Reincarnations
by Alpha Specter
Summary: what if gohan and videl originally had a forbidden relationship so they were forced to forget each other..what happens when they run into each other years later..how will they fulfill a destiny foretold in an ancient Sayian prophecy...altered highschool saga, Majin Buu and others GohanXVidel, OcXErasa, Ocxlime, will update soon
1. Prolouge

**A/N **hello I am DeviSatos this is my first fan fic ever and I choose to begin with a Gohan and Videl story. I hope you like it and if you see any mistakes please let me know because I am human I will make spelling and grammar mistakes so just inform me of them and I will correct them. I hope you enjoy my story and review and please vote on my poll I have up on my profile page.

**Disclaimer**: do not own the dragonball, dragonball z or dragon ball GT.

Beta read by the kick ass **jwootan02** seriously why didn't I get a beta before...oh right I had no idea how but I hope now my story makes some more sense maybe I can get some of the peps who gave up on my story to come back but oh well thank **jwootan02**

Reincarnations

Prologue

Almost seven years ago a terrible monster terrorized the world killing millions, showing no mercy. His name was Cell. He was a cruel beast who killed for amusement and for survival, but ultimately his goal was more power. Several heroes tried to stand against him, the most well known would be Hercule Satan who claimed to have killed the monster Cell. But really it was a boy named Gohan Son, son of the legendary warrior Goku Son the first Super Sayian.

...

11 year old Gohan stood with the other Z fighters beside his first sensei, and friend, Piccolo. Gohan could tell that his father's power was equal to Cell's. He even had him on the run, but his father didn't believe he could win. Goku stepped down from the fight and said to Gohan, "Gohan, this is your fight to finish."

"What? But dad, I'm not strong enough!" Gohan said.

"Are you mad Kakarot? He's a child….he's your heir." Vegeta said.

"Goku, what are you doing?" Piccolo said.

"Relax guys….Gohan, you can do it." Goku said.

Gohan looked his father dead in the eyes and nodded his head in agreement before stepping up onto the platform where he stood there looking at Cell.

11 year old Videl Satan had secretly taken one of her father's jet copters and successfully manages to land it just outside of the Cell games. She proceeded on foot to where the match was being held. She looked and saw that her father was pretending to be in pain. She knew he was pretending because she's seen him in pain before and this was obviously an act. She looked at the fighting going and saw a blond man with green eyes was fighting Cell. He looked like he had him on the run but he stepped down and told his son, or at least assuming it was his son due to the resemblance, to fight.

A thought ran through Videl's head '_what kind of a father would let a boy fight although he does look strong ...and cute_' smacks herself '_what am I thinking he isn't cute he's...he's oh hell ...he's cute but still it looks dangerous._'

Gohan felt an abnormal ki approach the fighting and saw it belonged to a, well as he would say, '_the most beautiful girl ever_' he knew that he should stay focused on the fight so he turned away from her and focused on cell.

As they fought, Cell summoned these strange creatures that looked like him only they were tiny and blue they proceeded to attack all the people gathered to watch the fight.

A thought ran through Videl's head to cut and run now '_no it's not like they can see me_' she felt something poking her and she turned around right behind her was one ugly monsters looking at her. She dropped into her fighting stance mimicking her father but it threw her over her hiding spot and into clear view of the Sayian boy.

Gohan was petrified at what he was seeing. He couldn't move. '_How can dad expect me to do this I'm not strong enough,' _thought Gohan.

Vegeta was busy trying to fight one of the mini cells but he still kept an eye on Gohan. Seeing the fear on Gohan's face, Vegeta was reminded of his battle with Frieza. "GOHAN!" shouted Vegeta.

"Vegeta," said Gohan looking up.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE FEELING…YOU'RE AFRAID ….AFRAID OF YOUR ENEMY YOU MUST LOOK PAST YOUR FEAR…..YOU MUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF AND TAKE YOUR STAND FOR WHAT YOU KNOW TO BE RIGHT!" Vegeta shouted receiving a kick to the chest by a mini Cell.

"Gohan, do not be afraid of your power," Android 16 said. (he still got beat by cell but he's still have his head on his torso and is pulling himself forward"

"I thought I killed you," Cell said.

"Shut up you fiend…..Gohan, you must let go of your fear….do not let your fear rule you…..now is your time Gohan….now is the time to fight….fight for the earth…..for your father your mother and fight for the belief I learned from you people….fight for love." Android 16 said.

"Hey boy, when I'm done with you I'm going to kill your mother along with this planet and there's nothing you can do about it! So why don't you just kill yourself now and avoid the pain and misery I will cause you?" Cell said.

The creature was approaching the girl when something inside of Gohan snapped.

"No way IN HHHHEEELLLLLLL!"

Gohan transformed into the Super Sayian 2 form. The blast of his new power sent people flying back. All he Z fighters and mini Cells landed on the ground. The first thing Gohan did was kill the monster attacking the girl with ease. Then proceeding to do the same with all the others and then, as if no time had gone by, went back to the girl in a flash.

He looked into her eyes his eyes returned back to their natural color. He stared long into her deep blue eyes and held out his hand. She took it and he asked her, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine thanks to you...my name's Videl. What's yours?" Videl said.

"HEY BOY ARE WE FIGHTING OR WHAT!" Cell yelled.

Gohan looked into her eyes hoping it wouldn't be the last time and said, "Run. Now."

The battle proceed to drag on until Gohan released all of his fury into one attack crippling Cell.

"Masenko!" shouted Gohan blasting his attack at Cell. Cell wasn't able to dodge the blast and was struck to the ground. Cell was broken, his torso was severed from his legs.

Gohan walked towards the broken creature and looked down on him. "You're done... I'm done," Gohan said.

Gohan proceeded to walk away when Cell said, "Coward. Maybe...maybe if I killed your precious Videl you would have the _balls,_ as you earthlings say, to kill me." Cell slightly chuckled and evil laugh. Gohan turned around and saw Cell was recovering. Legs shot out of his damaged torso. Before Gohan could do anything Cell grabbed Videl and restrained her saying to Gohan, "If I am going to die then I am going to take your girlfriend with me."

Gohan felt a rising power level but not from the Z warriors, not from Hercule or the reporters, but from Videl. It wasn't nearly as strong as Gohan's or even the human Z fighters but it was strange and uncommonly high coming from a human, but it was still much less focused than Gohan's.

"Well aren't you gonna do anything or should I just kill her? Maybe I'll eat her... She smells delicious," Cell said sniffing Videl.

"THAT IS IT CELL! NO MERCY!" Gohan yelled moving so fast even Cell couldn't track him. Gohan appeared behind Cell ripping off the monsters tail giving him the distraction he need to rescue Videl. Gohan ran away from Cell to the other side of the platform, holding Videl in one arm and pointing the other at Cell. Android 18 was spat out from Cell, making him revert to his previous form.

"18!" Krillin appeared beside her and grabbed the android then jumped out of the way of Cells attack.

"No...no I'm incomplete," said Cell. He wasn't ready to die. He tried to defend himself against what was coming. "If I'm going down, I'm taking this planet with me." Cell said.

"Kame...hame...hhhhaaaaaaa!" Cell screamed, launching his attack.

Gohan, using one hand, gathered all of his energy into one final attack yelling, "Kame...hame...hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!" The two attacks met in the middle and neither was immediately gaining any ground.

"COME ON GOHAN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HARDER…IF HE WINS WE ALL DIE! POUR ALL YOUR HATE FOR CELL INTO THIS ATTACK! LET IT ALL OUT!" Goku yelled.

Gohan's power exploded out of him pouring into his attack further increasing the power and light blinding the Z fighters. Gohan began walking towards Cell pushing his attack back. Cell used what power he had left to block Gohan's attack, but it was useless. Videl watched in amazement just how powerful this boy was. Cell had no more power left, and in the end he met his just fate.

"No...not by a mere boy," Cell said.

"Yes, by a boy...loser." Videl said sticking her tongue out at Cell.

"NO!" Cell screamed. Everyone watched in amazement how the creature was disintegrated to nothing.

Gohan looked at the girl in his arms and said, "Gohan."

"What?" Videl looked confused.

"My name is Gohan," Gohan said.

So ended the battle against Cell. The Z fighters, or at least Gohan, had triumphed over evil and saved the Earth. Gohan and Videl began to walk away towards the Z fighters. Gohan was so tired that he completely dropped to his knees and would have fell on his face had it not been for Videl catching him as he fell. She knelt over the demi Sayian boy who reverted back to his base form. Gohan and Videl stared into each other's eyes captivated by what they saw.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," said Gohan. _'Kami that was lame...'_

Videl blushed. "Thanks. You're probably the most handsome boy I've ever seen." '_Oh my god Erasa's going to freak when she learns how girly I've been.'_

The Z fighters made their way over to them . Goku was the first to approach them. "Gohan, hang in there you're going to be fine… PICCOLO! We need a senzu bean," Goku said. One bean found its way into Gohan's mouth and he felt much better as he swallowed it.

Gohan tried to get up but Videl stopped him, "Don't move, you need rest."

Goku looked at Gohan and Videl and said, "Gohan, is this your girlfriend?" teasing his son.

"Dad you're embarrassing me," Gohan said. Both he and Videl were blushing.

"Goku, we have much more stressing matters. We need to get the dragon balls together and wish everyone back," Piccolo said.

Hercule came running over from his hiding spot. "Hey you! Stay away from my daughter!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air.

Goku stood, "Take it easy champ. My son here just saved your daughter's life and the world."

Hercule looked surprised, "He was the delivery boy?"

"HE WAS AN ASCENDED SUPER SAYIAN! REMEMBER THAT OAF!" Vegeta said.

"Father please don't insult the man, he might be our only solution to avoiding the spotlight," Trunks said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta said.

"He's right... We can't let the entire world know what Gohan did here today," turning to Hercule, "How would you like to take credit for Cells death?" Piccolo said.

Hercule thought to himself '**_thank you god I hit the jack pot_**' "Are you serious?" Hercule said.

"I think it should be up to Gohan... What do you think son?" said Goku.

Gohan looked up at Videl staring into her eyes. "One condition."

Hercule said, "What?" '_He wants money? Well, I can give it.'_ thought Hercule.

"Can I hangout with your daughter?" said Gohan. Both he and Videl blushed again.

"Aaaawwwwww young love," said Yamcha and Krillin.

"Hahahaha! Little warrior has spotted a potential mate...maybe you are First Class material after all," Vegeta said.

Hercule looked surprised that the boy would turn down the fame and money just to hang with a girl, but he realized money and possessions meant nothing to this kid. "All right. You can," Hercule said crossing his fingers. '_Like hell you are..._'

"I'm afraid we can't allow Gohan in the spotlight, even as her boyfriend the truth would get out. I should erase their minds of certain events. Such as Videl learning his name and our names. It's only temporary, I promise it'll be a barrier that will break one day when you're older," Piccolo said.

"Don't I get a say in this? I want to remember! I swear I won't tell," said Videl begging them to let her remember.

"Sweetie, they're right. It's best you forget about this whole ordeal. You were knocked unconsciousness once you got here," Hercule said. "Will it be permanent?"

"No, these two are...bonding... It will last some time but they'll remember slowly and the bond will always be present," Piccolo said.

"Bonding..." Hercule said.

"It's part of centuries of evolution. It's a much more effective mating process than you humans have. This is one of the reasons why Sayians should be the dominant species," Vegeta said.

"Bond?" Goku said looking confused scratching the back of his head.

"The bond is the start of the Sayian's mating rituals. You must have gone through it with Chi-Chi," Piccolo said.

Goku then began to understand and he had a little grin of his own. "All right. Do it," Goku said.

"I'm gonna pass out now, if it's okay with you guys..." Gohan said.

"You've earned it son," Goku said.

"Wait," Videl said leaning down to quickly kiss Gohan on the lips, "I don't want to lose you."

"We'll find each other." said Gohan, both of them staring into the other's eyes. Gohan passed out with a smile on his face as Piccolo placed his hands above Gohan and Videl's heads wiping their memories of the events. then putting them both to sleep.

**6 years later**

Gohan awoke startled he had a strange dream that felt like a memory It was the same dream of an alternate ending to the Cell games. He had the same dream for the past month, ever since he was told that he would be attending Orange Star High School. There's always this girl...and he's holding on to her with one hand while killing Cell with the other. "I should go back to bed. I've got a long day tomorrow," said Gohan, but as he turned out of his window he saw a shooting star. He said to himself, "I wish I could find this girl I dream of." But quickly he realized how stupid he sounded. '_Wow, I need to get real. What girl is ever gonna data me..._' He laid back down on his bed and fell back asleep.

In Satan city Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan, the supposed saviour of the world, sat up in her bed. She too had awoken from a strange dream. In this dream she, at about the age of 11, was being held by a boy with blond hair and green eyes. One of the boys hands was shooting blue light out of it killing the monster Cell. She didn't know why she was dreaming this. Her dad told her that he killed Cell while she was unconscious. Although she always had a feeling he was lying.

Just as she turned out of her window she saw a shooting star and wished, "I wish I could find this boy I dream of," but slapped herself for what she said. '_I don't need a boy_.' Little did these star crossed lovers know the next day their lives would be forever changed.

...

High above Earth's atmosphere two small Sayian space pods were on a direct course to Earth, passing over mountains and cities. Shortly, the two space pods landed in the wilderness. Out of one stepped a teenage boy, and the other a girl, both of whom were wearing Sayian armour. They both looked up at the sky. The boy yelled, "FATHER! I WILL AVENGE YOU!"

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1 6 Years Later

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball z or Dragonball GT

Updated April 26th, 2012

Edited December 2nd/12

**Reincarnations**

** Chapter 1**

** 6 Years Later**

A/n: This was beta read by my new Beta shadow12 so thank you and now my story can make some sense due to his masterful articulate editing.

Life as a human teenager was difficult enough as it is, but if you were a half alien and half human teenager than it was worse.

Gohan Son was a demi-Saiyan, half human and half Saiyan; the first of his kind. He was the son of Goku and Chi-Chi, Prince of the Ox Kingdom and the secret savior of the world. Gohan had been to many places, traveled in space, and fought against numerous enemies. So much had been done to him and his family, yet he still maintained his positive outlook on life. Yet despite all this, Gohan had lived his entire life never spending time with people his own age and, as a result, had no idea how he was supposed to react when he was told that starting this year he's going to high school. Today was the first day of school for Gohan and as usual Goten Gohan's younger brother decided to be Gohan's alarm clock.

Gohan awoke with a start when he felt something land on his chest; he looked up to see his little brother was jumping on his stomach, chanting; "Get up Gohan! Get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Gohan shouted pushing Goten off him and to the floor.

"Yahoo!" Goten whooped for joy before running down the stairs, most likely heading to the breakfast table.

Gohan crawled out of his bed, wiping the sand out of his eyes. He walked to the mirror he kept by his closet, looking at his reflection he saw was pretty buff right now since he had powered up in his dream. He never intends to do it, but with dreams filled with death and destruction like his were, his mind tended to make his body react.

Gohan began to ponder on how he would present himself as he stood there looking over his tired reflection, '_should I go as myself; 17 year old Gohan with big muscles? Or should I go as 17 year old Gohan with no noticeable muscles? I don't know how to react to people staring at me; I'll be embarrassed._'

Unknown to the young demi-Saiyan, Goku stood in the doorway knowing what his son must have been thinking, "you should go as yourself, but maybe power down a bit because you might not fit into the clothes your mother picked out for you." He said in joking voce at the end.

"Right Dad," Gohan said as he powered down to, what he thought was, an acceptable look for someone his age, even if he was still pretty buff, but his baggy clothes hid them. Gohan still had a glum look on his face.

"Hey what's the problem? Today's the first page in a new chapter of your life." Goku asked at seeing his son's gloomy look.

"You really mean that?" Gohan asked with a hopeful look.

"Of course I do. Hey I'll race you to the table" Goku said, taking off in a blur of speed.

"You're on old man!" Gohan exclaimed, right on his heels.

As both men rushed to the table Goku knocked over Chi-Chi's Grandmother's vase, luckily Gohan was able to catch it, avoiding his mother's wrath. Goku was not so lucky, because Chi-Chi slapped him over the head with her frying pan.

"Goku how can you be so careless? That was a wedding present from my grandmother! You're lucky it didn't break." Chi-Chi shouted as she spun the frying pan in her hand.

Goku in a the rush of the emotions and fear said, "Gohan was racing too."

"Oh, well when you put it that way…" Chi-Chi said turning to her eldest and slamming the pan over his head too. Okay then maybe he didn't avoid his mother's wrath.

(Honestly I don't know why I put this in here the first place)

**_Quick intermission_**

The writer of this story was busy typing away at his computer when Gohan Son kicked open his door with a very large bump on his head and a ticked off expression,

"What do you want now, Gohan? You'd better not be here to cause me anymore pain; do you know how much I had to pay the chiropractor to fix my back after the last time?" the Author asked.

"I thought you were joking about me being bitch slapped with the frying pan!" Gohan exclaimed angrily.

"Well I was, but then some half Saiyan, half human teenager started CHOKING ME!" Devi, the Author, shouted.

"Still, why did I have to get hit with the frying pan?" Gohan asked glumly.

"Trust me Gohan, I'm not through with you yet, you're goanna feel some real pain, don't worry all will be set right, though... if you survive that is, hahahahah!...wow being the author of a story kind of makes me feel like a god and I can control their destiny... I wonder if I can get Bulma to give me her panties." Devi pondered with a contemplative look.

"DEVI!" Vegeta screamed, banging on the door.

"Oh shit! Damn Saiyan hearing, Gohan hide me" Devi said cowering at Gohan's feet.

"Why?" Gohan asked, turning away from the cowering author.

"Because, I'll make sure Yamcha ends up with Videl if you don't, so don't test me!" Devi threatened.

"Say no more." Gohan nodded then began looking for a place to hide the scared author.

**_Back to the story_**

"Mom that really hurt!" Gohan said rubbing the bump on his forehead.

"Good, maybe it will sink into your brain there will be no fighting, no racing, no action involving property damage and NO girls allowed in the house unless I say so or approve of them!" Chi-Chi said.

"Where'd that last part come from?" Gohan asked with a confused look.

Chi-Chi had that look in her eye that said, '_you'll shut up if you know what's good for you._'

Nervously, Gohan looked at the clock and said, "O-Oh look at the time I gotta go or I'll be late!"

"But it's only 7:15" a confused looking Goten stated.

"Well you knew there's traffic and stuff." Gohan tried to reason.

"But you're flying there." Goten countered looking even more confused while scratching his head.

"Yeah, well…goodbye!" Gohan shouted running out the door.

"Chi-Chi, can he really not have any girls over?" Goku asked after swallowing a mouthful of food. "I mean, come on, he's a teenager."

"Exactly, he's a hormonal teenager who will do something stupid with the wrong girl." Chi-Chi stated, like it was a fact. "A girl will not enter this house unless I approve of her." She said going back to washing the dishes. "I think he should court a lady before getting married like we did, Goku."

"But Chi-Chi we didn't court each other, we met a couple times as kids and we got married after one day and I thought a bride was food." Goku said

His reply was a harsh hit to the head from the frying pan.

"I'll shut up now." He whimpered.

"You'd better." Chi-Chi said with a glare.

...

Gohan was on his way to school flying at top speed through the 439 area. He couldn't place it, but there was a familiar voice in his head saying, _"I hope ...isn't any crime ... lunch ...to sit down with ... and talk about ... dreams."_

'_Huh?'_ Gohan thought stopping abruptly and looking around, only to see that there was no one around.

...

Videl stared out of her room thinking, _'I hope there isn't any crime today at lunch, all I want to do today is sit down with Erasa and talk about those dreams.' _As soon as she finished that thought she could have sworn she heard a voice in her head go, _'huh?' _but she brushed it off.

...

Gohan was flying over Satan city when his stomach let loose a grumble, _'I'm early and really hungry... I'll stop off at Capsule Corp. Bulma is bound to have extra food around_.' Gohan landed at the Satan City Capsule Corporation branch; the Briefs family had recently relocated to Satan City for some reason.

...

Videl, who was at a coffee shop getting her morning tea, saw two images of an 11 year old boy and girl.

Long forgotten memories were slowly coming back.

...

Gohan heard a beautiful voice ring in his mind, _"I don't want to lose you."_

While Videl heard, _"we'll find each other_."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Gohan turned and saw the prince of all Saiyans standing there with an annoyed expression. He jumped back, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry Vegeta."

Now, although Vegeta had improved as a person since the Cell games and had a great deal of respect for Gohan for proving he was a true Saiyan, he was still somewhat of a dick, but he was improving thanks to Bulma and her "_convincing_" tactics.

"Great, the eldest Kakabrat, the woman figured you'd be stopping by here, I suppose you'd like something to eat?" Vegeta asked in a grouchy voice.

"Yeah, I could use a bite to eat." Gohan said as his stomach let loose another grumble

"Follow me then, _boy._" Vegeta said spitting out the last word.

Gohan followed the Prince and when he walked into the kitchen he couldn't believe what he saw. There was Mirai Trunks sitting at the table, wolfing down his breakfast. (**If I haven't already explained this, then Mirai Trunks is younger, 17 like Gohan. I changed the story so they're the same age.**)

Mirai got up and ran over to Gohan saying, "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Gohan responded with a smirk.

Mirai's expression saddened and his head dropped, "My mother, she... died. I had nowhere else to go, so I came here."

Gohan's smirk fell and he began regretting his words. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright things like this happen." Mirai said, though he still seemed to be unhappy.

Bulma walked in looking as beautiful as ever, "Oh, hey Gohan, your father called, he said you'd be stopping by to get some food so I made extra." They all sat down and started eating.

"Dad knows how to use the phone?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow, since when had Goku learned how to use the phone?

"Actually he was confused about which end of the phone to talk into" Bulma said with a sweat drop.

"Baka," Vegeta muttered.

"Shut up Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed hitting him with her own frying pan.

"Damn you women!" Vegeta shouted as he nursed the bump on his head.

"So, Gohan? Are you excited for school? I bet you'll have to beat all the girls you'll have after you off with a stick or in your case an energy blast." Bulma giggled, choosing to ignore Vegeta's shout.

"BULMA!" Gohan shouted, choking on his food and wearing an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Why would he do that Mom?" Trunks asked, looking between his parents with a confused expression.

"It's time you learn how you were made, Brat." Vegeta stated before leaning towards his son and whispering into his ear.

"Ooooohhhhhh!" little Trunks said, his own face now looking like a tomato.

"Damn it, Vegeta! He's too young for that and that's not how you explain it!" Bulma raged at her husband.

"I learned about this when I was his age; if you think my way of telling him is bad then you should've heard Nappa explain it, WOMAN!" Vegeta exclaimed with a small shiver as he remembered that day…it wasn't the best way to learn something like that.

"How did Nappa break it to you anyway?" Mirai asked in interest.

"We were on this bug planet one time, and after we killed the royal guard Nappa forced the King and Queen to..." Vegeta was cut off when Bulma's frying pan impacted his head.

"Shut up Veggie!" Bulma ordered, using her pet name for him.

"VEGGIE!?" Vegeta roared in a rage.

He was promptly smacked again.

"Guess what Gohan; seeing as Mirai never got a proper education, not that my future self didn't give him one, he's going to Orange Star just like you!" Bulla exclaimed turning her attention to her godson.

Gohan stopped eating as a grin took root on his face. "That's great! I won't feel so alone there now."

"I'm excited too, I never went to school." Mirai said, truly excited.

"When can I go to school?" Chibi Trunks asked feeling left out.

"Not for a while Trunks, but don't worry you'll go soon enough." Bulma said ruffling his hair affectionately.

Chibi Trunks looked mad, but Vegeta interrupted before he could make a fuss, "don't worry Brat, you'll get to_hang out_with me today...**_in the gravity room_**" he let out a evil chuckle at the end.

Little Trunks looked disappointed, "and once we're done we can go out for ice cream" Vegeta added quickly knowing that would give the boy some motivation, not to mention ice cream for himself as well.

"Really? Thanks Dad!" Chibi trunks happily exclaimed.

"Shut up brat." Vegeta said crossing his arms and looking away.

By the time Bulma had sat down to eat Gohan and Mirai had finished their meals and were set to leave, but before they could make it out the door Bulma spoke without taking her eyes from her food, "leave the sword Mirai."

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS!"

"Yes ma'am" Mirai muttered sadly setting said sword down by the door.

Vegeta chuckled as he read his morning paper and added, "Remember boys, no killing the other brats...unless they're as annoying as Nappa was."

"THER'LL BE NO FOOD FOR A WEEK IF ANYBODY DIES!" Bulma screamed, once again slamming her frying pan onto Vegeta's head as the boys shot out the door and took off for school.

Gohan began talking with Mirai as they flew telling him about the dreams he'd been having the girl. Mirai knew exactly who he was talking about, but knew he couldn't tell him quiet yet.

"She'd be around my age at the time and she was there at the Cell Games. I can almost remember a name, but I wake up every time I get close." Gohan explained, slightly depressed that he didn't know the name to his dream girl.

"Don't worry about it… I'm just glad to be back, I bet it's going to be awesome." Mirai said trying to divert the conversation from the

"I know; I still can't believe I'll have a friend in this school." Gohan exclaimed with a smile before something popped into his head, "hey what did you get on the entrance exam?" he asked with a curious expression.

"A ninety five. You?" Mirai asked.

"I got a perfect score; it only took a half hour total to take the test." Gohan explained.

"You're such as geek," Mirai chuckled, much to his friend's embarrassment.

"Shut up." Gohan muttered, turning his face away to hide his blush.

...

The topic of conversation began to vary to everyday things as they flew above the city. Just as the topic was changing to fighting there was a huge rise in KI and a city block below the demi Saiyan's, not far from Videl's Coffee shop, exploded into a cloud of dust.

After a moment the dust cleared to show that an entire city block was destroyed. Thankfully, it was still under construction and no one was present at the time.

"What the…?" Mirai said, reducing his speed to a hover so he could view the area better.

"Let's check it out" Gohan stated, already descending.

**Meanwhile**

Videl swung her backpack over her shoulder as she left the coffee shop after finishing the last of her coffee. She walked through several back alleys eventually ending up at a fenced off city block under construction.

"Damn, this is my shortcut," she cursed before taking a quick look around, "it doesn't look like anyone's around." She said before climbing over the fence and proceeding down the street.

She couldn't place it, but Videl felt like she was being watched, almost like some sixth sense was kicking in and telling her she wasn't alone. She heard a slight sound behind her and when she turned there was a flicker of movement before it was gone. She shrugged thinking it was just her imagination, but as she continued down the street between a crane and several trucks she heard a cough.

Immediately turning around, she that across the street stood a man about 5.11, wearing some weird armor that made him look like a gladiator. He had a black metal mask with a red cross going from side to side, really long black hair that went down to his lower back, and from what Videl could tell he was either really well built or took a lot of steroids. She was leaning towards the later at the moment.

"Who are you?" Videl asked as she dropped into her fighting stance.

"No one of your concern." the man said producing a ball of light and throwing it at the center of the street knocking Videl backwards and flipping over the crane, causing it to crash into another building.

Videl, luckily, landed on a pile of insulation.

As the dust began to settle it revealed a deep crater in the street exposing the sewer beneath. Her skull felt like it was ripped open and she had a ringing in her ears. Videl's body felt like it had just been put through a ten hour workout. Videl bit back a groan as she struggled to get back on her feet, and when she had she saw two golden haired teenagers walk out of the alleyway across from her.

"Can we not get a moment of peace?" Gohan asked looking irritated.

"I know….look there's a girl, you get to her and I'll hold this guy off in case he tries anything." Mirai said

"Right." Gohan nodded and began walking towards the girl.

Videl looked in awe at the Golden warrior walking towards her, she couldn't place it, but she felt like she knew this guy from somewhere.

Videl dropped into her fighting stance once again, "what do you want?" she asked wirily.

_'Her voice seems familiar'_Gohan thought. He tried to mask his voice, but didn't do too good of a job at it, "you need to get out here citizen, it's not safe."

"Fat chance! I'm goanna take this guy down, so watch and learn." Videl stated confidently, "you best watch it you glowing cheater or I'll kick your butt as well."

Across the street, the Saiyan warrior was laughing and something about him seemed familiar to Gohan; the way he stood; his posture, his hair, and the tail. No doubt about it, this guy was a Saiyan.

"Who the hell are you?" Gohan asked seriously as he stepped in front of Videl.

"Who am I? Who am I?" the masked Saiyan repeated. "I am an avenging spirit. I am here because you are the reason I lost someone important and in his defeat his honor was lost as well. I will regain my father's honor by killing you; son of Kakarot!"

"How long have you been looking for me?" Gohan asked narrowing his eyes at the masked man.

"A few weeks really, I tried tracking your KI, but it didn't work; you must be able to suppress it like I can. So I figured a little collateral damage would bring you right to me or at least one of your pathetic friends and once I would have killed them you would have come around eventually" the Saiyan said.

"How do you know how to detect KI?" Gohan asked getting into his own stance.

'_What the hell are they talking about?'_Videl thought in suspicion.

"Oh, surprised? Well, I'll have you know my grandfather taught me everything and now I'm the strongest Saiyan alive!" the Saiyan boasted.

"No you're not." Mirai stated, deciding to correct the misinformed Saiyan. "I don't know if you've noticed, but myself and my friend here are…well, let's say a little more advanced then you."

The Saiyan laughed again. "You really are fools if you think you're the only ones with that trick up your sleeves." the Saiyan announced as he too transformed into a Super Saiyan.

The others stood there in surprise before a shout rang from behind them. "Alright, what the hell is going on?" from Videl, who couldn't take the suspense anymore.

The Saiyan formed a KI ball; "Shut up women!" he ordered throwing it at her.

Before it could hit, however, Gohan stepped forward with his arms outstretched to grab the orb, but he, due to being a little out of practice, wasn't able to get a firm grip on energy ball and it slipped from his hand and burned his sleeve slightly. Videl looked on in awe at seeing what he did and how he did so, and marveled at how he didn't react to his geeky clothes getting burned.

"Are we going to fight or what?" Gohan yelled tossing the energy ball aside, right into the other destroyed buildings.

"Oh right, I got so caught up with trying to kill your girlfriend, Kakarot junior, that I forgot I was here for you." the Saiyan said.

Not being able to hold his rage any longer, Gohan charged at the Saiyan, Mirai right behind him.

Gohan went for kick in the chest while Mirai went for a punch to the face. But even with their trained Super Saiyan speed the masked Saiyan was too fast, every move they would make he would block or dodge. Finally the Saiyan fired KI attacks at them, blasting Gohan and Mirai away in opposite directions.

Not being able to be a bystander anymore Videl charged at the Saiyan. She tried to kick him in the chest to wind him; her usual tactic with a larger opponent, a distracted opponent is easier to eliminate after all. But as her foot made contact with his chest it felt like she was hitting a bank vault door. She backed away in pain and shock not knowing what to do next.

If you could see behind the mask, you'd see the Saiyan had a look of annoyance on his face, "I'm not here for you...go away." the Saiyan said as he KI blasted Videl away from him.

Luckily it wasn't a powerful attack and that Gohan was able to catch her. As he caught her Gohan and Videl looked into each other's eyes. Gohan's eyes shifted from emerald to his regular obsidian. They stared into each other's eyes again captivated by the set in front of them.

"You guys need more practice." the Saiyan arrogantly stated, breaking Videl and Gohan's moment of peace.

"Excuse me for a moment." Gohan said breaking from his gaze from her eyes and putting her back on her feet. He transformed into his ascended state and charged at the Saiyan in a blur of speed.

"PRACTICE THIS!" Gohan shouted punching him in the face and sending him into a nearby building; the building collapsed atop the Saiyan, rendering him unconscious.

Videl was amazed at the strength the golden warriors had; she wanted to know here they got it from.

Mirai began walking towards the building where the Saiyan had crashed, but Vegeta and Goku in their own Super Saiyan forms showed up, "alright boys it's time for you two to get going we'll take care of this guy." Goku said picking up the unconscious Saiyan and tossing him over his shoulder.

"Right, thanks guys let's go Goh-" Mirai said being stopped by Gohan covering his mouth.

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" the demi-Saiyan shouted in a panic, his eyes wide as they darted around the area.

"Fine, but what about her?" Mirai asked pointing at Videl.

"Give her a lift to where she needs to go," Vegeta said, "or kill her." He suggested with a evil grin.

"Come on Vegeta, no killing...hey don't we know her?" Goku asked as his eyes landed on Videl.

"Shut up Kakarot; let's just get this kid to the green freaks." Vegeta sighed as he took off from the area.

"Right...get to school son." Goku said following after Vegeta.

Gohan went over to Videl, "do you need a lift?"

"I guess so." Videl shrugged with a sigh, "I go to Orange Star High School...but I need to wait for the police to get here."

"Really, Orange Star I go..." he stopped himself before he could let anything slip. "Uh, never mind, but I'll can get you there in a few minutes if you want." Gohan said.

"I don't know." she said, a little reluctant to except the offer.

Gohan outstretched his hand saying, "Do you trust me."

Without even knowing why, Videl nodded and took his hand. As soon as they made contact with the other they, once again, had a vision of the Cell games. Where Videl, still being unknown to Gohan, was in one of his arms while the other was firing the energy blast used to destroy Cell.

They both grabbed their foreheads and waited for the pain to subside. "Are you okay?" Gohan asked with concern after the pain had subsided.

"Fine, just some hallucination of the Cell Games" Videl said

"Right lets go." Gohan took Videl into his arms bridal style, like a damsel in distress, before jumping into the air and taking off for the high school.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Videl screamed as she clung to Gohan for her life, a blush coloring her face despite her distress.

"It's called KI...I focus my energy and push it below me so I can fly...the more energy you have the better you are at flying and fighting" Gohan explained.

"KI? This is a trick." Videl exclaimed

"No it is not...just like that Hercule guy I bet you believe we use wires and that...well, were outside how am I using a wire?" Gohan asked with a frown.

"This is still a trick." Videl said

"You can believe that load of crap, or you can believe what's right in front of you." Mirai

Thinking about it Videl realized the two golden haired boys were right. Unlike what her father said about these guys using wires and mirrors for their 'ticks' she was seeing it for herself and she didn't see any of the said items around, "Maybe there is some truth to this." She decided.

Soon enough the three arrive at Orange Star High School. Seeing the empty court yard they figured everyone must've already gone inside.

"That was amazing." Videl said as Gohan sat her down.

"Thank you," Gohan said, blushing as he took one last glance into those eyes of hers.

Gohan and Mirai left flying high and out of sight, before turning around and landing on the roof where they untransformed and the bell rang snapping Gohan and Videl out of their trance like states. Gohan, Mirai and Videl shad one thought.

'_SHIT!'_

**Meanwhile**

Goku and Vegeta flew in silence, the masked Saiyan unconscious on Goku's back as they headed for the lookout, where they would interrogate him.

"So how do you figure he stayed under our radar?" Goku asked after tiring of the silence.

"He must have kept his power level really low," Vegeta responded with his usual scowl, "a skill he must have learned in his travels. His Ki is so much like his father's only it's immensely stronger."

"WHAT? VEGETA YOU KNOW THIS KID?" Goku shouted out in shock, almost dropping both himself and his cargo out of the sky.

"Of course I know him! He's Kaditz, the son of Raditz. Your brother; remember?" an annoyed vegeta explained.

"My brother had a kid? Wow, I guess that makes me an uncle doesn't it? "Goku asked in wonder; it was quiet the shocker to suddenly find out he had a nephew.

"Yes Kakarot, you are very keen." Vegeta sarcastically said with a roll of the eyes.

"So what should we do with him? We can't kill him; he's my family." Goku pointed out; he didn't know he had family at all until a few years ago, and he was determined to keep his family safe, whether or not they were an enemy.

"Your right you can't kill him son." A voice said from behind them, causing them to freeze.

They turned around and saw the exact copy of Goku, only with a few differences. The left side of the man's face was marred by a cross shaped scar; he was dressed in traditional Saiyan armor, and wore a blood-red bandanna around his head.

Vegeta was stunned; he recognized this person. "B-Bardock? But it's not possible! You're dead!" he exclaimed with a shaking finger pointed at the Goku look-alike.

"Prince Vegeta," the now named Bardock said bowing his head, "it's good to see someone from the royal blood line is alive. Kaka… I mean Goku, as you like to be called, I'm glad to see your alive."

"Who are you?" Goku asked; he was confused as to who this man was and how he managed to get such a reaction from the usually calm and collected prince.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you cant remember me," Bardock sighed, "after all, the last time you saw me was when you were a baby and held you by your tail before sending you off to space. I am Bardock, Goku…your father." he said with

"But, Frieza said you died when he destroyed Planet Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed before tuning to Vegeta with a raised brow, "by the way, Vegeta, Saiyans aren't really original with their names. Wasn't your father named Vegeta?"

"Shut up, Kakarot." Vegeta huffed in embarrassment, turning away from the orange wearing man.

"I'll have time to explain this later." Bardock sighed as he face palmed at the two's behavior. "We have to go now. More Saiyans are on their way to Earth."

Vegeta turned to the man in surprise at hearing that more of his people had survived."More Saiyan's?" he asked; if there was any chance of any of his people out there then there was no telling how much power he would gain, both political and otherwise. "Where are they?" he asked, ready to jump at the chance to find them.

"Relax my prince, they're on their way." Bardock assured. "We must prepare for their arrival, but first we must deal with my wayward grandson here." Bardock said pointing to kaditz's unconscious form before turning his attention to his son. "I am proud of the man you have become…my son." He said with a kind smile before they took off for the tower.

"thanks…dad." Goku said with a happy smile as he tested out the word. It felt…right when he said it.

"Shut up, Brat" Bardock huffed as he sped up.

Goku sweat dropped; yep his father was a typical Saiyan alright.

**Back in Orange star School**

Gohan and Mirai jumped opened the access door on the roof and jumped down the staircase landing on the third floor.

Gohan, being the first through the door, looked at his schedule and saw his class number was 310, which was in the middle of the hall.

Rushing for the door they saw the same girl from the street running for the class. For some reason Gohan's heart jumped up in his chest at seeing her again. All three of them let out a sigh of relief when they reached the class room and entered before the late bell could ring.

The teacher stood up and clapped for their attention, "well, you three had a grand entrance." He said as he turned to the rest of the students in the room. "Class let me introduce you to our new students, and of course the grand miss Videl...first is Mirai,"

"Call me Trunks" Mirai said nonchalantly.

The teacher continued from there, "he scored a ninety five on the entrance test. The third highest in the school."

"Nerd!" some coughed from the back.

Videl, thinking she had scored the top mark smirked to herself. _'Oh yeah, I'm the best in the class!'_

"And there's miss Videl whose scored a ninety eight."

"Bitch" a distinctly feminine voice coughed, which caused Videl and Gohan to look for who said it with a burning fury in their eyes.

"She came in second." the teacher said, causing the smirk to fall from Videl's face.

Feeling the smirk drop from her face in shock Videl felt like screaming, _"WHAT?" _luckily she was able to keep her cool. Only just though.

"And in first, there's Gohan Son the child Prodigy; he got a perfect score on the entrance test and it only took him a half hour." the teacher praised with a proud smile, like he was the one to have discovered the boy.

"Well I wouldn't know about prodigy, I just find this stuff easy." Gohan said, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

This time someone coughed out "Fag!" and another spat a spit-wad at him. Everyone was surprised when the supposed 'fag' caught it with ease.

Videl's eyes narrowed at the young man beside her. _'This boy seems familiar…**and he's so cute**... what are you saying? He's a boy and he stole the number one spot from you! ...you are going to make him suffer...where did I see those clothes before?_'

"You may take your seats, I believe there's room by the window in the back." the teacher said pointing to three empty seats.

They all started walking up the steps and took their seats Mirai sat on the end by the steps, Gohan took the middle and Videl sat in between Gohan and a blond girl. The blond girl immediately turned to Videl with questioning look. "Where were you? You look like you've been through hell!" she exclaimed.

Videl sighed, "I can't tell you."

"Oh were you hanging with cutie to your left" Erasa said giggling

Videl blushed and so did Gohan but Videl quickly tossed the idea down, "like I'd hang with him."

Gohan not even looking up as he sat there drawing a picture of what he saw out of his window every

day. Trying not to react to what she said, but it wasn't working as the pencil in his hand snapped in two, unintentionally of course.

Erasa elbowed Videl in the chest and gave a look that could translated as, "_what was that?_"

Videl realizing she shouldn't judge a book by its cover looked at Gohan "I'm sorry, I'm Videl."

Gohan looked at her "Gohan"

"You know Gohan, Videl's dad is Hercule Satan " Erasa giggled.

"Really? The guy who beat Cell is your father, that's must be great." Gohan said trying to sound impressed, even though he slightly despised that man for taking the credit for what he did, not that he minded it's just the principle of lying that disturbed Gohan.

"Gohan, are you alright? Your sleeve looks brunt!" Erasa said pointing at his sleeve in worry.

"Oh this? Well, I uh, I..." Gohan said looking at Mirai while he blinked in Morse code at a speed only a Saiyan could read and produce, "ran... Chem lab… got burnt...shortcut"

"I ran through the chem. lab for a shortcut." Gohan explained.

"I thought you were new here how'd you know that it would be faster?"Sharpner asked in suspicion.

"I-I memorized the map of the school and…came up with a mathematical formula for the average amount of students in each class and considered social variables in the choosing of my shortcuts. I know chemistry wasn't popular here so I applied my formula and found it would-be the best way to get here on time" Gohan said, smiling at his momentary brilliance.

"You mean you were able to do all that in the short two minutes while running to get here before the bell rang?" Videl asked with curiosity and some suspicion.

"You should see him try to order something from a restaurant," Mirai muttered, "he asks the most ridiculous questions, like he's trying to figure out how much calories he'd get how much he'd have to work off. He's a super computer this kid." He sighed in fake exasperation in an attempt to help his friend.

"Really smart, cute and he works out...Videl I think I may have found you a man." Erasa said

"Not a chance in hell! Videl is mine!" Sharpner exclaimed in anger, looking at Gohan for daring to steal 'his' girl. Not that it worked since Gohan wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Shut up Sharpner, go dye your hair some more," Videl angrily said as she planted her fist into the blonde teen's face, sending him to the floor.

'_Man this girl is so commanding...and cute...she's also the daughter of the world biggest phony who took credit for your victory...but she is cute_...' Gohan thought with a small smile.

Videl once again heard a voice in her head, '_commanding... a phony... and she's cute_'. A light pink blush dusted her cheeks before she glanced in Gohan's direction, _'I wonder if he thinks I'm cute...wait, what?_'

"_I do_." Gohan replied, as if it was instinctual.

Videl looked over at him and thought '_did he just answer my thought?_'

But the momentary connection was broken and neither of the two seemed to realize what was going on.

**_To be continued..._**

After show

"I'm getting tired of being bitch slapped!" Gohan shouted at the author.

"Well you don't make the story up, I do!" the author said with a smirk.

"You know I can fry your insides with one energy ball" said Gohan

"Gohan you need to cool yourself down and relax, go listen to that Bob Marley song you like or something." Devi said rolling his eyes.

"Just so long as Videl and I get together." The demi-Saiyan reasoned as he walked out of the room.

The author shakes his head with a sigh as he turned back to the key board, _'don't worry you'll be _

_together and you'll be bitch slapped by her and ...her frying pan, muwahahahahaha!_"

"What was that?" said Gohan called from the other room.

"Oh nothing, just typing in a future plot idea, so get back to class because I think I hear Chi-Chi coming...with the frying pan." The author responded with an evil smile.

Gohan ran out of the building faster than he did when he was racing his family members to the dinner

table.


	3. Chapter 2Lifes a Bitch with a fryingpan

Updated April 29th, 2012

Reincarnations

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Drgaonball GT

Chapter 2

life's a bitch with a frying pan

English went on for the next hour. The teacher went on and on talking about Macbeth and other tragedies for their tragedies unit but Gohan already knowing knew everything the teacher was talking about concentrated on his drawing. Erasa spent her time adjusting her make continued to jam out on his ipod. Videl being curious in the new kid decided to look him up on here phone. Opening up google she typed in "Gohan Son" and found a website that connected Gohan to a man named Goku Son who if memory served had participated in the World Martial Arts tournament three times and was the youngest to ever win it.

"_no wonder this kid was so fast catching that spit ball his dad must of taught him everything_" she thought

Miari poked Gohan in the side getting his attention "here's a present from my mom" handing Gohan the newest iphone

"thanks trunks" said Gohan

"no problem it's got your home phone , your dads, your mom, your grandpa, my phone, my mom's, my dad's..."said Miari

"wait ... Vegeta has a phone" said Gohan with a look of disbelief

" I know I was surprised to but mom insisted on him getting one" said Miari

"since you feel like talking so much can you Mr. Son tell me why Macbeth killed his best friend and why is this part of the tragedy of Macbeth" said the teacher

Gohan stood up "well he was motivated by his desire for power, he interoperated the prophecy foretold by the witches that his friend would kill him and take the throne. So he had him killed to make sure that didn't happen its part of the tragedy that his friend never planned to kill him and he still lost his throne in the end" said Gohan

A long haired blond muscular teen in the row ahead of Gohan said "nerd"

"Shut up Sharpner...very good Mr. Son pay attention to our new student you all can learn something from him. Now everyone open up your books to page 47 and read to page 125" said teacher. A groan could be heard from everyone in the room.

Gohan opened his book but again he had already learned all this stuff when he was a kid. So he pretended to be looking at the book when he was really focused on Videl. Gohan looked at his phone trying to get it to work not very successfully. He felt someone poking him in the side. he raised his head and it turned out to be Videl

she said in a low voice " what's your number"

" I don't know I just got it and I don't know how to work it" said Gohan

she outstretched her hand and said " may I" Gohan shrugged and handed her the phone. She found his number it and added her into his contacts

she gave his phone back and said " are you related to Goku Son"

"Yeah he's my father" said Gohan

"so did he teach you martial arts " asked Videl

"well he did but my first sensei was a guy named Piccolo and then my dad taught me " said Gohan

"Piccolo as in your fathers mortal enemy" said Videl looking shocked

"yeah I know it's complicated but he's changed he said it was because of my kind nature" said Gohan

"wow you must be very ...um ...nice" she said she thought to herself "_what the hell am I doing he's a boy_ ..._**a cute boy**_... _yeah but he beat my test score I hate him_... _**he's still cute**_... _oh shut up_"

"thank you... hey I don't' want to sound forward... but would you like to do something at lunch "said Gohan trying to be as cool as possible as he said it even though he was stuttering on everyword

" I don't' know I'm usually very busy ..." said Videl being cut off by Erasa hitting Videl in the side again

" we'd love to come out for lunch with you Gohan" said Erasa

" if Videl's going I'm going I'm not going to have some geek mountain boy steal my girl" said Sharpener

"ignore him he's a hopeless hound dog who can't seem to get it in his head that I DON'T WANT TO DATE HIM" said Videl

"alright we can all go" looking disappointed " but I'm new to town so do you know a place" asked Gohan

" oh I know a place did you just move here" asked Erasa

"no I commute from the 439 " said Gohan

" that impossible that is 5 hour drive" said Sharpner

"well I fly...oh by the way this is my friend trunks" said Gohan

Trunks wasn't paying attention he was listening to Theory of a Deadman "Bad girlfriend". Gohan nudged him in the gut. Miari looked up and said "oh hi...I'm trunks"

the teacher said to the class " no talking do I make myself clear"

After that everyone went back to their books well just about everyone. Sharpner looked at himself in his pocket mirror checking his eye liner and for pimples . Erasa was busy checking her makeup. Gohan kept on drawing his picture of Icarus who has now fully matured and is the size of Capsule Corp. Trunks kept listening to music while pretending to be reading those assigned pages. Videl was not focusing on anything but Gohan though she tried to be discreet. She placed her phone on her binder so she could look at the reflection of Gohan. After the lesson was over the tone went signalling five minute break before next period.

Next was gym class after Gohan and Trunks waded through the crowd of students and after asking for directions about four managed to find the gym they proceeded went into the locker room when Gohan opened his bag he saw he didn't pack any gym clothes. There in his bag was his orange training gi saying out loud "damn brought my gi I'm screwed"

" you're not the only one I brought my gi to must off mixed up my gym bag my training bag" said Trunks

"well at least we'll both look like dorks" said Gohan

As they stepped outside they saw that everyone else was putting on white gi's it looked like they were going to have a martial arts class and trunks and Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. Until they saw the one person they never expected to see teaching the class Hercule Satan.

"son of a bitch" said Gohan

**On the lookout**

Dendee the guardian of earth stood at the edge of his lookout waiting knowing that four Sayian's were on their way to the lookout. Dendee could feel that battle that took place below. It was nothing compared to the cell games but it was still remarkable power levels.

"Mr. Popo prepare the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Please" Said Dendee

"Yes Dendee" said Mr. Popo as he walked off to the do as Dendee asked

the Sayian's landed on the lookout

"hey Dendee" said Goku

"nice to see you Goku" said Dendee

"enough with the pleasantries slug prepare the hyperbolic time chamber we have a prisoner and it might take awhile to interrogate" said Vegeta

"he's not a prisoner Vegeta" said Bardock

"whatever " said Vegeta walking off to the chamber

"rooms already for you just go right on in" said Dendee

The Sayian's put Kaditz down onto a bed in the Hyperbolic Time chamber and left him to sleep while they talked with Bardock outside the chamber.

"Bardock how the hell are you alive records I found say that were leading the assault on Freizea and was the first to die by his plant bomb attack" said Vegeta

"Oh I was dead you can count on that I spent about 20 years in hell guess even though I took a stand against Freizea I was still a bad boy in the eyes of that giant ogre in other world" said Bardock

"so did you break out or something" said Goku

" I was let out" said Bardock

"Why would they let you out of hell" asked Goku

"well you see after so many years there was a rebellion In hell. Several dead Sayian warriors tried to escape but I was able to stop Yemma looked at my file and said that I had showed remorse for my actions and that he deemed me to be released. So once I was free I began my search for other Sayian's. I found out Raditz while worked for Frieza died and that he had a son who had gone missing. I looked and I found him. Told him I was his grandfather and took him in as my own, I trained him and tried to teach him to control his anger. It was working but he was in a fit of rage he had just obtained Super Sayian. He was mad at Gohan he thought that if it wasn't for him he would still have his dad. I tried to stop him but I was in my base form at the time and didn't have enough time to transform" said Bardock

"You mean to tell us your a Super Sayian" said Vegeta

"that is correct " said Bardock

"how did he get away from you" asked Goku

"2 weeks ago I was training him on a small planet only a few quadrants away from here. He seemed to be happy but he grew tired of my teachings and left. He took my ship leaving me stranded and came to this Earth. I spent days tracking him hoping that he wouldn't have come here. He must have accessed my journal and saw the logs I kept about you Goku and the other warriors of Earth" said Bardock

"you have been keeping information on me dad" said Goku

" yes I could never have lived with myself if I didn't know how you were doing...your my only remaining son Kakarot...my heir" said Bardock

" enough of the family drama the boy is waking up" said Piccolo landing on the lookout

"hey Piccolo what's up" said Goku

"not much other than the spawn of Raditz tried to kill your son "said Piccolo

"how'd you know about that" said goku

"I'm the former god I hear and see everything and I mean everything" said Piccolo

"LETS GO" shouted Vegeta

The Sayian's approach the chamber once more they opened the door and stepped into the time chamber Kaditz jumped up ready to attack but he saw his grandfather and dropped his guard "ah shit I'm in trouble aren't I" said Kaditz

"damn right you are fighting with your cousin destroying public property. I told you your father was a cruel man... he was evil Kaditz... took pleasure in the killing on innocents and he died a deserved death. Your cousin didn't have anything to do with his death" said Bardock

"he's right if its anyone you should be mad at its me I was the on**e** who killed him" said Piccolo entering the chamber

" killed by a Namecian father how could you" said Kaditz sighing

Bardock smacked the boy "what have I told you respect everyone and take that stupid mask off" said Bardock

Kaditz took off the mask as instructed by Bardock revealing a younger version of Raditz.

"wow you look so much like your dad" said Goku

"So what i have to do now 5000 push ups and sit ups" asked Kaditz

"it's a start now get to work I'll be back to check on you. Stay here and think about what you've done" said Bardock

They all except Kaditz stepped out and piccolo spoke before anyone to Goku and said " Goku the barriers are breaking in the minds of Videl and Gohan. They have meet again and are beginning to bond once more... "

" I thought that girl looked familiar can you keep a close eye on the kids for me when they remember we'll need to explain why we did it" said Goku

"of course" said Piccolo

"I'll take care of the boy up here for now if that's okay" said Bardock

"fine by me I'm sure it'll be fine with Dendae also" said Piccolo

"that boy better not attack my son again or there will be hell to pay Bardock" said Vegeta

" he won't he's a confused 17 year old boy who just needs to be taught discipline but I'm getting old and I need help... any ideas" said Bardock

" I know the perfect person to help " said Goku with that Son family grin on his face

"this will be interesting" said Piccolo smirking

**Back at Orange Star High School **

Hercule Satan was going on and on about his match with Cell which Gohan and Miari knew was total BS. All the girls were staring at Gohan and Trunks. They had such nice muscles even Videl was checking out Gohan using her peripheral vision so not to be noticed. Gohan could see all the girls were looking at him and Trunks with disbelief even Sharpner was surprised. all the boys including Sharpner were staring a the demi Sayian's in awe and frustration because these two new kids were stealing all their women.

" Gohan you look so handsome" said Angela waving at Gohan

"um thanks" said Gohan rubbing the back of his head

Hercule was upset that the attention was now directed at those two punks and not him. "quiet now...So when I beat Cell he tried to use tricks, planned explosions and fancy lights to make it look like he was some kind of god but it was all tricks. Those fighters who flew in there were tricksters too especially the delivery boy. They were just punks and weaklings some of them were probably on some sort of steroids that only explains their muscles" said Hercule

Videl didn't know why but for some reason that made her angry him insulting the delivery boy like that. Videl quickly recalled that morning incident and was able to put two and two together, she realized the delivery boy must have been the one who helped her this morning.

"anyway I guarantee you that those bozo's would be easy to defeat. I can tell you cell was a pushover I'm surprised those fights with the Golden man went on for as long as it did... I mean they were a bunch of weaklings and cowards. Why the one guy gave up and had his kid fight but enough of that. I have a short video for you to watch it was based on the cell games ...the full length movie is also available on DVD and blue ray $70 each $200 for a signed copy" said Hercule

The video started up on the TV screen and it showed the video where everyone was wearing those masks it really started to upset Gohan he could feel his ki rising and Videl for some reason looked at Gohan and felt like he emitting some kind of heat and he was clinching his fist looked really mad as did his friend Miari. Without even realizing it Gohan cause the TV to blow up everyone yelled except for Gohan, Trucks and Videl was curious as to why those two didn't jump at that explosion.

" well I guess there must be a trickster in here who thinks it's funny to do this but mark my words whoever it is going to pay now I want you all to organize into two pairs let's say boy and girl" said Gym Teacher

" want to spar" said Gohan turning to Videl giving her the son grin

she noticed for the first time that he was wore a turtle school gi and she said "yes lets"

"VIDEL NO YOU SPAR WITH ME HE'S TO WEAK" yelled Hercule. Hercule ran over to the two teens and tried to push Gohan out of the way. Hercule tripped and stumbled forward Gohan elbowed him in the back sending him to the ground.

Videl looked at Gohan " how'd you do that" asked Videl

" when you're fighting for your life you pick up quick or die" said Gohan and he didn't even know why he was saying that again why was he being open with this girl "_**she is cute no not jut cute but beautiful**_... _but she was Mr. Satan's daughter_... _**but she's beautiful**_... _she was very commanding_... _**but she is very beautiful**__...quit saying that_.

" you had to fight for your life" asked Videl dodging his fist .retaliating with a kick

" I've had an interesting life said Gohan blocking her kick launching a round house kick at her. she grabbed his leg and tossed him over her shoulder. He landed on the ground Videl expecting him to be winded or disoriented but he wasn't.

"had enough" said Videl

"actually I'm just warming up" said Gohan jumping back to his feet increasing his ki to her level

Sharpner having noticed his Sensei on the ground ran to his side "sensei are you aright" said Sharpner

" Sharpner do me a favour and beat that punk my... uh...stomach hurts" said Hercule clutching his belly like at the cell games

"With pleasure" Sharpner ran to punch Gohan but he broke off from his fight with Videl and blocked it

"really is that it" said Gohan releasing Sharpners fist

"take this" said Sharpner as trying to kick Gohan but he dodged it again. He slowly learned Sharpner style. It wasn't different from Hercule just blindly attacking and using physical strength to overpower their opponents.

"aren't you goanna try to hit me or are you too afraid no way you get can cheap shots on me I'm invincible I'm immortal I am a champ in the making I am..." before Sharpner could finish Gohan chose to strike. He hit Sharpner in the throat making him choke and cough losing his focus. Gohan elbowed him in the gut grabbed Sharpeners left arm and through him over his shoulder landing on his ass outside the mat.

Everyone was clapping and cheering some of the girls shouted " Gohan we love you"

"bout time someone messed that cocky ass up" said one boy

He turned to Videl and said " spar" with the Son grin on his face

Videl 's interests were picked and there was a slight blush on her face" definitely "she responded

As they sparred Videl could tell he was holding back she thought probably not that much but he was holding back something's stronger then the force of 500 billion atomic bombs.

Hercule slowly got up and went over to Sharpner pulling him onto his feet

"Sharpner get up you idiot" said Hercule

"sorry sensei I failed you" said Sharpner

" I don't' care about that listen I want you to tell me who that kid is right now" said Hercule

" his name is Gohan Son... father is Goku son the world martial artist champion before you he lives in 439 mountain area and he's a total geek" said Sharpner

Hercule looked at the boy and his daughter and realized that the boy was indeed Gohan the one who defeated cell. The one who saved his daughter the one who said that he and Videl would find each other and he was right. He know that that barrier thing would break and they remember and Videl would tell him her secret he knew it. There would be nothing he can do now but wait and see if what he fears would come true his fear of losing his wealth.

" _why can't I find a weak point there has to be everyone has one, he moves to fast. He's using mixed martial arts from turtle school, some resemble that piccolo guy and some that he must have invented because I did not recognize any of it_" thought Videl

" so having trouble finding a weak point" said Gohan grinning

" yeah your very good but I haven't lost a match ever" said Videl just as she was about to attacked again her iPhone went off

she answered it " Videl here"

" Videl we have a hostage situation in progress at Grand Central Bank on the top floor its quite serious we need you " said the chief ( I think a cell phone is more realistic then the police using a watch to contact her)

" I have to go sorry" said Videl

Gohan proceeded to follow her for some unknown reason he felt the need to follow her to...to protect her it was like an urging like an instinct...it was weird.

"dude you need help" said Miari

" follow me but stay behind I'm goanna make sure she's okay" said Gohan rushing down the halls ignoring the teachers and students as he ran past them.

"right "said Miari

Videl was well on her way to the bank in her copter. Gohan transformed into his super Sayian form and raced after her.

The gunmen were shooting out the windows firing out onto the street. civilians were taking cover behind cars trying to avoid getting hit. They just begging the police to come get them money didn't matter to them it was all about the sick twisted thrill of killing. Videl put on a parachute and jumped out of her copter turning it back into a capsule. She opened her parachute and landed on the roof like a cat lands on all fours. A news helicopter was circling the bank and this was playing one very station in the Briefs home and in the Sons home. Videl kicked open the roof access door on the roof and ran downstairs to a room crowded with energy signatures. Gohan could sense all of the robbers waiting for her it was a trap so he had to move quickly. Gohan charged right into the building through the concrete, insulation, frame, dry wall. The robbers were in shock as to what happened Gohan floated in the middle of the room stunning the robbers.

"what...what just happened" said robber #1

"I suggest you guys out your guns down" said Gohan

"hell no... get him boys" said Robber #1 they all opened fire at Gohan. None of the bullets hit him once all their clips were empty they stared once more in disbelief at the Super Sayian.

"what the fuck" said Robber #2

"that impossible" said Robber #1

Gohan outstretched his hands catching the bullets once they were caught he dropped them to the ground. "my turn" said Gohan having a very Vegeta like smirk . It took only 3 seconds but Gohan was able to knock down the ten robbers unconsciousness and Videl open the door to see him waiting there. She was surprised

"nice to see you again" said Videl

" you too I'm glad to of been of assistance" Gohan proceeded to leave when one more robber jumped out from behind a closed door open the door and fired at Videl. Gohan stepped in front and caught the bullet.

"how did you do that" asked Videl

Meanwhile At the Son Home

"Did Gohan just risk his life" said Chi Chi

"Yes mommy he did he's a _real hero_" said Goten with a childlike smile to melt any parents heart...except for chi chi's

the phone rang and Goten answered " hello"

" hey Goten your brother just saved a girl's life" said little Trunks

" I know right I have the coolest brother ever" said Goten

"no way my brothers way cooler" said trunks

" he's not your brother he's you from the future when did he get here anyway? Why didn't you tell me? " said Goten

Chi- Chi put her frying pan down on the table and decided to make a pot of coffee. Then took a seat at the table within arm's reach of her frying pan. She was prepared to wait for a long time.

**Back in the Bank**

" I hope you'll be fine but I have to go" said Gohan

Videl noticed he was wearing the turtle school gi and thought of Gohan. The golden warrior jumped out the window and flew off.

The police busted in the door and saw all the robbers on the ground they asked "what happened Videl"

"the delivery boy" breathed Videl

Gohan was flying his way back to school when he realized he was wearing his gi and she knew that he had the gi he had to hurry back before she put two and two together. Gohan arrived back at the school and rushed back into gym class. Miari had beat him back and was sparring with Erasa. Gohan waited two minutes standing against the wall then Videl walked in and he tried to act calm

"Videl how's it going was it dangerous" said Gohan

" for me but not for the _**"delivery boy"**_ ..." said Videl putting an empathies on delivery boy

"wow a lot of stuff sure happens in the city "said Gohan

'yes they sure do" said Videl thinking to herself " _he certainly is the height has the build, but those eyes don't match and the hair but those guys at the Cell game can change their hair and eyes_" she noticed that he smelled like gun powder. his dorky clothes were burnt at the start of the day.

So she asked point blank. " are you the delivery boy" asked Videl

" the delivery boy...no...uh ...that's...who" said Gohan trying not to be a bad liar rubbing the back of his head a trait he got form his father

She wasn't convinced. The bell rang and everyone went to change

"well I better be going cya at lunch Videl" said Gohan

Gohan ran to the change room leaving Videl thinking "_I'm going to prove its you and then I'll_…_**kiss you**_…_**WHAT**_ …._no get him to teach me to fly that's what I want ...__**you keep telling yourself that**_" thought Videl

" hey Videl were you hanging with Gohan" asked Erasa

"no why " said Videl

" well he came in 2 minutes before you and he looked like he'd just been in a fight..thought he might have been with you fighting crime ..he can certainly take care of himself" said Erasa

" it is him I know it" said Videl

"him what" asked Sharpner hoping she wouldn't' say true love

" none of your damn business Sharpner" said Videl

The next period was advance science which involved computer science, bio chemistry and other various scientific fields counted for multiple . It was classified as three university credits. Gohan walked into the room it was very small, he took a seat in the third row when all of a sudden walked in Videl and his heart jumped at the sight of her.

Videl saw Gohan and immediacy repressed the blush on her face and took a seat beside him "hey Gohan" said Videl

"oh hi Videl I guess we have the same class again" said Gohan

"yeah we do …hey Gohan do you know anything about the delivery boy" asked Videl thinking she can trip him up

"the Delivery boy well I heard he was one of the fighters at the cell games" said Gohan trying not to sound like he was lying

" in the gym you said you didn't know who he was" said Videl

" I...uh" said Gohan trunks blinked in Morse(is that right spelling) code "Googled him" with only the speed a Sayian could do.

"Googled him" said Gohan

"well I think he was here today….and even a _student_ at this school" said Videl

"really cool" said Gohan

"so trunks how do you and Gohan know each other" asked Videl

"we'll let's just say were kind of cousins our families are really close. My mom met Gohan's dad when he was a kid and they had some adventures together " said Miari

"mmmmm what do your parents do trunks" asked Videl

"Well my mom she a ...scientist and my dad he's a... fighter" said Miari

" really does he and Goku fight" asked Videl

"Sometimes they actually were rivals once. Still are but they've kind of become friends though he'd never admit it" said Miari Gohan and myriad chuckled

"how did they become friends" asked Videl

" well Gohan he...well..." looking over at Gohan who blinked in Morse code " saved past you"

" oh he saved past me" said Miari realizing his mistake

"past you what are you talking about" asked Videl

The second bell rang and the teacher walked in along with boy around 17 who had spiky black hair boy with dark black eyes. Gohan and Miari looked up at him they felt something strange about him. He was followed by a attractive looking girl who was about Videl's height had red hair, and short black hair. They sat beside trunks the girl was in the seat next trunks and the boy was on the girls right side.

Trunks trying not to blush or make any embarrassing sounds turned and said " hi I'm Miari what's your name"

"None of your damn business pal" spat the boy

"Satos don't please...I'm Sandre" said Sandre

"hi I'm Gohan Son and this is Videl" said Gohan

the boy looked up " Gohan you wouldn't' be related to Goku Son" asked Satos

" yeah he's my father" said Gohan

" really " said Satos

" so Miari did you just move here or..." asked Sandre

"no I was homeschooled by my mother and father" said trunks

Gohan thought to himself "_I know what both of his parents taught... one taught various school topics...and the other combat_"

" where is that teacher" asked Gohan

"here I am" said Bullma stepping into the room...

Gohan's and trunks mouths just dropped and they both whispered "Son of a bi..."

" if you boys finish that sentence you'll both receive detention " said Bullma

" yes mom" said Miari.

"yes ma'am" said Gohan

Videl screamed "YOUR MOTHER IS BULMA BRIEFS"

" yes I am" said Bullma smiling

Turning to Gohan " you failed to mention your dad was friends with Bullma briefs " said Videl

" well I'm sorry it's just I'm kind of a private person I really open up to new people" said Gohan and he thought "_but she seems like someone I could trust_"

Videl heard a voice in her head again and like Gohan's saying" _she seems like some I could trust_"

Gohan worked up the courage to say "but I think I can trust you"

"really" said Videl

"aaaawwww Gohan have you made a girl friend" said Bullma giggling as she did it

"shut up Bullma she's just...a..." said Gohan not knowing what to say

"friend" said Videl

"all right let's get to work class I'm only going to be here for this semester I am doing some of my school voluntary hours teaching" said Bullma... Gohan and trunks both knew why she was here. Talk about an over protective parent. Bullma went on to discuss the complexities of androids and other robotic organisms (androids) Gohan having learnt about this when he studied the androids broken parts years ago paid no attention instead he drew another picture. This time he found himself drawing Videl. He half he kept it close to his chest so Videl wouldn't see it.

Once Gohan was finished he wrote his address on the back along with his cell and home phone and wrote at the bottom _**"from one friend to another"**_

Videl looked at the picture and it was nicely done and gave him a quick smile. Without knowing why she placed her hands on his. This caused Gohan to blush. Gohan and Videl stared at the others eyes both just mesmerized by the others eyes.

" excuses me favourite Godson can you explain the fundamental purpose of the electronic Gastion " said Bullma

" ah well it is (scientific explanation)" said Gohan

"very good now please stop passing notes in my class" said Bullma

"Yes Bullma" said Gohan

**Back at Capsule Corp**

Vegeta walked inside the living room saw his son was watching some weird show involving kids shooting spinning tops into some sort of arena and they would go on fighting each other for 10 minutes at a time. He remembered he got that toy for his Trunks only it lasted only 10 seconds so Vegeta went to Bullma and got one that would run for 20 minutes just to shut trunks up for 20 minutes at a time. Vegeta turns off the TV and says to the boy "all right lets go to the GR"

"oh come on dad" said little trunks

" GR NOW" shouted Vegeta

**Back at the Sons House**

Goku walked inside and said "chi-chi how was your day" in the nicest tone possible

"well Gohan became a super Sayian but you should know about that because SO WERE YOU" screamed chi-chi taking the frying pan to his head

"chi-chi calmed down you remember what the doctor said one of these days your goanna pop a blood vessel" said Goku

"SHUT UP" said chi-chi smacking Goku with the frying pan again

" just to be curious do you ever cook with that or do you just have it to hit us" asked Goku

" oh Goku I can never stay mad you" said chi-chi laughing changing her emotions

" really so you're not mad anymore" asked Goku putting his hands down

" at you no Gohan yes I'm still goanna hit him when he comes home" said chichi is a slightly calm creepy slightly psychotic tone

"right well honey I got a surprise " said Goku

" it better not be another pet one giant dragon is enough thanks" said chi-chi

"no..no...no " opening the door revealing Bardock and Kaditz " it's my Father Bardock and my Nephew Kaditz son of Raditz my brother you remember him. I was wondering if it would be okay if they stayed here" said Goku

"but I thought your father was dead " said chi-chi

" I was but I was revived...it's good to see you kak...I mean Goku has a strong mate to knock a Sayian man to their sense" said Bardock trying to break the ice

" oh thank you must know how difficult it is raising Sayian's... wait did you say son of Raditz ...RADITZ TRIED TO KILL YOU AND KIDNAPPED MY BABY " screamed chi-chi

" trust me ch-chi this boy has had some problems but he is not his father. May I borrow that frying pan for a minute I like to try it out on Kaditz" said Bardock

"sure here" said chi chi handing him the frying pan

" but I thought I made up for my mistake" said Kaditz holding his hands up

" you tried to kill your cousin you idiot" said Bardock smacking Kaditz sending him into the nearby pond

"I think I like your dad already but what do you mean tried to kill his cousin" asked chi-chi

Goku turned around" Dad I'll explain you keep the frying pan away from her" said Goku

" Bardock give me the pan" said chi-chi extending her hand her eyes full of fury

For the first time since Freizas planet bomb Bardock was scared. Finally after everyone received the frying pan to the head chi-chi said "so this boy has not learnt anything" asked Chi-Chi

" no in my opinion he hasn't" said Bardock

"mmmm I have an idea to fix this problem" said chi-chi with a twinkle in her eye

" I don't like the look in her eye" said Bardock

"trust me father no one ever does" said Goku

chichi looked at the boy " your about the size of Gohan so let's get you out of that armour and into some " _**normal**_ "clothes"...and cut that hair" said Chi- Chi stressing normal as she said it

**Orange Star High School**

Bullma was just finishing a lecture on the dynamics of space flight when the bell rang " well I guess that's lunch see you tomorrow" said Bullma

"Videl where do you want to go for lunch then" asked Gohan"

" well Gohan ever since that police call I'll been kind of tired so let's go to the spot I usually eat my lunch" said Videl

" yeah okay it did look like a tough situation going on at the bank " said Gohan

Before he even realized what he said she responded "how would you know what it looked like"

Gohan quickly thought up of a lie " oh there were videos on uh..." trunks blinked I Morse code "YouTube"

"YouTube" said Gohan

He didn't strike her as someone who'd look at YouTube in class not to mention when would he he's been with him the entire time and he hasn't used his phone since 1st period. But she kept this to herself remember to put that under the reasons why Gohan is the Golden warrior.

"so where is this spot" asked Gohan

Videl realized she's been thinking too much that they walked past it into the parking lot "oh sorry I got caught up in a my train of thought I wasn't looking where I was going"

" I know the feeling...I often think too much to" said Gohan

Videl and Gohan looked into each other's eyes blushed but out of nowhere there was a loud scream "GOHAN"

Gohan said " oh please Dendee no" as he turned around

it was chi-chi being accompanied by Bullma, Goku, a strange kid with hair that was cut all the way to his neck, a man who bears a remarkable resemblance with his father but older.

"Hhhheeeeyyy guys what's going on" said Gohan looking to see if his mother had her frying pan with her

" I'll tell you what's going on mister you are in so much trouble..." looking at Videl " Gohan did you get a girlfriend" said chichi

"WERE JUST FRIENDS" they both screamed

"Gohan don't talk to me like that I'm your mother show me some respect" said chi chi smacking Gohan with her frying pan

" yes mom" said Gohan rubbing his head

Turning her attention to Videl looked like she was examining her "mmmm petite body... short... doesn't seem to have any muscles... probably not a fighter...Gohan I don't think she'd be an acceptable mate " said chi chi

all of a sudden Videl screamed " HEY YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW ME OR HOW GOOD OF A MATE I CAN BE SO WHY DON"T YOU JUST SHUT UP GRANDMA" having that look in her eyes just like chi chi did when she was mad

" on second thought Gohan she might be perfect" said Chi Chi smirking

Gohan and Videl both blushed but tried to hide it from each other

"Chi Chi remember why we're here" said the strange man

"right Gohan meet your grandfather Bardock and you cousin Kaditz" said chi-chi

" wha...what" said Gohan

"Son there's no way to explain this right now but your thought to have been dead grandfather turns out to have been raising your cousin kaditz. Son of my long lost brother Raditz and we're enrolling him in the school here with you... goodbye" said Goku

" RADITZ " said Gohan

"Gohan don't make a scene" said chi chi " it turns out that the fight you had earlier" choosing her words carefully" was well between you and Kaditz luckily your grandfather showed up to knock some sense into the boy...after you did of course"

"what is going on" asked Videl

"I really wish I knew. My family is so weird" said Gohan

" Kaditz come here young man" said chi-chi

Kaditz stepped forward in front of Gohan. He wore Gohan's long sleeved Quick Silver sweater opened revealing Gohan's ACDC shirt and he wore black jeans. The tension was very awkward between Gohan and Kaditz. so much so that Gohan decided to lighten the mood with some humour.

Gohan noticed some bruises on his face that looked like a pan " frying pan "asked Gohan

" frying pan" said Kaditz nodded

" how'd he even get in here I mean is he educated "asked Gohan

" I got him in here with my connections but you'll have to tutor him he's kind at a 75 said Bullma

" oh come on how can I tutor a guy who takes different classes then me" said Gohan

"He isn't he's in every one of your classes so get used to it and he will fly home with you later. He'll be staying in your room" said chi chi

" but Goten sleeps in the other bed cant he take the guest bedroom" said Gohan

" no your grandfathers taking the guest room, Goten will sleep with me and dad for the time being" said Chi Chi

" Goten is..." asked Videl

" my 6 year old brother" said Gohan

"okay" said Videl

"chi-chi you don't have to put me in the guest room I can rough it outside I did it in the war I can do it again" said Bardock

" you're a veteran Mr. Son" asked Videl

" Mr. Son?" said Bardock looking confused

"that's your new last name it's a custom on earth dad" said Goku

"oh well I guess miss you could say that I'm a veteran" said Bardock

" no Bardock no member of my family will sleep outside you and Goku will simply have to build onto the house " said Chi-chi

"I don't know how to build things" said Bardock

"it's okay dad I can show you it'll be fun...father and son bonding time" said Goku

**In other world**

" oh don't' let the home wrecker build a house chi-chi" said king Kai

" don't you have anything better to do then to watch the earthlings" said Baba

" well let's see what's on in my sector... boring Namecians reproducing asexually and farming ...nothing on mars...bunch of Yardacks teleporting... pretty much a lot of nothing... SO LET ME WATCH THE DAMN EARTHLINGS" said king Kai

**Back at Orange Star High school**

"all right Gohan... Kaditz please keep your talents to your self's and don't kill each other or anyone else for that matter" said chi chi as she and the rest of the group walked off

" your family is really weird" said Videl

" I know it...well come along then Kaditz lets introduce you to everyone " said Gohan

Kaditz just nodded his head and began to walk

"hey isn't that my ACDC shirt" said Gohan pointing at the shirt

"yeah your mother gave me some of your clothes...by the way teddy bear underwear how old are you" said Kaditz

Videl began to giggle "what...I don't...jokester...my cousin Kaditz funny guy" said Gohan blushing

"teddy bear underwear eh Gohan" said Videl

"_damit Kaditz_" thought Gohan

"so Kaditz why were you and Gohan fighting earlier" said Videl

"look I don't' know why your speaking to me but..." said Kaditz who stopped talking feeling the power level rising in Gohan

" sorry I was fighting him because... my father died after visiting Gohan's family so I've always blamed his family " said Kaditz

"oh I'm sorry I lost a parent too my mom when I was young" said Videl

Gohan turned to Videl and said " I'm sorry to hear about your mother Videl"

" thanks it was a long time ago though" said Videl

"VIDEL ...OVER HERE" yelled Erasa sitting with the rest of the group in the shade beside a tree.

They all walked over to the tree and trunks stepped out from the shadows feeling the ki was strong on the guy beside Gohan and Videl he was ready to transform into super Sayian if necessary.

"Videl who is that ccccuuuuttteee guy beside Gohan" asked Erasa

" this is my cousin Kaditz he... he just transferred here" said Gohan

As Kaditz looked upon Erasa he felt like if he tail wasn't wrapped around him it might have started moving out of control once he saw her.

" your cousin" said Miari

" I know " said Gohan "I'll explain later"

"sit down already your taking up the shade nerd boy and hillbilly" said Sharpner

"hillbilly you better not be talking to me" siad kaditz

"and if I am" said Sharpner

"then I will destroy you" said Kaditz cracking his knuckles

"no Kaditz we do not fight in public" said Gohan

"whatever I'm starving" said Kaditz

"that's right coward don't mess with Sharpner" said Sharpner feeling cocky

"you shut up or I'll let him destroy you and believe me he'll do it" said Gohan

The three Sayian's sat down everyone was surprised when the three Demi's took out their capsule lunch kicks and popped them open revealing what looked like to be a main course for a king one for each.

" my father doesn't even eat that much" said Videl

" why do you eat so much and stay so thin" said Sharpner

"we train a LOT so we burn off all the calories" said Gohan

Gohan didn't' want them to think he was a freak so he ate his lunch slower. Trunks seemed to get the idea but Kaditz didn't seem to care he pigged out even faster.

"I guess you never learnt manners growing up" said Erasa

" no just how fight and survive for another day" said Kaditz in a harsh tone

"survive...what happened to you" said Erasa

"things" said Kaditz

"I'm sorry" siad Erasa placing her hand on Kaditz

"its fine" said Kaditz sounding sincere

After the three Sayian's had finished eating Videl stood up and said " Gohan can you come with me I need help with that science homework" said Videl

" what homework" said Gohan

" yeah you were too busy drawing to notice the assignment she put on the board" said Videl

" okay hold on" said Gohan jumped to his feet and following after her

" that guy better not get any ideas with Videl or I swear..." said Sharpner

"what you'll fall on your ass again" said Miari chuckling to himself

" trust me you won't beat my cousin he's a much "higher" level then you will ever be" said Kaditz leaning against the tree

" oh ya I trained under Hercule Satan the savoir of the world" said Sharpner

" Hercule you mean the pathetic piece of shit who claims to have..." said Kaditz

"shut up Kaditz" said Miari in a commanding tone

" why should I" asked Kaditz

" because my father's Vegeta" said Trunks

" which means that your..." said Kaditz

" exactly" said Trunks nodding his head

"what are you talking about" said Erasa

" Nothing ...I'm going for a walk" said Kaditz leaving the group

Erasa stood up and followed him "where you going" said Sharpner

"he is a total bad boy" said Erasa running over to Kaditz and grabbing his hand. He did not object to it.

" So now what " said Sharpner

Aeeing Sandre trunks turned to Sharpner and said " now I leave your sorry ass in the dirt" as he began to walk away

" one day with three dudes who have bigger muscles and brains then me and I'm alone...life's a bitch" said Sharpner

**To be continued...**

I'm betting you're wondering how long am I going to go on with this well it's going to be a while hopefully I just ended my fist semester finals so I'll be starting a new one so I won't have as must homework to start off with and I'll have weekends so I'll do my best to keep you guys up to date with my story. I luckily its February break hell yeah. any help you guys got with ideas of enemies would be helpful because I want to make this a really long story 30 or 40 at best.

there was some grammatical errors in previous updates it seemed i uploaded my older files where I didn't have much editing done. I had to transfer everything from my external to my computer because my external was messing up so my files are scrambled but I'm hoping to have much as I can fixed by tonight and hopefully upload another chapter in the next few days.

there as a knock on the Authors door he said in a rough tired voice " enter"

" author sir" said Sharpner as he walked in

" great the worlds neediest asshole for attention next to Hercule ... what you want Sharpner" said the author

" well I was wondering if you could help me get Videl" asked sharpener

" no" said author

"but I can offer you money " said sharpener

"no" said the author

" come on I'll fight you if I win ill take Videl" said Sharpner dropping into a fighting stance

" okay" channels ki and forms and energy ball and tosses it at Sharpner sending him out of the writers cave of solitude(aka his room) ...it'll be a cold day in hell before I allow Sharpner with Videl


	4. Chapter 3 One hell of a first Day

Updated may 23rd, 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

Chapter 3" **ONE HELL OF A FIRST DAY**

In the authors cave of solitude there stood the author working on plot ideas for his next chapter. He would pace around the room, turn his music up loud, read the reports from the private detectives he had stalking...I mean following Videl. Shortly after the author had developed a plot idea Gohan and Videl came bursting into the room.

"so Gohan ... Videl you decided to come and chill…. what are you doing with that rope Videl ...no don't tie me up oh come on what's going on" said Author being tired up by Gohan and Videl.

"what the hell are you doing" said Videl

" look you guys I know that you want to get to the good stuff but come on I have to build a foundation to your relationship this I what the next few chapters are about don't worry I intend to have a lot of chapters" said author

"we want to be together that's it" asked Gohan

" well I can't exactly do that ...tied up ...trust me I'm goanna make you guys so happy... if you survive hahaha" said author

"why do you keep saying that" asked Videl

" I don't know... but I'll tell you what you let me out of here and chi-chi won't hit you with the frying pan again" said the author crossing his fingers.

"deal" said Gohan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball...dragonball z or dragonball GT although it would be awesome (except for GT)

**Chapter 3**

**Orange Star High School : Videl and Gohan**

Gohan and Videl walked down the cement path leading to the football field. . In the distance there was a group of football players tossing the ball around.

" so what is this homework exactly " asked Gohan

" there's no homework I wanted to get out of there and ask you something" said Videl

" what about" Said Gohan

"... well. it's kind of weird but I think I can make you understand... I " before Videl could finish what she was speaking a few of the cocky football team players threw a football and it almost hit Videl. but before it made contact Gohan reached out and caught it.

" hold onto that thought" said Gohan

Walking out into the field the guy who threw it said " damn I missed the bitch"

Gohan's raised his ki Videl could feel a heat radiating from Gohan

" hey nerd toss us the ball we want to try again" said jock waving his hands in the air

"okay" said Gohan throwing the ball right at the jock it was too fast for him to catch and it hit him right in the chest making him winded then drop to the ground

" you're a dead man" said one of his friends

Videl ran to Gohan saying " back to back"

the jocks began to circle them waiting for their leader to tell them to attack

"you sure we can win that's Videl Satan... she's the toughest girl in school" said jock #2

" Videl lets not break any bones" said Gohan

" okay" said Videl

the one winded jock got up and said "exactly she's a girl and her geek boyfriend ... GET THEM YOU IDIOTS"

One jock tried to blindly hit Gohan's face he dodged it dislocated his arm then tossed him to the ground. One tried to kick Videl but she grabbed his exposed right legged and flipped the jock over. He landed out the ground then Videl struck him in the face with her fist knocking him out.

" nice one Videl" said Gohan

" you to Gohan" said Videl

There were two left and they both came at them blindly trying to use their strength . Videl knowing a universal weakness in men so she exploited it ...she kicked him in the balls

" momma" said jock #3 as he fell over holding his private area

Gohan was a bit more creative, his opponent was a big guy easily 280 pounds and built like Hulk Hogan. He dodged his enemies attack moved behind him struck him on the back of the head knocking him out cold causing him to fall down to the ground. Gohan picked him up and throw him on top of the recovering winded jock. The winded jock looked up in the air and saw his friend flying right at him. There was no chance of getting out of the way the jocks friend landed on top of him. Gohan walked over to the crushed jock who was trying to get up but was being crushed by his friend.

" help me please" said jock # 1 trying to push his friend off.

" no one insults Videl got it" said Gohan putting more pressure on the fat guy crushing the jock.

" yeah man you got it I'm sorry ...I'M SORRY...help me" said the jock #1

Gohan picked up the big player and put him off to the side then rejoined Videl.

Videl looked confused " how did you do that" said Videl

"well I'm naturally strong but it helps if you can control your ki" said Gohan

" your what" said Videl

" ki it gives you strength , focus , power and..." said Gohan

" what else does ki do" said Videl having her interests peaked

" it..." said Gohan being but off by the bell. "sorry the bell got to go"

Gohan began running back to school and was followed by Videl

"_ i will learn your secrets_" thought Videl

**Orange star high school **

**Erasa and Kaditz**

" so Kaditz what do you like to do for fun" said Erasa

" train... eat... I guess now study (thinking of what chi-chi said " _you're going to study and make it a hobby or you'll get hit with my frying pan_") " said Kaditz

" I am a martial artist myself I got my black belt" said Erasa

" I have no idea what you're saying but a true fighter is determined by their strength" said Kaditz

" you make it sound like your warrior" said Erasa giggling as she said it

" my father said that warriors were the strongest and should be feared and revered by the weak and only fight for themselves... but my grandfather says that warriors are not above anyone else that all people are equal...that a true warrior should protect the weak" said Kaditz thinking to himself " _god I'm such an idiot what am I doing she's a human ...I am a Sayian... I am a proud warrior ...I can't mix my blood with her filth... __**she is cute**__... she a human... __**but she is cute**_"

Erasa had a feeling he was thinking about her so she asked " do you think I'm cute"

before Kaditz could stop himself he said " yes"

Giggling as she heard him say that" yes... yes I knew it... I knew it" said Erasa she went on talking about how she liked different types of dresses, make up and how he would look in smaller more fashionable clothing.

" _mental note talk to Vegeta about how to make human women SHUT UP_" thought Kaditz

" what about making human women shut up" said Erasa looking confused

" what" said Kaditz taken back

" never mind I must have been hearing something... you're a real good listener you know that Kaditz" Erasa said

"_oh I can't wait for him to ask me out_" thought Erasa Kaditz now being able to hear her

" _**SON OF A BITCH**__... were beginning to bond_" thought Kaditz

**Orange Star High School: Trunks and Sandre**

Trunks approached Sandre and her brother Satos who were talking from what he heard " we should make our move now" said Satos

" why we haven't heard anything from father... hey trunks" said Sandre noticing Miari walking over

" hi can I join you for lunch" asked trunks

" oh yes I don't see..." said Sandre

" no get out of here" said Satos cutting off Sandre from finishing her sentence

" hey man what's your problem" said trunks

" none of your damn business so get out" said Satos standing up poking trunks in the chest

Trunks grabbed his finger and tried to twist Satos arm but it wouldn't budge. trunks looked in Satos eyes and saw sheer rage.

" my turn" said Satos breaking free and punching Trunks in the chest sending him flying back landing on his ass in the dirt.

"okay that's it "said Trunks powered up his ki and went on the offensive and so did Satos. they were both evenly matched trunks thought he was pretty strong for a human. must of had has some training. trunks and Satos both used their ki levels again and were able to hit each other but the force sent them flying in opposite directions. trunks landed on top of a garbage dumpster. Satos landed hitting a tree breaking some of the bark off.

they charge out at each other again but Sandre jumps into the middle and push the two back and says " stop it now"

" sorry" said trunks powering down

" I'm not ...I'm goanna make him suffer" said Satos as he tried to move forward but was stopped by Sandre

" no Satos I'll see you at home...and don't' even think about doing you know what we'll have a talk when we get home... come on Trunks lets go" said Sandre

Trunks and Sandre walked off together and surprisingly enough Sandre grabbed trunks hand which made him blush red.

" ungrateful... she knows this is our chance to prove we are worthy and she's falling for one of them" taking out his cell phone and said into " I need backup" said Satos knows he didn't need help with the tough work but small unimportant deeds should be done by those with small unimportant lives.

The bell rang and everyone began to head back to school

Gohan and Videl rushed to their history class together and once they got to the door Gohan held it open for her trying to be a gentlemen but Videl took it as something else.

" HEY I CAN OPEN MY OWN DOORS THANKS" shouted Videl slamming the door and then opening it again then walking through it. she scared Gohan pretty good

"_okay she is so scary when she's mad_... _**but she's really cute when she's mad**_... _OH SHUT UP_" Gohan told himself

Gohan sat down and saw Videl was sitting with Erasa so he took the sit beside her and opened his text book. She seemed really mad and he didn't know why.

" _stupid boy trying to_... _trying to_... _**to be a gentlemen**_..._yes_... _NO he 's up to something and hiding something and I'm going to find it_..._**sure you aren't looking for an excuse to be with him**_..._oh shut up_" Videl told herself

Gohan decided to handle it like his dad would with his mom give Videl time to cool off. Of course his dad always got hit with a frying pan there's just no reasoning with his mother with her frying pan in her hand just like with Videl. Funny Gohan could almost picture Videl having her own frying pan for some reason.

Trunks and Sandre were giggling and laughing beside him... Kaditz and Erasa sat together Kaditz looked annoyed but Erasa didn't notice. Sharpner sat at the end of the row glaring at all of them.

The first chapter in the history textbook was on tyrants and it was mainly based on the Ox-king. The teacher would go on and on about how the ox king... his grandfather was a tyrant and a fool. Gohan was getting very upset causeing his ki to rise the power was radiating off of Gohan. Videl had a feeling something was wrong with him so without even knowing why she placed her hand on his fist. She looked into his black eyes and as Gohan stared back at her deep blue eyes he slowly released his anger. For some reason he found peace in her eyes.

" thanks... I'm sorry about the door I didn't think it would upset you" said Gohan

" don't worry about it I just ...I've been treated like a princesses by most guys wanting to get in my pants but you're not like most guys are you" said Videl

"no I'm not" said Gohan with the Son grin on his face "_ if you only knew"_

"if I knew what" said Videl looking up

"what" said Gohan looking surprised

"never mind I thought heard something" said Videl

The rest of history went by quickly and once it was done the day was over.

"Gohan do you want to get some coffee" said Videl

"sure ...uh trunks can you watch Kaditz for me I'll be back in a bit" said Gohan

"no problem " said Miari

"whatever so long as there's something to do" said Kaditz following trunks

" you ever heard of a gravity room" said Trunks with a Vegeta like smirk he no doubt inherited from his father

"so where do you have in mind " said Gohan

"I have the perfect place and I think we should get you some new clothes" said Videl

"really am I that out of fashion" said Gohan

" very much" said Videl although she had an alternate method she wanted to get a closer look at that burn on his jacket. The two begun walking to the nearest mall and along the way Videl being curious and inquisitive started questioning Gohan

"so Gohan how are you so smart for being homeschooled did your parents hire tutors for you" asked Videl

"my mom tried once time but the guy kind of got on everyone's nerves" (_thinking of his mother throwing the tutor out the window_) "so I basically taught myself" said Gohan

"how" said Videl

"well I was really motivated to learn martial arts like my dad so my mom said that so long as I keep up with my studies I could train" said Gohan

"so you mentioned fighting for your life back in gym class what did you mean" asked Videl

"I was trained differently than most...I was separated from my family and Piccolo my first sensei taught me to defend myself... he made a man I guess you could say" said Gohan

"how old were you" asked Videl

"I was four" said Gohan

"four ...why were you fighting for your life at four" said Videl

" trouble follows my family" said Gohan " so tell me what's it like being a hero" trying to change the subject

"I'm not a hero...I'm just someone who does what is necessary to help people" said Videl

"being modest is a sign of a hero my ...my father taught me that" said Gohan

"_this_ _boy is trying to impress me... I know your type want to get in my pants like I haven't seen this act before ...mmmm if he's really paying attention to me he will catch me if were to say trip mmm ... where ah there_" thought Videl

"so Videl how do you ..." Gohan was cut off because Videl had tripped on skateboard that was lying on the ground. Gohan seeing this reacts on instant catching Videl in his arms...they looked into each other's eyes. Videl felt safe in his arms it was weird she felt like he's held her before.

"_maybe this boy is the real deal...Kami his chest feels as solid as concrete_" thought Videl resisting the temptation to grab and feel his muscles

"are you all right "asked Gohan looking like a knight in shining armour to Videl right now

"fine...can you help me up Gohan" said Videl

"yeah" Gohan breaking from his gaze into her eyes

he helped her to her feet and he kept staring at her until she was like "I've had guys stare at me before with sick intentions but you're not staring at my body just my eyes why is that" asked Videl

"I find them ...beautiful...calm...I feel a clam when I look into them...it s like when my father met my mother he said he ...never mind so where's this store" said Gohan

"when your father met your mother what happened" asked Videl looking mad

"he said he fell in love with her because of her eyes ...he told me to always look for the right girls eyes...can we go now" said Gohan feeling really embarrassed

"you are very sweet you know that" said Videl "_what was that ...are you thinking that story is...true...maybe but theres still so much that needs to be explained stop him now_"

"sweet thanks ...is this the place up here" said Gohan pointing towards a mall

"yes" Videl said..Videl and Gohan went to a simple store that Videl always bought her boyish clothes from...Gohan got several pairs of jeans and shirt...Gohan tried to pay for it himself since Bullma gave him a capsule corp. company credit card but she wouldn't have it.

"I'm the daughter of Hercules Satan I can afford it" said Videl

"but what if your dad asks what happened to the clothes" asked Gohan

"...if he asks about it I'll say I donated them...which no offense by your fashion sense I am" said Videl teasing Gohan

Videl saw Gohan was eyeing a nice black leather jacket it was the perfect opportunity to get a look at the jacket " Gohan try this on ...give me your coat" said Videl

He started taking off his school coat she notices that his muscles were even bigger and more toned then they looked in gym class. She resisted the urge to put her hand on his chest and feel around. She looked at the burn spot on the jacket and saw it was the exact spot that the golden warrior had been burned...Gohan was fooling around with the mirror doing poses and stuff. Gohan had finished messing around in front of the mirror and he looked real good in that coat.

taking a line out from her shopaholic friend Erasa book "Gohan you have to get that jacket" said Videl "_**it makes him look even more hot**_..._shut up_..._**oh come on you know it's true...**__maybe_" said Videl to herself

Gohan sworn he could have heard "_hot_ and _shut up"_ but he shrugged "yeah it fits great but I think I'll go a size bigger" said Gohan

"why" asked Videl

"well my people in my family tend to get bigger than normal people as they grow" said Gohan making the worst lie ever. He wanted a size bigger so Bullma could "upgrade" it and it wouldn't rip when he transformed into a Super Sayian.

Videl bought him the jacket and he walked out wearing the jacket..Videl careful placed the old jacket in her bag so he wouldn't notice...she also planted a tracking device in the leather coat. So she could track his movements.

They sat down and began to have some coffee Gohan didn't really know what to say to Videl he never did this before. they sat in awkward silence when advice came from the most unlikely person "_Gohan just be yourself and things will become easier_" said piccolo

"so Gohan why are you so different" asked Videl

"well I've always been different...my experiences...maybe it's in my genes...or it's because I was raised in the 439 mountain area...but my family had a big effect on it ...my mom always telling me to be scholar ...my dad telling me to train... Piccolo training me his own ``_unique``_ style... my grandfather ox king..." said Gohan being cut off by Videl

"YOUR GRAND FATHER IS THE OX-KING" said Videl

"yeah he is" said Gohan

"that would make you a prince " said Videl

"kind of am ...I never thought of it like that...can you not tell people at school about this...I'm already a nerd I don't want any more attention then I've already gotten" said Gohan

"okay but is this is an act isn't it Gohan" said Videl crossing her arms

"an act what do you mean" said Gohan looking oblivious

"This ...you being so open about yourself and telling me things like what your father told you about women's eyes which was very convincing ...but no one is this ...kind and open" said Videl

"maybe I am whatever your implying I am a good person and maybe I can trust you with things about me but not today Videl...not today" said Gohan

" you truly are a good guy" said Videl " _and the golden warrior and when I uncover you I'll_..._I'll ...think of something later_" thought Videl

Gohan's cell phone rang the. it was his mother and she was not happy " hello" said Gohan

"GOHAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU... YOU WERE SUPPOSSED TO BE HERE FOUR HOURS AGO" screamed Chi-Chi

"mom I'm out with a friend right now when I'm done I'll call dad and he can use his ...trick to come and get me but please... cut me some slack I got no homework" said Gohan

"IT'S THAT GIRL FROM SCHOOL ISN'T IT GOHAN... I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS GIRL SO COME HOME NOW OR..." Gohan did the bravest thing he hung up on his mother and turned his phone off

"everything all right" asked Videl

"it is for now I don't want to ruin this" said Gohan "_god that cheesy I'm such a geek_" thought Gohan

"Gohan...you're so sweet" said Videl "_what is he doing to me he's making me ...me girly_" thought Videl

Videl's phone ran it was her father this time

"VIDEL GET HOME NOW SHARPNER TOLD ME YOUR OUT WITH THAT BOY YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT FREAK" screamed Hercule

"SCREW OFF DAD HE'S NOT A FREAK AND HES BETTER THEN YOU EVER WILL BE" said Videl hanging up on Hercule.

"thank you" said Gohan

"no one should ever insult you Gohan your too great of guy" said Videl blushing Gohan leaned forward and so did Videl. It looked like they were about to kiss when all of a sudden the worst possible thing could ever happen. Gohan got smacked in the head with a frying pan knocking him out of his chair.

"GOHAN I TOLD YOU TO COME HOME" screamed Chi-Chi

"god damit mom can I not have one day to do what I want" said Gohan looking pissed off

"chi chi lets not make a scene" said Goku trying to be the voice of reason

"shut up Goku grab the kid and get us out of here" said Chi Chi

"I said I was going to come home when we were done" said Gohan

"oh I know what you two were doing and I do not approve of it you need to be at home studying how are you going to become a scholar if you don't do your homework" said Chi chi

"I don't need to fucking study I got no homework" said Gohan

"we weren't doing anything " said Videl

"guys were making a scene lets go" said Goku. numerous people were staring at the Son's and Videl

"call me Gohan at 9:30" said Videl

"I will ...I promise" said Gohan trying looking pissed off and embarrassed. Goku grabbed onto Chi Chi and Gohan and using instant transmission to take them home.

"WHAT" said Videl " _this boy really is different...__**and cute**__...and he's the delivery boy_"

"_we almost just kissed...and I wanted him to do it...there's something about this kid ...oh shit_" said Videl. she instantly took out her cell phone and looked at the position of Gohan it was in the 439 mouton area.

"he wasn't lying he really lives there and got there in four seconds...that's...impossible" said Videl "_I'll call him" _thought Videl

"I'd wait for that " said piccolo who was sitting beside Gohan and Videl the entire time but in the dark and pretending to read a news paper

"hello who are you ...and what business is it of yours" asked Videl

"I am Piccolo Gohan's first sensei ...so here's some advice that boy means much to me and I see you mean him no harm ..even if you're looking for information you want but don't really need in order to... never mind wait for Gohan to call...trust me what's going to happen next is going to not be pretty it should have happened a long time ago in my opinion ... talk to that boy every day and you'll get your questions answered...even the ones you can't remember" said Piccolo

"okay I'm talking to a giant green guy" said Videl wondering if she has gone insane

**At The Son Home**

Chi Chi stormed inside tossing her frying pan into the sink she was followed by Gohan and Goku. Gohan's ki was rising he had a very Vegeta like look on his face when he was angry. Goku tried to usher Goten to his room but he wouldn't budge.

"GOD DAMIT GOHAN" screamed Chi Chi

"Chi-Chi clam down now there's no reason to be mad he's a teenager" said Goku

"no he's a little boy who should know better..especially hanging out with girls when he should be studying and getting ready for college..if he's lucky enough to go now" said chi chi

"come on chi chi he's more than ready for school now I think he can do what he wants to do anyway your only young once" said Goku

"no...he will do as I say Goku cause I am his mother and he must respect his mother" said Chi chi

"SHUT UP "yelled Gohan . The room went dead silent

"what did you say Gohan" said chi-hi with a look of surprise on her face

" I SAID SHUT UP ...ALL YOU EVER DONE IS TELL ME WHAT TO DO... TO STUDY ..NOT TO FIGHT...WELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH BULLSHIT CAUSE OF THIS FAMILY AND ALL I ASK IS ONE DAY... IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK FOR... ONE DAY FREE OF FIGHTING ...ONE DAY FREE OF YOU CRAZY PEOPLE ...ONE DAY OF NOT GROWING A TAIL AND TURNING INTO A FUCKING GIANT MONKEY ...ONE DAY OF NOT GETTING HIT WITH A FRYING PAN... ONE DAY OF BEING ABLE TO PRETEND I'M NORMAL ...ONE DAY TO BE WITH SOMEBODY AS BEAUTIFUL AND GREAT AS VIDEL... BUT NO I CAN'T BECAUSE HAVE TO STUDY AND LEARN ... COME HOME ... TAKE CARE OF GOTEN TEACH HIM TO FLY... MEDIATAE... WELL I'VE HAD IT... WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT DAMIT" screamed Gohan his power level rising coming close to Super Sayian

Gohan walked into the kitchen and grabbed the frying pan from the sink and in a fit of rage broke it into pieces and tossed the pieces on the ground.

"GOHAN CALM DOWN" said Goku

"I'M NOT A LITTLE FUCKING KID ANYMORE SO I'M GOING TO TRAIN AND IF ANYONE SO MUCH AS SAYS TO DO MY HOMEWORK ...WHICH I HAVE NONE BY THE WAY I WILL THROW THIS HOUSE INTO THE FUCKING SUN" said Gohan going to the door putting on his new jacket and walking outside.

Videl sitting in her room having a feeling that Gohan was in great emotional pain she didn't know why. she tried to call him but he didn't answer. " he said he'd call at 9:30..he'll call...or I'll kick his ass" said Videl

Goten was crying his eyes out" brother doesn't love me... brother doesn't love me"

chi-chi held her baby boy and said " it's not true Goten it's my fault he said those things...bring my son home Goku" said chi-chi crying alongside Goten

Piccolo appeared in the Son home

"what's going on Gohan's power levels close to super Sayian" said Piccolo

"Gohan had a rough day because ...because of us" said Goku

"Goku in his state he.. could be dangerous" said Piccolo

"I know lets go" said Goku grabbing piccolo and using instant transmission to get to Gohan

Gohan was practicing his Kamehameha wave against a mountain. He had blasted a large hole into the side of the mountain you could see through the mountain. Gohan dropped out of his ki attack and began shadow fighting (like shadow boxing) with himself.

"Piccolo what's wrong with him I know he's under a lot of pressure being a kid but he's different...his energy and his scent has even changed " said Goku

"well he's a teenager and he's entered the first stages of the Sayian mating process his emotions need to be released ... Gohan has been through so much more than any boy should... he needs to vent these emotions " said Piccolo

Gohan began punching and kicking the mountain building up his stamina. His knuckles were bleeding and cracks but he kept going he was so angry. He was breaking pieces of the mountain apart he was already 50 ft in the mountain when Bardock appeared behind him.

"GOHAN YOU MUST STOP THIS NOW" shouted Bardock

"FATHER NO... GET OUT OF THERE" shouted Goku

"it's not fair... it's not fair all I ever do is what other people want why ...why can't I do what I want" said Gohan

" it is unfair ...but Gohan this is not the way ...fighting and using your powers should be the last resort always ... you have had a tough life but please focus on the positives...your family although may be hectic sometime but they love you...your mother loves you...your brother ...you father ...many people care for you Gohan ...I care for you as well ..." said Bardock Gohan was still mad but he was beginning to listen.

"you met a girl today I want you to focus on her ...focus on her eyes her deep blue eyes think of the calm that comes from them" said Bardock

Gohan was on his knees the tears were flowing down his face. Goku and Piccolo came closer till they were alongside Gohan. Goku knelt down beside his son. "Gohan I'm sorry about today I know you want to be normal ...and you are son and I'm sorry about your mother you know she loves you and can be very excessive ... I never wanted the things that happened to happen Gohan but sometimes life throws us a few punches but life can also bring us joy ..this girl is your chance at happiness son I know it ...I'll talk to your mother about her ..." said Goku

"come on Gohan you have a important call to make in 30 minutes...you don't' want to miss it do you " said Piccolo

Gohan stood up "I'm sorry "

"its fine son..its fine but you hurt Goten the most ... he's just a boy you made him think you didn't love him" said Goku

"I did" said Gohan with a look or horror on his face "I'm a monster" said Gohan

"no kid you are not ...I was monster I killed innocent people I was meant for world domination... but I overcame my darker side thanks to you Gohan...you saved me Gohan and I've help save countless others because of you... but the lives I've saved don't make up for the ones I took... but you Gohan are a pure spirit you will always be now get up... dry those tears and go home" said Piccolo

Goku used instant transmission taking the group back to the sons home. Piccolo took up his usual position levitating above Chi-Chi's garden. Gohan stood at the entrance to the home for one minute thinking. Gohan opened the door and he walked inside his mother was sitting on the couch crying hearing the door open and close she looked up and ran to Gohan and put her arms around him.

"my little boy...my ...my young man" admitting defeat "...Gohan I've tried to give you a life of peace but there is no peace in this family...your father is a selfless man who gives his own life for the sake of the many and you are your fathers son Gohan... I know your advanced in your schoolwork and are more than prepared for college...you can to spend time with Videl ...you two do look good together...I love you " said chi chi

"I love you too mom" said Gohan " I know you saw me on the TV and I want you to know I don't want to stop ...I want to help people with my powers but in order to do that I need your help "said Gohan

"well like is said like father like son...what is it Gohan" asked Chi Chi

"can you put the turtle school logo onto this jacket I'm going to Bullma's tomorrow to see if she can "upgrade " it but I'd like to fight with that symbol" said Gohan

"yes son I think it would be best if you can't get the credit for saving the world as yourself you might as gain some recognition even if no one knows it you for saving innocent people ...I'll do it..now go see your brother" said chi chi

Gohan handed his mother the jacket . the walk from the living room to his room wasn't that long but at a time like this ...the walk felt like he was walking on snake way. Gohan cracked the door open first and saw Goten In his bed but he wasn't sleeping he was shaking. Gohan walked inside and stood next to his brother.

"brother doesn't love me" asked Goten looking up at Gohan

"no Goten I love you very much Goten...you are my brother ...my love for you can never change...as you grow older in this family you'll learn just how stressful things can be ...but ...but that's not an excuses to do what I did.. I'm so sorry brother...I love you and I would do anything to make it up to you" said Gohan letting the tears role off of his face

Goten said " can I sleep with you tonight brother"

"yes" said Gohan

"yeah" said Goten jumping out of his bed feeling better

the time was about 9:30...Gohan and Goten had both crawled into bed...Gohan was set to call Videl on his phone and on the first tone of the ring she answered

"Gohan" said Videl

"yeah it's me" said Gohan

Gohan and Videl talked until 2 in the morning Gohan told her about the fight he had with his family (excluding the whole energy blasts and punching a mountain and wanting to become a super hero). this explained a lot to Videl just not about the feeling that Gohan was in pain but why did she have that feeling in the first place.

at the end Videl said " Gohan you are a brave boy for admitting it and you are not a monster you're the greatest guy on the planet and I bet your family knows... I know it Gohan

"thank you Videl" said Gohan feeling better about himself

"how did you get control of your emotions " asked Videl

"your eyes... I ...I thought of your eyes and they helped me calm down" said Gohan

"my eyes wait give me a sec". Videl sent Gohan a picture it was her eyes he made it his wall paper on his phone

"for when you can't see my eyes" said Videl

"thank you Videl ...I can't wait to see you tomorrow and thanks for listening you're a good friend ...good night" said Gohan

"good night Gohan okay... I'll miss you" said Videl "_**I'll miss you**_... what is this boy doing to me" said Videl to herself hung op and then tried to call her friend Erasa but found Gohan was still on the line.

"Gohan's in llllloooovvveeee" said Goten

"you're supposed to be asleep Goten" said Gohan

" I know but I can't sleep without hearing you say it ...come on Gohan say it" said Goten

"fine... this girl there ...there's something special about her I think ..I think I love her" said Gohan

"love like love for mommy and daddy" said Goten

"no the love I have for mom and dad is a little different than the one for Videl" said Gohan

" how is it different" asked Goten

Videl couldn't stop listening

"when I see Videl my heart stops...and earlier today you saw on the I when I transformed to protect her ... I would do anything to protect her...it's like an urge I can't stop thinking about her...I can't tell her this now but maybe someday" said Gohan

"_transformed...to protect me_?" thought Videl

"will I get to meet her" asked Goten

"yeah you will bro... now go to sleep its past your bed time" said Gohan

"_he's such a good brother_" thought Videl

"_Videl I would do anything for you_" said Gohan in his head before he shut the light off Gohan saw he never disconnected his phone. "was that on the whole time" said Gohan

"oh shit" said Videl disconnecting from the line. Gohan shut quickly shut it off. both teens shut their lights off and looked out their windows wondering if that wish on the shooting star did work.

**End chapter**

I hope you are enjoying this story so far it's going to pick up the pace I bit I think ..it's kind of difficult to think if romantic things to say and for these two to experience...some comedy which surprises me cause am a funny guy but to write out comedy is hard ...and it's hard to describe how the characters are fighting. or if you have tips...advise... let me know cause I will go through the email and check out and it might be your tip I put in the story


	5. Chapter 4 Revelations

Updated May 23rd/12

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

Chapter 4- Revelations

Gohan woke up next morning to the smell of bacon and he loved it...Goten was still asleep he looked so peaceful. Although that ended once Goten smelt the bacon and ran out of bed to the kitchen kicking Gohan in the face thusly fully waking him up. Although despite that Gohan still managed to say "today will be a be a good day" said Gohan

**At The SATAN House** (anyone think that be a good name for a fraternity house)

Videl also woke up to the smell of bacon which is strange since her cook made bacon yesterday and the left over's were in the fridge which was in the kitchen which was about 100 feet from her room. Videl thought of Gohan as she got out of bed "_I should go easy on him today...he so strong yet so fragile_" thought Videl. Both Videl and Gohan got out of bed at the same time and went to their bathrooms to groom themselves for the upcoming day. Gohan and Videl took about the same amount of time to get ready. strangely enough Videl never wore makeup but she always looked so beautiful. Gohan never tried to flatten down his hair it always stood up so he always cut it short so it's not to spiky. Gohan an Videl came out of their bathrooms and proceeded to their kitchens since Gohan's was closer he reached his first but since Gohan ate so much he and Videl were done their breakfast at the same time. Once they were both down eating unusual large amount of their parents came to talk with them.

Son home

"Gohan I finished the jacket ...I want you to promise me you'll be careful" said chi-chi handing Gohan the jacket

" I will mom" said Gohan

"Gohan remember..._secret identify_ ...is very important not even Videl can know" said Goku

"k dad" said Gohan

"will you be bringing Videl home sometime Gohan" asked chi-chi

"well it takes an hour for normal people to fly here in jet copters and 5 to drive so I don't know... " said Gohan

"you could always scoop her up in your arms and fly her here like your father did for me" said chi-chi thinking of happy times with Goku

"as much as I'd love to ...I can't yet" said Gohan

"Gohan you want me to get you to capsule corp. early I can get us there in a second " said Goku

" yeah sure dad" said Gohan

"can I come too I want to play with trunks" said Goten

"sure buddy " said Goku scooping up Goten with his arm and Gohan garbed hold n his fathers shoulders. Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported everyone to capsule corp.

**Satan House**

Hercule and Videl were sating down at the dinner table. Hercule knew Videl was talking with Gohan Son..he had her phone wired so he would receive hourly updates of her phone calls and texts. Videl had just finished eating 3 BLT'S, 4 bowls of cereal and 3 muffins. Needless to say Hercules interests were peeked possibly about her maybe being ...PREGNANT

"sweet heart ...you feeling all right" said Hercule looking up from his newspaper

"fine daddy I just I don't know I got the munchies today" said Videl

"yeah but sweetie you...you don't eat much" said Hercule

" I kind of started some intensive training yesterday maybe that's why" said Videl

"are you pregnant" asked Hercule

"NO DAD I'M NOT PREGNANT...I'M STILL A ..." said Videl

"please say Virgin" said Hercule

IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS " screamed Videl

"so Videl who was that freak you were with yesterday" said Hercule trying to change the subject to a related topic

"well first off he's a not a freak...second he's named Gohan...third he's the son of Goku you know the previous world champion before you" said Videl

"he's the son of Goku...what's he like" asked Hercule

"he's sweet...open...talented at martial arts interesting and really smart he's the smartest in the school" said Videl

"attractive" said Hercule

"dad I...have to go... I think I hear gun fire so... cya" said Videl grabbing her bag and running out the door

" that boy will not have Videl no matter what promise I made" said Hercule banging his fists on the table

CAPSULE CORP

The Sayian's arrived just outside capsule corp.

" oh dad I left Kaditz here last night" said Gohan

"don't worry Bullma called...Vegeta kind of beat him within an inch of his life so he stayed here last night "said Goku

"oh good" said Gohan

"daddy can I go find trunks " said Goten

"yes buddy ...have fun see you later " said Goku as he teleported back home

Gohan walked inside it was 7:30 now and the briefs were seating on the dinner table. Vegeta looked up from the paper and gave a grunt of acknowledgement. Everyone who could sense ki what happens last night they all felt his power rise. Bullma came over and said to Gohan " are you all right dear"

"yeah I'm fine now Bullma...can you help me with something though" said Gohan

"you want to help you pick out a super hero costume" said Bullma

"how'd you know" said Gohan

"oh your mom called me last night said you'd be coming over..before you go with the coat let me show what I got give me 20 minutes and I'll bring your jacket out" said Bullma

"all right " said Gohan

Gohan sat down on the couch beside Miari

"you all right man" asked Miari

"sometime I wish I were...well human...then I wouldn't have to keep so many secrets...not to mention my family would be relatively normal " said Gohan

"I hear you Gohan... although normality is overrated" said Trunks

"yeah who said that" said Gohan

"you did along with one day we won't have to keep secret one day we can be open about who and what we are...In the future I came from you were a hero Gohan you gave hope to everyone and you still do today" said trunks

" you are part a noble heritage of proud warriors who on the verge of extinction never forget where your roots are" said Vegeta

Miari his younger self along with Goten and Gohan played together for some time then Bullma came out with a few watches and the leather jacket with turtle school and two other jackets both with what Gohan could tell were Sayian's symbols.

"okay so this is my costume idea Gohan click the red button" said Bullma handing Gohan the watch. Gohan took the first watch and clicked the button and he was transformed into Sayaiman.

"well what do you think" said Bullma

"well its very...very" said Gohan

"I believe the youths expression today ...is gay " said Vegeta again not looking up from his newspaper

"oh shut up Vegeta this coming from the man who wears latex all the time...so do you like it" asked Bullma

"well um ...no ...Bullma its nice but not what I had in mind" said Gohan

" try the jacket on then' said Bullma "the jacket will react to your power level if its low then the protection will be like a regular jacket but when the ki is higher the protection will be greater...this thing could take a missile head on and still look like new.. press the button"

Gohan did and the he could tell the coat was in tone with his power level ... he was given a black helmet (like the one he would of had if Sayiaman but black and no antennae sticking out).

"nice" said Gohan powering up..." I think I'll do some patrolling what's with the other coats" said Gohan

"for me... I had mom make me one too once I heard you wanted to be a super hero" said Miari putting on his jacket

"what is that symbol on the back" asked Gohan

"it is the symbol of house Vegeta...dates back to the founding king of the Sayian race" said Vegeta

"yeah I asked dad if it would be okay he said only if I used this symbol and not turtle school" said Miari pressing his watch he appeared with a silver helmet...

Kaditz came out of the bathroom not bothering to acknowledge anyone just sitting down and began to pig out on the pile of food on the table.

"so Kaditz do you want to fight crime with us there seems to be another jacket" said Gohan

"maybe...when I feel like it... I only like the style of that jacket...took my father's symbol and put it on it back and had Bullma put a communicator in my mask I wore the other day so I could communicate with you guys...if I feel like going" said Kaditz

" boys a test for your strength seem to have appeared on TV" said Vegeta

they looked at the TV and they saw that there was a bus of hostage senior citizens

"let go trunks" said Gohan running to the exit then jumping into the air flying towards the senior citizens

"Vegeta by the way how do you make a annoying women shut up" asked Kaditz

" Kaditz ... you have much to learn about women" said Vegeta sighing

**On The Bus**

The old timers were all singing "wheels on the bus" oblivious to the fact that they have been hijacked and taken hostage. Videl had been taken hostage she would have fought but she had been caught face to face with a shotgun and as restrained by the other robbers. "_how did this happen ...great their singing (sigh)... I try to stop a robbery at a museum and these guys hijack a senior citizen bus with me as a hostage...all right focus for a way out_" said Videl in her head

"well boys I say we have some fun with little Satan here...she's babe hey guys" said robber #1 checking out Videl

Videl looked out the window and saw something familiar ... the leather jacket so got for Gohan and it was on a guy flying beside the bus with a black helmet... he gave Videl a wave

"shoot him" said robber #3 firing at Gohan . after seeing they didn't' do anything to him took a step back in shock

"listen freak we got this girl here" pulling Videl towards him pointing a gun at her head " we'll kill her" said Robber # 1

"trunks clear a path for them I'll take crew of these bums " said Gohan

"got it" said Miari moving ahead to clear traffic

Gohan saw Videl was in danger...so he flew onto roof of the bus..and punched a hole into the roof. Gohan pulled apart the metal making a hole big enough for him enter the bus.

"what the hell" said robber #2

"look at this freak"...stop we'll kill her" said robber 3

Gohan gave Videl a nod... he grabs the man behind him dislocating his arm. Videl using the distraction knocked the gun out of the robbers hands and jumped back into the window. smashing the window with the robbers head then elbowed him in the gut. Looked up to save the seniors but they were already saved.. by the black jacket stranger. Gohan and Videl looked at each other but forgot about the robber driving the bus.

"hey I'll see you in hell" pointing a gun at them not looking at the road as he drove the bus of a cliff. Gohan charged toward the front of the buss...jumping through windshield ...

"this is the best tour ever" said senior citizen 1

"I'm alive for the first time in 20 years" said senior citizen #2

"_Gohan I'm sorry I won't see you again_" thought Videl

"_I will see you again Videl_" said Gohan

but just as they thought their lives were over the bus began to move upwards it was a miracle they got back up to the top of the cliff overlooking the city ... vile looked out the window and there was the savoir ...there was Gohan or a Sayian in a black leather jacket.

"impossible" said the driver. Videl took the opportunity to knock the robber unconsciousness

Gohan having set the bus down entered once more through the hole he made in the roof

"everyone all right here " said Gohan

"fine but who are you" said Videl

"me I am...well I guess I'm the delivery boy for now I'll try to think of something better..funny running into you again but we have the same hobbies so we'll see more of each other I guess" said Gohan

"that was you yesterday both times wasn't it" said Videl

"maybe" said Gohan

"hey man we got to go we'll be late if we don't" said Miari landing on top of the bus

"right" said Gohan

" wait..take me with you...I need a lift" said Videl

"all right" said Gohan moving to pick up Videl bridal style again

"hey that dismal in distress thing doesn't work twice let me hold your hand" said Videl

"this isn't fairy dust Videl I have to hold you so you don't fall" said Gohan

"fine...but I have a boyfriend" said Videl

"you do" said Gohan

"yeah or at least someone who has an interest in me" said Videl

"Sharpner" said Gohan

"what no I hate Sharpner...its someone new he's tall has short spiky hair and deep... deep...wait what am I doing just get me to school" said Videl

Gohan picked her up and started flying

"who is he then " asked Gohan

"Gohan..he's a boy at my school" said Videl "_this this is going to be fun unmasking you_" said Videl in her mind

"Gohan...well I'm sure he'll be a lucky guy" said Gohan trying show his blush under his helmet

Videl moved her head towards his heart putting her ear against his and listen to it beating 10 time faster than the beat of a regular heart.

" so where have you been these last few years since the cell games delivery boy " asked Videl

"me I guess training and studying in 439 " said Gohan

"439 huh" said Videl "_just like Gohan_" thought Videl

"I mean... I do move around a lot ...I don't live in 439 or anything " said Gohan lying though his teeth not doing a good job at that

"what school do you go to" said Videl

"I go to orange star" said Gohan " I mean ... ah damit" said Gohan

"you're not good at this are you" said Videl

"talking with girls... no" said Gohan

"mmm you remind me of someone" said Videl "_this ought to make him mad_" thought Videl

"really...who" said Gohan

"Sharpner" said Videl

"I AM NOT LIKE SHARPNER THAT GUY IS A TOOL WHO OBVIOUSLY IS NOT A NATURAL BLOND LIKE YOU POINTED OUT THE OTHER DAY VIDEL IN ENLGISH" shouted Gohan

"so we go to the same school and have the same classes thanks for the info" said Videl

"damit...any more questions Videl" said Gohan

" don't worry I'm done for now "said Videl

Gohan put Videl on the roof of the school

"goodbye" said Gohan

"goodbye" said Videl

Gohan and Miari flew off it was the first time she saw the back of the coat had the turtle school logo. Gohan and Miari flew around the corner of the building and switched back into their regular clothes..Bullma had a special device in the coat that masked the logos on the back of their jackets. They all ran inside.. Videl ran all the way to English just as Gohan and Miari reached the door the bell rang.

"hey Videl nice to see you" said Gohan

" you too Gohan... you look great in that jacket Gohan" said Videl

"thanks for getting me this coat...and thanks for listening to me last night if you need anything from me I'm here" said Gohan

"don't mention it Gohan...I know you would do the same for me" said Videl "_good god what is happening to me" thought Videl"_

"guys were kind of late" said Miari

"right lets go" said Gohan

"well if it isn't the model students coming in late...again" said English Teacher

"sorry" said the three students

" I understand why Videl would be late ..that whole bus escapade I heard about but you two why are you so late" asked teacher

Videl seeing an opportunity to get answers from Gohan "why are you late Gohan" said Videl

"oh well its difficult coming form 439 sometimes said Gohan"

"how do you get here" said Videl

"I fly" said Gohan

"what model of jet" said Videl

"ugh..." said Gohan being cut off by the teacher

"excuses me but I'm am trying to teach a class" said Teacher

"right" they all sat down in their seats. the teacher once again was talking about the subject of tragedies and once again Gohan began to draw...he drew a picture of his little brother Goten sleeping peacefully beside the small pond where they usually fish..he looked so peaceful. Videl looked over and saw the picture she asked Gohan " is that your little brother"

" yeah that's him sleeping by the pond we usually go fishing" said Gohan

"looks really peaceful" said Videl

"if you want you can come fishing with us sometimes my mom already said it be okay for yore to come visit our home" said Gohan

"yeah I'd like that" said Videl " _What am I doing I'm trying to prove he's a vigilante ...so I can...so I can_... _**date him**__,,...WHAT_"

"watch it nerd that girls taken for...plus your too weak to take down Hercule...that's part of getting to date his daughter" said Sharpener

"why don't you leave these two alone and get back to dropping out Sharpener" said Miari

"shut up rich boy" said Sharpner

"I could break every bone in your body with my little finger so turn around" said Miari

Sharpner turned around and shut up

"so Videl do you want to go somewhere after school" asked Gohan

"yeah what do you have in mind" said Videl

"I was thinking you'd like to meet my brother he's capsule Corp playing with trunks brother" said Gohan

"yeah I'd like that" said Videl "great _little brothers now time to learn some secrets_..._**for what reason**_... _I don't know curious_...**cause you like him**...SHUT UP" said Videl to herself

the bell rang for next period and the two went to gym class. they were doing karate again so Gohan took out his Gi

as he stepped outside he noticed that Hercule wasn't there instead there was a new teacher Yamcha. "alight kids come closer..closer...now I know what you're thinking its Yamcha the baseball player can I get your autograph...well I got autographs for sale in the hallway if you want one." said Yamcha

"full of himself isn't he" said Miari

"hey Gohan ...Trunks get up here guys let's give them a show " said Yamcha

"you know Yamcha the baseball player" said Videl

"yes he and my dad go way back" said Gohan

the town teens went up in front of the crowed

" many of you might not know this but I am a fighter like Gohan and trunks here...but I'm nothing compared to these two you can say fighting is in their blood" said Yamcha

"so these two are what I would classify as they advanced class...and since their so good they'll put on a show for us" said Yamcha

"yeah right there just geeks " said Sharpner

"quite you " said Yamcha

"Yamcha do we really have to " said Gohan

"come on guys think of how fun it will be ...the son of Goku against the son of Vegeta...sends shivers down my spine" said Yamcha

Yamcha got off the mat and stood beside Videl. "I'm pretty advanced myself I could take those two" said Videl

"no offense but trust me they'd crush you...all right boys show everyone what you can do" said Yamcha

"so what do you think slightly abnormal or completely insane strength" said trunks

"slightly abnormal" said Gohan

"right" said trunks

the two charged at each other each blows...punch... kick... block ...kick... punch... block ...block... they exchanged blows a at quick speed not fast enough to not be seen but still fast enough to make people wonder just what are these two capable of.

"come on boys I know your holding back" said Yamcha

Gohan caught Miari of guard kicking him in the chest and punched him in the face sending him out of bounds.

"Gohan your so strong" said Angela

"you girls don't know the half of it...Gohan and trunks here are some of the world's best fighters " said Yamcha

"if they're so good why don't they fight in the world tournament" said Sharpner

"it wouldn't' be much of a completion unless the rest of earths special...I mean our friends are in it " said Gohan

this peeked Videl's interests

"hey guys I am not joining if you guys are going I like to keep my self-respect...now let's divide up to pairs for sparring " said Yamcha

"so Videl I heard you and Gohan took down the offensive line yesterday" said Erasa

"why" asked Miari

"they insulted Videl I could not let that go" said Gohan

"oh Videl you got yourself a knight in shining armour here" said Erasa

"shut up Erasa" ...come on Gohan lets spar" said Videl

Gohan and Videl started to spar...Videl was giving it her all and Gohan was pretending like he was to but Videl could tell he was holding back

"come on Gohan don't treat me like a girl hit me. said Videl"

"no" said Gohan

"why is it you don't think I could take it" said Videl

"no you really couldn't" said Gohan

"it is because I'm a girl ...isn't it Gohan" said Videl

"no it s not that' said Gohan

"it is inst it" said Videl her ki began to increase Gohan was surprised at the power she had and Videl unexpectedly caught Gohan off guard and hit him in the chin sending him back... she continued her barrage of attacks kicking and punching...Gohan was quite taken back he know there definitely was something about this girl..something he wanted to know but he couldn't hurt her he would never hurt her. Gohan raised his ki to keep up with her and decided to humour her for a while give her the upper hand. Trunks sat with his back against the wall there was no one close to his strength to fight...Sandre placed her hand on trunks shoulder and he looked up and smiled at the sight of her

" want to spar" said Sandre

"sure" said trunks

Trunks and Sandre trading attacks with each other. Trunks thought she was very good . Sandre was holding back although and she decided to increase her strength. he could feel her ki rise and he raise his ki to her level.

Everyone stopped to look at the fights between Gohan and Videl no one had ever seen anyone match Videl in speed and strength. Videl was a crime fighter taking down vicious criminals never meeting her match before but now this Gohan kid was contending with her.

"all right now everyone let's take it easy" said Yamcha noticing just how high those four power levels were going

"you still think you can do better than me Gohan" said Videl

"umm...well...no comment" said Gohan

"no comment that's yes isn't it...you think your better than me cause I'm a girl" said Videl launching a spinning kicking at Gohan's head

"what no I don't think that I just don't want to hurt you " said Gohan blocking her kick

"oh so I'm fragile and could easily be hurt" said Videl freeing her leg from Gohan's grip by sucker punching him to the gut

"no its just...I have a lot more strength then I can show" said Gohan

"more strength...(I have an idea as to how to get him to reveal he's the delivery boy" said Videl

Videl was about to test her idea but her cell phone went off

"Videl here" said Videl

"Videl we need your assistance there is a building on fire and several people are trapped " said Chief

"on my way" said Videl

"Videl..." said Gohan

"yes Gohan" said Videl

"be careful" said Gohan

once she was around the corner " Yamcha got a doctor's appointment..ugh can I go" said Gohan

"sure buddy get going" said Yamcha

"you want me to come with you Gohan" said Miari

"no stay here for now best not to draw attention to ourselves" said Gohan

"all right man" said Gohan

Gohan began to head to his locker and get his stuff when his cousin who had missed out on first period walked in for second

"little late aren't you" said Gohan

"yeah English is boring...you going to do your super hero thing" said Kaditz

"yeah I am" said Gohan

"fool you should let those weakling die if they can't survive on their own" said Kaditz

"that attitude is the reason why I beat you Kaditz you care nothing but for yourself...power does not come from anger or rage but from friends , family and love" said Gohan

"whatever" said Kaditz

Gohan ran down the hall putting on his leather coat activating his watch making is helmet appear covering his face. He got to the roof and jumped off chasing after Videl's ki. There she was jumping into the burning building" _very brave_ " thought Gohan but he dint have time to sit idle by. He had to get in there himself. Gohan jumped through a window and appeared in a nursery he could hear shouts and there were still people on the floor. Gohan looked desperately for Videl

"please help me mister" said child pulling on Gohan's pants

"all right" Gohan picked up the child and flew her out of the building down to the street. People were amazed at what he had done...he gave a nod to the child and then went back in...there were cheers from the crowed all for Gohan. Gohan had been over the building three times "VIDEL... VIDEL ...VIDEL ...WHERE ARE YOU" it was tough for him to feel her ki she must have been unconsciousness. finally Gohan felt her ki it was in the room at the end of the hall he went to the door kicked in the door sure enough there was Videl with a pile of rubble on top of her

"Videl hang on" said Gohan as he lifted the pile of rubble off Videl

"delivery boy or should I say Goh..." said Videl being cut off another black leather coat wearing stranger entering the room with a strange mask.

"what the hell are you doing here" said Gohan knowing who it was

"no time let's get out of here" said Kaditz

Kaditz lead the way across the hall to the stair case going down

"damn this is going to look bad if you carry me out..can you help me walk" said Videl

"you care about appearances way to much just like you dad" said Gohan

"you know my dad" said Videl

"let's just say Videl that he's not all he's made himself up to be... some people have to do the hard work" said Gohan

"you beat cell delivery boy...didn't you" said Videl

Kaditz kicked obstacles out of their way." yeah I did kill cell" said Gohan

"you were there I think " said Gohan

"I dream I was there and you saved me from Cell" said Videl

"you two...then why don't we remember why is it a dream" said Gohan

"are you guys really talking at a time like this" said Kaditz pushing more debris out of the way

" when we get back to school I'll prove its you and once I do...I'll give you a kiss" said Videl

" you must be delirious Videl" said Gohan

"oh no... I know it's you Goh.." said Videl being cut off by Kaditz kicking open the door to the outside. There were news cameras everywhere...fire fighters...citizens of the city gathered to watch...Kaditz and Gohan ran as fast as they could for the building had cam down as soon as they got out a large ki precise was felt in the sky Kaditz and Gohan looked up they saw a masked man in Sayian armour as he prepared to fire energy ball . He began laughing a crazed evil laugh that reminded Gohan of somebody he fought once just couldn't place it.

"get out of here cousin" said Kaditz as he charged at the Sayian

the Sayian threw his energy ball but Kaditz dodged it and appeared behind the Sayian then roundhouse kicked him into the burning building which came crashing down after that. Gohan jumped as far as he could shielding Videl from the debris

"I'll go looking for him " said Kaditz

the crowed watched in amazement..Gohan ran carrying Videl over to the nearest Ambulance

"she needs help" said Gohan

"right" said the paramedic

Kaditz gave Gohan a nod and then flown away

"I know it's you...I know it's you Goh" said Videl

"Videl...shut up for once and let people take care of you" said Gohan

Videl stopped talking then and left the paramedics pump the oxygen into her. Over the next ten minutes the paramedics took Videl's blood pressure and pumped oxygen not her system.

"so you'll need some additional testing at the hospital but I think you'll make a full recovery" said the paramedic

"no I'm fine now I can go back to school" said Videl

"Videl no you're going to the hospital" said Gohan

"NO YOUR TAKING ME BACK TO SCHOOL "screamed Videl

"sir in the black who are you" said a reporter

"just a citizen doing what he can" said Gohan

" what are you called" said the reporter

"umm...well...call me The Black leather Sayian" said Gohan

"Sayian..." said Videl remembering that word from somewhere

"miss Videl are you dating the Black Leather Sayian" asked reporter

"no comment...get me out of here Sayian" said Videl

"fine lets go to school" said Gohan picking up Videl and flying into the air where they were joined by Kaditz

"where'd he go" said Gohan

"I don't know he disappeared " said Kaditz

" how did he disappear" said Gohan

"I DON'T KNOW COUSIN HE WAS STRONGER THEN HE APPEARED WHO EVER HE IS HE'S DEFINITY NOT FRIENDLY" said Kaditz

"are you guys family" said Videl

"yeah were family unfortunately " said Kaditz

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT SHE MILKING YOU FOR INFORMATION SHE TRIED THAT ON ME EARLEIR" said Gohan

"IDIOT JUST BECAUSE WE GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL DOESN'T MEAN SHE WILL FIND OUT ABOUT US " said Kaditz

The Sayian looked at the two leather wearing Sayian's flying away one of them obviously Gohan by his ki signature was carrying that the female Videl.

"So the female is your weakness Gohan" said the Sayian

"so we do go to the same school" said Videl

"what was our science teachers name again" said Videl

"Bullma briefs" said Gohan "oh god damit"

"look who's the idiot now" said Kaditz

"shut up..here we are" said Gohan...they dropped Videl on the roof ..it was lunch time and Gohan was hungry so he moved quickly he jumped into the school through an open window found his bag and changed out of his gear. He had just opened his lunch capsule when Videl texted him "_**meet me on the roof NOW**_"

"all right" Gohan texted back as he closed his lunch capsule and proceed out of the closest . to the staircase and finally opened the door to the roof. There stood Videl with her arms crossed looking kind of pissed

"hey Videl what's going on" said Gohan

"I think you know what's going on Gohan" said Videl

"no I don't' said Gohan

"YOUR THE DELIVERY BOY AND THE BLACK LEATHER SAYIAN" said Videl

"the delivery ...boy and ...who" said Gohan stuttering on his words

"the black leather Sayian he wears a gay leather jacket with a stupid logo on the back " said Gohan

"hey that jackets not gay and the turtle school logo represents a great school of martial arts and ...ah shit" said Gohan slapping himself

"I knew it was you" said Videl

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Gohan

"your father can fly ...you can fly...the jacket you wear as a superhero is the one I gave you... you never ran through the chem. lab I checked...you fight to good to be normal...the tracking device in your coat shows you moving at unbelievable speeds throughout the day...your sleeve was burnt in the same spot as the delivery boy ...you are the right build and ... and...and I dream about you being the delivery boy" said Videl

"Videl I don't know what you're talking about" said Gohan

"I know how to make you show me" said Videl

"what" said Gohan

Videl moved to the edge of the school roof

"what are you doing Videl" asked Gohan

" I'm goanna let myself fall down and you're going to catch me or I'll die" said Videl

"Videl please don't do this" said Gohan

"no Gohan don't pretend you're something you're not around me...I want to help you Gohan be honest with me I can keep a secret I have a few of my own" said Videl

"okay now just ...step back I'll talk ...I am...' said Gohan walking towards Videl

just as Gohan was about to talk Videl's phone went off.

"WHAT" said Videl

"there's a robbery in progress two freaks just broke into our gold reserve and made off with millions in dollars of gold there heading to the 439 mountain area and there flying" said chief

"I got to go Gohan if you have an connection with the delivery boy and Black leather Sayian I bet I'll see you there" said Videl giving him a smile

"no Videl don't go...you don't know how dangerous it is " said Gohan knowing the danger

"sorry Gohan "said Videl activating her jet capsule and jumping in it.

Gohan rose his power level up and down a signal of distress among the earth's special forces then clicked his watch so his jacket and helmet appeared and begin flying after Videl.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 5 Battle Between the Sons

Updated May 24th/12

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

**Chapter 5- Battle Between Sons**

Gohan let Videl take the lead staying close behind her to ensure she would be okay. Shortly he was joined by Miari and Trunks who flew alongside him.

"Gohan what's wrong " said Trunks

"Videl's going after several guys who can fly and have super strength...I'm guessing people with some training in ki techniques" said Gohan

"so what" said Kaditz

"these guys are going to pose a danger to Videl...plus I feel a disturbance...ever since you fought that guy at the fire ...I think something bad is coming and Videl might get caught in the crossfire" said Gohan

" right... right this is about protecting your mate... great" said Kaditz

" SHE'S NOT MY MATE KADITZ... I don't even know what you're talking about its just she's unlike any girl I ever known I don't know why I have this urge to protect her makes no sense I only met her yesterday" said Gohan

"_quite lying to yourself you know why... you just have to remember_" said a voice in Gohan's head

"who is this" said Gohan

" it's _Piccolo... kid you have to remember... love is your greatest power never forget that... and always listen to your heart Gohan _" said Piccolo

"_when did you get so deep_" said Gohan

" N_ail was a hopeless romantic it rubbed off on me_" said Piccolo

"_thanks Piccolo...you better here as soon as you can I think we might need some help_" said Gohan

"_on my way kid_" said Piccolo

Gohan looked straight ahead when the oddest then happened" the bonding has already begun with you and Videl just as it has for me and that beautiful I mean ...stupid Erasa ...she's' great ...I mean god I hate her" said Kaditz

" bond ... what are you talking about said Gohan

" when a Sayian and a female of the Sayian or close enough race met and vice versa , if they like each other and are compatible they begin to bond and eventually if they are meant to be they will become each other's mates and in a way be married for life" said Miari

" whatever guys try to keep up" said Gohan as he ascended into super Sayian 2 chasing off after Videl leaving Miari and Kaditz a little ways behind him

Videl had those thieves on lock via her GPS. She was expecting an escaping jet as she saw they were flying in the air not with a jet or a helicopter but just flying by themselves. She was able to make out that those two large men had furry belts and strange armour "_WHAT THE HELL_" thought Videl

" the female is here" said Sayian #1

" there are the half-breeds just like the master planned" said Sayian # 2 pointing behind Videl

" wait look at that power level its massive their stronger then we were told." said Sayian #1

Videl charged point blank at the Sayian's with her jet hoping to scare them but one of them swatted her jet sending her crashing into a river.

king Kai's planet

"oh no they don't know what's going on" said king Kai "_Goku... Goku hey get up you lazy bum ...DO YOU HEAR ME...HEY GOKU DINNERS READY_" screamed king Kai

"DINNER WHERE IS IT" said Goku

"Goku its king Kai there's no food we need to talk" said king Kai

"oh come king Kai I was sleeping...what is it" asked Goku

"Goku you listen to me there is a grave threat to the earth Gohan along with Kaditz and the future son of Vegeta are on their way now...you must get the other super Sayian's and Piccolo forget the other Z fighters there to weak" said king Kai

"gotcha I'm on my way...hey chi-chi where are my pants" said Goku

" to think this man was my best student" said king Kai with a sigh

Back on Earth

Gohan saw Videl's copter had been knocked out of the sky and veered off course after Videl. Flying at unbelievable speed he dived into the river gunning for the helicopter.

Videl thought "_this is it I'm dead_" she saw something a glowing light coming her way. "_so it is my time...goodbye dad, Erasa...__**Gohan...this is the end**_" thought Videl

"_no it isn't_" said Gohan

"_Go...Gohan_" said Videl as she passed out

Gohan ripped off the door pulling Videl out of the seat racing out of the water flying like a torpedo exploding out of the water and landing on the ground. Videl wasn't breathing once he opened her mouth to see if anything was blocking her throat. There was nothing blocking her airways Gohan began to apply CPR, reverting back to his base form so as not to hurt her.

"one. two three"... breath...breath "

"one. two three... breath...breath "

"one. two three... breath...breath "

Videl jumped into consciousness. She coughed out the water.

"thank god...Videl...Videl look at me" said Gohan

she looked up at Gohan her hero "Gohan ... how" said Videl

" don't worry Videl I'll explain later... I promise now I have to deal with these guys" said Gohan transforming into ascended super Sayian. Trunks and Kaditz found the two Sayian's easy they were just toying with them waiting for Gohan to come back.

"hello cousin...how's your mate" said Kaditz

"She'll be fine now let's take this guys down" said Gohan

Gohan thought they had them on the run when a massive energy wave came out of nowhere knocking the two weak Sayian's out of the sky The two Sayian thieves looked up and said " my lord we have done asked you ordered brought you the half breeds"

" excellent " said the voice

" who the hell are you ' yelled Gohan

"just wait the rest of the dream team is on their way" said the Sayian

Goku, Bardock, Vegeta, Piccolo, little Trunks and Goten all appeared in the sky via Goku's instant transmission ability

" glad to see you could make it guys" said Miari

"boy I wouldn't miss this for immortality" said Vegeta

" who are you guys" yelled Gohan

" they are Sayian's but they're not mine...there Brolly's ...This is one of his ships but he is not here there must be someone else in command" said Bardock

" Brolly but dad killed him" said Gohan

"afraid not Gohan" said Goku

Videl looked in amazement... Gohan that guy was full of surprises he was flying dropping into a fighting stance.

" he's right you know but my father isn't here" they looked up to see Satos in Sayian armour looking down on them. Above him was an orbiting Space Ship (like Freizas).

" what are you doing here" said Miari

" exacting my revenge you almost killed my father ...he's content with letting you live for now butt I've decided to kill you myself and gain some honour" said Satos

"stop Satos" said Sandre appearing behind him flying wearing green Sayian armour" it's over ...we cannot do this... father...father was wrong about these people and the earth "

" if you're not with me sister then your my enemy" said Satos blasting Sandre with an energy blast sending her falling do her death.

"SANDRE" shouted Miari as he went after her

" all right listen up little punk I am prince Vegeta your ruling monarch and I am ordering you to stand down if not I will destroy you" said Vegeta

" I answer only to my father and you're not him...I want to fight the strongest and that would be that would be Gohan your too all weak ...especially you my _prince_...besides it will be interesting the sons of their fathers enemies fighting for honour" said Satos

"see I told you Gohan's stronger than your dad" said Goten smirking

"no he's not" said little trunks smacking Goten

"YES HE IS" said Goten smacking little Trunks

"STOP IT" said Vegeta. Trunks and Goten immediately stopped fighting turning back to Satos" ...NOW LISTEN YOU LITTLE SHIT I'M NOT GOING TO JUST GOING TO LET YOU INSULT ME YOUR GOING TO FUCKING DIE" said Vegeta moving forward

Goku held out his arm stopping Vegeta from charging at Satos and said "Vegeta this a matter of honour you know that...Gohan should be the one to fight him"

" I don't care about your sons honour what about my honour being skipped over for the spawn of a third class Sayian" said Vegeta

"shut up Vegeta... he hurt a friend of mine SO stay out of this" said Gohan in a harsh tone

"very well...destroy him he is an insult to true Sayian warriors like myself" said Vegeta grumbling

"yeah whatever Vegeta " said Gohan

" damn kids these days have no respect for their rightful ruler" said Vegeta

" Gohan this kid is a lot faster and stronger then he appears so be careful" said Piccolo

" I kind of noticed" said Gohan. The Z fighters all moved back away from Gohan and Satos. Gohan was level with Satos high above in the sky. The two Sayian teenagers were face to face neither of them were moving.

"so you really want to do this" said Gohan

"yes "said Satos

" I was hoping you'd say that" said Gohan. Gohan charged at Satos who was the same age as he. had similar hair and eyes but he was not the same he was corrupted he was insane. He was Brolly's son just as much a Gohan was Goku's son.

Gohan moved to Punch him but Satos dogged his attack. Satos swiped at his head with his fist but Gohan dodged it . Gohan hit him in the gut and through an energy ball at him and entered a series of striking him in the chest and head alternating between his first and legs and elbowing him in the chest as well before being hit back by Satos with one kick to the chest.

" you think you can stop me I am Brolly's son.. son of the legendary Super Sayian the one who has united the true Sayian's who will rule the Universe" said Satos

" you talk too much" said Gohan "SOLAR FLARE" blinding Satos...Gohan caught Satos by surprise striking him with a spinning kick to his chest. Gohan wasn't done yet he placed his hands above his head "Masenko" shouted Gohan striking Satos. Satos armour was broken in several places, while he was attacked his scouter had been destroyed.

Satos began to laugh like his father "Well...I guess I under estimated you" said Satos. He crossed his arms across his chest and began to power up ..."aaaaaaahhhhhhhh" shouted Satos as he transformed into a Super Sayian. his hair was just like Brollys was in his super Sayian form and he had that same evil sick smirk on his face..

"this is going to be tough" said Gohan

At Capsule Corp

"shouldn't you guys be out there helping them said Bullma looking at battle on the monitor. Bullma accessed one of the Capsule Corps satellites and was viewing the battle.

"ARE YOU NUTS" screamed Tien, Chotzue, Yamcha and Krillian

" my family and Goku's are fighting...my youngest son and Goten are even there what is wrong with you" said Bullma

" that power Bullma you can't sense it but its...evil...and powerful it would crush us like ants" said Krillian looking down

"we'd ...we'd only get in their way" said Yamcha trying to make it sound like he wasn't scared

" I DON''T CARE I'M GOING" Screamed Bullma as she tried to leave

"no you're not I'll go " said Krillian picking up Bullma "Yamcha take her" handing Bullma to Yamcha

"Damit Krillian those are my babies out there... I will kill you...Watch where your putting your hands Yamcha" said Bullma

"sorry Bullma" said Yamcha blushing removing his hands from her butt

"I swear Krillian I'm goanna get my frying pan" said Bullma

"Krillian... I'm coming with you" said Tien

"me to" said Chotzue

"no stay here" said Tien in a commanding tone

"but Tien I want to fight" said Chotzue

"I know my friend but you won't last long in this fight..I'm sorry it's the truth... stay here protect the City " said Tien

"all right" said Chotzu crossing his fingers behind his back

"Let's go" said Krillian running to the exit and jumping into the air going a maximum speed to the battle

Back at the Battle

Gohan and Satos were matching each other blow for blow. Satos tried to punch Gohan. Gohan dodged it and launched a kick at Satos. Satos blocked his foot and tossed a ki blast at Gohan. Gohan doing the same launched his own ki blast. Both the blasts made contact with the others body pushing them away from the other.

Gohan as the first to recover and he proceeded to charge at Satos. Grabbing Satos shoulders holding him in palace Gohan head butted Satos Gohan took his hands off Satos shoulders bringing is fists forward and smashed both of them into the side of Satos head. Satos let a growl slip from his lips. now having recovered from the energy attack he slapped Gohan back and shot a barrage of ki blasts at Gohan.

"_damn...what's his weakness...maybe if I get him to use up some of his ki I can start landing some hits"_ thought Gohan.

"is that it" said Satos

"catch me if you can" said Gohan moving to fast for Satos to see. he appeared behind Satos throwing his own barrage ki blast at Satos. Gohan tried to tire out the legendary super Sayian. Making Satos chase him through the mountains . Satos was getting mad at Gohan and he began throwing ki blasts everywhere desperately trying to hit the demi Sayian. Satos ki blasts were causing lots of collateral damage to the mountains and streams and ponds and other various natural elements of the environment. After Gohan did a full circle around their battle zone there wasn't a tree, rock or body of water that hadn't been struck with a ki blast the area for 5 square miles was just a barren wasteland now. Gohan he would start to tire but his energy just kept coming and coming.

"_all right...let's try this again_" Thought Gohan

Eventually Satos caught up with Gohan, Satos raised his fist but before he could strike Gohan struck him with a ki blast to the face if he were Cell or Freiza the force of the ki blast might have made them disoriented but Satos shrugged it off. Satos wrapped his arms around Gohan in a bear hug squeezing Gohan so tight his ribs began to crack and some even broke. Gohan blasted himself free from Satos with a ki blast freeing himself from Satos grip.

Gohan continued landing a few hits on the crazed Sayian. punch... kick... kick...punch ...block... block ...that's how it went Gohan thought he discovered a weakness in Satos form. Satos always exposed his right leg after a ki attack. if Gohan could get behind Satos he could take the leg out then strike Satos from behind maybe land a killing blow. Gohan tried to exploit it but Satos had it laid it out as a trap. Gohan disappeared and appeared behind and went for the leg but Satos turned back and kicked him back. Gohan tried to punch Satos but Satos caught Gohan's fist. Satos began twisting and squeezing Gohan's hand till the bones in his hand began to crack. Gohan broke free with an energy blast to Satos face then. Satos quickly threw ki blasts at the escaping demi Sayian.

Gohan was still recovering and he thought he good take a few ki blasts but a few turned into a hundred. Blast after blast Gohan couldn't move eventually Satos barrage stopped. Gohan was an immense amount of pain yet even then Gohan said " is that the best you got"

"Kakarot tell your son to stop now...he's had his chance now it's mine turn" said Vegeta

"GOHAN STOP" Screamed Goku

Gohan held his ground waiting for his opportunity to strike back "you ready to keep going" said Gohan

" this will be too easy" said Satos charging up a ki blast

Before Satos could throw it Gohan appeared behind him and struck him in the back breaking Satos concentration on the ki blast causing it to explode in his face. Satos body shielded Gohan from the blast but Satos recovered and attacked Gohan once more. Satos striking him back with a roundhouse kick. Satos launched another ki barrage only to see Gohan dodge it. Gohan was making him use up his energy. he appeared in another place Satos threw more ki blasts but Gohan moved. Gohan began to tire once more . Satos was began to get even more mad so in a fit of rage his mindless threw ki blast everywhere till one hit Gohan followed by another hundred other ki blasts.

"well...how about that Gohan still feel cocky...still think you can win" said Satos

" I...won't ...stop...till your dead" said Gohan powering up as much as he could

"GOHAN GET AWAY FROM HIM" screamed Videl

"brothers going to die...save him father" said Goten

two loud shouts were heard "SOLAR FLAR" and "DESTRUCTO DISC" it was Tien and Krillian

"what" said Satos being blinded by the attack but still able to sense the ki grabbed the disc

"what" said Krillian and Tien

" you guys I'm coming" said Chotzue

Satos seeing the midget threw the disc towards him. Gohan seeing the danger his friend was in released what energy he had left and destroyed the disc but leaving him defenceless. Satos charged at Gohan punching his face to a pulp then brought his hands together and smacked Gohan to the ground making a crater on impact . Once again Satos launched a barrage of ki blasts. once he was down the crater was even bigger now. Thinking him to be dead Satos moved on to the others.

(laughing like Brolly) "I killed your son Kakarot...HE'S DEAD ...HE'S DEAD " said Satos

"I"LL KILL YOU" shouted Goku

"YOU BASTARD" SCREAMED Piccolo

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY GODSON" said Vegeta (cause Bullma's Gohan's god parent I think... I'm making Vegeta a god parent by law since he's mated to Bullma )

Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo all charged at Satos but even in their strongest form they were no match. Piccolo went to strike with his right arm but Satos caught it and ripped his arm off. Piccolo tried to strike with one good arm but it was caught by Satos other arm. Satos headhunted the green alien then kicked Piccolo to the ground making another crater.

"_VIDEL I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN WHO I AM BUT I AM FRIEND SO LISTEN GOHAN NEEDS YOU SO GET TO HIM NOW_" Said king Kai

Krillian and Tien landed beside Videl she turned to the two and she said "I don't care who or what you are but I need to get to Gohan now"

"it's insane its... it's suicide you won't make it" said Tien

" I'm going anyway" Videl running out into the battle ground

"GOD DAMIT" shouted Tien flying after her trying to block the stray ki blasts heading her way

Krillian jumped into the sky flying right to Videl picking her up

she screamed" NO HE NEEDS ME"

"I'm taking you to him now just hold on" said Krillian

Several ki blasts were coming at them at point-blank range. Tien blocked them as best he could but took some damage. As he was blocking the ki blasts, one struck Krillian knocking him unconscious and crashed to the ground. Tien was to focused on deflecting ki blast to notice so having no other choice Videl picked up Krillian and began to run to Gohan.

"_HE NEEDS YOU VIDEL. MOVE IT NOW_" she said it to herself her muscles ached all over her body was telling her to stop but she wouldn't.

"_Videl access your true power_" said piccolo

"HOW" said Videl

"FOCUS YOUR ENERGY...I'L HELP" said piccolo

Piccolo entered Videl's mind and helped direct her to her inner power and helped Videl find her center for a time. She found her ki and in an instant her speed increased she ran faster than Goku did as a child even outran some ki blasts.

Videl finally made it made it Gohan jumping into the crater. Tien landed with them and took Krillian off Videl's back. "Krillian...damit Krillian open your eyes" said Tien trying to wake Krillian up

Videl had crawled over to Gohan she placed her hands on his broken body. Videl held Gohan's head him her small hands. she began to wipe the blood away from his face.

"Gohan...don't die...don't...don't leave me" said Videl

As they were all focused on Gohan and Krillian Dendee and Mr. Popo landed behind theme and jumped down into the crater

"who are " said Videl raising her fists

"relax...I'm on your side" said Dendee

"Dendee this is to dangerous we should leave" said Mr. Popo

"Dendee heal Krillian now" said Tien

"right" said Dendee as he placed his hands above Krillian and healed him

"thanks Dendee...stay here...DON'T DIE " said Krillian,. Krillian and Tien went to try and help their friends leaving Videl with Gohan

Gohan now in his base form looked up and said " sorry Videl I failed"

Vegetta and Goku were joined by Trunks, Goten, Kaditz and Miari even though they were at full power. Tien and Krillian were the first to be knocked down they were too weak to stand up against the insane Sayian but they did it anyway. Krillian tried to strike him in the back but Satos saw him and grabbed his hand twisted his arm still it popped out and ki blasted him away. Satos sent a ki blast hitting Tien's third eye and kicked him across his chest sending him crashing to the ground. Little Trunks went down next he was thrown to the ground by Satos and Vegeta driven by rage charged at him.

" YOU BASTARD" screamed Vegetta "GALICK GUN" releasing a his purple energy blast as but Satos deflected it and with a super charged kick hit him in the stomach then punched him in the face and kicked him once more in his chest and then ki blasted him in the face sending him falling to the ground. The rest of the group resumed their battle with even more hatred in their eyes. Vegeta began to crawl to his son

"dad...daddy" said Trunks whispered

" I'm here son...daddy's here" said Vegeta

" I failed you ...sorry grandpa would be ashamed of me I'm not worthy to be a prince of the Sayian's" said trunks

" no your grandfather would be proud of you...I'm proud of you" said Vegeta cradling his son in his arms

Miari, Goku, Goten ,Kaditz and Bardock sent all they had sending energy blast after energy blast at Satos. Goku and Goten both screamed" Kame...hame...HA" while Miari said "GALICK GUN". A mix of red and blue and yellow energy attacks all went toward Satos who stood there with a smile on his face. There was great amount of smoke it covered up the area where Satos was before the blast.

" did we win" asked Goten

"NO" Screamed Satos releasing his rage and power into an energy shockwave throwing his enemies back while one by one he smashed his fist and legs. He combined his energy attacks with his punching and kicking. soon none of the Z fighters of the air and onto the ground crushing their hopes of victory. He was floating in the sky laughing just like his father ""you will all die here ...ALONG WITH THIS PITIFUL PLANET" said Satos as he began charging up a massive ki blast to destroy the Z fighters and the earth.

"_no...no...somebody save my babies_" said Bullma crying into Yamahas chest

"please...one of you have to do something" said Yamcha trying to hold back his own tears

Gohan ,Videl Dendee and Mr. Popo watched as one by one the Z fighters were tossed like toy dolls. Videl felt a hand rubbing along her check . Videl turned and saw it was Gohan's hand. "Videl you have to run he'll kill you there's no one left ... you have to run "said Gohan

"_VIDEL YOU HAVE TO GIVE HIM A REASON TO LIVE... MAKE HIM REMEMBER ITS THE ONLY WAY_" Said king Kai

"Videl...Popo...Dendee...run now" said Gohan

" no ...Gohan you have to fight...fight for...Piccolo...your mom and dad your brother...for Miari... fight for the world... fight for ..._me_... I don't want to lose you again like when we were kids... remember what happened at the cell games...remember you saved me once and you can do it again...you can be the hero" said Videl finally understand her dreams and what happened. The barrier in both of their minds were broken and the truth was known by both of the two teenagers.

Gohan looked into her eyes and saw what he forgotten he saw his first love he saw the girl of his dreams and he wasn't about to walk out of her life like that. " you told me we'd find each other well now we have...what are you going to do just going to let it end here" said Videl

"_love is your power Gohan ...Videl is your love_.." said Piccolo

"no I won't let it end here" Said Gohan

Gohan tapped further into his hidden potential go farther than he ever did. His ki began to rise and he began to glow a gold aurora. His hair changed color to yellow and his wounds were healing as Dendee placed his hands over him. he was becoming more and more powerful he was something greater than an ascended Sayian. The ground began to shake Satos looked over to where Gohan crashed sensing the rising power. There was a bright flash of light blinding all the Z fighters and Satos. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" shouted Satos. Gohan's hair when back even longer the power he felt was enormous he became a Super Sayian 3

"amazing a higher level then Ascended Super Sayian " said Mr Popo

"I can't believe it" said Dendee

" wow neat trick " said Videl looking in awe at Gohan

" thanks" said Gohan taking Videl's hand with his own " run I won't forgive myself if you get hurt " He looked into her blue eyes hoping it would not the last time and flew up in the sky.

"we can't go out like this" said Goku holding Goten rocking him back and fourth

"we aren't Goku you feel the power...its Gohan" said Piccolo

Satos was surprised even scared as he saw Gohan flying back up into the battle. Eventually Satos and Gohan were level in the sky facing each other. Satos said " give up this world is done... your...your done... you won't survive so run... save yourself"

"NO" said Gohan sending shivers down Satos spine..no one has ever been able to do that only Brolly made him scared.

" your such a fool these ...people your fighting for they will never know your name... this world is being destroyed by the very people you defend ..you fight for a world divided and you are nothing to its people why try" said Satos

"maybe... but in all the years of my short life I've learned a few things ...that there is wrong and there is right..evil and good... Satos your are wrong and evil you will die here by my hand I'm goanna do whatever it takes to bring you down" said Gohan charging up his ki dropping into his stance

"my god how much power does this kid have could he's advanced so fast then anyone before him ..._**could he be one of the two**_" said Vegeta

" high power but it's useless... I have unlimited power" said Satos charging his energy

" maybe and maybe you don't but I know one thing...this is my world and you're not welcome here" said Gohan charging at Satos. Satos tried to met him half way but Gohan changed his direction and amazingly went so fast the was behind Satos and begin striking at him behind. Gohan raised his hands above his head and yelled "Masenko". The golden energy blast struck Satos head. Satos was now beginning to feel pain and had even broken some bones. Before Satos could recover Gohan was gone.

"Yeah Gohan go get him bro" scream Goten

" that's it son keep fighting" said Goku

"you can do it Gohan" said Piccolo

" Gohan don't stop now" said Miari

"keep going kid" said Krillian

"you can do it" said Tien while Chotzu was trying to drag him into a hole to avoid the ki blasts.

Vegeta thought they were all dead but after years of seeing the impossible committed by Goku and his spawn he had a little faith and yelled " FULLFILL YOUR DESTINY BRAT BE A TRUE SAYIAN"

"Come on cousin don't stop it now keeping fighting" said Kaditz

"Come on bro you can do it" said Goten

"never give up Gohan" said little trunks

"that's it Gohan keep it up" said Dendee

"go Gohan go" said Mr Popo

"keep at him Gohan don't let him hurt my babies anymore" said Bullma sitting on the edge of her seat

"SHUT UP " shouted Satos as he launched a counter attack sending a ki wave around him knocking Gohan out his pattern of attacking and hiding. Gohan took several ki blasts but was able to avoid the last few and struck Satos with some of his own energy blasts. Gohan and Satos were matched in speed and strength nether was gaining any ground.

"BARDOCK HE NEEDS MORE POWER " said King Kai

"right" said Bardock as he got to his feet "he's powerful but his needs more energy raise your arms and give it to him" said Gohan raising his right arm in the air transferring his energy to Gohan

"yeah let's do it" said Goten raising his little arm followed by Trunks

"god damit not this again" said Vegeta

"JUST DO IT VEGETA" everyone shouted

"FINE" shouted Vegeta raising his arm

"yeah ...Gohan special delivery for you" said Goku

Everyone followed after them giving him what power they had left. everyone raised their hands and gave up power they had to Gohan he felt the increase now he was ready for his final attack Satos began to get mad.

"YOU WILL NOT WIN" screamed Satos

"That's it Gohan keep fighting " screamed Videl

"is that your mate ...well maybe in should have some fun with her" said Satos shooting an energy blast towards her

"NO" shouted Gohan as he moved faster than he ever did before moving to intercept the blast. Videl looked at the green energy orb coming at her. She thought it was the end but Gohan appeared in front of her and absorbed the energy

"thank you Gohan" said Videl

he looked back and smiled at her "no need to thank me I would do anything for you" said Gohan

"WHAT THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE" said Satos finally appearing to be short of breath

Gohan flew back into the air until he was level with Satos

"impossible you can't... " said Satos

" well I did ... now I'm giving you a chance stop now ...abandon a vendetta that isn't yours and leave here in peace" said Gohan

_" _NEVER... I WILL NEVER GIVE UP UNTIL YOU ARE ALL DEAD" shouted Satos as he prepared for one last attack

" I was hoping you'd say that" said Gohan

"YOUR FAMILY WILL DIE, FRIENDS AND YOUR MATE... WELL MAYBE I'L HAVE SOME FUN WITH HER BEFORE I'M DONE IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN" said Satos with an evil smirk on his face

That was it Satos had pushed Gohan to his limits...Gohan the boy was in such control all the time always suppressing his anger but not today he let it all out. The aurora around Gohan began to shine even brighter and his energy skyrocketed. Satos began charging up one final energy attack so did Gohan. Gohan felt the power buried inside of him and he began to gnaw away at it taking that power. this was worse than his battle with cell if he didn't stop Satos here and now then everything and one Gohan loved would die.

Satos built great ball of energy one that could be thought as a spirit bomb. he aimed it at gohan and threw it at him. So with all of his anger and might, releasing all of his power focussing it on one thing that he was doing this to save the world.. his family ...trunks... Bullma ...piccolo...Yamcha...master Roshi...Miari...Krillian...Bra...Icarus...even Vegeta...all the people of earth...and especially _for_ V_idel_.

"KAME...HAME...HHHHHAAAAA" Shouted Gohan releasing everything he had into one final attack. His attack met Satos head on. Gohan's blast was being consumed by Satos attack. The light coming from Gohan's hands was the brightest blue ever matching Videl's eyes. Satos tried to push his energy further but he had used it all up he had no more power like with his father his powers abandoned him left time to die.

"FATHER" screamed Satos. his energy ball began to be pushed back. Gohan's energy wave kept gaining ground. The clash between the two powers was a draw by until eventual Satos energy completely left defenceless. Gohan's kamehameha wave pushed through the giant energy ball and covered Satos completely . The dust was still clearing but no one could have survived it everyone thought.

"YEAH GOHAN screamed Goten and little trunks jumping back up

"good job Gohan" said Piccolo

"that's my boy" said Goku

"yeah Gohan you did it" said Videl

"_thanks to you Videl_" said Gohan

Before they could celebrate their victory more the Sayian's form the still orbiting space ship had came closer to the battlefield. They all stopped in front of Gohan one man was out front assuming it was Satos second in command he said " my lord thank you for freeing us from that monster who was not worthy of the title of Legendary Super Sayian ... we are your humble servants our lives are yours to do with as you wish " said Sayian captain addressing Gohan while bowing all the other Sayian's bowed as well.

"remember who's in charge kaka brat" said Vegeta returning to his normal cocky self.

Gohan saw his friends and family were okay and Piccolo had re-grown his missing arm but he was looking for the one person who made his heart stop. He found her and flew/fell his way to her not having much control anymore. He slowly reverted back to his normal form and crashed making another crater in the earth. Videl jumped into the big hole landing beside Gohan. Videl placed her hands on his face and said :" GOHAN... Don't die on me now please..please don't die"

" I'm not going anywhere" Gohan said leaning forward placing one hand on Videl's check she leaned forward and they both engaged in a passionate kiss. They both reciprocated the other passion, Videl allowing his tongue in her mouth and he allowed her tongue in his mouth. It was a fiery passionate kiss.. their lips meet for the second time but it felt like it was their first. both kissed back with a passion... passion that they both shared after being brought back together after 7 years. They broke from their kiss after a minute. Videl coughed for air she didn't have the endurance that Gohan did.

"you okay" said Gohan

"I'm fine...now" said Videl blushing. They stared into each other's eyes until Gohan passed out from exhaustion.

"well that was one hell of fight" said Kaditz

" that's an understatement kid" said Bardock

" Gohan he'll need a senzu bean Piccolo you got any" asked Miari Piccolo tossed him a bean to Miari and ran off toward where Gohan landed

"Gohan" screamed little trunks and Goten as they followed after Miari .Piccolo took off heading towards the crash site.

"What about them" said Goku stand-in up looking at the confused Sayian's

" I am the rightful ruler they will bow before me or die" said Vegeta

"well... good luck" said Goku

" your coming with me Kakarot" said Vegeta

" why" asked Goku

" because I'm making you my General and Bardock my advisor " said Vegeta

"General... what are you saying" said Goku

"son every Sayian king must have a Sayian General to lead the kings troops into battle it's the highest honour any Sayian Warrior can achieve" said Bardock

" what are your intentions with an army.." asked Goku

" my intentions is too rally what left of our people and ensure the survival of race along with the humans... do not worry I will not destroy my family's home because it is my home now too" said Vegeta

" all right then I will be you general" said Goku

Vegeta flew up into the air with Goku and Bardock following behind him

"GOHAN" screamed Goten and trunks as he jumbo into the creator beating trunks with the Senzu bean

"Gohan no he's dead...he's dead...isn't he" said Goten

"relax kid he just really tired out" said Videl

"Gohan here...eat this" said Miari placing a senzu bean in his mouth. Gohan had enough consciousness to eat the bean but he was still pretty tired and barely awake

Vegeta was level with the Sayian's in the sky with Goku and Bardock flanking him "I am prince Vegeta rightful ruler of the Sayian race I am extending a hand of friendship to you...join me and whatever wrongs you have committed on this planet will be forgiven...we have a chance to rebuild our race I see males and females here and I am glad to tell you there are other Sayian's here on earth and across the universe we shall assemble them and bring them here ...we will not rule the humans they are weaker than us in physical strength and in technology but we have much to learn from them... I am telling you that there will be no crimes against the human race...no raping, pillaging or murder you may fight in self defence but no killing. I am offering you all a permanent home where you can have a family...I am offering you peace do not fear Brolly for as you see with the combined might of the Sayian race we can defeat everything...Brolly is and always will be a monster but I can tell you that Brolly will be defeated and the Sayian race will be united once again... I ask you now will you join me:" said Vegeta

the Sayian warriors once again bowed in respect swearing their allegiance to Vegeta.

"excellent ...now this is General Kakarot the man who killed Freiza... this is Bardock the man who took a stand against Friezea on planet Vegeta all those years ago he is my royal advisor...and that boy who killed Satos is Kakrots son and Bardock's Grandson... his name is Gohan he is half Sayian but he is one of the strongest Sayian's ...he and my son Miari and the son of Raditz Kaditz will be the elite captains you will all be assigned to a captain and they are be your superiors" said Vegeta

" my lord before we reveal ourselves to the world I suggest we wait for the Sayian's I have gathered that they should be here in about five standard earth weeks" said Bardock

" how many did you say you have again" asked Vegeta

" 1000 give or take a few and their families " said Bardock

" excellent... Kakarot go check on your first born give him my thanks and tell him, my son and your nephew of their honour and Kaditz has also restored his family honour today" said Vegeta

"all right Vegeta " said Goku moving to Gohan

"Sire Brolly will be angry over the death of his child we need to make contact with the leaders of earth we need ...an alliance and quickly" said Bardock

" I know just who to arrange it " said Vegeta

**Later that night at the Son Home**

"Chi-chi you need to go to sleep if Gohan wakes up I'll feel his ki...he'll be fine lets go to bed" said Goku

"oh alright" kissing her sleeping boy on the head " sweet dreams my son" said chi chi

"do you want me to take you home Videl" asked Goku

" if it's all right can I stay here tonight ...I'll sleep on the couch" said Videl

" yes that's fine Videl it's good to know just what a good "_girl_ _friend"_ he has" said chi-chi

"were...were not...I mean I would like to...but...I mean oh damit" said Videl trying to hide the red on her face

" night Gohan" said Goten giving his sleeping brother a big hug. " night Videl" said Goten giving Videl a big hug also

"you too ...you were very brave today Goten" said Videl patting Goten on the head

Goku picked up Goten and said " hey Goten I'm proud off you my little warrior you fought well today all of you did" said Goku as he walked off with Goten in his arms

Videl in the few hours she known Gohan's family she was already loved by them and she loved them too.

" we better be off to...women come now we have to go we have work to do" said Vegeta

"I feel so bad for leaving him like this" said Bullma looking ashamed

Vegeta looked here in the eyes and said " don't' worry kaka brat is one of the strongest fighters alive he just needs his rest" said Vegeta wrapping his arms around her bringing her in for a hug. He then kissed her on the forward and showing one of his very few public affectionate moments.

"Miari... trunks lets go" said Vegeta leading his family out of the room

" get better Gohan" said both Trunks at the same time as the Briefs as the room then the home.

Bardock poked Kaditz on the shoulder " I'm sleeping outside take my room" said Bardock

"I thought I 'm sleeping in the other bed in this room ..." said Kaditz

" because I said so ...boy don't make me get chi- chi's frying pan" said Bardock

"ALRIGHT ...goodnight" said Kaditz

"please Gohan wake up " said Videl

Bardock put his hand on Videl's shoulder and said " do not fear...Gohan has a lot of reasons to live and your one of them " said Bardock leaving Gohan and Videl alone. Videl waited a few more minutes before turning off the light and crawling onto the bed with Gohan. She knew they all thought she was going to sleep on the couch but she couldn't and wouldn't' leave him alone her heart wouldn't let her. Gohan was under the blankets she was on top of the blankets beside him and she had fallen asleep just watching him taking deep breaths and letting them out just laying there in peace

Gohan was asleep but he was beginning to wake. first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Videl sleeping beside him on his bed. it was dark outside she must have slept over while visiting him. " _if she is visiting me then we must have won ...Satos is dead_" said Gohan not remembering he battle just the last few moments he had with Videl before passing out... the kiss they shared. Gohan saw her shiver "_she's_ _cold... if she was going to sleep here she might as well be warm_" lifting the blankest over on top of her. He didn't want to disturb her but she woke up and saw him what she was doing. She thought it was sweet

"thank Dendee your awake how you feeling" she asked

" am I dead and gone to otherworld cause I see an angel" said Gohan blushing as he said it

Videl stared him for another moment she too was blushing. then Gohan felt something was holding onto his leg he looked and it was a tail and not his tail either it was "

"MY tail" Videl said out loud

Gohan said out loud " did you just hear my thought"

"yeah I did I don't know why but ever since we met I've been hearing your voice in my head and...I'm so sorry you probably think I'm a freak now don't you cause I know I am..." said Videl

Gohan pushed her hair out of her watering eyes "Videl are you a Sayian"

she looked surprise and asked " how'd you know that term ... it's what my mom always called me her little Sayian Princess "

" because I am a Sayian" said Gohan revealing his tail . the two tails intertwined for some reason and they both laughed and blushed. Looking into each other's eyes again they had another passionate kiss. Gohan pulled Videl close to his body she could feel his warmth radiating from his perfect body she was instantly warm and it was comforting to her. they fell asleep just staring into each other's eyes. their tails wrapped around one of the others thighs so no one would take them away from each other.

In Goku and chi-chi's room

"aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww Gohan and Videl are in love" said Goku

"oh my little boy is growing up so fast" said chi-chi

"well these no pint in denying those two are Sayian's and they've begun to bond " said Goku

"oh I can't wait for the grand children' said chi-chi

"bit early don't you think chi-chi" said Goku

"shut up Goku" said chi-chi hitting him with the frying pan

"don't you ever leave that in the kitchen" said Goku

**End Chapter**

what do you think not a bad start right there's some twist and turns an elm not even getting warmed up I figure have some other enemies before Brolly and maybe Majin Buu but I don't know yet. I want at least 30-40 chapters . if you think there to short let me I know this one's longer then the last one please comment and let me know what you think. I think a good part of this as battle and if anyone has any suggestions as how to fight and techniques that I could have these guys need let me know because it could very well me one of the ones I choose. email me at "" and review please let me know what you like what you hate and how I can improve. thank you for taking time out of your lives to read my story.

I was still in my hiding place in a small Alaskan mining town far away from everyone else...Vegeta was still looking for me I kept my ki as low as possible but I kept feeling like Vegeta as going to kick my door open at any time. eventually he did

"AUTHOR" screamed Vegeta

" oh no he found me" said the author

"hey Vegeta. sup" said the author trying not to piss himself

" I want you to know something boy..." said Vegeta walking in pointing his finger at the author

" yeah what is it" said the author

" I have forgiven you for your previous statement about a certain women's ...panties and I thank you for given me an army I can't wait for the rest to get here so thank you" said Vegeta

" wow thanks Vegeta I know things may have been awkward between us but I'm glad we were able to work this out" said the author

"oh and there's one more thing" said Vegeta

" what's that" said the author

" this " said Vegeta sanding and energy ball at the author pushing him down a flight of stairs breaking every bone in his body

" I thought you said I was forgiven" said that author

" you are I decided to let you live...SO DON'T EVER MENTION MY MATES PANTIES AGAIN OR ELSE" screamed Vegeta as he left

" can someone call Dendee please" said the author


	7. Chapter 6 Want a Sword

Hello thank you for stopping by and reading this story i hope you are enjoying the story so far. I like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story have a good day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

Chapter 6- Want a Sword?

The morning after the great battle with Satos the sun was beginning to rise it was the end of the night, the start of the day... and the start of a new life for young Videl. It's funny how red the sunrise is the day after a great battle it's like the sun is expressing its sorrow over the death and destruction that it witnessed the previous day. The red sun rose in the sky shining across Bardock's face awaking him from his slumber.

Bardock slept with his back against the tree he didn't mind it he was used to much worse. Try being trapped in a Sayian space pod for days sometimes weeks with nothing to do. Bardock enjoyed being outside the fresh air, the sound of water moving in a nearby pond, the wind softly blowing. Bardock could understand why Goku's family lived here. It was a peaceful quiet place to relax form their hectic lives now he too would live here. That brought a smile to the Sayian's face.

Bardock could feel the pain in the back of his head a sign that a vision was coming. Bardock saw two armies fighting in the sky above a burning city. While this is happening in the centre of the destroyed city stood the strongest of the warriors... Gohan and Videl with three other Sayian's behind them all in super Sayian three forms and wearing a similar vest covering up very little of their muscles. Then there was Brolly and a dark figure beside him across from the four Sayian's. Bardock could not see the dark figure clearly but there was a mark on his forehead a strange symbol that Bardock had never seen before. the vision was quickly gone Bardock Began to ponder his vision and how best to proceed. He knew there were many different possible futures the slightest change causes a ripple affect changing everything.

In Gohan's room there laid the two Demi Sayian's Gohan and Videl sleeping together with their tails wrapped around the others thigh. Gohan had one arm wrapped around Videl they slept close beside each other all night.

Gohan's room was simple enough there was a book shelf consisting of the latest in academic textbooks. Some high school level, some University level varying among numerous topics needless to say Chi Chi wanted Gohan to have a lot of options for a career. There was a small computer desk a capsule corp. model computer given by Bullma as a present for his 15th birthday. He always got cool stuff from Bullma last year he got his own personal gravity room that was down the dirt rood in the woods about 200 meters from his home. Of course it was needing constant repairs with how he and father trained right now it was quite functional for now of course.

Gohan noticed that Kaditz wasn't in the room he was supposed to be in Goten's bed but he didn't really care it would have been awkward if he was in here anyway.

"_I can't believe_ _another Sayian_... and its _Videl...is she my girlfriend now?...this is so confusing...I wish this was a test that way I'd ace it_" thought Gohan

Gohan just laid there looking at her...He was still somewhat sore but he was a hell of a lot better than yesterday and it as because of Videl. Gohan brushed the hair out of Videl's face. Videl opened her eyes and saw he was awake

"how you doing" said Videl

"better now...thanks to you" said Gohan kissing Videl on the forhead

Gohan's alarm went off. he looked over and saw his clock read 7:00. Slapping the snooze button he turned back to Videl "we better get going" said Gohan

" where" asked Videl

"school of course I got to get you home so you can get ready...you know shower change into a new set of clothes" said Gohan

"how can you be thinking of school you almost died yesterday" said Videl looking shocked

"I guess years of my mother's frying pan hitting my head and her telling me to study hard and go to school have really sunk in" said Gohan

"you really are a strange boy Gohan son" said Videl twirling his hair with her index finger. once again they looked in each other's eyes and kissed passionately. Before they could go further Goten opened the door.

"VIDEL WHY ARE YOU KISSING GOHAN " shouted Goten

" WHAT DID YOU SAY GOTEN" screamed chi-chi

" shit" said Gohan jumping out of the bed going as fast as his base form could managed to get himself into some pants (hiding his teddy bear underwear from Videl's view "_mental note switch to boxers_" thought Gohan)...putting a shirt on. grabbed Videl pulled her out of the bed and placed her at the opposite bed. He stopped at his desk crashing into the chair. He going through his back pack to see what he had left in it which was not much considering there was a giant hole through it along with all his books and gi. (This all happened in the course of 9 seconds).

Videl would of been surprised at how fast he moved until what she saw yesterday and before Gohan could open his backpack chi-chi burst in looking and saw they were at opposite ends and both seemed to be busy with something.

"Goten don't you ever joke about Gohan and Videl kissing you hear me don't joke about grandchildren" said chi chi pointing the frying pan at Goten

" but they were kissing ...how does kissing get you grandchildren mommy" asked Goten

" never mind go eat breakfast" goten walked off towards the kitchen " well Gohan it's nice to see your all right I would like to tell you to go to school but it seems the battle yesterday caused massive earthquakes throughout the country. You fought on a fault line or something or another anyway so the military has been called in and all public places such as school in Saton city has been shut down...indefinitely. But don't worry about your schoolwork because there's work being uploaded online by your teachers so you won't have any excuses to slack off" said chic hi

" thanks mom" said Gohan

as chi chi was elavign she poked her head through the door " don't think I don't know about the Sayian speed your father had to move quick like you did when were young to avoid getting caught "_studying_" in my room" said chi chi

"what...what...you're crazy." said Gohan looking down trying to hide the blush on his face

" oh come on I got up to check on you last night ...you two looked so cute sleeping with each other ... you both had a smile on your faces even as you were asleep... your arm was wrapped around Videl ...oh reminds me of the way your father holds me. I suppose it was your idea to cover her up with the blanket your such a gentlemen Gohan" said chi-chi an she closed the door behind her

" well since she already knows" said Videl as ran over to Gohan practically jumping onto of him and kissing him passionately which he reciprocated. Gohan stood up and walked to the bed with Videl legs wrapped around his waist. Gohan laid Videl out on the bed and they continued with their make out session...They stayed there for 15 minutes kissing until Gohan looked up at Videl needing her to answer his question "Videl I know this might be weird at least for me I've never done his before but ...will you be my girlfriend" asked Gohan

"I don't know...will you be my boyfriend" said Videl in a teasing manner

"hell yes" said Gohan

" then yes" said Videl they started to kiss each other passionately once more.

They went undisturbed for 5 more minutes until there was a knock on the door. Gohan and Videl both annoyed yelled "WWWHHHHAAATTT"

"uh...Gohan...Videl...uh well... breakfast is ready come out when you ...uh feel like it" said Goku

" thanks dad" said Gohan

if there was one thing that could temporarily distract two hormonal Sayian teenagers from the joys of making out it was food... if only for a short time. Almost instantly Videl and Gohan jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Ever since Videl had met Gohan and the barrier broke she felt more in touch with her Sayian instinct and strengths and now she even had a greater hunger of course it as not as great as the Son family Sayian's.

Once they got to the kitchen they saw that they weren't alone there in the kitchen and living room stood everyone. Master roshi, Yamcha, Paur(the floating cat did I get the name right), Olaunng(the pig did I spell it right) Krillian, Tien, Chotzue, 18, marron, Goten ,Trunks,Bra Bullma , Vegetta, Goku, Chichi, Ox King, Bardock and Kaditz .they were all feasting down on their breakfast...How chi-chi does it all it is a mystery.

Master Roshi being his regular "_friendly_" self was the first to get up he came to say hello to Gohan and videl

"hey Gohan and uh _pretty lady_" said master Roshi

Gohan being very protective of Videl but also wanted to be calm said " hello master Roshi whys there so many people here" asked Gohan in a calm but commanding tone

" well you see boy we all felt the power of yesterdays fight great job by the way it's like a reunion I suppose right now ...is this lady friend yours" asked master Roshi eyeing Videl with naughty intentions

"yes I am his girlfriend" said Videl

With that Roshi's walked away he knew when to stop and when the girl you're looking at boyfriend probably powerful enough to across the surface of the sun you best stop where you're at.

Yamcha came on over looking like his usual cheerful self " hey well you two were certainly I there for a while hey ...Gohan your finally growing up and learning how girls are more important than books it's about time...she is your girlfriend right or is she available" asked Yamcha

"NO I AM NOT AVAILABLE I AM GOHANS" shouted Videl

everyone looked at the two Demi Sayian's. "oh my grandson he's growing up " said Ox king holding back his tears

"_wow he really is not a tyrant_" thought Videl

"great job kid" said Krillian

"sit down you idiot" said 18 pulling Krillian back down on the couch

Videl and Gohan proceeded to get some breakfast chi chi looked like she was going to break down into tears " oh my little boy is growing up so fast he's already got himself a girlfriend ...next thing you know I could be a grandmother" said chi-chi hinting away at Gohan and Videl

"mom please stop your embarrassing me" said Gohan close to falling over from embarrassment

Videl tried to talk to Tien but he was busy meditating so she talked to his short friend

"so how do you guys know the sons" asked Videl

"well Tien was kind of Goku's rival at one point" said Chotzu

"really interesting" said Videl

Krillian stood up and said "hello Videl welcome to the family I guess ...um what should I say" said Krillian

"sit down Krillian" ...I am 18 Krillian is my husband and this our daughter Marron" Said 18

Nice to meet you" said Videl

she go into a conversation with 18 and at one point 18 said " if you're wondering how I know Gohan I was originally built to destroy the world so he and the others tried to stop me...of course I changed... although in an alternate timeline I ended up killing your boyfriend and eventually destroyed by Miari"

a little taken back but she said " that's great... you changed...whets that... okay Gohan I'm coming" pretending that Gohan was calling her

she went back to Gohan he had several plates of food and took them and Videl outside. They sat down on the parch and split up the plates then started devouring the food ...Gohan trying to be a gentlemen ate slower then he normally would.

"well I'm glad to see the full affects of my barrier have warned off" said Piccolo getting looking up from his mediation

"piccolo I didn't' see you there ... what do you mean full affects we just couldn't remember who each other were and the way things ended at the cell games right " asked Gohan

"are there other things" said Videl

"Hercule asked me to do more than just block out the Cell games he asked me to make Videl less in tune with her Sayian instincts and now that that is gone Videl your mind and body is going through changes becoming more Sayian" said piccolo

"what kind of changes" said a worried Videl

"for starters you're going to have a Sayian appetite ...you can check that off the list...you're going to be a lot stronger... you're going to have a higher ki level...and your ...primal urges are going to be stronger" said piccolo

"Primal" asked Gohan

"he means the mating urges kaka brat" said Vegetta walking outside of the home

there was awkward silence between the group until Videl broke it saying " so can I learn to fly and do those energy blasts like you guys"

"you have no choice since you are a Sayian you fall under my sovereignty and as your rightful ruler I say you must be trained..." said Vegetta

"rightful ruler" asked Videl

"he's kind of the prince of all Sayian's I promise I'll explain later" said Gohan

"okay" said Videl

" you will have some time before the test so you must become stronger than the average Sayian and quickly. Don't' worry about school the leaders of this planet assured me that all schools in Saton city will be closed for one month " said Vegetta"

"why must she be trained" asked Gohan

"because fool with more Sayian's around with urges for glory and battle I'm going to need powerful warriors who know earths customs and who can control... them and this test will show who is a true Sayian " said Vegetta

"he's right Gohan with the arrival of the Sayian's things are going to get very hectic ...she'll need to raise her power...its locked inside of her so you need to train her just how I trained you" said Piccolo

"hell no Piccolo I'll train her my own way...I almost died countless times during your training" said Gohan

"say what you want it worked and I made you a man" said Piccolo

"I must say Piccolo I've heard stories about your training methods and I find them very amusing if trunks couldn't fly and turn super Sayian I would have done that" said Vegetta

"Super Sayian" asked Videl

"that's the form I was fighting in well technically I was a Super Sayian then I became and Ascended Sayian or Super Sayian 2 and...because of you I became a Super Sayian 3" said Gohan

"but what is it exactly' said Videl

oh well you see super Sayian is a transformation it give us Sayian's a high power level and make us stronger and faster than our base forms. also our ki attacks are much stronger and you emit this aurora around yourself and your hair gets longer and spikier turns plus it turns yellow and your eyes turn green" explained Gohan

"can every Sayian do that asked Videl

"no only my family, Vegetta's family and Brolly" said Gohan

"I heard his name before but who is Brolly" asked Videl

" he's a Sayian warrior with unprecedented power levels... He was driven mad by his power and now all he cares about is death and destruction. We actually fought him in the days before the Cell games on another planet... my dad thought he killed him after we offered our power to him like everyone did to me yesterday" explained Gohan

Gohan looked up at the approaching ki presence it is was Miari trunks. He landed in front of the son home then went down on a knee in front of Vegetta. Trunks had changed into Sayian armour like his father wore at the cell games only it was black. he had his sword strapped to his back.

" sir" said Miari in a military fashion

" speak boy" said Vegetta

" the one known as Sandre is nowhere to be found. When she was hit with the ki blast from Satos she fell and I managed to catch her. Then I set her down in a meadow and proceeded back to the battle. After you dispatched me again last night I tracked her but she covered her tracks and masked her ki...I do not think she is like her father ... she has control she could be an asset" said Miari

"Boy you have much to learn but if you remember Brolly then you will remember how that power drives one mad. She may not look like it but she has his power you may rise "said Vegetta

"what just happened " asked Gohan looking confused

"didn't your father tell you" said Miari

"tell me what" asked Gohan

"since there are very few saying I trust I have decided to make your father my general, your grandfather my advisor, you your cousin and Miari are my Elite Captains. You will be assigned a company and they will follow your orders. Other captains will be chosen but until then you are the only ones I have" said Vegetta

"but what about Goten and trunks" said Miari

"they are still to young although I tried last night your mother and chi-chi can be very unreasonable ' said Vegetta

"frying pan" asked Gohan

"frying pan" said Vegetta nodding in his head

"will this impact my school work" asked Gohan

" I wish it would since it pertains to the survival of our race but once again... _frying pan_ said Vegetta

" yeah I don't get why it hurts so much" said Gohan

"Bullma had those made out of the toughest material in the universe unfortunately I must take credit I assembled the materials during my travels" said Vegetta

"he's right though Gohan Videl must be trained and you are the one to do it" said Bardock stepping outside with a coffee cup in hand

"want a sword kid" said Piccolo

Gohan looked up " Piccolo that is not funny" said Gohan trying to suppress his laughter

Bullma came outside "Vegetta we need to get moving Daddy just finished setting up the base"

"excellent women " said Vegetta

Bullma walked up to Gohan and gave him a big hug "you were so brave Gohan... once again I'm so proud of you"

" thank you Bullma" said Gohan

"enough chit chat lets go...Trunks were leaving" said Vegetta

both Miari and trunks came out and said " yes father"

" no son only Miari trunks is coming you stay here and...play with Goten and the other children or something" said Vegetta

"wait there both named trunks" said Videl

"it's complicated when we start training I'll tell you about it" said Gohan

"I'll hold you to that" said Videl

"Kakarot get out here your coming too bring your nephew too" said Vegetta

"all right Vegetta jeez I didn't think Bullma's dad would be ready so quickly" said Goku

"well he had this prepared already for awhile he bought an old military doomsday shelter just needed to connect the power" said Bullma

"enough talk let's do this instant transmission Bardock get over here" said Vegetta

"see you soon son" said Goku

" hey shouldn't I come I am a captain" said Gohan

"no I need you here prepare this recruit that is an order _Captain_ Son " said Vegetta putting an emphasis on Gohan's new title of captain

"YES PRINCE VEGETTA" said Gohan in a sarcastic tone saluting him

"funny" said Vegetta in an annoyed tone

"here we go guys" said Goku teleporting the group to the Sayian base.

"what the hell" said Videl

"oh right that's instant transmission it's a trick my dad learnt" said Gohan

Videl and Gohan proceeded to finish their meals and once they were done Gohan being the gentlemen he was helped Videl up and took her empty plates and put them in the sink.

Gohan asked Videl "uh did you bring clothes with you"

"no I didn't " Videl said

"well Piccolo has this ability where he can create clothes... maybe we should cut your hair shorter" said Gohan

"my hair why ...would you like me better with short hair" said Videl

"no um...I...um...I'd like you no matter how you...but ...it would get in your way while fighting" said Gohan

"you're really cute when your under pressure you know that" said Videl lightly punching his shoulder

" _smooth Gohan_" Piccolo thought to himself

Piccolo can you use your clothes skill thing to give Videl a Gi" asked Gohan

"yeah but you too should get cleaned up before you go train you both stink" said Piccolo

" yeah I guess ... I'll take a shower real quick then" said Gohan

they walked back inside but before Gohan could take his shower his mother smacked him across his head with the frying pan.

"what was that for" said Gohan

" for exposing yourself to danger five times in one week... now do the dishes" said chi chi pointing at the sink

"fine" said Gohan

"does anyone here cut hair" asked Videl

" I groom myself and my hair looks fine I can cut yours" said 18

" I'd like it to be short" said Videl

"all right chi-chi I need a chair a pair of scissors and a mirror" said 18

Gohan finished doing the dishes and went to take his shower. as Gohan was in the shower he pondered just how lucky he is to have survived all this time..survived Raditz...Frieza...cell ... and now Satos and there was still more to come...he thought of how lucky he was to of have such good friends...family that loved him...the girl of his dreams was actually real and she was his and he was hers.

In the Son living room all the guys had left to go and start their training or read their naughty magazines all that was left was the girls ... Videl... 18...marron and chi-chi with Bullma talking on Chi-Chi's cell phone. and the children off in the corner.

"so Videl what are your intentions with my son" asked chi-chi

"umm ...well ...we haven't really talked about that stuff other than he asking me to be his girlfriend" said Videl

"what did you say" asked chi-chi

"only of he agreed to be my boy friend " said Videl blushing as she said it

"aaawwww that's so adorable" said Bullma through the speaker on the phone

" so did you fall asleep above the blankets or did you crawl under the blankets with him" asked 18

"well I remember falling asleep above them but I woke up finding the blankets on top of me. I saw Gohan was awake and after Gohan and I talked we ...ugh never mind" said Videl

"that's my boy Gohan the gentlemen even though he had just had one of the toughest battles of his life and was recovering he still had acted like a perfect gentlemen" said chi-chi with a tear in her eye

"we also found out I'm a Sayian" said Videl

" oh Kami ...full or half" asked chi chi

"what" said Videl

"are you full blooded Sayian or half human" said chi chi

"i guess I'm a half " said Videl

" oh this is perfect my Gohan has found someone who understands his suffering ...wait do you have a tail' said chi chi

"yeah I do why" said Videl

"but how come you haven't transformed into Ozarru" asked Bullma

"what" said Videl

"when a Sayian with a tail looks at the moon they transform into a giant monkey" said Bullma over her cell phone

"my mom always told me not to look at the full moon when I had my tail and I never did even when my dad cut it off "

"how did you and my Gohan met Videl" asked chi-chi

"oh well it was the first day at school were in all the same classes I was kind of angry at him because he treated me too girly and beat my entrance test scores but I see now that's just who is... he can the most nicest guy in the world and yesterday I saw what he was ready to do to save his friends and family" said Videl

" yeah Gohan can be the most sweetest and gentle boy ever but when someone threatens his loved ones he will do whatever it takes to protect them" said Bullma

18 took a few more cuts then said " hand me a mirror"

Videl was shown what her hair looked like (like in the show after being cut) and she loved it . it looked great .

" thanks its awesome" said Videl

"you're welcome" said 1818 went back to play with Marron.

Videl heard the shower shut off so she got out of the chair thanked them and left for her shower. As she walked down the hall out stepped Gohan shirtless all still steamy from the shower. His muscles were all out in the open and this made Videl's heart beat increase dramatically.

"oh hey Videl wow you got your hair cut you look just as beautiful" said Gohan it was good thing his body was already red from the shower or she would have seen him blushing

Videl tried not to be caught checking him out " oh hi ...Gohan you look...nice" said Videl

" thanks so you can use the shower I'll get the clothes from piccolo "said Gohan

"right ... see you in a bit" said Videl once she was in the bathroom and the door was closed she said in her head "_oh my god is he trying to kill me_"

"_am I trying to what_" asked Gohan

" HEY _I'm trying to take a shower we'll talk later_" said Videl

"_right sorry I'll change into my Gi_" said Gohan

"_stop talking about your body_" said Videl

"_okay see you later_" said Gohan

Gohan didn't understand what she was so on edge for but then he realized he does look better than most guys and he was shirtless when she saw him. " _oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have stepped out without a shirt it's just I'm used to doing that_" said Gohan

"_no it's not a problem I didn't mind at all your very nice'_ said Videl

"_thanks_" said Gohan

"_thank you_" said Videl

"what did I miss" asked Bullma

"oh Gohan just walked out without a shirt after taking a shower and Videl was standing right in front of him" said chi chi

" really that girl probably almost passed out from the shock" said Bullma

" yes your boy is very nice without a shirt chi-chi" said 18

" 18" shouted Chi-chi

Gohan went to get his gi but realized that he left it in his bag which had a hole blown through it. so he went outside to Piccolo " uh Piccolo I lost my Gi yesterday in the fight so can you give me a new one" asked Gohan

"all right" placed his hand on Gohan's head and gave the shirtless jean wearing teens his orange gi with the Gokus school logo on the back with Piccolos in the front.

" you might as well take this one two" said piccolo giving him another smaller one for Videl

Gohan heard the water shut off and went and knock on the bathroom

"who is it" asked Videl

" its Gohan I got your gi here" said Gohan

" oh pass it here" said Videl opening the door. Videl was wearing nothing but a towel. Gohan like a lot of men at the sight of a beautiful women froze. He didn't know what to say..so captivated by her beauty ...her breasts were not exactly showing but you could tell they were there she realized that she did him what he accidently did to her.

"oh I'm sorry I should have stuck my hand out the door" said Videl

"no..no its fine I'll...I'll be in my room" said Gohan passing her the Gi

Gohan went straight to his room and took a bottle of cold water poured it down on his head

" what happened" said Bullma

"Gohan handed Videl her Gi but the she wearing a just a towel and Gohan froze up" said chi-chi

" wow there is a lot of tensionwait... what Vegetta I'm talking with chi-chi...oh I better go" said Bullma

"all right bye Bullma" said chi chi hanging up her phone

Gohan and Videl stepped out the same time Gohan was wearing a turtle school gi along with Videl

" you look great" said Videl

" you look beautiful said Gohan

They proceeded to leave when chi-chi stopped them "wait I need a picture of this...get closer together" Gohan and Videl stood beside each other "okay Gohan put your arms around Videl ... yes this is perfect" said Chi Chi. Gohan had his arms wrapped around Videl and he leaned forward planting a kiss on her check. chi-chi took a few copies of the different posses they were doing picture

" oh I can't wait to see how these turnout" said chi chi

"right mom we have to go train" said Gohan

"do you want a sword" said chi chi

"not funny mom" said Gohan in an annoyed closing the door behind him

Gohan and Videl walked outside past the meditating Piccolo and into the woods. Gohan was taking Videl to the place where he goes to meditate, to focus where he had Goten learn how to access her power. There was much power locked away in Videl and Gohan had to help her unleash it.

"so what's this thing about a sword" asked Videl

" well you see it all started out when my long lost uncle Raditz on my father's side came to earth looking for my dad..." said Gohan explained the part how his father died

"what your dads not dead" said Videl

"trust me I'm getting to that" said Gohan. he told her of how Piccolo took him to train in the wilderness leaving him along to fend for himself and eventually began training him.

"so I kept taking meat of this dinosaurs tail and kept eating eat I used to run from him but eventually he started running from me" said Gohan chuckling

"what happened next" asked Videl

"well the Sayian's came to earth and started killing everyone" he explained the battle and how he tried to stop them and how he failed and then his dad who had been wished back rescued them all.

"wait Vegetta used to be an enemy" asked Videl

" yeah I'm explaining" said Gohan

Gohan talked about how they had to journey to Nameck what they encountered there. how he became friends with the earths new god Dendae before he was god. she kept her mouth shut waiting for him finish his story.

"so anyway my dad was able to defeat Freizea but he as lost in space and it took him quite a while to get back and with Vegetta gone me and Piccolo were the strongest and the unofficial protectors of earth" said Gohan

he explained how Miari is actually trunks from the future and he helped stopped frieze and his father. how he gave Goku a cure. how they trained for the next three years ...about the androids and about the fight with Brolly.

"Brolly is that guy on his way here" asked Videl

"yeah he's on his way" said Gohan

"how dangerous is he" asked Videl

"he can destroy an entire planet with a flick of his wrist" said Gohan

" well you'll just have to be the hero again Gohan" Gohan smiled at what she said "Cell comes next doesn't he" asked Videl

" yeah he does" said Gohan

"well I already know what happens... you saved the world...you're a hero...your my hero" said Videl embracing Gohan in a hug feeling his pain for the things that have happened to him.

"thank you...sometimes I think about how the world doesn't even know just how close they've come to being destroyed sometimes I wish people could know what the Earth Special Forces have done to defend this planet..what my dad has done" said Gohan

" you really are pure of heart aren't Gohan...not wanting any of the credit but wanting everyone to know just what your friends family have done for us all" said Videl

"thank you" said Gohan

"well we better train I guess "said Videl

"yeah this is the spot" said Gohan

Gohan pointed toward a tree stump in the middle of a clearing it was a place to sit and mediate to focus ki

"alright sit on this stump and mediate try to focus your ki" said Gohan

"wait do I have to always mediate to focus my ki" asked Videl

"when you're starting out and you should when your training but this is just to teach you how to find your ki so you don't need to focus when you're fighting" said Gohan

"right " Videl sat on the stump with her legs crossed and her arms sticking out

"I want you to clear your mind...don't think..ignore the outside world...focus on yourself ...on the energy inside of you... listen to it ..feel it move around... you now push it to your hands and bring it out" said Gohan

Videl spent two hours sitting on the stump focusing on her ki. She was eventually able to bring the energy out into a ki ball...she was so excited she let out a scream and then the energy disappeared. She was about to fall over but Gohan grabbed her and said " that's enough for now you've done a good job..you need to rest"

"no I can keep going" said Videl

"no your tired" said Gohan

"Gohan I'm going to keep going" said Videl

"fine but only a bit longer" said Gohan

Videl focus her ki into a ball twenty more times and still she would not stop. She tried to fly but only floated a few feet above the ground. Gohan was taken back. in his case he had to work for a long time to access this power at will but she was able to use her energy after a few tries.

"you really are special" Videl" said Gohan

"then you best treat me right Gohan " said Videl

"don't worry Videl that won't be a problem " said Gohan wrapping an arm around her

"I think I could use some lunch" said Videl

"yeah let's get some food" said Gohan

The two Sayian's walked to the Son home.

At the New Sayian Base

Vegetta stood in front of the Sayian warriors now having sworn their loyalty to him

"wow an can you believe their 1000 more on the way" said Bullma

"yes soon there will be enough" said Vegetta

"enough for what Vegetta" asked Goku

"enough to protect this planet " said Vegetta

"it's finally happening father...we can rebuild our race" said Miari with enthusiasm

" it's not set in stone yet" said Bardock

"silence... its time" said Vegetta

Vegetta walked into the crowded cafeteria where the Syrians were feasting on their food...Vegetta know these Sayian's were still afraid of Brolly and their loyalty was still questionable. They would need to prove their loyalty some way.

"ATTENTION... the reason you all are here now is so we can prepare for battle and life on earth. You will be taught about earth's culture so you can integrate into their soceity ... THERE IS TO BE NO KILLING OF HUMANS... I want you all to know it brings me great joy to know that the Sayian's are not entirely extinct...are numbers may few ...our planet gone... so much of our strength and history have been lost...but despite that we have survived...fate has thrown many obstacles at us but despite it all we have survived... the Sayian's have survived and we will continue to grow in numbers and strength ...the Sayian's are the greatest warrior race in universe it is true that Brolly is powerful and I know you only worked for because of fear of him ...but I tell you now he can be beaten ...Kakkarot or Goku as he likes to be called defeated him once before ...Kakarot defeated Freiza...his father is a great man who lead the revolution against Freiza and gathered additional Sayian's over his years of travels...Kakarroots son Gohan killed a creature named cell a creature to rival the cruelty of Freiza and yesterday he killed Satos the son of Brolly. We have the potential to be stronger then we were before . I tell you now we are here for a reason... fate is giving the Syrians a second chance and we shall take it...we shall reclaim our power... we shall rise up and I swear to you now that no one will stop us" said Veggeta

there was a loud cheer from the Sayian's they were all joyful they prayed that betraying Brolly was worth it..they prayed they will gain honor for saving their race form the corrupt and that they would survive to see their race continuing on like prince...or now king Vegetta

End Chapter

so I hope you enjoyed the chapter it decided to stay up late so I could upload it for when all you guys and gales . I hope your enjoying the story and if you have any ideas or questions let me know ""


	8. Chapter 7 Videls first time

Disclaimer I do not own Dragonball , Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

hello everyone I am back with a new chapter in my story I am glad you have come back for more. if you have any questions or tips email me at

Chapter 7-Videls First Time

Gohan and Videl approached the son home. there was the little children Bra and Marron on one side of the yard while Goten and trunks were on the other. the girls kept looking over at the boys. Bra was fixated on Goten while Marron couldn't stop staring a trunks.

"why is your sister staring at me like that trunks" said Goten

"I don't know girls are weird hey why is Marron looking at me " said Trunks

"I don't know...hey I have an idea to make them stop lets gross them out" said Goten

"how" said trunks

"like this" said Goten put his index finger up his nose

"Goten that's disgusting" said Trunks smacking at Goten's hand

"yuck...Goten your disgusting" said Bra walking off followed by Marron inside the Son home

"you two are sick" said Marron

"GOTEN take your finger out of there" said Gohan

"sorry" noticing Videl "Videl I didn't want you to see that" said Goten blushing

"why would you care if she does she that" said trunks

"GOTEN... TRUNKS QUIT PICKING YOUR NOSES" shouted Chi-Chi

"great Goten now I'm in trouble" said Trunks

"sorry trunks" sad Goten looking down

"whatever...lets go train in the GR" said trunks

"yeah ...see you later Videl" said Goten waving goodbye

"bye" said Videl waving at the two Demi Sayian boys walking away

Gohan held open the door for Videl. she gave him a thank you nod and walked on inside. Gohan followed after and closing the door behind him. "hey honey" said Chi Chi as she pulling out a dozen baked Lasagnes from the extended capsule oven laying them out on her marble counter to cool off then proceeding to make 10 Greek Salads.

"hey mom...mmmm smells great can we eat" said Gohan

"yeah chi chi I'm starving" said Videl looking like she was about to pass out

"oh Videl your becoming more of a Sayian every minute" said chi chi

Gohan and Videl helped themselves it seemed to be an eating contest between the two of them. Gohan was in the lead he had finished 3 whole lasagnes and 4 salads while Videl had only ate 2 whole lasagnes and 3 salads. Gohan sat back and patted his stomach and Videl knowing when to admit defeat did the same.

"man mom you out did yourself" said Gohan

"sweetheart are you okay you usually eat 5 of each" said Chi Chi rubbing her hand against his forehead to see if he was sick

"well I wasn't exactly training so I'm not very hungry" said Gohan

"oh you weren't training...what were you two doing maybe making me some grandchildren" said Chi chi

"MOM" Said Gohan

"come on I was about Videl's age when I conceived you Gohan" said Chi chi

"we don't need to hear this chi chi" said Videl covering her ears

"yeah lets go back to training Videl" said Gohan pulling Videl with him outside.

"did I say something" said chi chi looking puzzled

Gohan and Videl began to proceed back to the meditation stump. as they walked Gohan pondered how to teach her next. "_she's got the focusing done she just needs to __apply__ her energy to it...maybe she should go in the GR once she starts to fly_" thought Gohan

Gohan and Videl continued down the dirt path to the mediation stump Videl thought "_how much longer...I know I can do this I need to get as strong as Gohan as quickly as possible...what was that he said about a time chamber...one day inside is like a standard earth year...maybe I should go there after I learn some more from Gohan"_

"Videl I've been thinking that we should increase your training a bit maybe go to the GR once you get the flying down" said Gohan

"yeah that sounds great...I bet I can get up to 100X gravity by Sunday" said Videl

"what ...no way you just started training Videl it'll be too risky I think you should go at best 30X as a maximum" Said Gohan

"why" said Videl

"because you're a beginner..." said Gohan

"no I'm not I've been doing martial arts since the Cell games Gohan...I am not a beginner...I'M NOT SOME WEAKLING GOHAN" said Videl

"I meant you're a beginner in ki techniques and training 100X gravity will require a lot of ki" said Gohan holding his hands up

"WELL THATS WHY YOUR TEACHING ME SO I CAN LEARN SO LETS GET TO FLYING GOHAN" screamed Videl as she charged off to the stump

"_man...girls ...I really don't understand them_" thought Gohan

Videl stood on top of the tree stump she had her hands held out on his sides. She focused her energy in her hands and as Gohan instructed her she propelled the energy downwards below her body. She gave out more energy as she did her body began to slightly rise up into the air.

"that's it Videl your doing it" said Gohan"

"shut up...I'm concentrating" said Videl

"right" sorry said Gohan looking down

Videl remained focused on her ki the more energy she put out the higher she went. she was eventually 20 ft in the air. "_now that I can float...I need to fly_" thought Videl. Videl moved her hands up from her sides. she knew it made things more difficult to control but she did it anyway. She propelled herself forward and tried to do a barrel roll but she lost control and fell losing some altitude. Gohan went to intercept her but she waved him off. Videl floated for a whole hour just trying to get the basics down. how to turned out to go backwards. practices going to the side. Videl soon became a moderately good flyer two hours later. while Videl was flying Gohan took to meditating on the stump focusing his ki.

Gohan always kept an eye on Videl even if he was focusing on his new Super Sayian 3 energy. As Gohan dug into his energy he found something amiss. His power felt as if was being assisted by a weaker power level but also he felt like his power was assisting the same weaker power level. it was odd both powers were working together becoming stronger off the other. Gohan traced this power to its point of origin. It was Videl.

Gohan stood up from his mediation looking up at Videl she wasn't showing any signs of being tired it was amazing but then again they were sharing each other's power "_I suppose soon enough she will become a super Sayian, then super Sayian 2 maybe even super Sayian 3...but that could take years...but she's already about as strong as dad was when he fought Raditz" thought_ Gohan

"GOHAN ITS TIME FOR THE GR" said Videl as she landed on the ground

"you sure your all right Videl" said Gohan

"I'm fine...feel great" said Videl trying not to show how tired she was

"okay then I'm sure Trunks and Goten have to be done by now" said Gohan

The two demi Sayian's began to walk back towards the son home. Piccolo levitated high above Mt. Poui looking down at the tow demi Sayian's knowing that Gohan was now beginning to understand the true extents of the bond that Gohan and Videl shared. "_their bond is unlike any king kai told me about in the history of the Sayian's he taught me while his student...maybe king kai wasn't crazy when he told me about that Sayian Prophecy" _thought Piccolo

Gohan and Videl made their way to the GR room. Videl was trying to practice her ki sensing ability. She had been able to learn to detect it just needed to be more accurate.

"wow Goten and trunks are really tough" said Videl in amazement at their power levels

"yeah those two will be ascended Sayian's soon I have no doubt" said Gohan pressing the buzzer on the intercom outside of the GR

"what" said trunks through the intercom

"guys your done for the day power down the graviton to earth's normal gravity and get out" said Gohan

"come on bro five more minutes...I got trunks on the run" said Goten

"no now or no supper" said Gohan. the door instantly opened up and out walked the two demi Sayian toddlers their clothes were cut and bloody.

"wow high were you guys training" said Videl

"I think it was 300 x earth's gravity" said Trunks

"300X earth's gravity ...but how" said Videl looking shocked

"oh we train in super Sayian" said Goten

"you guys should train in your normal form so your stronger when you transform" said Gohan

"like you can take 300 in your base form" said trunks

"yeah Gohan" said Goten putting his arms on his hips

"want to bet If I can't' stand double that gravity in my base from then I'll ..."said Gohan being cut off by Goten

"let me take Videl to the movies" said Goten looking excited

"what" said Videl Gohan and trunks

"I was thinking more along the lines of me taking you to Pacific Play land for a day but okay...if it's all right with you Videl" said Gohan looking confused

"I'm I guess I could take Goten and trunks to the movies" said Videl

"no only me" said Goten frowning

"what...what is wrong with you Goten we could go to an amusement park" said Trunks

"NO THE MOVIES" said Goten

"all right but if I win you guys got to play dress up/house with Bra and Marron in front of everyone and I mean EVERYONE" said Gohan

"deal" said Goten

"what...Goten you idiot what if he does it" said Trunks smacking Goten

"he won't said Goten "_please Kami I want that date"_ thought Goten

_"man this is awkward when you know the people_" thought Dendee

"good luck Gohan" said Videl closing the door behind Gohan

"thank you" said Gohan. Gohan walked up to the control panel placing his hand on the gravity dial

"all right 600X here I come" said Gohan as he turned the dial all the way to 600X. Gohan could feel the change if this was a couple days ago he would been crushed but right now he felt like he could train all day in this. Gohan began to do push ups with relative ease and after doing 50 he got up ran 50 laps around the Graviton.

"to easy...go on a handstand...if you do it we'll be the girls in dress up and house" said Goten

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" shouted Trunks

"all right and if I can't do it" said Gohan

"then I get to sit on Videl's lap at the movies" said Goten blushing. if Gohan wasn't so focused on standing up he would fell on his back. but Videl and trunks weren't so focused so they fell on their backs. Goten looked back at the two and said "what" with that confused Son family look on his face.

"oh Kami why...all right" said Gohan. Gohan got down on his knees placed his hands forward on the ground and propelled himself into the air

"dang...if you can do it with one hand...we'll wear dresses" said Goten

"that's it Goten deals off...I'm not wearing a dress" said trunks

"and if can't" said Gohan praying the response won't be embarrassing

"then I get a kiss from Videl" said Goten blushing as red as a strawberry

"oh kami" said trunks, Videl and Gohan

"you wear dresses... okay then" said Gohan

"HEY DON'T JUST BET ME AWAY LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT" said Videl

"relax this is child's play" said Gohan as he removed his left hand. his right began shake but he didn't fall over he stayed where he was.

"ah dang...oh I know if you can..." said Goten being cut off from trunks choke hold

"no more betting" said trunks squeezing hard on Goten's throat

"ok...okay ... trunks...I can't... breathe" said Goten turning blue. it looked like Goten's eyes were about to pop out. Videl tried to pull Trunks off of Goten but she couldn't. When Goten began to go even more blue the door opened and there was Gohan looking down at his little brothers.

"guys...stop it NOW" said Gohan in a chi chi like tone

The two demi Sayian's broke apart and got on their knees

"sorry Gohan" said both Goten and Trunks

"all right boys why don't you go inside now...I'll let you know when you're going to honor the bet" said Gohan

"the two Demi Sayian's walked off towards the son home

"so was it difficult " asked Videl

"not now I'm super Sayian 3 I can about 750x earth's gravity by my calculations" said Gohan

"wow...well we should get to training I guess right" said Videl

"yeah...let's try 10X earth's gravity for now okay" said Gohan leading Videl inside and closing the door behind them.

Over the next 5 hours they two constantly trained. Gohan began to teach Videl ki based attacks, how to fly and fight under 30X Earth's gravity. Videl was very tired at the end of the day that she slumped over by the door unable to stand anymore.

"wow you had a big and Videl...your power has increased dramatically at this rate imagine how strong you'll be once the Sayian's arrive" said Gohan

"go...Gohan...so...tired...need...food" said Videl

"all right" said Gohan picking up Videl and carrying her outside back to the Son home. Videl looked up it was night outside peaceful. there were stars everywhere and the moon shown in the fullest and brightest ...Videl began to shake at the sight of the moon

"Videl" aid Gohan looking down at her

a fierce growl came from Videl and her ki began to rise.

"GOHAN ITS A FULL MOON DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU" shouted piccolo

"full moon oh shit" said Gohan. Gohan jumped up and began to fly away from Mt. Poiu as fast and far as he could but Videl began to grow muscles and fur she was getting heavier pretty soon she as shaking so violating that Gohan dropped her by accident. they were over what looked to be a desert miles away from civilization. Gohan had accidental left piccolo in his dust. Videl began to shake even more until her body began to grow and expand. her clothes ripped as she grew bigger. she grew a snot and paws, her tail increased along with everything else became gigantic. in under a minutes she was a Mammoth Ape.

"great...all right got to get the tail" said Gohan

Videl let lose a powerful roar and stared at Gohan with bloodlust in her eyes

"Videl...I'm sorry if I hurt you now but...I have to remove your tail" said Gohan

Videl didn't hear him she was too far gone in her rage of being the mammoth ape. She fired a ki blast from her mouth Gohan dodged it but only found Videl swatting at him with her tail knocking him to the ground.

"all right...I guess I got to go super" said Gohan as he powered up to super Sayian

Piccolo finally caught up with the two. he had two options blow up the moon or remove Videls tail...either way he had to power up. so he began to focus his ki "_the moon will be simplest to destroy" _thought piccolo

Gohan dodged ki blasts left and right Videl being to stomp at her feet trying to hit him. Gohan ascended to the air high above her reach

"right...she can't get me up here" said Gohan looking for a vantage point

before he could move again Videl began to rise up in the air. she was flying

"oh shit" said Gohan

Videl launched more ki blasts at Gohan and charged at him. She was like a mad bull going after the guy with the red flag. Videl reached out for Gohan but he moved to fast .appearing behind Videl but thanks to Videl new ki sensing ability she was able to sense his presence and grabbed him with her tail wrapping him tight cracking some of his bones.

"wow...she's tough " said Gohan trying to break free

"Kami how much has her power increased" said piccolo nearly ready to attack

"Videl...stop this now" said Gohan in a weak voice

Videl stopped moving around she brought her tail around and placed Gohan in her gigantic hand still maintaining a tight grip on him. she was focused on Gohan

"_that's it Videl...focus now...remember who you are...you are Videl Satan...you are a hero...you're not a monster...calm down_" said Gohan

Videl looked at Gohan somewhere in her mind Videl was fighting against the caged animals and for now she was winning.

"Videl close your eyes...Focus on my voice...let me go" said Gohan

Videl loosened her grip on Gohan but she didn't close her eyes

"Videl...close your eyes and focus on my voice" said Gohan

"_Gohan" _said Videl

that's right...it's me Videl...I want you to fight for control...you can do it take control now" said Gohan

"I don't think I can" said Videl

"_now what kind of talk is that...you are the toughest girl alive...you can do this Videl you should believe in yourself because is I believe in you_" said Gohan

"_I will try_" said Videl

"_do or do not there is no try_" said Gohan

"_right_" said Videl

Videl began to shake once more but the ape form seemed to more under her control. the grip on Gohan lessened till he was free. Videl's ki began to rise. her body began to change from her ape form back her regular form. her. once she was back to her full form there was floating naked in front of Gohan but he wasn't looking at her body. The aurora around her was a dark red much like the kaio-ken attack. Videl's power was amazing Gohan bet she could handle 100x gravity now. the hard work finally got to Videl and she began to fall. luckily Gohan was able to catch her.

Gohan cradled Videl in his arms holding her close to his body. she was still awake she looked up at Gohan "_thank you Gohan for believing in me_" said Videl to Gohan via their link as she passed out

"_no problem Videl_" said Gohan

Piccolo made his way to Gohan and Videl. "Gohan how did you do that" said piccolo

"I told Videl I believed in her and she took control...can you give her some clothes it'll be awkward to take her back like this" said Gohan

"right " said piccolo as he gave Videl an exact copy of her Gi to cover her body.

"Gohan close your eyes don't look at the moon it's in Mt. Poui direction" said Mr. piccolo

"right" said Gohan he closed his eyes he may have lost one sense but he had four other perfectly good ones and his ki was always there. they began the trip back to Mt Poi and eventually landed back at the son home. on the parch stood Vegetta, Bullma, Goku, Chi Chi, trunks and Goten.

"Gohan what happen where'd you go" said chi chi

'chi chi there's a full moon Gohan had to take Videl away so she could transform without hurting anyone...that why his eyes are closed" said piccolo

"oh...well come on inside then guys" said Chi Chi

"I thought I felt her ki rise...but it seems that it's still just as high" said Goku

"yeah she regained control and forced herself to become her base form she must have kept the power from mammoth ape" said Gohan

"amazing how strong third class warriors become these days" said Vegetta

"hey Vegetta by the way Goten and little trunks are going to be playing house/dress up with bra and Marron some times...they're going to be the girls" said Gohan laughing

"WHAT" said Vegetta and Goku

"we...we ugh lost a bet" said Trunks

"yeah it was trunks fault" said Goten

"MY FAULT YOUR THE ONE WHO GOT US IN THIS MESS" shouted Trunks

"a bet...well you have to honor the bet son" said Bullma laughing

"what...dad help me" said trunks

"she's' right a warrior is only as strong as their word...you will dress up besides this will be funny a how humans say it perfect picture moment" said Vegetta with a grin on his face

"same for you Goten...I can't wait for this" said Goku

"oh now why Kami" said Goten and Trunks

Gohan entered the home passed through the kitchen then proceed to his room. He laid Videl across in the opposing bed pulled the blankets over her but she shortly awakening.

"Gohan...we did it" said Videl

"no you did it" said Gohan

"thanks to you" said Videl blushing

"Gohan... Videl bed time now" said Chi Chi closing the door

"good night" said Gohan kissing her on the forehead. Gohan had crawled into his bed Videl slept opposite him on the other side of the room in the opposing bed. The two demi Sayians tried to close their eyes and sleep but no sleep could come. There was much shifting around and adjusting of pillows and blankets but nothing helped them. it didn't make any sense they never experienced this problem before. Gohan and Videl looked at each other

"I can't sleep I can't explain it" said Gohan

"same here" said Videl

"well want to watch a move then" said Gohan

"sure...I'll come over with you so I can see" said voile as she got out of her bed and got into Gohan's bed. Gohan turned on his computer. put in "10 things I hate about you" in and set it to play. Gohan got back into the bed he took the side of the bed against the wall. He and Videl were both under the covers when strongly enough they felt that they could sleep now.

"i don't know what it is...but I think I can't sleep without" you beside me said Videl

"I was getting that feeling to...you want to try it out then" said Gohan

"yeah" said Videl

Gohan got out of his bed once more and shut down his computer. Then crawled back into bed once more and rested beside Videl. he had one arm over her once more and they both were on the verge of sleeps sweet embrace.

"I think it's because of the bond Videl...we need to be together to sleep" said Gohan

"it must be...see you tomorrow Gohan" said Videl as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. instinctively her tail wrapped around Gohan's leg. he too soon fell asleep and his tail wrapped around Videl's leg instinctively.

The next Day came two early for the two Demi Sayian's as they crawled out of the bed still sore from the other day. Videl and Gohan leaned up as bees they could before breakfast and proceed out to the GR

"all right Videl I think ill set it to 50 X earth's gravity just to give it a try" said Gohan

"all right" said Videl as she braced herself for what was coming. Gohan turned the he dial and nothing happened or at least it felt like noggin happened

"what's going on nothing happened" said Videl

"oh its working your just so strong you can do it with ease...astounding" said Gohan

"Yeah now things are going to start going really fast now pretty soon I'll be a super Sayian's" said Vidal

End Chapter

I know its short but it's to the point I will hopefully have my next chapter up soon I'm just finishing up some grammar issues and adding a but onto if you have any ideas please email me at " " I hope you enjoy my story so far and are having a good day or night whenever you read this.

the author sat cross legged with a pad of yellow list making paper in one hand a pencil in the other and two demi Sayian's looking at him sitting on the couch

"so Videl tell me how did you feel transforming into mammoth ape" said the author

"well it was terrible...I have no control over my actions I was naked...it was embarrassing" siad Videl

"right" said the author writing down "_Videl...naked_"

"Gohan how would you describe Videl after she transformed back to her base form" said author

"well she seemed to be stronger...very tired...she was so cute when I cradled her in my arms" said Gohan taking Videl's hand blushing as he did

"right...what about physically...can you describe physically how she looked...was she wearing anything" said the author

"excuses me" said Videl

"what nothing... just trying to paint a picture" said the author

"of me naked...let me see that paper" said Videl walking towards the author

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today" said the author getting up. walking to the door opening the door and proceeding to run for his life being chased by Videl and Gohan


	9. Chapter 8 Videls Transformation

Disclaimer:" I don't own Dragonball , Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT

Updated May 24th/12

Chapter 8- Videl's Transformation

Videl and Gohan spent three weeks together training and growing closer as master and student and boyfriend and girlfriend. Gohan taught Videl more about the history that he knew. Gohan and Videl even became study partners.

Gohan had insisted on training Videl's tail so as not to be left open for that weakness like his uncle Raditz was. For hours Videl had to pull things with her tail such as rocks and weights. Had her wrap it around a tree branch and pull herself up with the tail among other various exercises. Videl even got so skilled with her ki Gohan began teaching her the kamehameha.

" kamehameha" said Videl as she released her ki attack through the trunk of a massive tree making a hole that must have been the size of Goku's stomach

" I did it" said Videl jumping up and down

" great job Videl...you've really improved " said Gohan

"but I should be doing better" said Videl with a look of disappointment on her face

"hey don't worry about...your progress is remarkable in such short amount of time.. you're more than ready for Vegetta's inspection" said Gohan placing his hand on her shoulder

" I wonder what our _prince_ is going to say" said Videl in a sarcastic tone

" it won't matter what he says because you're ready for anything and with little more training and time you 'l become a super Sayian ...you still have more power in you then you realize your just me …..I have a dam holding back all my potential so do you. Its locked away and tough to unlock but I learned how to open the flood gates letting out all the energy you will to I guarantee it" said Gohan

" you really think I can do it Gohan" asked Videl

"of course Videl you are very special" said Gohan blushing

"once again Gohan you know just what to say" said Videl wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck and embracing Gohan in a short but passionate kiss

" eeeeeeeeewwwwww that gross ...Goten's your brothers got cooties now" said Trunks

"bro ...gross" said Goten

" _how do we get them to go away_" asked Gohan

"_ I have an idea_" said Videl

" Goten... Trunks" said Videl taking a knee looking at the two demi Sayian's face to face

"what" said Goten and trunks

Videl kissed them both on the checks. Trunks instantly jumped back 20 feet. " now we both have Cooties" said trunks looking shocked

" I don't think it's that bad trunks" said Goten giggling and blushing

"GOTEN GET AWAY FROM HER" said Trunks. Goten jumped back to where trunks was

"you guys better get rid of the cooties as soon as possible cause it's deadly if you're a child ... its safe for me cause I'm an teenager I have an immunity to it" said Gohan

" HOW DO WE GET RID OF IT" yelled trunks

" guys you got to go home right now and get mom to give you a bath... make sure to scrub down really good... brush your teeth everyday and eat your vegetables "said Gohan with the Son grin on his face

"brush our teeth" said trunks looking confused

"because once you come in contact with the Cooties it spread everywhere" said Videl

"RRRRUUUUNNNN GOTEN RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNN" screamed Trunks running to the son home followed by Goten

"you'd make a great mom " said Gohan

"yeah...well now that their gone maybe we should..." before Videl could finish what she was saying Kaditz got ki blasted through the trees by Bardock landing right at Gohan and Videl's feet.

" hey kaka brat " said Kaditz stumbling to his feet

"what's the matter with you two this is a delicate area it took my dad a long time to make this spot perfect for mediation and channelling ones ki. Do you know how mad my parents are going to be" said Gohan his eyes flashed green

"Gohan calm down it as my fault I pushed your cousin a little too hard I will explain to your mother and father just what happened " said Bardock

feeling Gohan's anger rising. Videl grabbed his hand and head turning his head to look into her eyes. her eyes the blue was so deep ...Gohan tried to find peace in studying and mediation but the greatest peace he would find was when he looked into Videl's eyes.

"sorry " said Gohan letting his anger go and his ki began to drop to normal

" its fine Gohan come on let go get some food" said Videl

" yeah" said Gohan...

Gohan began to walk back but Videl said " no Gohan I have a better idea". She began to levitate off the ground and fly...silly Gohan had forgotten just how fast Videl how learnt to fly along with other ki techniques improving her speed and strength.

They flew back together talking through their bond. "_Videl I'm sorry I get angry like that ...I don't like it when I get mad and when I lose control like I did when fighting Cell and Satos...and I especially don't like it when I lose my temper in front of you_" said Gohan

"_its fine that place means so much to you Gohan I understand...I was angry myself I think it was because of the bond we feel each other's emotions as well as thoughts_" said Videl

"_yeah I think the bond also is one of the reason you can tap into your ki so quickly..because I've had years of practice you are learning through my experiences imagine at this rate you may be as strong as me one day_" said Gohan

Videl smiled at him " _it doesn't matter how strong I become all that matters us being together...even though one day I will kick your ass_ " said Videl

Gohan was cheered up at that thought of them being together ..._he imagined his and Videl's wedding...living together in their own home...holding each other in their arms... growing old together_.

"Gohan your so sweet" said Videl

"you saw that" said Gohan blushing

"I did and I want the same too" said Videl turning even more red then Gohan

They landed down in front of the son home Gohan opened the door for Videl the two walked inside holding hands. "mom were back form training" said Gohan

"oh hi hey I heard trunks and Goten have cooties and you told them to take a good bath, brush their teeth and eat their vegetables" said chi-chi coming from the bathroom with soaked clothes

"were a great team aren't we" said Gohan grinning

" your goanna be great parents..but I suppose you would like to eat well it should be ready... your father just left with Vegeta right now finishing preparations for the testing they have in mind for all the Sayian's" said Chi chi

" why is Vegeta doing this anyway" asked Videl with a piece of bread in her mouth

"Videl three weeks of being a Sayian and you forget your manners" said chi-chi

swallowing the bread "sorry chi-chi can you answer my question please" said Videl

" oh they want to test the Sayian's and see what their capable off..I must say Videl I tried for years with Goku but I never could fly not even and ki ball but then again newer generations of fighters always seem more faster and stronger then the last" said chi-chi

Gohan and Videl grabbed as much food as they could and went to Gohan's room... Videl and Gohan jumped onto Gohan's bed feasting on their food. Videl in three weeks time had worked up a great appetite although it wasn't as big as Gohan's but pretty big by Sayian standards

"so Gohan what do you think will happen once the Sayian's get here" asked Videl licking her fingers

"I'm not sure Vegeta has made contact with the U.N and is talking with them already negotiating some sort of treaty or something and I suppose it's only a matter time before the secrets out about you and me being Sayian's ...and boyfriend and girlfriend said Gohan"

" I don't care Gohan and neither should you " said Videl

" I know I've just always been more self-conscious off what am ...that people would think I was a freak" said Gohan

"it's okay Gohan everything will be fine...cause were both freaks " said Videl pulling Gohan into a kiss. with her new strength which was always a pleasant surprise to Gohan.

As Videl and Gohan kissed passionately for some time they had gotten to the stage in their relationship when they were allowed to move their hands around while kissing even under fabric of clothing. nothing seemed to be able to break them apart...except for two little demi Sayian's.

trunks and Goten burst into the room trunks screamed ""

" get out of my room" said Gohan growling at the two children

"this is supposed to be my room to you know but now I'm sleeping with mom and dad" said Gohan

"you sleep with your parents...gross" said trunks

"what's wrong with that" said Goten

"you'll understand when your older" said Trunks rolling his eyes

"hey get out now" said Videl getting annoyed with the two boys

"why should we" said Trunks sticking his tongue out

"because I'll transform into super Sayian 3 and I'll..." before Gohan could finish the two troublemakers ran off

" well where were we again" said Gohan smiling

"I think we were right here" said Videl their lips touched for a moment when there was a loud shout ""

" can we not have a moment to our selves" said Videl

"VIDEL ITS DADDY COME OUT HERE NNNOOOOWWWWW_" _screamed Hercule

instantly the two jumped out of the bed adjusted their clothing so not to have anything revealing. left Gohan's room passed throughout the living room. Trunks and Goten watching TV unfazed by what is happening. Chi Chi is standing at the door when they get to it. They open the door ,there stood Hercule Satan and he looked like he was about to pop a blood vassal

"hey dad" said Videl in a calm voice

"little lady I called one of your friends and he told me that story of staying with your friend Erasa for the last 3 weeks since school was cancelled was a lie..he also told me that you were last seen with...him" said Hercule pointing at Gohan

"I wonder who could have said that Videl " said Gohan in a sarcastic tone

"_mental note were kicking Sharpeners ass_" said Videl

" hey Mr. Satan how's you doing" said Gohan

"HOW AM I DOING ...HOW AM I DOING ...I'LL TELL YOU HOW I'VE BEEN DOING... MY LITTLE BABY BEEN GONE THREE WEEKS... THE ENTIRE CITY WAS HAS BEEN UNDER LOCKDOWN SINCE THOSE EARTHQUAKES AND EXPLOSIONS AND I HAVE BEEN DOING WHATVER IT TAKES TO GET OUT HERE" said Hercule

"I thought you were on a book tour" said Gohan

"I was then I came home yesterday and found out Videl was missing" said Hercule

"Mr. Saton you could have just called" said chi chi with a smile on her face

"where would I have gotten that number" asked Hercule

"why in the phone book we are in the phone book Mr. Satan" said chi-chi smiling

"THAT DOES'NT MATTER MY DAUGHTER IS NOT STAYING HERE ANOTHER MINUTE SHE IS COMING HOME WITH ME" said Hercule grabbing Videl trying to forcibly remove her although he couldn't move her because she felt like she weighed like a ton

"dad no...I'm not going" said Videl

"she's staying" said Gohan in a forceful tone. Gohan took Hercules hand off of Videl and pushed him back.

" I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY IS SHE IS MY DAUGHTER...AND I SAY SHE IS COMING HOME WITH. AND NOT HANGING OUT WITH SOME HILLBILLY... MOUNTAIN SCUM...INBREED... FREAK NO MATER WHAT I PROMISED" shouted Hercule waving his arms in the air

Gohan was angry but Videl was even worse Gohan was thinking of launching a ki blast but before he could react Hercule took chi-chi's frying pan to the face sending him flying backwards landing in a puddle mud.

"hey what was that for " screamed Hercule

little did Hercule know he just set loose the wrath of Chi-Chi...and with wrath comes the frying pan

"WHAT DID YOU DO...WHAT DID YOU DO...I'L TELL YOU WHAT YOU JUST INSULTED MY SON PROBABLY THE MOST BRAVEST BOY IN THE WHOLE WORLD...HE'S BEEN THROUGH MORE THEN YOU CAN IMAGINE...HE IS A STRONGER AND A BETTER MAN THEN YOU EVER WILL BE... HE AND VIDEL DESERVE EACH OTHER... THEY ARE BOTH ALIENS AND ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER AND IF YOU COULD SEE BEYOND YOUR SELF THEN MAY BE YOU WILL REALIZE JUST HOW SPCEIAL THESE TWO ARE" screamed Chi Chi

" your mother is really scary" said Videl

"this is her on a good day" said Gohan

"hey look lady I'm doing what's best for my kid" said Hercule rubbing the bump on his head

"WHATS BEST...WHATS BEST LET ME TELL YOU MISTER IF YOU WEREN'T SO CAUGHT UP IN YOUR PIG-HEADINESS YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE JUST HOW HAPPY THOSE TWO MAKE EACH OTHER ...NOW I AM SORRY THAT SHE HASNT BEEN HOME FOR THREE WEEKS BUT SHE 17 YEARS OLD AND SHE CAN START MAKING HER OWN DECEISIONS YOU NEED TO ACCEPT THAT AND I SWEAR IF YOU DONT I WILL SLAP YOU WITH MY FRYING PAN ON NATIONAL TV AND TELL THE WORLD THE TRUTH . ALSO IN CASE YOUR FORGETTING YOU PROMISED THAT GOHAN AND VIDEL COULD BE TOGETHER SO LONG AS YOU GOT THE CREDIT FOR KILLING CELL...SO LEAVE THEM ALONE" screamed CHI-CHI

"that doesn't mean she can just do whatever she wants" Hercule protested

"GOHAN YOU HEAR THAT HE'S BACKED OUT OF THE DEAL I GUESS ITS TIME TO TELL THE WORLD WHO REALLLY KILLED CELL "said chi-chi

"no wait... wait please don't I'll lose everything I love ...the money ...the fame... the women THATS EVERYTHING I LOVE PLEASE DONT TAKE IT AWAY " said Hercule crying and begging on his knees

"YOU CONSIDER THAT TO BE EVERY THING YOU LOVE" shouted Gohan with a burning fury in his eyes

"YES THATS IS ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME AND ...OH NO" said Hercule

Videl's beautiful blue eyes began to water and before anyone could react she tuned and flew into the sky as fast as she could. Gohan gave a look of disgust to Hercule and followed after her. Chi-Chi banged Hercule across the head with her frying pan again "BARDOCK ...PICCOLO GET THIS PIECE OF SHIT OFF MY MOUNTAIN" said Chi-Chi storming back into the house

"yes chi-chi" said Bardock Hercule turned around and saw Bardock staring down at him and he was terrified

"don't hurt me please" begged Hercule

"don't worry we won' hurt you much" said Piccolo appearing behind Hercule. Hercule jumped back at the sight of the green giant

"look i just want my daughter to do as i say and come home" said Hercule

" that girl has brought much joy to my grandson...my family means much to me ...SHE WILL BE MY GRANDSON MATE OR WIFE WHATEVER IT IS HERE I HAVE FORSEEN IT..and you should know that he makes her a very happy women" said Bardock

"you best let those two be together because their destined to be together...that boy means much to me...he is the best mate your daughter can have...and if you insult him again I will fry your insides" said Piccolo

"so uh now what" said Hercule

"now you take a nice trip back to Saton city to_ "cool" _off" said Bardock in a calm collected tone and using his ki summed up the necessary energy then threw Hercule flying back towards the city. After 10 minutes of screaming and soiling himself he eventually landed just outside the city in a small lake.

"damn freaks where do they keep coming from" said Hercule as he doggy paddled to shore

Meanwhile with Videl and Gohan

Videl was flying at top speed but Gohan was still right behind her he decided to allow her to go she needed time to cool off. Gohan tried using the mental link not to talk to Videl but to send his emotions to her expressing how sorry he was, how he would have crushed her father had she not been there. eventually she talked to him through their connection "_Gohan how could he say that..how could he_" said Videl

"_he's an idiot Videl he can't see just how special you are... he's blind to the fact that anyone who gets to know you is the luckiest person on the planet..there's a lot of things about you he can't see ...but Videl that doesn't mean everyone can't see you for who you are_" said Gohan

"_what do you mean_" asked Videl slowing her pace

"_Erasa,... the police...my family..., Bullma, Trucks future and present, Krillian, 18 Marron, Master Roshi well maybe not Roshi... but Yamcha, Tien, Chotzee, King Kai even Vegeta... I knew it when I first saw you at the cell games and on the first day of school that you were special and anyone who got to know you is one lucky son of a bitch_" said Gohan

Videl stopped all of a sudden.. they had paid so much attention to each other that they were now over a ocean. Gohan felt Videl power level begin to rise it was massive. Just when Gohan thought she couldn't get any more powerful she let loose a loud shout. She expressed all her rage and sadness in it. Her ki rose dramatically and was so powerful even king Kai could feel the tremor of her power on his planet.

King Kai's planet

"man I would not want to piss her off" said king Kai

"I bet she's a real bitch when she's having her period" said Gregory

"shut up Gregory" said king Kai smacking Gregory

Back on Earth

Videl stopped shouting and just hovered there. she began to cry, Gohan went to her and wrapped his arms around her she clung tight to Gohan. Videl kept crying " it's okay let it out Videl let it out" said Gohan as he comforted Videl

"ever since my mother left he cut himself off from me... I thought if I trained and became a fighter he would talk to me ...but all he did was become more obnoxious especially after the cell games. Then once he saw I was better than him he made me think I was inferior to him... I know it now Gohan...I know now that I am stronger that I can live without him…...but I know I can't live without you Gohan " said Videl

"I can't live without you either Videl" said Gohan.

The two demi Sayian's hovered there holding each other even Gohan began to cry. Piccolo watched from the distance he knew that Vegeta and Goku were looking for these two but it wouldn't have been right to intrude on them at the moment. He decided to wait until they were done embracing each other. Part of the things Gohan taught piccolo amongst right, wrong, love, friendship was to respect people's privacy.

they held each other crying and holding the other tight for 15 minutes until Videl stopped crying looking up at Gohan she said "thank you Gohan"

"it's all right you have nothing to apologize for I would do anything for you Videl" said Gohan staring into her deep blue eyes and she into his deep black ones..

They found the peace they needed in the other's eyes and they kissed not a kiss of passion or lust but a kiss of love.

It was now or never so piccolo raised his power level so they would know he was coming. "its piccolo" said Videl

"yeah he must have something to tell us" said Gohan thinking to himself "_have to thank him for not intruding on us while Videl was crying"_

Piccolo stopped in front of the two Gohan quickly nodded his head his way of saying "_thanks_" . Piccolo knowing what he meant by it nodded his head his way of saying "_no problem_"

"what is it piccolo" asked Videl

"before I tell you I must say how sorry I am …..I heard what your father said ...don't worry about it turning out just like him either cause the children are not like their fathers. if Gohan's told you anything about my history he would have told you of who and what my so to speak father was and what he wanted me to do. Basically the same as everyone other bad guy... to kill Goku and rule the world... but I am friends with him now , helped raise his son and I have helped saved the world on numerous occasions...we are not what our fathers always want us to be" said piccolo

"thank you piccolo but what is it" asked Videl

"Vegetta and Goku have finished their preparations and every Sayian on earth must take part with the exception of Bardock Goku and Vegeta and of course Goten and present trunks being too young. So you two must take part in the testing I will take you there via instant transition hold on to my arm" said piccolo (he learnt that trick from Goku he didn't use it last chapter because he's still a beginner with it and has to focus really hard being perfectly still).

They grabbed onto Piccolos extended arm and he transported them to the testing grounds. What they saw surprised them beyond all disbelief they were in a big stadium with what looked to be a martial arts tournament going on. People were warming up and all of them were Sayian's. There were numerous fighting mats throughout the arena.

"the first ever Sayian tournament on earth" said piccolo

"a tournament wow this is amazing" said Gohan

"excellent I can't wait to win it all" said Videl having cheered up

"Goku came up with it as a way of testing the Sayian's strength "said Piccolo

"my dad no wonder" said Gohan

"you two should go see Vegeta and Goku " said piccolo

"right thanks piccolo" said Gohan

Gohan and Videl followed the large power signatures and found them to be in a conference room but before they could enter men in black suits came down the hallways they looked like security. there stood himself the king looking at Gohan. The king felt like he had seen him before but couldn't place it...they proceed into the conference room.

"hey Gohan ..Videl come in here" said Goku waving them inside

the security stepped in front of the door not moving " it's all right the boy is the spawn of Kakarot and that is his mate " said Vegeta

"let them in" said the king

the two security guards moved out of the way allowing Gohan and Videl inside.

"so I assume we can begin our business then" said the king

"yes we can" said Vegeta " as I have said before my name is prince Vegeta... I am the ruling monarch of the Sayian race a group of what you call aliens who bare a resemblance to humans only we have tails along with other traits greater than humans... our planted was destroyed causing our race to be nearly exterminated...however there are two groups of Sayian warriors alive…. my group which is either on earth or on their way and there's the other group... Brolly's group this is a man who is insane with power he has destroyed countless worlds and species and he will do the same to earth" said Vegeta

"how do I know you're not the insane one" said the king

"because if I was like Brolly I would have conquered your planet by now ..I have a hundred Sayian's under my command now and we could have taken this planet in a day...but I am not one for ruling over other races...I prefer to rule over my own so do not fear me" said Vegeta

" how can you show me that you bare no hostilities how can I be sure your people can integrate into our society" said the king

"simple... this lavender haired boy here is my son trunks his mother is human making him half Sayian...Gohan the one who truly defeated Cell and saved the world is a half Sayian son of my general Kakarot or Goku who has been a hero and saviour of this planet for decades...his father royal advisor Bardock. and his friend she is half Sayian too you may recognize her as Videl Satan daughter of the supposed hero of earth" said Vegeta

"half Sayian's..half Sayian...killed cell... Videl Satan" said the king in utter disbelief

"All right I will explain...Miari take Videl and Gohan with you to the registration make sure your all in separate pools I want to see you all in the finals .. " said Vegeta

"yes father" said Miari

as the three Sayian teens wake doubt " so you got a girlfriend now and a half Sayian that must make your mother and father very proud" said Miari in a teasing manner

"yeah I guess it does what's been going on with you trunks" said Gohan

"fathers has had me searching for Sandre he says she's a threat and must be treated as such" said Miari

"but she was struck down by her own bother why wouldn't she switch sides" said Videl

"father says that even though she may be relational at time inside of her is Brolly power and his power always comes with a price ..the persons sanity his son was evident of that" said Miari

"what is he really that terrifying asked Videl

"yes Brolly he destroyed an entire planet without any effort...he is the one thing in this universe that seems to have unlimited power" said Miari

"no he has his limits...Satos was out of breath and slowing down he used to much of his energy...our only option is to drag the fight out as long as possible make him use as much energy as possible and then kill him of course that could take forever" said Gohan

"how will we stop him " asked Videl

"with training...and speaking of training I have an idea of where to train you next it will enough you'll be ready for what have in mind for the next step of your training" said Gohan

"which is..." asked Videl

"something that I know and you'll find out" said Gohan in a teasing manner

" be careful I can kick your ass" said Videl

" yeah just how" said Gohan

"all I have to do is this" said Videl standing on her toes and giving Gohan a kiss which he reciprocated

"that's not fair you know I can't resist that tactic" said Gohan breaking from the kiss

"well if you want to stop kissing all together I'll be happy to oblige" said Videl

"no ...no... no that's fine I like kissing" said Gohan trying not to panic "_I just started kissing three weeks ago I don't want to stop now_" thought Gohan

"man bonding really is weird "said Miari

the group arrived at what looked to be registration desk and sure enough there was Bullma sitting behind it... there a sign that read

_**rules**_

_no killing_

_no removing of tails_

"hey guys...I guess Vegeta roped you into this thing to" said Bullma

" I don't care if I'm being forced I'm going to win" said Videl

"that's a great attitude Videl...I heard about your dad if you and Gohan want to hang somewhere after school your welcome to come to capsule corp. your family now" said Bullma

"thank you" said Videl

"hey your Goku's kid right "said a man in a suit and sunglasses holding microphone walking up to Gohan

"yeah who are you" said Gohan

"well hey nice to meet you I'm the announcer for the World Martial Arts tournament your dad called me up and asked if I wanted to work here so I said yeah...man I could tell you stories about your dad kid "said announcer

"well nice meet you" said Gohan

" Videl Satan you're a Sayian two" said announcer noticing Videl's tail

"yeah half like Gohan" said Videl

"hey kid...on the down low it was your dad that killed cell right "asked the announcer

"actually it was Gohan" said Videl

"wow really...I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree hey kid...I got to go but I think this is going to be a great day...try not to blow up the arena up before the final match" said announcer as he walked away

a Caucasian Sayian warrior who looked to be 40 years old pointed toward Videl and said to his friends " watch this" he walked over and grabbed Videl's ass " mmmm humans are nice and soft aren't they" Videl grabbed the warriors and threw him through the wall.

"WATCH IT BUDDY I'M NOT HUMAN I AM A SAYIAN AND I TRAINED UNDER THE BEST... CAPTAIN GOHAN" shouted Videl

the Sayian warrior tried to stand up but Gohan put his foot on his chest holding him in place. "who the hell are you kid" said the Sayian

"you worst nightmare ...if you want to live here learn some respect and keep your hands of my mate or I'll throw you into a black hole" said Gohan acting on instincts

"captain son" asked the Sayian's looking very scared

"yes" said Gohan

"...sorry sir" said the Sayian

he lifted his foot off the Sayian warrior and walked away... his friends seemed to look in total disbelief..Bullma stood up and said "HEY YOU ANIMALS CONTROL YOURSELVES THIS IS GOHAN THE SON OF GOKU YOUR GENERAL AND HE IS AN ELITE SO WATCH IT PLUS VIDEL COULD KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO NEW NAMECK" screamed Bullma

"I'm your mate now" said Videl

"well...I ...it was instinct and "said Gohan being but off by Videl's tongue in his mouth which he reciprocated

"oh I got to call chichi " said Bullma taking out her phone

**Back in the conference room**

The Sayian's and humans could hear walls breaking and several loud shouts

"what was that" said the king looking up

"that would be my wife.. " said Vegeta

"oh so where were we ...oh right you are in the middle of a civil war and this Brolly is a grave threat" asked the king

"yes Brolly is a great threat to every planet and species in the universe " said Goku

"Goku are you certain we can trust Vegeta" said the king

"don't worry I won't let him do anything evil" said Goku

"very well if want an alliance I'll give you an alliance " said the king

"excellent.. there won't be any way to hide this from the media but certain people must not be mentioned Gohan, Videl, Kaditz my Son Miari, and the little ones Goten and Trunks ...they are teenagers and children and my wife tells me that no one likes to be the center of attention as a freak" said Vegeta

"very well but I'm a afraid it will only be a matter of time till the media finds out who they are" said the king

"but at least they'll have some peace" said Goku

Back in the stadium

Videl and Gohan were mediating they knew of the upcoming battles and they hoped they would find honour in their battles.

Gohan was the first to go in his pool he went up against a blue haired short Sayian with a moderate power level of 2000. . He attempted lunch an energy blast at Gohan's head but Gohan caught it and said " really come on I was stronger then you when I was 5" and threw the ki ball back at the Sayian knocking him unconscious.

"there you have it Gohan with one energy blast knocked out his opponents that's what happens when you're the son of Goku" said Announcer

The tournament progressed onwards until eventually Gohan, made it to the semi finals of his pool. while Kaditz, Miari and Videl were finishing up the final rounds of their pools.

"wow is that the best you guys got" staring at the other fighters in the pool...they had a look of surprise at this kid he was only a boy and he is so powerful

"don't be so cocky Gohan your goanna lose today and suffer" said Videl finishing up her match with a knockout

"bring it on Videl after were done I'll hold you close and never let go" said Gohan in a sarcastic joking tone but Videl didn't think he was joking

"I'm not some needy chick who needs a man I don't' need you whoever said I did" said Videl

"what" said Gohan taken back by what she said.

Videl saw the pain in eyes. the pain she had just caused him. "Gohan I didn't mean it..." said Videl

the next match started and Gohan went up against a African American Sayian. He charged at Gohan. He applied a punch to Gohan's face and a kick to his chest but Gohan wasn't' focus on him he didn't even noticed the attacks. he was focused on Videl and what she had just said.

"hey maybe I should hit your slut of a mate to get you to fight you coward... pathetic excuses for a Sayian" said the Sayian spitting in his face

Gohan's rage all came at once and he let down his barrier to his emotions and attacked the Sayian. He was very excessive. he turned to the Sayian and said "is that it...I'll take your silence as a yes so it's my turn" Gohan let his power flow through him the Sayian although not being able to sense power levels saw the aurora form around Gohan was began to feel afraid of him.

"Gohan calm down" Said Miari

"sorry I'm sorry please don't" screamed the Sayian holding his hands up

"no one insults Videl" moving so fast he kicked the Sayian in the chest grabbing his arm ...crushed it until he heard the bones cracking. the Sayian was scramming "no more please I submit ...I submit". but Gohan kept going he threw the Sayian the air and fired ki blast at him sending him into the empty bleachers breaking several more bones.

"NO ONE EVER INSULTS VIDEL " shouted Gohan

the arena was silent everyone stared at him

Gohan stared at what he had done and snapped out of his rage ...he ran out of the arena despite the cheers coming from the Sayian's "yeah Kakarot junior" "a true Sayian" "hail Gohan"

he ran out of the ring and down a hallway running into a storage closet. He sat down afraid of what he had done afraid of his own power. his hands were shaking he just kept stare down at them. Videl followed Gohan's suppressed ki signature. She traced him to the closet and sat down outside the door tried to open it but Gohan wouldn't allow it

"leave me alone Videl please" said Gohan

"no I'm not going anywhere... Gohan I never really told you about my mother...she was beautiful and she is where I get my Sayian heritage. She and my dad had a night of passion and I was the result...my mother forced m father to marry her and take care of her... my mother was cruel and hated her family..hated my dad even hated me... when she left us my father always told me she went back to the stars...I looked up every night and prayed that she comes home ... I found it comforting to lookup and look at the stars...it's funny the day before I met you again Gohan I saw a shooting a star and I wished I would find you ...you the boy of my dreams ...my _hero_...my_ love_ "said Videl

Videl opened the door and looked at Gohan not as the monster he thought he was but as the scared teenager he is. she hugged him tight he hugged her back and let the tears roll off his face

"ever since I was a kid I was afraid of my power so afraid of it so I suppressed it...I was found myself in dangers and I had no choice but to fight...I spent years perfecting my techniques of self control...at the Cell games I lost control for a moment but then I saw you...you brought me back...just like with Satos you saved me...and the night before I met you Videl I was asleep in my room had a weird dream and saw a shooting star out my window and I wished that I would get to find you...the girl of my dreams... my love

Gohan and Videl hugged each other even more tightly. the release of their emotions strengthen their bond at that moment.

There was a knock on the closest door. "Gohan...Videl the finals are starting soon it's just you two, Miari, Kaditz the other Sayian warriors stepped down under Vegeta's orders since it wouldn't be much of a fight." said Goku

"thanks dad "said Gohan

the two teenage half breed Sayian's steps out form the closet feeling closer than they ever did before. Gohan and Videl walked into the mina hall Vegeta stood in the center arena and he looked like he was preparing a speech.

"_finally_ the model Sayian Gohan and his student have returned excellent...let's get this show on the road...as many of you know since the majority of our finalists are super Sayian's I have decided tfor them an only them fight the Sayian known as Videl is talented enough for my opinion to fight so there will be only three matches two semi and one final... Gohan, Videl, Miari, Kaditz you seem to be the only Sayian's I deem capable of continuing on the rest will prove their worth elsewhere " said Vegeta

" Gohan vs. Miari to begin the sons of your king and general going head to head with no limitations that's right no limitations your can fly...ki blast and ascend into super Sayian but only a level one Super Sayian " said announcer

"all right then this will be good" said Goku

Gohan and Miari entered the ring they both changed into super Sayian's

"I'll try not to beat your ass to hard Gohan" said Miari

"you wish " said Gohan

they both attacked each other going all out. ki blast aft ki blast was made

Gohan and Miari got locked into intensive battle above the arena ... Gohan " shouted SOLAR FLARE' blinding Miari and he proceeded to attack Miari punching him in the stomach then spinning kick him in the chest. Gohan raised his hands and fired a ki blast from each hand sending him crashing down to the to the arena platform.

"impressive...but I can take it ...you're not a lot different from the Gohan who taught me " said trunks jumping forwards up kicking Gohan in jack kneeing him in the chest. Gohan reacted by hitting trunks back with a punch to his face and fired another ki blast pushing him away from Gohan.

" now I'm going to end it" said Gohan charging at Miari not giving him enough time to move... Gohan struck him head first in the chest then uppercut him in the jaw kicked him in the gut and ki blasted him back sending him back. Miari stood his ground at the end of the arena he placed his hands together began powering up

"looks like it's coming down to a energy attack to see who will win" said the announcer

"GALICK GUN" shouted Trunks firing his purple energy attack at Gohan

" KAMEHAMEHA" shouted Gohan firing his blue energy wave at trunks

Their ki attacks meet in the middle everyone stared in awe at those two fighters. Gohan knew that he had to win he felt the urge to win. It was his Sayian pride telling him to win. Gohan dug into his potential and pushed out more energy at Trunks and he began to gain ground. Trunks tried to push Gohan's energy back he couldn't do it.

"it seems these two fighters are at a standstill both ki attacks are even for now but Gohan seems to be gaining ground" said Announcer

"that's my boy" said Goku

"this is it" said Gohan as he blasted Trunks out of the ring

"damit" said trunks landing outside the ring

there was a cheering from the crowed "GOHAN...GOHAN...GOHAN"

"yeah Gohan" said Videl running into his arms and planting a kiss on his lips which he retuned

"well ladies an gentlemen it seems that Gohan is the victor...next up is Kaditz and Videl" said announcer

"Videl promise you will quit if Kaditz gets rough" said Gohan with a look of concern on his face

"your concern is noted Gohan but I want to test myself against him I want to show everyone what I can do" said Videl

"he can go super Sayian" said Gohan

"I can handle him" said Videl

"hey are we fighting girl or what" said Kaditz getting impatient

"Vegeta this isn't going to be fair Videl isn't a super Sayian yet" said Goku

"Kakarot like your son there is a hidden potential in this girl and this is the perfect way to get it out" said Vegeta'

"I'm goanna crush you Kaditz" said Videl dropping into her new stance she learnt from Gohan

"please your still a cockroach compared to me" said Kaditz

"KADITZ DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HER" said Bardock

"whatever grandfather she's still fights like a third class weakling compared to me" said Kaditz turning his head to Bardock

Videl took advantage of his distraction and attacked him...punching him in the face...kicking him in the chest punching striking anywhere she could reach...

" Videl has taken advantage of his distraction and pummelled him I think Videl is tougher then she looks" said Announcer

Kaditz had enough and begin to fight back he punched at Videl but she caught it..this is surprising because one month ago she was a weakling now she was his equal in normal form. she twisted Kaditz arm back she was beginning to add pressure crashing some of his bones when he had enough.

"enough of this" said Kaditz transforming into super Sayian

Kaditz ki blasted Videl across the arena and threw another and another ki blast at Videl she deflected it but found Kaditz charging at her striking her in the face. then kneeing her in the stomach. he raised his hands in the air and struck her down with a ki charged attack. she landed on her knees at Kaditz feet.

"there you are in your place at my feet" said Kaditz looking down at Videl

"you talk way t much Kaditz" said Videl jumping back propelling herself forward by kicking Kaditz in the chest. falling backwards still she shouted " kamehameha" sending her ki it at Kaditz . He easily dodged it due to his Super Sayian speed but what he didn't expect to see was Videl flying towards him. She dropped her energy attack then disappeared and reappeared behind Kaditz taking him by surprise. She kicked him to the ground with a round house kick and he landed at Videl's feet

"looks like we traded places Kaditz" said Videl

"doesn't matter your still a weak pathetic half breed whose mother didn't love her " said Kaditz swiping away Videl's legs

"Shut up Kaditz" said Videl her anger began to rise along with her ki jumping back to her feet

"looks like we have some trash talking going on her folks" said Announcer

"you mother was a whore Videl ...she ran to this planet found a human man but she soon left she came back to us and mated with what Sayian's should could find among other creatures... she fucked many men but she was soon cast out like the trash she was and your just like her... a little whore" said Kaditz

"KADITZ YOU SON OF A BITCH SHUT UP" said Gohan it took Miari, Piccolo, Goku and Bardock to hold back Gohan

"what do you think of your mother now Videl" said Kaditz smirking like Raditz

"I think...I ...Ithink ...I THINK" said Videl as her anger and ki rose . the ground began to shake some Sayian's fell to the ground because of the shocks. Videl's hair and eyes flashed gold and green. her aurora changed around her until finally she transformed into a super Sayian her hair stood up she had green eyes and a golden aurora around her.

"what" said Kaditz shocked

"oh my god people Videl has just achieved the level of Super Sayian this fight is really heating up" said the announcer

"I think I'm going to kick your ass for her" said Videl charging at Kaditz he tried to dodge but she elbowed him in his side punched him in the face. He tried to grab her but she broke free from his grip. appearing behind Kaditz she grabbed his tail and pulled as hard as she could.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Kaditz ... in agony he never trained his tail

"do you submit" side Videl

"NEVER" said Kaditz falling to his stomach

"maybe this will help you change your mind" said VIDEL

Videl being to spin round and round bringing Kaditz with her pulling him by the tail. She twirled faster and faster. The crowd cheered on Videl. Kaditz was screaming in agonizing pain. He felt as if his tail was being ripped off . Once she gained enough speed she glided into the air still turning and throw Kaditz down outside the arena. he managed to stop right before he touched the ground just began where he was. He was still in shock from his tail and he couldn't move. Videl supervised everyone again she placed her hands together said " kame...hame...ha" shooting the energy blast from her hands pushing Kaditz all the way to the ground.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats no one could believe what had just happened. The only person who didn't seem surprised was Vegeta he remained sitting with that smirk on his face.

"son of a bitch...not...by a half breed" said Kaditz banging his fists on the ground

"Videl" said Gohan as he charged up to the arena embracing her into a hug

" I didn't think you were ready but I misjudged you...you are amazing your absolutely amazing and..." said Gohan

"Gohan shut up and kiss me" said Videl and they embraced each other into a passionate kiss their tails even intertwined getting whistles and cheers from the Sayian audience

"WELL IT SEEMS WE HAVE HAD A SUPRISE WINNER SO VIDEL AND GOHAN WILL FIGHT NOW IN THE FINAL MATCH...SENSEI AGIANST STUDENT...FRIEND AGAINST FRIEND...MATE AGAINST MATE ...DID I OR DID I TELL YOU I WOULD GIVE YOU A SHOW" said Announcer

"you know I won't go easy on you Gohan so don't go easy on me" said Videl

"Videl...I can't do this" said Gohan

"you have to Gohan" said Videl

"but I don't; want to hurt you" said Gohan

"you won't Gohan now come on fight me" said Videl

an unsettling feeling crept up in Gohan's stomach he knew that he have to fight Videl but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her

"Gohan please I'm asking you give me your best" said Videl

"All right Videl but if I hurt you I will stop the match and no continue the fight" said Gohan

" I know you will" said Videl

"FIGHT NOW" said Vegeta standing up

Gohan and Vidal dropped into their fighting stances

End chapter

I hope your enjoying my story so far I knew we had a rough start me uploading some unedited version of my chapters but I fixed that. for some reason some words don't appear when I upload them so I am going through my stories and trying to put those words in if you find any place that missing words like in-between " " the quotation marks so let me know and I will check my originals and fill those in. If you have any ideas review my story or email me at "" I hope you are enjoying my story and I bid you all a good day or night.


	10. Chapter 9 First Kiss

Updated May 24th/12

Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter

Declaimer- I do not own the Dragonball, Dragoball Z or Dragonball GT

**Chapter 9 **

**First Kiss**

"FIGHT NOW" Said Vegeta

The stadium was dead silent. no one breathed...no one made a sound...their gaze was on Videl and Gohan. Videl waited for Gohan to make the first move but he just stood where he was so she made the first move.

Videl charged at Gohan ki blast in hand. Gohan dodged her attack appeared behind her and kicked her in the back then jumped back to throw a ki blast of his own. She deflected the attack

"Videl" said Gohan having lost track of her

_"here I am_" was a response from their link as Videl threw several ki blast of her own striking Gohan in the back. Gohan was taken back by her speed but remembered she was full of surprises.

"Vegeta is this necessary ... Gohan is stronger..he could hurt Videl" said Goku

" Kakarot this is part of the Sayian mating process to establish who is dominant over the other...evidence of that harpy of yours overpowering you with a frying pan" said Vegeta smirking

"don't forget yourself Vegeta" said Goku chuckling

"shut up" said Vegeta

"come on Gohan you got more than that lets transform it transform into super Sayian " said Videl

"no Videl" said Gohan blocking a kick

"if you won't I will" said Videl transforming into super Sayian

"fine " said Gohan following after her transforming

Gohan and Videl exchange blow after blow one would go on the offensive the other the defensive and then they would switch.

"all right Gohan that's it I'm going all out" said Videl powering to her limits. she charged at Gohan throwing a punch at Gohan's face he blocked it grabbed her arm tossed her over him. she landed on her feet turned back throwing several ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan deflected them and launched his own energy blasts. Videl dodged them and they entered another series of punches and kicks and blocking with Gohan. Videl kicked at Gohan's head. Gohan avoided her kick then uppercutted her in the jaw. Videl flew backwards and landed on her feet. There was a standstill between the two.

"as you can see these two are evenly matched right now it could go either way" said the announcer

"your pretty good Videl amazing control since your an untrained Super Sayian...but I know your every move" said Gohan

"then I think you know what I'm going to do now" said Videl placing her hands together

"yeah I know...let's do it then Videl" said Gohan placing his hands together

"kame...hame...ha" shouted Videl and Gohan. their energy attacks fried form each others hands meeting in the middle. the heat and force of both attacks was amazing. no one gained any ground but Gohan knowing that Videl would know if he lost on purpose so he deicide he'd have to win so he gave more energy into his ki attack and started pushing her back but she dug deep in her power and she begin to gain ground pushing back Gohan's attack . Videl was determined to prove she was worthy to be a Sayian to prove to Gohan that she is stronger then she appears. Gohan was determined to never let Videl be harmed but he knew he had no choice but to hurt her to win.

"Gohan I know your holding back don't" said Videl

"all right Videl ...please don't be mad" said Gohan he plunged deeper into his hidden potential and threw his energy at Videl. His kamehameha wave exploded overpowering Videl's sending her out of the ring and crashing onto the ground.

"VIDEL" shouted Gohan

the crowd were all cheering " GOHAN THE CHAMPION"

Gohan jumped to Videl his heart was racing..."please be all right" said Gohan placing his hands on Videl

Videl tuned over with a smile on her face she said " thank you Gohan for taking me serious"

"Videl please don't ever asks me to do that again" said Gohan cradling her head picking her in his arms

"Gohan I can't I must become as strong as you one day so I will asks you to fight me again ...can you live with that " said Videl

"I can try" said Gohan

"great now give me a kiss Gohan" said Videl. Gohan leaned his head down and kissed her passionate she returned the same amount of passion.

"as you can see Gohan was the victor with his mate Videl in second...Videl for your honorable fighting I am making you an elite captain you are now a first class Sayian warrior...look at her and the others who fought valiantly she is a prime example of what you should aspire to be...and remember why we must fight...if Freiza was the result of our species being nearly exterminated then Brolly a Sayian survivor like all of you will most certainly deliver the killing blow to the Sayian race if we allow it" said Vegeta

"he's right Brolly cares nothing of the Sayian race I fought this animal before he is nothing but a creature of death and destruction he has no honour" said Goku

" Kakarot don't interrupt me" said Vegeta rolling his eyes

"sorry about that" said Goku rubbing the back of his head

"our treaty with the humans will be complete soon...once it is done are reinforced we will send a message to Brolly a warning that if attacks the people of earth he is declaring war on his Sayian brothers and sisters. It gives me no joy to say but Sayian's will spill Sayian blood in a civil war. This has not happened in centuries it disturbs time to kill my fellow Sayian's" said Vegeta Gohan smirked remembering Vegeta killing Nappa

"But while those who serve him do what he says they are our enemies...we must do our best to convince our brothers and sisters trapped under Brollys rule that we will win, we will conquer and we will be victorious. Gohan or Gohan the Champion I know you are the one of the few who will defeat Brolly and Videl you will help Gohan. Now brothers and sisters we shall conclude the tournament and e celebrate our victories and our defeats...bring out the food NOW" said Vegeta

"bring out the food" said Bullma on her radio

The arena was covered with kitchen staff bringing out food, tables and chairs for the Sayian's and with the help of the Sayian's it was all set up in a matter of minutes. Sayian's and humans sat and conversed with each other it was the beginning of a new age. An age of Sayian and human cooperation but with every new age there must be death and destruction to ensure the change and that battle will happen sooner or later. Gohan and Videl enjoyed in the festivities eating and drinking like there was no tomorrow

Kaditz sat against the wall in the corner " _how'd I let that weakling beat me_" he thought

His grandfather appeared beside him sensing his distraught feelings over his loss" Kaditz she beat you because she was better then you...all the power in the universe can only do so much Brolly is an example of this it takes patience and determination to become to best now go and congratulate your cousin and his mate on what they have done" said Bardock

"fine" said Kaditz

after an awkward congratulations from Kaditz Videl leaned close to Gohan's ear and whispered "Gohan get me out of here"

"yes ma'am" said Gohan ... Gohan waved goodbye to his father and the others and just as he was leaving there was a loud shout "GOHAN THE CHAMPION"

Gohan gave a wave before he and Videl left. After wandering through the halls of the stadium they found their way outside. Gohan and Videl flew up into the air together holding the others hands conversing through their link.

"_Gohan I want to go to school when it starts up again_" said Videl

"_I do too_" said Gohan

"_but I don't' want people to know what I am yet okay_" said Videl

"_don't worry I don't want people to know what I am either_" said Gohan

"_Gohan I would do anything for you_" said Videl

"_I would do anything for you Videl_" said Gohan

Gohan stopped and so did Videl they came closer and started kissing each other passionately it was a romantic moment the sun was setting and their these two lovers where kissing.

Later that night Gohan was in his bed waiting for Videl to come to bed. The door opened and sure enough there was Videl wearing Gohan's Theory of a Deadman Shirt. it was so big on her it was almost touching her knees.

"hey Gohan" said Videl

"hey come-on we need to get some sleep school starts up tomorrow" said Gohan

"okay " said Videl Gohan lifted the covers for Videl

"good you've switched from teddy bear underwear to boxers I was going to have a talk with you about that" said Videl noticing his new underwear apparel

"what are you talking about" said Gohan with a look of embarrassment on his face

"Gohan I went through your dresser looking for those Sensu beans you keep around for after we train remember...don't be embarrassed Gohan I think they were cute" said Videl

getting in the bed they stared not each other's eyes

"should I go back to the teddy bear underwear" Gohan

"no" said Videl with a harsh tone

"hahaha come-on let's get some sleep" said Gohan Videl curled up beside Gohan resting her head on his chest. Gohan covered them with the big blanket and wrapped his arm around her placing his free arm on the bed.

"Gohan do you think one day we'll be able to walk down the street in Satan city holding our hands with our tails out wrapped around our waists...people know just what we can do and not be stared at" asked Videl

"yes Videl I think we can" said Gohan

"Gohan I want to fight crime still when I get back….do you want to work together" Videl said

"can I still wear my coat I think Bullma's made me another jacket the one I had got destroyed after the first hundred energy blasts from Satos" said Gohan

"yeah you can still wear the jacket" said Videl

"then I'm in ...I'm sure Miari and Kaditz well maybe not Kaditz will be willing to help….now go to sleep Videl" said Gohan

"all right" said Videl wrapping her tail around his thigh. He responded with his tail around her thigh.

In deep space aboard Brollys command ship

Brolly was organizing his forces preparing for the attack on earth but it seemed that earth was about to be reinforced with Bardock 1000 Sayian warrior. He knew that would make things slightly more complicated he already had a plan in mind but his son had to go and complicate things.

"my lord…our spies have informed us that the one who killed your son is Gohan Son a captain in Vegeta's army and he is the son of Kakarot" said the terrified solider

"Kakarot…Kakarot KKAKARROOT" screamed Brolly releasing his anger out on the Sayian soldier breaking his skull with one punch.

Just as Brolly was about to shout out and order his army to attack earth but now he felt a power that seemed so familiar a power that belonged to someone he loved or at least pretended to love.

'no….no it can't be" Brolly began to smirk "he is my son after all" said Brolly looking out the window into the vastness of space

Son Home

"Gohan … Videl...wake up...wake up" said Goten jumping on top of them

"hey squirt" said Gohan pushing Goten off of him onto the floor

"Goten don't you ever sleep in" said Videl getting out of bed

"don't you too ever sleep in your own beds...if you guys aren't why I am sleeping with mommy and daddy" said Goten

"don't worry squirt gramps and dad are almost done making the addition the house so you'll get a room" said Gohan

"hey mom told me to tell you Videl that your daddy has gone out of town on a book tour or something" said Goten

"of course he did didn't even call me ...typical …we better get going pretty soon" said Videl

"right I'll go shower…can you make sure Goten gets fed Videl" said Gohan

"sure I can help your mom with breakfast Gohan…then I can clean your room would you like that" said Videl with a sarcastic tone

"well that would be awesome but my mom's probably be territorial when it comes to that" said Gohan stepping into the bathroom.

Gohan began his shower he had applied shampoo to his hair then shortly after the door opened

"I'm in here" said Gohan in an annoyed tone

There was no response but there was the sound of dropping to the floor and a little giggle. "_Surprise_" said Videl. What happened next was the most surprising thing to ever happen to Gohan. The curtain was pulled back and there was Videl naked staring back at Gohan. Gohan dropped the shampoo along with his jaw. Gohan stood and stared wondering just what she had in mind.

"mind if I come in" said Videl smiling a seductive smile

"um...I...if ...you... want to " said Gohan

Videl stepped into the shower. Videl bent down to pick up the shampoo Gohan dropped exposing her perfect butt thusly exciting Gohan. Gohan had seen her naked before but he wasn't paying attention to it he was more focused on keeping her safe after she transformed back into her regular form. Now that she was right in front of him and there was nothing to distract him he looked in awe at her beauty.

"you're so cute where your nervous Gohan" Said Videl applying shampoo to her hair

Gohan tried to keep his distance from Videl. he thought of things that wouldn't " excite" him "_multiplication...division...addition...subtraction...Hamlet...murder...FREIZA...FRYING PAN...Bullma wait she'll make it worse _" thought Gohan

"Gohan what are you doing in your head" said Videl

"trying to remain...in "_control_" " said Gohan point down

"control...ooooooooohhhhhhh" looking down..."not working is it" said Videl

"kind of impossible being in the shower with the most beautiful girl ever" said Gohan

"oh Gohan" said Videl and she leaned closer to kiss Gohan ...needless to say Gohan lost "control"

" Gohan" said Videl as she stopped kissing Gohan

"yeah" said Gohan

"your kind of...poking me" said Videl

"oh...I'm sorry" said Gohan stepping back

"no its all right...your just full of surprises aren't you " said Videl

just right there was a knock on the door it was Goten

"hey brother can I take a shower with you" said Goten

"NNNNNOOOOOO... Goten um brother's...busy right no why don't you go eat breakfast' said Gohan

" but I've already ate breakfast" said Goten

with a heavy heart Gohan said the one thing he thought he'd never say but then again at a time like this he was ready to do anything to avoid the embarrassment "go ...(sighing) eat my breakfast Goten" said Gohan

"really...I was getting hungry thanks bro" said Goten as he left

"Gohan...you just gave up food for me" said Videl

"I eat all the time I can go without for a little while...this however never happened to me before so I figure enjoy it while it lasts " said Gohan with a Sayian grin on his face as he leaned down to kiss Videl again not caring about his self control...they engaged in passionate kissing for five minutes in the shower...they became quite frisky with each other. Gohan would grab her nice smooth breasts...and perfect looking ass... she would feel around at his muscles and occasionally go for his butt.

The door burst open one more time and it was Goku

"SORRY GOHAN BUT I RRRRREEEEAAARRRLLLLYYYY GOT TO GO PEE" said Goku

"THEN WHY DONT YOU GO OUTSIDE YOU DID FOR YEARS AS A CHILD" said Gohan

"too late I'm going" said Goku...needless to say but the mood was ruined and both Videl and Gohan were sick to their stomachs

"dad you really need to understand boundaries" said Gohan

"Gohan it's just us guys in here.. (laughs)" said Goku not noticing Gohan wasn't laughing

"father please stop" said Gohan

"oh come on son it's not likes Videl here right..right?...(waiting for a response) ...is Videl in the shower with you Gohan" said Goku

" hi Mr. Son" said Videl blushing

"hi Videl...um sorry guys in know how awkward it is for the parent to walk in on their child and mate in shower ..why I remember one time ox king came over and ..." said Goku

"DAD WE DON'T NEED TO HERE THIS...IT IS NOT THE TIME NOR WILL IT EVER BE THE TIME " said Gohan

" okay I'm all done now...so I'll leave you guys should probably leave in a bit to...chi-chi will most likely be looking for you" said Goku as he walked out of the bathroom

"your dad didn't wash his hands" said Videl

"now you know why you should never shake his hand...it's amazing Bullma was able to potty train him in the first place" said Gohan

Gohan and Videl got out of the shower and got dressed in their clothes...Gohan peeped through the door and saw his mother wasn't in sight so he ushered Videl with him and they went to the kitchen. they walked past the living room and in the living room was ...Miari...chi- chi...Bullma...Vegeta (with a grin on his face) and Goku with a large bump on his head.

"hey guys what's up" said Gohan

"nothing...having a good shower Gohan" said Miari suppressing his laughter

"yeah we had a good shower...mean I had a good shower ...then Videl showered...separate showers...not together...we didn't shower together " said Gohan stumbling with his words

"smooth...smooth Gohan" said Videl

" you and your mate are getting frisky Kakabrat" said Vegeta still with the smirk on his face

"Vegeta don't be so crude...Gohan who's idea was it and how long as it been going on" said Bullma

"I think we should mind our business guys" said Goku rubbing the bump on his head

"taking showers together wow I remember those times they still happen to this day right Goku" said Chi-chi a winking at Goku

"DO YOU PEOPLE WANT ME TO GO INSANE...(putting his fingers in his ears) LALALALALALA " said Gohan trying to suppress these new memories

"Dendee ...wwwwhhhhyyyy" said Videl

**on the lookout**

"cause I got no TV up here" said Dendae

"sir I can get you a TV" said Mr. Popo

"what I thought there was a rule against it" said Dendae

"nnnnnnooooo your can pretty much you what you want Dendae" said Mr. Popo

"SON ...OF... A... BITCH ...I've been living up here without TV for almost a decade ...mr Popo get me a plasma TV...satiate...loads and loads of junk and fast food...I'm going to get as fat as Guru" said Dendae waving his arms into the air

"Right away Dendee" said Mr popo

**Back at the sons house**

"cousin how can you be with such trash " said Kaditz looking at Gohan with disgust

"keep talking Kaditz and I'll show you want your intestines look like" said Gohan

"bring it on Kakabrat " said Kaditz standing up but before he could do anything Bardock appeared in the doorway

"KADITZ 500 PUSH UPS AND SIT UPS NOW" said Bardock

"GOD DAMN THIS FUCKING PLANET" shouted Kaditz

"watch your mouth" said chi-chi smacking Kaditz with her new frying pan

Kaditz walked outside a low "bitch" could be heard by the most delicate ears like Sayian's luckily Goku had left with Vegeta preparing for the reinforcement Sayian's, otherwise Kaditz would be missing a certain body part pertaining to mating.

" I should show him what his intestines look like" said Gohan

" it's all right Gohan...he'll get his ...remember he's bonding with Erasa " said Videl

"oh yes I can't wait to see this ' said Gohan

"oh yea I was thinking we bring Erasa over here one of these days just to "hang" out" said Videl

"ya it shouldn't' be a problem…Videl I need to stop off at capsule corp. on our way back I need to check on some experiments I had running" said Gohan

"Bullma lets you experiment at capsule Corp" said Videl

"yeah I go there a lot to do some work in my free time and some of my inventions makes Bullma money so she pays me" said Gohan

"how much money do you have" asked Videl

Gohan leaned close to Videl and whispered in her ear "1,000,000 Zeni"

"WHAT YOU'VE MADE THAT MUCH MONEY AND YOUR ONLY 17"said Videl standing up

"I know but I had a lot of spare time on my hands before I started school " said Gohan

"Gohan... Videl you better get going schools going to be starting soon" said chi-chi

"yeah mom" said Gohan

"all right lets go" said Videl

Gohan and Videl grabbed their school bags and left for school…over the past month since no one was allowed to go to the school or other social/public areas the workload for most students have been online on the school websites so a lot of kids kept up with their work like Gohan and Videl. Gohan and Videl were literally racing each other to school.

"come on Gohan you can go faster than that" said Videl

"all right Videl lets go" Gohan and Videl raced even faster and faster. As they were passing over the city there was an explosion and as they looked down they saw SWAT officers engaged with hostile street gangs with automatic rifles

"Videl want to stop these guys" said Gohan

"all right…let's get into costume" said Videl . Videl and Gohan clicked on their watches given to them by Bullma and they both appeared wearing black leather jackets with the turtle school log on the back and ripped pair of jeans and black helmets. They powered up an charged down to the ground sneaking behind a house looking at the battle going on. There were reporters down in the area

"as you can see behind me members of Satan city swat department are engaged with the Coloa gang right now…this was to be a simple drug raid but has turned bloody it is estimated that 20 people have been injured in the cross fire and it seems no one can stop them…Videl Satan is currently unavailable and ...wait what is that is that the Black Leather Sayian" said the reporter

Gohan and Videl landed in the middle of the battle and both sides cessed firing

"we are giving you one chance stop now and surrender" said Gohan

"yeah and what are you going to do if we don't'" said Coloa gang member #1

"then we'll stop you" said Videl

"well then come and try it mother fucker" said Cola member #2 shooting at Videl. Videl caught the bullet and crushed it in her hand

"holy shit" said Cola member #2

Gohan and Videl charged at the gang members and in a matter of seconds all were on the ground. Several swat members abandoned their positions and came out to arrest the cola gang members

"I see you got a side kick Black leather Sayian" said police officer #1

"she's not a side kick were partners " said Gohan feeling Videl's anger rise

"whatever black leather Sayian what do we call her" asked the officer

"WE are the black Leather Sayian's" said Videl

"right...we got things from here you can go do your thing" said police officer #1

"whatever lets go" said Videl

the two Demi Sayian's resumed their flight back into the sky Videl was a little pissed about not being able to be herself Gohan knew that she would not like being called a side kick

"Videl how bout you go as yourself and I go as myself when we fight crime" said Gohan

she was taken back " you'd really do that for me Gohan...reveal yourself and what you can do to the world" said Videl

"yeah...I'll do anything for you Videl" said Gohan

" oh so this is because you think that I'm pissed about not being recognized not because you want to be open about what we can do" said Videl

"what are you talking about I'm willing to be open to the public" said Gohan looking bewildered

"open because you think I like attention...oh Videl Satan's daughter...crime fighter...Daddy's Hercule Satan...well I don't care about those things" said Videl

Gohan stopped and grabbed Videl and pulled her close in a hug and said "I know Videl...I know what you love and what you enjoy...I know what you value...I know who you are...and I love you Videl" said Gohan

"the world...the media they might not accept us" said Videl

"who cares...I know that our family and true friends will accept us. and that's all that matters...now let's go to class" said Gohan

Videl and Gohan arrived at their school. the first tone had gone of signalling class will be starting soon. Videl and Gohan dashed through the roof access door jumping down the staircase to the English departments floor. Gohan and Videl ran all the way down the hall making it to their class just as the final tone went

"ah another grand entrance...well take your seats you two" said teacher

When Gohan and Videl made it to their seats surprisingly enough Kaditz was there on time he was sitting next to Erasa. Erasa was busy admiring Kaditz muscles Kaditz was trying not to look at Erasa merely looking through his peripheral vision but she noticed him and giggled.

"Videl where have you been you haven't answered any of my messages" said Sharpner

"she talked to me ...told me all about her relationship with Gohan" said Erasa

"Gohan...Gohan...when the hell did this happen and why with geek boy" said Sharpner

" not that it's any of your damn business but Gohan saved my life...twice and I spent the time of training it him" Said Videl

"so Gohan have you and Videl kissed yet" said Erasa

"yeah...HAVE YOU" said Sharpner

"yes he has let me show you" said Videl grabbing Gohan and pulling him into a kiss taking everyone and Gohan by surprise

"son of a bitch" said Sharpner

"nnnoooo" said Angela

Trunks started chuckling to himself.

"hey you to two it out this may be a public school but it's still a school" said the teacher

Videl and Gohan broke from their kiss

"sorry teach" said Videl winking at Gohan then sitting down. Gohan stood up for 30 more seconds having a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I knew you had the hot's for him Videl" said Erasa

Videl and Gohan blushed. Shortly after class began Videl's cell phone went off in class and she answered it

"Videl it's the chief we have another strange attackers they are...not normal their throwing bright lights from their hands making explosions like at the cell games they've already blown up several ...they have hostages...and they appear to be intoxicated and are yelling out "Champion we want our champion" " said the chief

Videl looked at and gave him a nod. She and Gohan and they both stood up to leave

"Gohan where are you going you're a geek and a cheater you can't fight" said Sharpner

"excuses me Gohan where are you going...Videl is trained for this you are not sit down Gohan " said teacher

Gohan not caring what everyone thought walked over to the teachers desk and with one hand lifted it up set it down and begin to float into the air

"fair enough ...you may go" said teacher thinking "_holy shit_"

"VIDEL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR NOT TELLING ME " said Erasa

"FREAK...FREAK HE'S A FREAK" said Sharpner

"SHUT UP SHARPNER" said Videl

"let's go the express way Videl" said Gohan going towards the window

"sounds like fun" said Videl she ran to the window

"VIDEL HE'S A FREAK STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME...WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T JUMP YOU'L DIE" said Sharpner

"shut up Sharpener" said Gohan as he jumped out of the window

"Videl where are you going' said Erasa

they both jumped out of the windows and began to fly away

"SHES A FREAK TOO" said Sharpner "I can't believe it... there's a bunch of freaks in our school...a bunch of freaks...freaks..." said Sharpner being cut off by Kaditz lifting him in the air with one hand by his shirt collar

"don't insult what you don't understand " said Kaditz he turned smiled at Erasa something he would have never done before...Kaditz pressed the switch on his watch and his jacket and helmet appeared.

"I'll call you later" said Kaditz as he too flew out of the window

Gohan and Videl charged out forward going toward the ki signatures. Miari and Kaditz flew up alongside them

"sorry about that guys...I can't keep the secret anymore" said Gohan

"its fine cousin...I got to scare the shit out of Sharpner...and impressed Erasa...I mean...god damn this planet and its insolent humans" said Kaditz

"Kaditz is in lllllllooooooovvvvvveeeeee" said Miari

"QUIET YOU" said Kaditz

Gohan's cell phone went off it said Vegeta on it

"sire what may I do for you" said Gohan in a sarcastic tone

"several low class warriors have taken a bar and patrons hostage after the owner insisted on them paying...I don't want any blood spilled human or Sayian's...especially human... Gohan...keep the press out of there" said Vegeta

"got it Vegeta...with four super Sayian's we will be able to stop this" said Gohan

"hey Vegeta is that Gohan...let me say hi" said Goku

"fuck off Kakarot I'm trying to give an order here" said Vegeta

"oh come on veggie give him the phone" said Bullma

"I SWEAR WOMEN ONE OF THSE DAYS...ONE OF THESE DAYS" said Vegeta shaking his fist

"YA YA VEGETTA RIGHT TO THE MOON" said Bullma

"_where have I heard this before_" thought Gohan

"Gohan hey...its daddy how you doing" said Goku soundly ridiculously happy

"hi...dad...why are you so happy" said Gohan

"me and Vegeta ...and king whatever His name is some other Sayian's are having a contest...to see who can drink the most of this weird yet tasty beverage...mmmmmm its good" said Goku

"Kami how has mom not pooped a blood vessel yet" said Gohan

"got to go son Vegeta's giving me his " if you don't move your fucking ass I'll ki blast you" look ... love you son...I'll be home for Christmas" said Goku as he hung up

"I hope you will dad...okay so no bloodshed...Sayian and especially human" said Gohan

"Sayian blood" said trunks looking confused

"there's low class Sayian warriors are holding a bar hostage...try to avoid the media" said Gohan

"then get in costume" said trunks

"no I think it's time to be open about me and Videl's relationship ...I won't let them know I'm a Sayian yet...just abnormally strong " said Gohan He clicked the button on his watch his jacket appeared

"their goanna figure out who you are Gohan if you don't wear your helmet" said Kaditz

"its fine the other students probably already twitting about it right now" said Gohan

"to hell with this helmet then" said Kaditz tossing his helmet off

Videl tuned on her watch. Her jacket came on she took off her helmet and tossed it too...Trunks did like Videl tossing of his helmet all the Sayian's were about to reveal themselves to the world

at the bar several drunk Sayian's were shooting ki blasts all over the place

"hey watch me do this...I'm going to ...I'm going to throw this ki blast at those cops out there...its goanna be hilarious" said drunk Sayian's

"do it...do it" said drunk Sayian #2 banging his bear on the bar

"you ...know ...the orders guys no...no...no killing" said drunk Sayian's #3

"I'm not going to kill em just scare me" said drunk Sayian #1

"oh... shoot at their guns...watch them explode in their faces hahahaha" said drunk Sayian #3

"okay I'm goanna do it...here I go...I'm totally going to do it" said drunk Sayian #1

"LOOK WHOEVER YOU ARE STOP THIS RIGHT NOW " shouted chief

"hit the fat guy" said Sayian #2

the Sayian threw an ki blasts towards the officers luckily Gohan and the other Sayian's arrived and deflected the blast

"WHAT THE HELL HOW MANY SUPER HEREOS DO WE HAVE...Videl...did you just perform a trick " said the chief

"it's not a trick...its ki" said Videl

"don't worry chief we'll handle this...were on your side" said Gohan as he walked forward

"AS A DIRECT ORDER...STAND DOWN...NOW...OR I BITCH SLAP YOU INTO OTHER WORD...DON'T FUCK WITH ME" said Gohan in a commanding tone

"champion...come have a drink celebrate your victory...the Sayian champion" said drunk Sayian #1

"I said stand down...or I'll make you stand down" said Gohan staring down the drunk Sayian

"big talk from such a small boy" said drunk Sayian #2 raising two ki balls in his hands aiming them at Gohan

"fuck you" said Gohan

"why don't you send that bitch over here...let's have some fun" said drunk Sayian #3

Gohan began to twitch he was so mad however before he was able to react Videl said "all right lets have some fun"

"what" said Gohan

"trust me Gohan...this will be fun" said Videl as she walked by Gohan

"hey little girl why don't you come have some fun with a real Sayian man stay away from him ... I can teach you some things " said drunk Sayian #1

Videl looked at the Sayian man eyes saying "fuck you" kicking him in the balls ,whacking him at the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

"little bitch" said Sayian #2 sending a ki blast towards her but Gohan stepped in front and deflected it

"I could have caught that Gohan" said Videl crossing her arms

"of course but I can't let him call you a bitch and get away with it " said Gohan as he charged at the 2nd Sayian grabbing his arm snapping it .struck him in the throat and tossed him outside on top of the other one

"I give sir...I give" said Sayian #3 getting on his knees

"TAKE YOUR FRIENDS BACK TO BASE...NNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWW" said Gohan

outside the reporters and spectators were trying to force themselves through the police to get a better look at what jus the hell was happening.

" those...those are just kids...how strong are they" said one spectator

"hey those jackets ...those guys are like the Black leather Sayian...where are their helmets" said a civilian

the third Sayian came outside of the bar. picked up his friends he was still stumbling

"hold still this will wake you up' said Gohan and he punched the drunk Sayian's face giving him a little shock knocking him out of his drunk state

"thank you sir...we're sorry" said the Sayian

"say you're sorry to my mate...I mean Videl who is your commanding officer remember that" said Gohan

"right...I'm sorry sir' said Sayian bowing his head

"go back to base now...I'll punish you and your friends soon enough" said Videl

The Sayian took off into the air carrying his friends

"wait stop them they broke the law" said the chief

"let them go sir...I assure all the damages will be paid for...if you arrest them it will be a very big diplomatic issue I assure you that your office will be informed of what happened here today" said Gohan

"Videl how...how are you able to do that light trick" said chief

"don't worry about it chief...I'd like to introduce you to my mate...I mean boyfriend Gohan he'll be accompanying me from now on...this is Miari and Kaditz they might tag along every now and again " said Videl

"boyfriend...your dads going to kill him Videl" said chief laughing as he said it

"trust me ...Gohan can take my dad" said Videl

"what" said the chief looking surprised

"it's a long story chief" said Videl

"so what are your some sort of team" said the chief

"yeah we are...all equal partners NO SIDE KICKS" said Videl

"all right then...but wait who's going to pay for this...wait my phones ringing" said the chief" hello" said the chief answering his phone

"hi my name is Bullma briefs president and CEO of capsule corp. I'd like to talk to you about what happened today" said Bullma

"but... but you're not going to pay for this are you" said chief

"unfortunately yes I am...my husband has some interesting friends who can be excessive don't worry over the details quite yet" said Bullma

"Black Leather Sayian what is your relationship with our cities hero Videl Satan" said one reporter as they broke through the barricade

"um well...I...we" said Gohan not knowing what to say and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand

"he's my boyfriend and partner" said Videl bringing Gohan into for a quick kiss. and Gohan turned a bright red blushing on national TV

**Son House**

"Gohan, Kaditz, Miari, Videl you are lucky Goku's not here to teleport me...but I can wait " said chi chi holding her frying pan with a psychotic look in her eyes that would make Vegeta shake in his spandex

"chi chi ...why don't we let them do what they're doing...I mean they are legally of age in the Sayian culture their growing up" said Bardock

"SHUT UP BARDOCK" screamed chi chi

"_my son sure knows how to pick em_" said Bardock to himself

**on a plane across the world Hercule Saton was watching the news story of THE BLACK LEATHER SAYIANS**

"SON OF A BITCH...pilot turn this plane round I got to kick a 17 year old boys ass" said Hercule

**At the Crime Scene**

"who are you gentlemen and how are you involved here" said the reporters pointing a Miari and Kaditz

"I'm Miari...I'm a friend of Gohan's and Videl" said Miari

"Kaditz...I'm Gohan's cousin...I tried to kill him about a month ago" said Kaditz

"Gohan have you popped the question yet" asked a reporter

"um ...no ...not yet" said Gohan not knowing how to react under the pressure

"Gohan has not asked me to marry him yet but that beside the point...we are declaring that we are part of the earth special forces... Civilian fighters who take it upon themselves to defend you all…earths special force's have saved earth more than once...7 years ago my father claimed to have killed cell but really ...said Videl

"Videl are you out of your mind...I don't want the attention" said Gohan covering Videl's mouth with his hand

" you deserve it Gohan" said Videl pushing Gohan's hand away

"are you guys crazy...chi chi's going to kill you no more information" said Miari

"who gives a shit...I am Kaditz I am a elite captain in the..." said Kaditz being smacked by Gohan

"KADITZ SHUT UP" said Gohan

"I ought to kill you" said Kaditz charging up a ki blast in each hand

"KAITZ STOP...please" said Erasa

"Kaditz tuned and there was Erasa...he dropped the ki blasts and following his Sayian instincts ran over to her

"Erasa...what are you doing here" said Kaditz

"I couldn't wait to see you" said Erasa as she jumped into the air and Kaditz caught her

"um...what ...what are we doing" said Kaditz looking confused

"you're supposed to kiss me now silly" said Erasa wrapping her arms around Kaditz neck

"okay" said Kaditz as he kissed Erasa. Erasa was surprised with the passion he had

"a loud aaawwwww could be heard from the crowd and at the son home gave an awe even chi chi did and slightly loosened her grip on the frying pan.

Bardock smile on his face" that's my boy Kaditz" said Bardock

Kaditz and Erasa broke from their kiss pressing their heads together. Kaditz had his hands firmly on Erasa side holding her up.

"my first kiss" said Erasa

"really...mine to" said Kaditz in a low whisper

"look at those two" said Miari punching Gohan on the shoulder

"Erasa...do you want to _study_ tonight" said Kaditz

"hell yes" said Erasa

**Sayian Base**

At the Sayian base Vegeta and Goku were looking at the monitor showing what was happening

"GOD DAMIT I TOLD THEM NOT TO INVOLVE THE MEDIA "said Vegeta

"hey Veggie its fine...man relax" said Goku giggling placing his hand on Vegeta's shoulder

"did you just call me Veggie" said Vegeta his blood pressure sky rocket and his eye began to twitch.

"yeah I did" sad Goku laughing a drunk laugh

"KAKAROT" screamed Vegeta as he punched Goku in the face sending him flying backwards knocking over the pyramid of beer kegs they made. The punch was so hard it caused Goku to sober up

"damit Gohan I'm going to have to sleep on the couch for the whole month cause of you...no more special showers in the morning for me and chi chi" said Goku

"what" said Vegeta

"nothing...nothing...just the end of a great saga in my life" said Goku

End chapter


	11. Chapter 10 The Search Begins

Updated May 24th/12

A thank you goes out to Trunks' Hottie and IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13 for your reviews thank you for your encouragement and good luck with your stories can't wait for your next chapters.

I know I said I'd have it out on Thursday and all but I forgot I had my cities wrestling tournament Thursday and Friday and I have a bio test Friday so I So I decided to give you this a day early so have fun if I made any grammatical errors let me know and REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

**Chapter 10**

**The Search Begins**

Kaditz shortly flew off with Erasa to god knows where. Miari took off soon after leaving Videl and Gohan behind to deal with the press. Luckily for Gohan and Videl they were rescued by the chief who had finished his conversation with Bullma. He lead the police to put the barricades back up and pushing the press and civilian's away.

"all right back up... back up" said the chief helping to push the reporters back

"come on the public had a right to know what is going on" said one reporter

"he said get back" said police #1 pushing back the reporter

"they have a right to privacy so get back" said Chief

Gohan and Videl spent hours at the scene answering questions to the police try that they missed out on school...but teachers decided to cut the new couple a break but Vegeta didn't feel the same way. Vegeta and Goku showed up via instant transmission and ushered the kids away to the Sayian base again via instant transmission.

"GOD DAMIT GOHAN I GAVE YOU AN ORDER NO MEDIA" said Vegeta

"it was inevitable that the secret would get out and we want the world to know about us" said Videl

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR REASONS...YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED SEVERALLY " said Vegeta

"Vegetta come on Chi Chi's going to hit them when they get home...that'll be enough" said Goku

"SHUT UP...I have an idea you two will go on a mission for me" said Vegeta

"what is it" said Gohan

"gather the dragon balls and bring them to me" said Vegeta

"for what purpose" asked Videl

"that's classified" said Vegeta

"why don't we take the balls to Dendees lookout" said Goku

"fine take them to the lookout...but i will need them" said Vegeta

"why" asked Gohan

"you are a captain I am your superior you follow my orders…I say jump you say how high" said Vegeta

"who died and made you king" said Videl

"MY FATHER YOU IGNORENT BITCH" said Vegeta

Gohan charged at Vegeta grabbing him by the throat lifting him off the ground...Gohan had transformed into his Super Sayian 3 form. Gohan's aurora was shinning bright blinding Goku and Videl.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER "shouted Gohan his grip intensified Vegeta was forced to transform to super Sayian then ascended Sayian so that his next wouldn't snap from the pressure.

"THATS IT GOHAN SHOW YOUR TRUE NATURE B" said Vegeta trying to break free from Gohan's grip

the room began to shake...Gohan ki caused the entire complex to make the scouters on Sayian faces began to explode. The lights began to flicker on and off. mirrors began to crack. Several Sayian's even fell over at the force of the quake.

"Gohan stop it" said Goku as he transformed into ascended Sayian trying to break Gohan's grip

Piccolo was in the corner tried to calm Gohan with their telepathic link

"_Gohan clam yourself he's not worth it don't put yourself in his level_" said piccolo

"GOHAN DON'T DO IT...TRUST ME GOHAN HE NEEDS TO LIVE" said king Kai

Gohan's rage was breaking his eyes were turning to a savage green he began to show a Brolly like smirk on his face The power was getting to his state of mind. The base was shaking even more now things that weren't strapped down began to fall to the floor, pots and pans glasses. Goku tried as best he could to break Gohan's grip but Gohan smacked him away with his free hand sending him through the wall. Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan. Gohan noticed Videls touch and loosened his grip slightly. His eyes diverted to her looking into her deep blue eyes. Videl talked to him with their link.

"_Gohan it's not worth it...he's not worth it...don't change who you are...you are Gohan son of Goku...you are a good son a good brother a good mate and a good man ...I love you _"said Videl Gohan realized what he was doing and let Vegeta go...Videl looked at him with concern and love ...Gohan wrapped his arms around her...Vegeta looked up at Gohan with a smirk on his face

"_that's it boy release your anger"_ thought Vegeta as he got up off the floor walked over to the computer screen pressing several of the keys on the key board and a image of Bullma working appeared on the screen.

"woman bring me the damn dragon ball locator" said Vegeta

"EXCUSS ME...what's the magic word" said Bullma

"(sighing) please ... bring the dragon ball locator" said Vegeta

" that's a good boy you'll get a treat tonight" said Bullma

"bloody woman" said Vegeta tuning of the monitor

"YOU LEFT THE MICROPHONE ON... JACKASS" screamed Bullma

"damit" said Vegeta turning off the microphone

"Gohan...you have to learn to control yourself" said Goku putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder

"I know" said Gohan still holding Videl

"it seems your son has some Sayian pride unlike you Goku... go meet woman to get the locator THEN GET OUT" said Vegeta

Gohan and Videl walked out of the room. one arm wrapped around the others waits

"VEGETTA ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS GOHAN OFF" shouted Goku

"yes...he needs to use his anger for power...he needs to be a Sayian not a human maybe I should take him as a student teach him to unleash his rage" said Vegeta

"you're not his parent so let me worry about this" said Goku

"you don't understand Kakarot you forgot everything when you hit you head...there is a legend in the Sayian culture...a male Sayian will rise overcome obstacles and attain great power...he will met a female and make her strong and powerful and make her his mate...they will increase each other's power...they will become unbeatable...they will lead the Sayian's through the darkest times of their people...they will lead the Sayian's to power...Kakarot we will not see our people rise to where we once were before freizas attack we will die but Gohan and Videl are the future. They are what the Sayian's need...and they need to be strong" said Vegeta

"what kind of obstacles must they fight" said Goku with a look of bewilderment

" it's never said...but it's not just Brolly they must fight...the universe never runs out of enemies...sure we may have peace for a few years but they will always keep coming at us...that is why I train every day...that is why I need them to be stronger...that is why the Sayian's must survive...to defend earth and the universe...we as a species have a lot to make up for might as well start with the earth" said Vegeta

"Vegeta...I'm shocked at this...you're so out of character" said piccolo

"years of being here on this pitiful...nice planet has ...changed me" said Vegeta

"I think Bullma had something to do with that to hey buddy" said Goku putting his hand on Vegeta shoulder

"Kakarot don't touch me" said Vegeta

"right" said Goku removing his hand

"those two...I can feel the power...but they aren't equal in strength" said piccolo

"true not yet...but soon will they be equal this Dragon ball search may very well help speed up the bonding process….their bond is very unique and it must be completed….they are the chosen ones" said Vegeta

Gohan and Videl had run into Bullma on their way out of the Sayian base

"well if isn't the medias new favourite couple your more popular than Brangelina was ...and you know your both on my shit list right now" said Bullma

"why" said Gohan

"BECAUSE I AM PAYING FOR A NEW CITY STREET...THOSE AREN'T CHEAP YOU KNOW AND VEGGETTA IS REALLY PISSED OFF WHICH MEANS I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM "screamed Bullma

"so Bullma where's the radar" said Gohan trying to change the subject

"here it is ...Videl you better be pregnant cause chi chi's goanna kill you both" said Bullma

"I'M NOT PREGNANT " said Videl

"I'm just trying to give you guys a way out of being killed...anyway back to the dragon balls since the five star is at my home all you have to do is find the other six" said Bullma handing Videl the dragon radar

"how come there's one dragon ball in your house Gohan" asked Videl looking at the locator

"it's the four star ball it belonged to my namesake grandpa Gohan he gave it to my father before he died it means much to my family" said Gohan

"here's some capsule caps...there's a house...car...years supply of food or at least a months for a Sayian...there's a nice comfortable king size bed...and some uh Sayian sized "_condoms_" in the dresser just in case " said Bullma

"Bullma please your embarrassing us" said Gohan

"oh come on guys were adult adults here we can talk about sex...why I can tell you stories like how Vegeta and I first..." said Bullma

"SHUT UP BULLMA" said Videl and Gohan being very annoyed

Gohan took the bag of capsule and placed in his pack. Turning to Videl. "so we have to go to school every day... if we were to leave before or after school every day and search for a dragon ball...with us being able to fly it should only take us a few days to get them" said Gohan

"well lets go get one right now before we go home" said Videl

Gohan leaned close to Videl " you consider my home your home" said Gohan

"anywhere you live is my home" said Videl wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck

"i love you " said Gohan as he kissed Videl

"that's it you guys just have to put on a performance in front of chi chi like that you're in love and would do anything for each other she'll be filled with thoughts of grandchildren and you two getting married she'll forget all about today" said Bullma

"either way I'll take the frying pan for the both of us Videl" said Gohan

"you're really scoring some points with my good side" said Videl

"KAKABRAT GET OUT OF HERE...NNNNOOOOOWWWWW" said Vegeta over the intercom

"right...bye Bullma" said Gohan

Gohan and Videl both ran out of the hallway to the hanger. They were constantly saluted by Sayian's wandering the halls on their way out. Gohan and Videl reached an open hanger where they took flight and flew out the opening. As Videl and Gohan got outside they increased their speeds to maximum while at least Gohan went at the level of Videl's maximum.

"Videl...I love you but we shouldn't have told the earth the things we did...and definitely shouldn't tell them about Cell" said Gohan

"I know Gohan but ...you deserve the fame for what you have done...you won't abuse it like my father has...it won't go to your head...you are the hero the world needs one day Gohan you will have to tell the world what you did " said Videl

"you're going to make me blush Videl" said Gohan

"good...cause I love it when I make you nervous it's my favourite game" said Videl

"that's your favourite game well my favourite game just happens to be making you blush... beautiful" said Gohan

"Gohan and Videl continued talking to each other constantly...until they arrived at the Dragonball location oddly enough it seemed to be in a dinosaurs nest

"okay Videl...I'm going to sneak down in there if you see the mommy and daddy dinosaurs let me know" said Gohan

"got ya" said Videl

Gohan floated down in between the rocks and trees and slowly approached the nest. Gohan reached the nest and picked up the dragon ball. It was the seven star dragon ball he turned around and waved to Videl and began doing poses.

"oh ya i got it...i got it ...way better at this then my dad was" said Gohan

"_LOOK OUT DADDYS BACK_ "said Videl

"Gohan turned around and jumped out of the way the T REX and began to jump/fly away but was whacked back to ground by its tail...or at least what was left of the tail...it looked to have been chopped off quite a bit.

"hey I know you...remember me I chopped parts of your tail off when i was a kid...it tasted good sorry about that i needed to eat some meat " said Gohan

the dinosaur looked at Gohan and recognized him as the little boy from all those years ago and froze where he stood.

"remember when i chased after you for food that quite a role reversal huh" said Gohan chuckling to himself

the dinosaur did a very peculiar thing he passed out and nearly landed on his nest but lucky Gohan was able to catch the dinosaur and laid him down beside the nest

"easy there...i guess it was a big shock to see me again...glad to see you've settled down and are having a family...keep this between you and me...that girl up there...i love her and i want to marry her and start a family with her and live our lives together till the day we both die" said Gohan

"Gohan..._get up here right now_" said Videl in seductive tone

"got to go...hope the misses won't catch you sleeping on the job" said Gohan as he flew towards Videl landing right beside her

"hey how you doing...we got the seven star and i think we have time for..." before Gohan could finish what he was saying Videl surprised him once more with her strength and had pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues entered a battle for who would be supreme. and once they were down she pushed Gohan to the ground and got on top of him and initiated kissing again...they kissed each other passionately Videl was the first to initiated the groping of body parts Gohan was a little nervous at first but he took part in the touching of body parts.

eventually they were interrupted by the ringing of Gohan's cell phone

"let it ring" said Videl. Gohan lets it ring...he let it ring 5 more times until Videl said "okay answer it" in an annoyed tone

Gohan clicked on his phone. "WHAT" Gohan shouted into his phone very annoyed

"EXCUSE ME...WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOUNG MAN" said chi chi

"oh fuck" said Gohan and Videl

"GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NNNNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWW OR VIDLE WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO STAY WITH US ANYMORE" screamed chi chi

"yes mom were on our way" said Gohan hanging up his phone

"i really wish we can get to sleep together still" said Gohan

"i really don't think i could sleep without you now Gohan" said Videl

"I know Videl...I would do anything to be beside you every moment in life...Let's go" said Gohan

Gohan and Videl took flight in the air once more and flew towards the son home. on their way Gohan and Videl talked to each other "so Gohan where do you want to live once we move out" said Videl

"i was hoping we could get an apartment in Tokyo for when we go to college and once were done i could build a house on the mountain...i would like to raise our children in the same environment i was...minus the frying pan" said Gohan

"i would love that...but I'm afraid Bullma already gave me my own frying pan" said Videl

"damit" said Gohan

"(giggling) don't worry I'm not sure I'll use it….much" said Videl

Gohan and Videl continued to fly until they reached the son residence an hour later by the time they arrived the sun was already gone and it was close to midnight there was a rumble in their stomachs.

"Gohan let's try that kiss thing" said Videl

"Okay" said Gohan looking like a kid at Disney land leaned in and gave Videl a kiss they raised their ki so Goku would let ci chi knew they were here

as chi chi opened the door she saw Gohan and Videl stare in to each other's eyes and then go for a romantic kiss

"oh...oh there so cute together...wait ...HEY YOU TWO ...YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE TODAY NOW ITS TIME ...TO PAY "said chi chi brandishing her frying pan raising it above her head

"oh shit...get behind me" said Gohan pushing Videl behind him

"chi chi don't Gohan's ki is still too high you'll break the frying pan" said Goku

"Gohan lower your ki" said chi chi

"no...no" said Gohan

"why not you deserve this" said chi chi taking a few more steps towards Gohan

"because...me and Videl chose today to do what we wanted...we choose to reveal ourselves...we love each other and we want to be together in public fully...we can't live a lie mother...I love her just as much as dad loves you" said Gohan

"Gohan...my boy that's so sweet" said chi chi lowering the frying pan and walked towards her son she placed her hand on her sons cheek ...Gohan thought she was clam so he lowered his ki but once he did she smacked him with the frying pan

"you only get hit once for revealing yourselves to the world...now go and get some food and get into bed" said chi chi

"FOOD thanks mom" said Gohan as he and Videl ran inside

"oh my just like his father " said chi chi. Goku came up from behind chi chi wrapping his big muscular arms around her and pulled her close to his body. Goku planted several kisses on the bond mark on her neck because he knew it always soothed her.

"you know if Gohan loves Videl as much as I love you then I think those two are going to be just fine" said Goku

"I'm still pissed at him...and Goku why must they look for the Dragonballs" said chi chi

"because the king orders it...it'll be good to have them ready for when we beat Brolly to fix everything" said Goku

"promise me our boy will come home from that battle Goku" said chi chi

"I can't chi chi nothing is certain in this world...but I swear I will give my life for him...you ...Goten and everyone else to live in peace" said Goku

"Goku I love you till the day we die and after" said chi chi

"I know...let's get some sleep honey" said Goku picking up Chi chi bridal style

"oh Goku you have to finish that extension to the house soon" said Chi chi

Back on Earth

Gohan and Videl were stuffing their mouths with food and half way through their 5th course of food when Goten walked in. Goten saw they were home and practical charged at Videl she caught him in her arms

"Videl...Videl your home...your home" said Goten wrapping his arms as best he could around Videl

"what am i chop liver to now Goten" said Gohan

"no it's just my girlfriends home brother " said Goten

"what" said Gohan as he fell out of his chair

" Goten...I'm sorry I'm a little old for you...but here's a present" said Videl planting a kiss on Goten's forward. Goten had that goofy Son family look on his face and began to giggle. His arms let go of Videl and he fell onto his back to from the shock of it.

"Goten bed time lets go" said Goku

"coming dad" said Goten still having that look on his face he jumped into Goku's arms

"guys don't stay up to late" said Goku leaving for the master bedroom

"well...since you like giving kisses maybe we should go to bed now" said Gohan

"first...a shower" said Videl

"Dendae your on my Christmas list forever " said Gohan looking up

"you guys really thank Dendee a lot" said Videl

"oh trust me he giving me a lot... a beautiful girlfriend like you to kiss...talk and love...and shower with i hit the jackpot" said Gohan

"damn right you did now let's go" said Videl

after a 30 minute shower with plenty of kissing and grabbing Gohan and Videl stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off. Then proceeded to Gohan's room they both noticed Kaditz going into the guest room with his new cell phone to his ear. Gohan and Videl snuck up to the open the door. Kaditz was sitting on his bed and it looked like he was talking with someone half annoyed and half interested.

"well I don't think I'm the strongest but I am pretty strong...how many cars...lets just say I could move a moon if i wanted to...so what are you doing Friday" said Kaditz

"Kaditz and Erasa sitting in a tree k..i..s...s..i..n..g" sang Videl and Gohan

"SHUT UP...no not you Erasa" said Kaditz

Gohan and Videl both laughed again "I said shut up...no not you Erasa ...no ...I...no don't hang up...shit" turning to Videl and Gohan" well I hope your happy" said Kaditz

"don't worry I'll text her and tell her what happened" said Videl

"I thought she was coming over to study " said Gohan

"she was but her dad wouldn't let her go out after he saw me and her on the TV...he's pretty much like Videl's dad only he won't let her go out with anyone unless their smarter than he is" said Kaditz

"well your screwed her dads the kings scientific advisor he has had books published theories that cannot be disproven" said Videl

"believe me I know that's why I'm hitting the books even harder" said Kaditz

"what are you talking about" said Gohan

"Bardock made sure I studied hard I'm not as smart as you but still very smart...if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you" said Kaditz

Gohan and Videl left Kaditz alone and proceeded to enter their bedroom

"man what's wrong with him" said Gohan

"don't worry Erasa will change him" said Videl

"do you really think she can change Kaditz" said Gohan

"if its one thing we women can do is convince stubborn man to do something as you can see I'm very persuasive" said Videl grabbing Gohan's waist

"damn right you are" said Gohan as he stripped own to his boxers

"once Gohan great improvement from the teddy bear boxes' said Videl

"what ...are you talking ...about" said Gohan flustered

"I helped changed you out of your destroyed clothes after we brought you back from the fight with Satos" said Videl

"uh well ...why don't you get ready for bed" said Gohan turning away from Videl facing the wall

"oh would you like to watch " said Videl

"really" said Gohan with a look of interest in his face

"your really are under my spell aren't' you" said Videl

"what can I say you take my breath away" said Gohan

"I bet I could do that...from kissing you to" said Videl as she threw of her shirt and pants revealing her bra and panties and jumped into bed alongside Gohan... they engaged in passionate kissing . They didn't break apart until they just couldn't hold their breath anymore. Videl planted a tiny kiss on Gohan's lips after every passionate kiss almost like a signature. They curled up beside the other their tails wrapped around the other leg. Videl rested her head on Gohan's chest listening to the beating of his heart. It was relaxing to her and after thump after thump she eventually fell asleep. Gohan leaned forward and planted a kiss on Videl's forehead before he to drifted sleeps sweet embrace..

The next morning Gohan and Videl woke up at 5 to get an early start on the Dragonball hunt and hoping make it to school on time

"man I hate mornings" said Gohan stretching

"don't worry once we find their Dragonballs all we're goanna do is sleep...among other things in bed" said Videl

Gohan didn't need any more motivation to get up he was wide awake jumping up into the air floating for a few seconds" all right let's get going...I'll put on my Gi...here it is and oh here's your shorts and shirt and here's my sweater in case it case cold out there...oh I'll get some food." said Gohan really excited as he ran out of the room down to the kitchen

" i really do have a power over him" said Videl as she got dressed

Gohan rushed back into the room with a capsule lunch kit filled with sandwiches and deserts

"all right let's get going" said Gohan ass he rushed to the door

"Gohan forgetting something" said Videl as she picked the Dragon Radar up

"I love you" said Gohan kissing Videl on the check

" I know" said Videl

"NIMBUS" said Gohan

The Yellow cloud came flying towards the son home

"you're lucky your my grandson or I would have skinned you alive" said Bardock waking from his sleep not very happy

"so this is the flying nimbus...but we can fly" said Videl

"i know but let's not burn out our energy flying...let's take the nimbus here take my hand and you'll be able to sit on here" said Gohan as he got onto the nimbus and extended his hand.

"let me try it by myself" said Videl

"okay...if anyone can do it I'm sure you can" said Gohan

Videl floated up in the air and slowly lowered herself down onto the cloud Videl was able to get on the cloud and stayed there .

"great job Videl I knew you could do it" said Gohan as held her tight Videl accept his touch she'd never admit being too proud but she liked the feeling his body gave her. Gohan was so warm all the time and although her temperature isn't exactly cold she always felt warmer and safer in his touch.

"nimbus lets go" said Gohan

the flying nimbus flew the two Sayian teens away into the sky

"damn kids make too much noise." said Piccolo as opened his eyes from his deep mediation or deep sleep you can never tell

"well if you're up want to spar green man" said Burdock cracking his knuckles

" bring it on old man" said piccolo flying towards Bardock

Gohan and Videl flew off after about an hour of flying they came across a jungle...once they neared their destination they jumped off of the nimbus and began to track the Dragonball

Gohan and Videl found the ball in a clearing...it was full of cut down trees for miles they stared at a small cluster of trees that remained.

" this is terrible" said Videl

"yeah it is...taking more then they need not allowing time for trees to grow back it disgusts me" said Gohan

"look up ahead" said Videl spotting the Dragonball in the trunk of an old tree. Videl rushed forward to it and pulled it out of the trunk of the tree doing her best not to hurt the tree and placed it in their bag..

"great job Videl" said Gohan

.Gohan and Videl began to fly away when construction equipment came through the woods tearing down trees

"BASTARDS" said Videl as she flew forward to the equipment and charged up a ki blast

"VIDEL NO' said Gohan as he appeared in front of her

"GOHAN MOVE" said Videl

"I know your mad...but trust me once were done we can wish for all the trees to be brought back...I swear we will heal the earth Videl after Brolly is dead" said Gohan

"all right...let's go" said Videl as she let her energy disappear

the driver looked like he was about to shit his pants. Gohan and Videl flew into the sky and saw they still had time before school about an hour and half

"let's go get another one" said Videl

"all right...NIMBUS" said Gohan

they flew on the nimbus cloud for a good half hour eating some sandwiches on the way

"so Gohan...how long does it take to use the dragon balls once we made our wishes again" said Videl

"oh about a year...although if you use one wish and then ask to wait to use the other at another time all you have to do is wait 4 months " said Gohan

"wow they can grant us any wish...even super Sayian 3" said Videl

"no Videl never wish for power it never ends well...especially if you can't handle it" said Gohan

"oh...so I'm weak huh i can't be super Sayian 3 cause I'm a girl isn't it" said Videl punching Gohan on the arm

" no Videl your body i mean it can only handle super Sayian right now...if you ask for the power of super Sayian 3 your body will literally explode cause the power would be too much...you have to earn the power through hard work...you won't be a true Super Sayian 3 unless you put the effort into obtaining it" said Gohan

" Gohan I'm sorry...i just want to be your equal" said Videl snuggling closer to Gohan

"and you will i promise...on the weekends and after school we can train till you are my equal" aid Gohan

"hyperbolic time chamber training" said Videl

"NO only in emergencies should that be used besides your body ages and grows while your in there its best to train outside or a GR unless you have no other option " aid Gohan in a commanding tone

"okay" said Videl

Gohan and Videl noticed the temperature changed it was amazingly cold the landscape had changed they were over an ocean with ice bergs everywhere they were approaching what looking to be an island of island.

"Videl transform to super Sayian" said Gohan as he transformed followed by Videl

"that feels better" said Videl

"yeah we should be warmer now" said Gohan

Gohan and Videl approached the Dragonballs location they jumped off nimbus and began their descent down to where it was

"it's moving" said Gohan pointing at the bleep on the radar showing a moving dragonball.

"maybe its underwater" said Videl

"okay I'll go see if it's down there let me know if i get close with the link" said Gohan

"be careful" said Videl

"i will" said Gohan as he jumped into the water

"okay Gohan its moving north do keep heading that way" said Videl...she could feel the presence of Gohan moving north

Gohan looked around for the Dragonball and what he saw surprised him it was a whale coming straight at him...Gohan dodged the whale and saw it was trying to ram its way through the ice crashing head first into the large block of ice trying to crack it but having no effect.

"it must be trapped...some whales get trapped in the ice and have the wait the winter out to escape ...they have to survive off the fat on their body'...i should help him out" said Gohan placing his hands together "Kame…..hame….HA" said Gohan shooting hi ki attack at the ice making a hole big enough for the whale to get out of.

Gohan approached the wheel and placed his and in its head communicated with the whale.

"_my friend inside of you is a precious object...I have helped you attain your freedom the dragon ball is within you please release it_" said Gohan

The whale opened its mouth and inside was the Dragonball...Gohan reached inside to grab it and once he made contact with it the whale close its mouth biting down on Gohan's arm. But the whale only broke his front teeth on Gohan's arm and Gohan using his other hand pushed the whale's mouth open and pulled his arm free. "That's what you get for trying to bite my arm off now get going" said Gohan as he swam to the surface. the whale swam through the opening Gohan made fearing what might happen if he didn't.

he looked down at the dragon ball it as the one star ball that leaves only the 2 star...3 star...and 6 star

"Gohan" screamed Videl as she ran over to Gohan embracing him in a hug

"it's all right Videl...come on we better get going to school now" said Gohan

"YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU" said Videl slapping Gohan

"I know" said Gohan placing his hand on Videl's check and leaned forward she leaned forward and as well and they kissed. They broke from their kiss shortly because nimbus arrived earlier than expected. the flying nimbus came down from the sky and picked them up and began to orange star high school

"Gohan you didn't bring any normal clothes did you" said Videl

"shit" said Gohan

"it's all right...I think you look hot in your Gi" aid Videl

"thanks Videl" said Gohan

Gohan and Videl arrived at the school about 15 minutes before class started and walked inside the school grounds holding hands and walking side by side..ignoring all the looks

"hey freak get away from Videl" said Sharpner with what looked to be a angry mob behind him

"what do you want Sharpner" said Gohan

"you freak were here to fight you...you can't beat us all" said Sharpner

"yeah paybacks a bitch mother fucker" said mean jock

"you guys I'm not going to fight you" said Gohan

"coward... " said Sharpner

Gohan began to walk away when someone threw a rock at Gohan and it missed and struck Videl...it didn't leave a mark but it still pissed off Gohan.

"WHO THROW THAT" said Gohan tossing his backpack to the ground

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO PROTECT YOUR SLUT GIRLFRIEND " said jock (same jock who insulted Videl earlier)

"I told you never to call her names" said Gohan cracking his knuckles and began to walk towards the mob

'Gohan clam down...calm down" said Videl

I CAN'T" said Gohan

'Gohan look at me...look at me" said Videl placing her hand on his check. Gohan turned to Videl

"look in my eyes " said Videl

Gohan stared into the deep beautiful blue orbs in front of him and felt calm come over him

"leave them alone Sharpner " said Erasa followed by Kaditz moving to stand by Videl both of them holding hands

"Erasa you little whore" said Sharpner

"HOW DARE YOU I INSULT HER I SHOULD BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY" said Kaditz his ki began to rise

"no Kaditz remember what we agreed on no killing humans" said Erasa stood up and placed her hand on Kaditz chest smiling her innocent cute smile which always made Kaditz happy.

"I didn't say I was going to kill him just break every bone in his roid-monkey body" said Kaditz looking a Erasa with a smile on his face moving a few stray hairs out of here eyes. Trunks, Videl, Gohan and Erasa who wrapped one of her arms around Kaditz chest all laughed.

'I... don't ...take steroids" said Sharpner trying his best to lie

"sure those muscles are very real" said Miari in a sarcastic tone landing beside the group

"shut up mommas boys...how is your mom she still a fine piece of ass" said Sharpner

"why i ought to break every bone in your body" said Miari

"I already said that" said Kaditz

"then I'll castrate the bastard" said Miari pointing at Sharpner

"TRUNKS SHUT UP NOW" screamed Bullma walking into the courtyard

"yes mom" said Miari

Bullma walked up to the group of Sayian's she could see in the peripheral vision that Sharpner was checking her out. Bullma turned and looked intensely at Sharpner.

"keep your eyes off my ass and on your work kid or I will let trunks castrate you" said Bullma smiling as she turned to walk away

" let's go guys" said Videl taking Gohan's hands

End Chapter

What do you think i enjoyed it...i decided to go with dragon balls as a chance to bond with Videl and Gohan...and it fills up some chapters...not to mention I like how Z made the search for Dragonballs look easy compared to the original.

I'm thinking of ideas for another Videl Gohan story. this poll is up now so vote please

1. is a AU where planet Vegetta was never destroyed and the Sayian's have prospered

2. the future timeline of Miari Trunks where Gohan and Videl meet under different circumstances

3. Gohan was kidnapped by Raditz and returned home years later at the start of the Orange high school Saga.

4. Gohan meet Videl on Namek during an alternate ending for the Freiza time line


	12. Chapter 11 A Little Bit of Lime

Updated May 24th/12

to DBZ Fan, dudelove and hoboman thank you for reviewing my story and your words of encouragement. I really appreciate them and I appreciate that you and others are reading , reviewing and enjoying my story so thank you.

Before I begin I want to tell you that next Friday and Saturday I will be out of town at wrestling provincials (I placed fourth in my weight class in cities...was _so_ close to getting bronze) so I will try to have chapter 12 and 13 up before I leave. I have them done just need to edit them. Just as a little thing to keep you guys happy till I get back and there might not be an update for a little while cause once I post 13 that's the last of my pre written chapters and my schedule might get hectic cause I'm doing a play for my drama class and if any of you are actors or have done plays before it takes a lot of effort to memorize lines and make props and practice the play among other things. but I'm sure I can find time to write even if it's just like two or three pages a day.

A/N: I knew some of you are thinking okay let's get to Brolly get some intense fighting going on...and some are thinking more romance...well I'm trying to do those things. Do not fear the fight with Brolly is coming among other enemies . I assure you that I will do my best to keep it interesting for all of you and thank you for all those reviews. if you have any ideas or questions email me at .. remember to check out my poll to I got running for my next story once I finish this one. You guys and girls have the power to help me decide what to write next and with that said let's begin.

Disclaimer: i Do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

**Chapter 11 **

**A Little Bit of Lime**

The first class was English and it seem to be going well for everyone even though all the Sayian men and Videl wanted to rip off Sharpners head. The entire class stared at the group of Demi Sayian's and Erasa not focusing on their studies. There was a knock on the door to the classroom. the teacher stop his lecture and opened the door and in walked in a short red head girl with short hair wearing a pair of overalls obviously she wasn't a city girl. the teacher was not surprised at all

"ah miss lime" Gohan's head went from his books to the girl standing at the door" I see you made it you're a little late but it's your first day" said Teacher

"yes I'm sorry i had a long drive to make and I didn't get in till 5 this morning I set my alarm clock for 8 but the power went out in my apartment so my alarm clock got reseted" said Lime

"no problem my lady ... class this is lime she is an exchange student from the Ox kingdom she scored nearly perfect score of 94%" said Teacher

"nerd" said Jock

"hi" said lime looking up and saw a face familiar that everyone in the ox Kingdom knew...prince Gohan's. "PRINCE GOHAN" said Lime rushing up to give him a bow.

"what the hell" said Sharpner

"um lime cut it out...okay" said Gohan

"but you are heir to the throne I must show my respect and make up for my wrongs in the past to you my prince " said lime

"what wrongs" said Gohan

"I was very ignorant of who you were my lord as a child I will not do so again I swear" said Lime

"its fine lime here" said Gohan getting up and bringing her back to her feet. "were not in the Ox kingdom right now so you don't need to do this besides I don't like it come on take a seat" said Gohan making everyone in his row move down on. Gohan sat down with Videl to his right and lime to his left.

"what's going on" said teacher

"I'm kind of the grandson of Ox king "said Gohan

"WHAT" said the teacher and class

"it's a conspiracy these freaks are placing themselves in the politics of earth I knew it" said Sharpner taking out his phone and he began to text.

"shut up Sharpner...miss lime no disrespect to your culture but please try to tone it down a bit" said teacher

"yes sir" said lime

the teacher proceeded to explain more about Greek tragedies while Gohan introduced everyone to lime

"guys this is lime...lime this is Kaditz and Erasa" said Gohan pointing at the two teens holding hands and smiling at the other

"hi you're going to like it here" said Erasa

Kaditz gave Vegeta like grunt acknowledging her

"this is Miari" said Gohan

"hi" said Miari

"and this is my mate...I mean girlfriend Videl" said Gohan putting on arm around Videl

"Videl you're the one Ox king goes on and on about" said Lime

"excuses me" said Videl

"ox king keeps telling the people that when Gohan takes the throne he and his queen Videl will protect the kingdom and we will continue to prosper he says you'll make a good king and queen" said lime

"but if the king does die doesn't that mean Goku and chi chi would be the next king and queen " said Videl

"usually but...the ox king made it very clear that if he should die Gohan must become king" said lime

"you're going to sit on the throne of the Ox kingdom...wow" said Miari

"yeah I wish I knew my grandpa had this planned" said Gohan

"hey back there that's enough talk" said teacher

After English they proceeded to gym class where surprisingly there stood Yamcha looking like he was having a screaming match with Hercule

"LISTEN TO ME….I KILLED CELL RESPEPCT ME…I SAVED YOU ALL NOW I WANT YOU TO KICK THAT SON BOY OUT OF YOUR CLASS NOW "screamed Hercule

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS YOU DICK" said Yamcha pointing to the door

"listen to me I can crush you …I can break every bone in your body….Videl get away from that freak" said Hercule

"don't call him a freak" said Yamcha as he put Hercule in a headlock then tossed him off the mat into a pile of weights with ease.

"holy shit" said Sharpner

"more freaks" said Hercule getting up

"you can call us that but we won't care" said Yamcha

"Videl….were going home now" said Hercule as he grabbed Videl's hand and tried to pull her away but she stood her ground

" no….. Gohan accepts me for who and what I am unlike you…I love him" said Videl

"no…no…..no you will not date little lady" said Hercule

"I can do what I want and I want to be with Gohan" said Videl

"I suggest you leave now sir" said Gohan pushing Hercule back

"listen to me …..you may use tricks that look like explosions and have fake strength from steroids but I will win ….I will beat you boy" said Hercule

"whatever" said Gohan

"Videl if you're going to spar with this boy kick his ass….show him the Satan school style" said Hercule

"no I'll use my own style now LEAVE" said Videl

Gohan and Videl walked off towards a open amt and began to spar. Sharpner crept over to where Hercule stood.

"I'm going to split them up sansei don't worry then once Videl is free we can have her looked at by doctors to correct what's wrong with her" said Sharpner

"damn right boy…..if you need any resources call me" said Hercule giving Sharpner a card with his personal cell phone on it and then exited the gym

Gohan and Videl charged at each other going at it….Gohan went to punch her in the face she dodged and kicked him in the chest…Videl jumped back and entered a defensive stance….Gohan went on the offensive punching and kicking…even though they were taking it easy they were both moving faster than the other students could see.

"Videl what have you done to my boyfriend" said Angela

"shut up Angela" said Videl

"Miari….lets go" said Kaditz walking onto the mat

"all right' said Miari stretching his neck and arms

Everyone stopped their matches and watched the four Sayian's battling. it was amazing the

"yeah get him baby" said Erasa

Kaditz lost his concentration and Miari took advantage and knocked him off the mat

"damit" said Kaditz banging his fist on the ground

"hey baby it's alright" said Erasa comforting her boyfriend

"Erasa your such a slut" said Angela

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW" said Kaditz jumping to his legs and began walking towards Angela

Angels had a look of fear in her eyes where as Kaditz had pure rage in his

"Kaditz...stop" said Yamcha

"no" said Kaditz as he continued to walk forward

"_Kaditz_" said Erasa sounding scared. the fear in her voice caused Kaditz to stop. he turned back and saw the look in her eyes. he made her scared he never wanted her to feel that way ever. Kaditz walked back to where Erasa was.

"I'm...I'm sorry" said Kaditz of the first time ever guilty about something he said

"I know" said Erasa

"I'm going to tell the principle about this" said Angela

"i was a witness to this little lady...you and your friends have been insulting these students you're the ones in trouble...let's go Sharpener ...Angela were going to the office" said Yamcha

"what...you're on their side...it's not fair" said Sharpner

"no I'm on your side...I'm saving your asses right now" said Yamcha

"this is so stupid" said angelica

"just like you" said Videl

" screw you' said Angela as she charged at Videl but Videl just moved out of the way stuck out her leg and tripped Angela

"freak...you did this to Gohan I bet" said Angela

"did what" said Videl

"I'm going to cure you Gohan" said Angela as she stood up

"I don't need curing" said Gohan

"she's brain washed you...I can help you" said Angela putting her hand on Gohan's check

"what are you doing" said Gohan and Videl

"this" said Angela as she tried to kiss Gohan but Videl grabbed her and picked up Angela

"he is mine ...MINE you understand." said Videl shaking Angela

"freak...freak...slut" said Angela

"that's enough...Videl put her down" said Yamcha

"fine" said Videl letting angelica go

"you all right Videl" said Gohan

"I'm fine I just don't like anyone touching you like that" said Videl

"I know I feel the same...don't worry you're the only one I want" said Gohan

"I know...lets train" said Videl

Gohan and Videl resumed their normal routine fighting and training eventually the bell rang for the next class.

they all proceeded to history which was pretty much uneventful except for lime standing up in the middle of class and giving the teacher the middle finger for calling the ox king a tyrant. She got sent to the office. Eventually the bell rang once more and it was time for science class

"GOHAN...VIDEL WHATS THIS I HEAR ABOUT GYM CLASS...DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE CONTROL I HAD TO DO' screamed Bullma

"these pitiful humans think us as freaks attempted to assault and berate us...we cannot defend ourselves" said Kaditz

"you need to let things of guys...i know this is tough...but come on" said Bullma

"sorry Bullma" said Gohan

"oh Gohan i could never stay mad at you...just like your dad" said Bullma

"yeah he's an imbecile" said Kaditz

"take that back" said lime

"have you met his father" said Kaditz

"That's enough Gohan and Videl I'll see you guys later...you got a job to do" said Bullma

"really...what about the work' said Gohan

"Gohan you and Videl already know about cybernetic organisms so you can go' said Bullma

"well i know all about androids..can i go" said Miari

"NO" said Bullma

"come on...i destroyed plenty of them in the fut...(noticing the look in his mothers eyes) never mind" said Miari

"that's right...now let's begin" said Bullma

Gohan and Videl ran outside and down the hallway

"this is awesome...we can get out of here early" said Gohan

"yeah ...now which dragon ball first " said Videl

"let's see...there's looks like one in Canada...want to go there" said Videl

"all right lets go" said Gohan jumping out of the window followed by Videl

"race you to Canada' said Gohan

"do your best I don't care if you leave me in your dust" said Videl

" you sure" said Gohan

"yeah I'll find your ki signature" said Videl

Gohan jumped into the air and went all out leaving Videl in his dust

"wow...i really need more training" said Videl going as fast as she could

Gohan had already reached Canada when Videl just left the mainland

**meanwhile with Gohan**

"all right... now where is it" said Gohan

he looked at the radar and adjusted the map...it looked like the ball was over in the Rockies

Gohan went all out till he arrived at the balls location...it was simple enough to find it was embedded in the rock on the side of the mountain he pulled it out simple enough... Gohan heard a sound of a tree ranch snapping like someone stepping on it. he turned and what he saw shocked him it was android 17.

"what's up 17" said Gohan

"I'll tell you what I am bored...very bored so I want a little excitement...I knew that you guys would need dragon balls soon enough so when I stumbled upon this ball I stayed close...trained myself to be ready" said 17

"ready for what" said Gohan

"ready to kill you and all your friends" said 17

Gohan wasn't at his full power so he couldn't react in time

17 fired ki blasts at the mountain and an avalanche started and before Gohan could react he was sent into the mountain by a ki blast and hit with a barraged of ki blast form 17...with all of that the mountain began to break. Rocks came falling down on Gohan...crushing him and soon the avalanche covered him in snow. Gohan was knocked unconscious

"hahahaha...one down" said 17

**Meanwhile with Videl**

"_Gohan ...Gohan god damit answer me_" said Videl as she transformed into a Super Sayian Videl reached the spot where she felt Gohan's ki last. the land was covered in snow there was faint scent of smoke caused form ki blasts still in the air. Videl looked around for any indication of Gohan.

"GOHAN...GOHAN WHERE ARE YOU "screamed Videl

"hey bitch...your boy friend's dead" said android 17

"what...what...no...no ...I'll kill you" said Videl the ground began to shake with her power

"no you won't I am the strongest on earth...I am android 17...no one can match my power...I'm going to kill you then everyone you love...your just a super Sayian and I know I can take you down" said 17

Videl couldn't hear 17 all she heard was "Gohan's dead"

"Gohan...Gohan...GOHNN..." screamed Videl as her ki began to rise and her hair stood up even more...she felt the power within and drove into it and transformed into an ascended Sayian

" WHAT " said 17

"THIS IS FOR YOU GOHAN" screamed Videl as she charged at 17

"crazy batch" said 17 as he tried to block her attack but it was pointless every time she went to strike she found her target...she struck him in the chest and sent him flying back and attacked again

"alright finally a challenge" said 17 as he launched a barrage of ki blasts at Videl. Videl stood there and didn't even flinch. the ki blasts made contact with her. there was smoke everywhere 17 couldn't see anything so he assumed she was dead

"is that it" said Videl stepping out into the open

"look...stop it no" said 17

"YOU KILLED THE ONE I LOVED" said Videl as she struck 17 to the ground with a ki blast

"DIE" screamed Videl as she sent 17 flying back..he was still alive but badly burnt and missing flesh in some places showing his metal exoskeleton.

"you...win please mercy" said android 17

"mercy...MERCY did you show Gohan mercy" said Videl

"no but you're not like me remember your the good guy" said 17

"no I'm not a good guy" said Videl as she charged up a ki blast with enough energy to kill the 17

"VIDEL STOP" said Goku was appeared with android 18

"HE KILLED GOHAN " said Videl

"_yes kill him"_ said a dark voice

"VIDEL STOP GOHAN IS NOT DEAD...FOCUS HES ALIVE" said Goku

"NO HE'S DEAD...HE KILLED HIM" said Videl

"_kill him you know you want to"_ said the dark voice

"VIDLE PLEASE STOP...HE COULD HAVE NEVER KILLED GOHAN...DONT KILL MY BORTHER " said 18

"HE's A MONSTER ...HE DESRVES WORSE" said Videl "_yes kill...kill kill"_ said the dark voice

Videl was about to strike when she heard the rocks move and a soft low voice that could only belong to one person said "_Videl_ " she turned and there was Gohan.

"GOHAN" screamed Videl as she flew towards he loved one dropping out of ascended super Sayian. She crashed into Gohan was trying to get out of the pile of rocks.

"Gohan" said Videl as she squeezed the life out of Gohan in a tight super Sayian 2 hug

"Videl...I'm okay...he caught me off guard' said Gohan

Videl stopped hugging him and said "DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGIAN" as she started beating his chest with her fists going on a rant about how much of a jerk and what pain he put her through.

Gohan placed is hands on Videl's checks and gave her the most passionate kiss they ever had she reciprocated the kiss. Once they broke apart for air Gohan said to her" Videl I'm so sorry I love you"

"I love you to... you're lucky our a good kisser' said Videl as she helped Gohan up

"you did it Videl you ascended ...I'm proud of you" said Gohan

"it was because I thought I lost you Gohan...the thought of you dead pushed me over the edge" said Videl

" I know Videl...but I'm alive...I'll teach you to control it I promise" said Gohan

"I'm getting closer to super Sayian 3" said Videl

"one day Videl I swear you and me will be equal...then I'll give you that fight you want" said Gohan

"18...please" said 17

"your still a fool 17...all you do is think about yourself...I can't believe it...you're lucky I was here" said 18 with disgust

"go 17...go back into hiding until you change" said Goku

" 18...please' said 17

"do you even care about me...you know your an uncle right...me and my husband...my love Krillian and I never told our daughter about you...I don't think I ever will" said 18

"it's not fair why did you leave me for that human why' said 17

"I never left you...you left me I never liked killing people and I wanted to be human again...Krillian though he may be an idiot at times helps me live my dream he is a better man then you ever will be" said 18

I'll go now" said 17 as he ran off into wildness

"do you think he'll ever change" said 18

"Piccolo and Vegeta did 18 so can he" said Goku

Gohan placed the 6 star ball in his beg and walked towards his father being supported by Videl

"Gohan is the radar okay" aid Goku

" no way...it kind was the first to be crushed dad... I'm fine by the way thanks for asking " said Gohan

"damit Gohan" said Goku

"look who's talking how many locators have you gone through" said Gohan

"fair enough...I'll take you home where your mother is waiting" said Goku

"great" said Gohan sarcastically

"Videl I'm very proud of you being able to regain your self control while in ascended Sayian...I know all too well the power and the urge to give into the Sayian bloodlust" said Goku as he transported them home.

They appeared outside the Son home. Piccolo sat in his position levitated off of the ground

"Videl nice job achieving Ascended Sayian" said piccolo

"thanks" said Videl

chi chi came bursting outside

"GOD DAMIT...YOU TWO JUST KEEP ON GETTING IN TROUBLE EVERY TIME I TURN MY BACK " said chi chi as she struck Gohan and Videl with her frying pan

"mom...please ...we need some sleep...and food...especially food" said Gohan yawning

"oh Gohan your so much like your father get in there" said Chi Chi

Gohan and Videl ran inside Chi Chi flowed after the two demi Sayian's. Goku turned to face Piccolo

"Piccolo we need to go to capsule corp. now...where's Bardock" said Goku

"I'm right here son...let's get going" said Bardock walking out of the bushes

Goku grabbed onto Piccolo and Bardock and teleported to capsule corp. into the kitchen scaring Bullma

"GOKU GODDAMIT HOW MANY TIME HAVE I SAID TO CALL FIRST" screamed Bullma

"sorry...Bullma is Vegeta here' said Goku

"right here Kakarot" said vegetal

"we have to talk" said Goku

"let's go to the GR" said Vegeta

"and Bullma android 17 attacked Gohan today and the radar got broken...if you can have another one for tomorrow and bring it to school that be great see you tomorrow' said Goku

"WHAT...GODDAMIT ALL I EVER DO FOR YOU SAYIANS IS FIX THINGS AND MAKE FOOD" said Bullma

"don't forget what we did five minutes ago" said Vegeta with a smirk on his face

"GO TO THE GR" screamed Bullma

All the aliens left the room fearing Bullma's frying pan. they crossed through several hallways and eventual reached the GR.

"so your brats mate has reached ascended Sayian...there's no doubt about it now...they are the reincarnations of the prophesied Sayian saviours ...there bond is unlike any other before them " said Vegeta

"how' said Goku

"goddamit Kakarot...you and I spent years training to achieve the super Sayian let alone ascended Sayian whereas she has done it the fastest...it's the bond ...it gives it gives them access to each other's ki and potential" said Veggeta

" if that's right should it should empower Gohan as well" said piccolo

"exactly...this is why I had them go on the quest for dragon balls...they need to strengthen their bond and complete it every moment they spend together their bond along with their power increases " said Vegeta

"there bond is unlike any I've heard about" said Piccolo

" what do you think dad" said Goku

"those two ...they are special...it have foreseen great battle...I see those two taking a stand...they are our best chance at survival...we need to accelerate Videl's training she must achieve super Sayian three" said Bardock

"how" said Goku

"training...lots and lots of training we should take them out of school and let me train Videl ...my way" said piccolo

"chi chi and Gohan would pop a blood vessel at that Piccolo" said Goku

"we could take her to the lookout put her in the hyperbolic time chamber and I could beat her to deaths door her every day and have that guardian heal her" said Vegeta

"not a chance in hell will Gohan allow that" said Piccolo

"it should be natural...if necessary have them go to the hyperbolic time chamber but not yet" said Bardock

"very well...on a related topic the Sayian's will arrive in the next few days...we have to be ready Kakarot I'm going to that hyperbolic chamber tomorrow your coming with me" said Vegeta

"why" said Goku

"because I want to become a Super Sayian 3 and the only way is to fight and train with someone who is equal to my strength" said Vegeta

"all right I'm always up for a good fight" said Goku

"I'll get the chamber prepped" said Piccolo as he left the room

"Bardock I'll leave you in charge of the army...if you have any visions let me know " said Vegeta

"all right" said Bardock

"good now get out of my house" said Vegeta as he left the room

Goku took his father's arm and teleported them back home they walked inside and helped themselves to what was left over from supper. It was late by now so they proceeded to their beds giving the other a nod before entering their rooms (well Goku entered his room Bardock went out the front door)

**An hour Earlier**

Gohan and Videl had just finish stuffing themselves full of the leftovers when the questions came from Goten

"Gohan... I felt Videl power raise beyond super Sayian I wanted to go but mommy said to stay ...what HAPENED" said Goten

"well Goten...I was attacked by android 17...he snuck up on me and surprised me in my normal state knocking me unconscious under a pile of rocks and snow. Videl thought I was dead and all that anger came boiling to the surface and she ascended" said Gohan

"oh Videl...I love you..." said Goten jumping into her arms

"I love you two kid...my little brother" said Videl ruffling her fingers in his hair

Goten hugged onto Videl as tight as he could

"hey I could have died today...where's my hug" said Gohan

"bro your cramping my style leave me and Videl alone" said Goten

Gohan fell on his back "_oh Dendee please tell me he doesn't have a crush_" said Gohan

Gohan heard a voice in his head " _sorry bro satellites out _"

"Goten time for bed" said chi chi

"mom I'm hanging with Videl" said Goten

"NOW MISTER" said Chi Chi

Goten jump off of Videl " I had a good time tonight " said Goten as he ran to the bedroom

"oh my god" said Gohan he fell on his back once more

"wow...that was interesting" said Videl

"I really can't wait till we have our own place" said Gohan

"our own place...pretty forward didn't even ask me" said Videl

"aw well I was hoping when we graduate we can get an apartment" said Gohan

" really...who says I want to live with you" said Videl in a teasing manner

"oh come on Videl I know you love me" said Gohan

" I need a reminder of why" she said again teasing him

"okay" said Gohan as he picked her up in his arms she wrapped her legs around his waits and engaged in a passionate kiss with her.

"remember now" said Gohan

"I think I need some more" said Videl

Gohan walked to his room carrying Videl in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist and closed the door.

**Kaditz Room**

"was that Gohan and Videl" asked Erasa

" I think so...everyone in their rooms now" said Kaditz

"so Videl sleeps here every night" said Erasa

"ever since the fight Gohan had with brolly " said Kaditz

"they sleep together two" asked Erasa

"it's part of the bond...when two people bonding they can only get a good night's sleep with their mate beside them" said Kaditz

"I can't believe it you're not human neither is Gohan or Videl and you are part of a group of warriors who protect earth" said Erasa

"yeah I know it's confusing" said Kaditz

"okay you sure you can't understand these math problems" asked Erasa

"I understand them fine I only failed the entrance test on purpose cause I don't want to be called a nerd like Gohan" said Kaditz

"oh...so why did you invite mover" said Erasa "_please say you like me_" thought Videl

"this" said Kaditz grabbing Erasa and throwing her down on his bed. Kaditz crawled onto of Erasa looking into her eyes. Kaditz leaned down till his lips were an inch away from Erasa. Kaditz went 90% of the way and she went the last 10. they both kissed the other with a burning passion, neither wanted to break from their embrace but Erasa was only human and her lungs couldn't take the lack of oxygen. Kaditz and Erasa broke from their kissing and stared into the others eyes. Erasa was the first to break the silence.

"Kaditz what do you want from me" asked Erasa

"I am drawn to you Erasa...my instincts and ...my heart tell me you're the one...be my mate" said Kaditz

"I feel the same way about you' said Erasa wrapping her arms around

Kaditz and Erasa fell asleep holding each other. Kaditz had his tail wrapped around Erasa leg and he pulled the covers over himself and Erasa fully clothes body(there was no sex...just making out)

"you are the reason I will fight for Earth" said Kaditz as he kissed Erasa on the check and drifted into sleep. Kaditz for the first time truly had a good sleep first time since his mother died by Freiza's hand.

**Deep Space**

Brolly was alone on the command deck of his battle cruiser pondering how to react

" _the cold empire will fight for me...they will make good shields for the Sayian's...I still need a general...I need someone to lead my forces into battle... if go into this battle I will destroy my own forces...I'd destroy my army before destroying Earth...my son where are you I need a general_" said Brolly

Brolly felt a large power level leading towards the ship

"SATOS" shouted Brolly turning his head to the high power

A Sayian soldier busted into the command center. "sir we have an incoming space pod" said Sayian soldier

"ALLOW IT IN" said Brolly

Brolly ran to the hanger pushing everyone out of his way one soldier got pushed down and fired at ki blast at brolly. But as it struck brolly he realized who he was and began to shake in his boots.

"my lord i had no idea it was you" said the Sayian

Brolly snapped his fingers and the Sayian soldier exploded(thank you the devil from "Supernatural"). His guts and blood and bones splattered everywhere. Brolly feeling something on his left check reach and pulled a tooth off his face. the soldier's all looked at him fearing what he had just done.

"clean up in aisle seven" said Brolly. As he began to laugh his insane laugh

Brolly reached the hanger and sure enough there was a Sayian pod. he ripped off the door on the pod and there sat his son Satos for an instant Brolly thought he saw "M" on his head but it disappeared in a flash. Satos body was broken no way could he had placed himself into the pod. His flesh was burnt his body was covered in blood and cuts.

"father...I failed" said Satos

"no son...you learnt a lesson never underestimate your enemies now you will become stronger once you recover and we shall attain our vengeance" said Satos picking up his son and carrying him to medical bay

"where's your sister" said Brolly

"she's bonding with the spawn of Vegeta" said Satos

"how do you know this" said Brolly

"she tried to stop me because of her interest in the spawn of the Prince...I know it in my bones she's now bonding with him father" said brolly

"mmmmmmm we could use this to our advantage my son" said Brolly

"_excellent...now I have my general and when he is all used up I shall discard him...or maybe I should keep him...I will always need a general and he is my heir...father for once I am glad you had me mate with that annoying Sayian women you found...he's still a boy but he has my power just needs more control" Thought Brolly_

_End chapter_


	13. Chapter 12 That Bitch

Updated May 24th/12

Hello this is a special update two chapters in one day just because I'm nice and I'm leaving for wrestling this weekend. I hope your enjoying my story...I have to ask why hasn't anyone voted on my poll it will help determine which story idea to proceed with next once I am done with this story.

Trunks' Hottie I love that you love my story and I love that your next chapter will be up when I come back home Saturday

Disclaimer: I Do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

Chapter 12 That Bitch

Gohan was the first to wake he stared down at the Goddess who slept in his arms. the scent she gave off was like peaches and strawberries. She never used perfume it was her natural scent and it was intoxicating for Gohan. He admired her so much...she looked so peaceful as she slept " _it's amazing a month ago I was alone...sure I had family and friends but never someone to share my inner feelings with...someone as kind and beautiful as you...someone I love and someone who can love me the way you do...I am the luckiest guy in the world_" thought Gohan

"damn right you are" said Videl opening her eyes

"wh...what you heard me" said Gohan blushing

"Gohan we are linked and I feel the same way...I was alone about a month ago...i had friends...family even though my dad's an ass...once I saw you in class my heart stopped I couldn't stop thinking about you I thought it was just hatred for being better than me but it was more than that it was my desire for you Gohan...I love you ...I've loved you since the Cell games and I always will" said Videl as she kissed Gohan softly then leaned back both staring into the others eyes. Gohan was the first to speak

"so should we get Erasa out of here before my mom sees her" said Gohan

"Gohan...Gohan...Gohan" shaking her head "you have a lot to learn we have a chance to witness probably the most funniest thing ever...imagine your mother opening the door to check on Kaditz like she always does and she sees Erasa sleeping beside him...there's going to be two options either she hit him with her frying pan or she'll scream "_oh my now I'll get more nieces and nephews_"(chi chi impersonation) it will be funny as hell either way" said Videl

"Kami...your right wait there's my mom lets go" said Gohan as he jumped out of bed putting on a pair of jeans and cracking his door open enough for to peek through

chi chi left her husband and son Goten sleeping closing the door silently behind her

"damit Goku hurry up with that extension...it's been a month since we've been " _together_" " said chi chi she walked out of her room with her night gown and opened the door to Kaditz room. she had to adjust her eyes because she couldn't believe what she saw. There was Kaditz sleeping under the covers with a blond girl. he had one arm over her and she was right up against his chest. they both were sleeping peacefully

"KADITZ" shouted chi chi

Kaditz and Erasa jumped out of bed Erasa screamed and Kaditz stood up and said " we didn't do it" putting his hands up

Gohan and Videl were rolling on the floor laughing clutching their sides

" oh my nephew you going to make me an auntie aren't you" said chi chi as she gave Kaditz a hug

Gohan and Videl were back on their feet only to fall back over laughing again

chi chi eyed Erasa and said " she's skinny...doesn't look like a fighter...small legs ... not fit for Sayian child bearing" said chi chi

"hey don't talk about my legs" said Erasa as she dropped into hr fighting stance and attacked chi chi with a right punch to the head at an amazing speed for a human but chi chi was able to catch it

"scratch that...good fighter by human standards...I think you got a good mate Kaditz" said chi chi

"oh Dendee thank you" said Gohan

At the Briefs Home

Miari Trunks was packing what looked to be enough food to feed an platoon for a month in a capsule. Vegetta standing against the wall in the shadows he knew where his son was going..."_he knows where she is and he's bonding with her...little bastard...I'll let him go for now he deserves some normality...either way this could be useful...and he deserves a mate_" thought Vegeta as he stepped away leaving his home to go to the lookout hoping that Kakarot had gotten up or else there'd be hell to pay.

Trunks took out the capsule where he stored his sword and put it on is back. He never felt truly safe without it then stepped outside and began flying as fast as he could to his hideout. Trunks flew over several miles of land and eventually found his hideout. It was an old discontinued Capsule Corp underground bunker which had primarily been used for weapons testing. He entered in his code and walked inside the opened door. he went down several flight of stairs. the smell cooking bacon and sausages made trunks mouth begin to water. trunks walked into the kitchen and there she stood...his Goddess...his mate...there stood Sandre.

Sandre turned around and practically jumped into trunks arms

"oh I missed you" said Sandre as she kissed trunks passionately

"I've missed you two" said trunks as they broke apart

"so school how's been...did you get me copies of the assignments" said Sandre getting back on her feet

"yes I did...the principle was very happy that you choose to continue your studies " said trunks laying down the homework that Sandre had to do.

"thank you...i have breakfast if you want it" said Sandre

"oh yes please" said trunks...they both stuffed their faces not going to fast and eating like pigs because they didn't want the other to think of them as a pig.

once they were done trunks put the capsule of food in the fridge and turned around to see Sandre looking like she was going to cry "how much longer do I have to stay here" said Sandre. Trunks walked top Sandre getting down on his knee and taking her hand into his.

"my father...has a kill or capture order on you if you go outside they'll find you...i swear to you soon we will go to my father and tell him of our love...he will not refuse it...if necessary I'll get my mother and her frying pan" said trunks

"Trunks there's still my father" said Sandre

"I know but we will stop him... have you been training" said trunks

"i have but i cant focus my power trunks...my father and my brother both relied on their anger i have no anger or at least any that shows' said Sandre

"i know... Gohan or at least the Gohan I knew in my time always told me that true power does not come from hate but from love...i never know why because when I achieved super Sayian along with everyone else we were all angry that's what let us do it" said trunks

" trunks last time I was angry I destroyed an entire moon...I can't let that happen" said Sandre

"i know...i promise you we will find a way for you to use your powers without fear of losing control" said Trunks

"you're so sweet...you got time before you have to go to school...to "_study"_ with me" she said in a seductive manner

"for you anything" said trunks as he and Sandre engaged in a powerful kiss. He picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and took her over to the couch where they continued to kiss

**Over Satan City**

Gohan and Videl flew together over the vast Satan city looking down every now and again trying to find crime before class. Gohan had his leather jacket on he always wore it now and Videl had her own set of clothes (the ones she wore at the World Martial Arts tournament) with a Black Leather Sayian jacket as well. Videl gave Gohan a smile and Gohan returned it. they stared into others eyes until they felt three ki signatures approaching.

Gohan turned to find several Sayian's heading their direction. Gohan and Videl stopped in mid air and looked at them. they were Sayian's and all were about Gohan's and Videl's age. Strangely enough they were not wearing armour they were wearing human clothes.

"state your business" said Gohan

the female flew closer she had soft skin and a petite body strange for a Sayian women but her body had some muscle to it and rather large breasts.

"my name is Quotra I have been informed by the "queen" if she can be called that ...we are to attend your Orange Star High School" said Quotra

"no...no ...god damit Bullma things are already bad with everyone at school how am i going to explain this" said Gohan turning to Videl

"you choose the opinion of these weaklings over your own kind" said a rather large Sayian male easily 6.9 in height and large bulging muscles and a thick skull.

"who the fuck are you" said Videl

"i am Yuri and i don't care for humans...or half breeds" said Yuri

"shut your mouth right now" said Videl

"watch it bro she can kick your ass" said the other male who was rather skinny and shorter than your average Sayian

"shut up Key" said Yuri

"look whatever the hell is going on it stops here okay were busy right now we got to get to capsule corp. so follow us" said Gohan

"yes sir" said Quotra eyeing Gohan's body not caring of the look Videl was giving her

"_ this bitch better stop looking at him or I'll burn her eyes out_" thought Videl

"_who's she looking at " _said Gohan being oblivious

"_IDIOT_" said Videl

**Later**

Gohan followed by the four other Sayian's landed in the back yard of Bullma's home and proceeded to walk into Bullma's laboratory.

"Bullma...hey Bullma where are you" said Gohan

a loud crash was heard followed by a scream "GOD DAMIT" it was Bullma

Gohan led the others through all the experiments she had. Gohan eventually found Bullma with what looked to be a Sayian space pod.

"what's going on Bullma" said Gohan

"what's going on...what's going I'll tell you my son is so dead" said Bullma

" present or future" said Videl

"future" said Bullma

"why Bullma" said Videl

"because he's a big fat liar...i had a locator placed on him a few days ago to track him and he's not going to school he's' going to the 439 mountain area i can't pinpoint it but i know he's up to something" said Bullma

"its fine...say who the fuck are these guys and do you have the you know what" said Gohan

" these guys are your fellow classmates in school they need proper education...Vegeta had me babysitting them and their all annoying except for Key so I enrolled them at your school" said Bullma

"Bullma are you trying to kill me and Gohan's chance at normality" said Videl

"oh come on you two I figure this is a good chance to relate to youth of your race" said Bullma

"yeah I bet we could relate on a lot of things Gohan...maybe you can help me what's the human term ..._study_" said Quotra with a seductive tone

"um I guess I could tutor you" said Gohan again oblivious to what was going on

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN" said Videl slapping Gohan

"she wants me t help her study...did i do something wrong" said Gohan once again still oblivious to what happened

"you...your...damit Gohan...look Quotra find your own _partner_ " said Videl

"partner?...oooooohhhhhhh ...dendae no ...no i Videl i didn't know she was referencing it like that" said Gohan

"this guy is the strongest and brightest of our race" said Yuri

"i don't care if you have a partner right now...I can wait" Quotra

"why don't you guys get going i need to speak with Gohan and Videl" said Bullma

the three Sayian's left the room leaving Gohan and Videl with Bullma

"look guys i know this is going to be tough but i want to help show the world that Sayian's and humans can cooperate" said Bullma

"humans tried to throw stones at us I don't think they like us Bullma" said Videl

"I'm human and I like you" said Bullma

"it's different you met my dad before you knew he was an alien" said Gohan

"no its not...guys here's the radar get going to class you can skip out on my period were only going to be watching a video on capsule corps new energy creating technology nothing we haven't gone over Gohan were on the team that helped design it" said Bullma

"Gohan...how are you so book smart and so people dumb" said Videl

"i don't know but let's get going" said Gohan as he and Videl ran out of the exit . They jumped into the air and began flying to school.

"so Gohan...do i get to sit next to you" said Quotra flying in alongside Gohan

"NO" said Videl

" Quotra ...she's...she's a...a... super Sayian ...you...you know" said key stuttering on his words

"shut up key" said Quotra

"yeah little bitch" said Yuri pushing key down

"DONT CALL ANYONE NAMES... THATS AN ORDER" said Gohan

"whatever...half breed" said Yuri

"I'll turn this formation around don't test me" said Gohan

" calm down Gohan" said Videl placing her hand in Gohan's

"sorry Videl" said Gohan

Quotra let out a low growl the sight of that.

they continued onto school landing on the roof where they ran into trunks just getting to school as well

"hey man where were you" said Gohan

"busy...who are these guys" said trunks

"new students...Sayian's it was your mothers idea" said Gohan

"damit mom" said Miari

Kaditz landed on the school roof holding Erasa in his arms. he set her on the ground but still keeping an arm around her

"sup" said Kaditz

"not much son of Raditz " said Yuri chuckling to himself

"what's that supposed to mean" said Kaditz

"your father was a weakling who couldn't even destroy this planet...along with Kakarot" said Yuri

"are you trying to get yourself killed...it's not a good idea to mock the fathers of two Super Sayian's" said Miari

"don't talk about my father like that" said Gohan

"whatever...I'm going " said Yuri almost ripping the roof access door of its hinges and walking inside

"see you there Gohan...I'll take the sit beside you" said Quotra following after Yuri

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL BITCH" said Videl

"Videl clam down" said Erasa

"sorry...so Erasa Kaditz how was last night" said Videl

both Kaditz and Erasa blushed

"we didn't do anything Videl just slept in the same bed and kissed a little...Kaditz is a gentlemen we're waiting for the mating moon " said Erasa

"the what" said Gohan

"there's a moon certain times of the year the drives Sayian's to complete their bond with their mate...it's coming soon" said Miari

"and if we don't mate at that time" said Gohan

"you will...the urge will drive you INSANE" said Kaditz

the bell rang and everyone ran as fast as they could to English class they all reached their destination to find the Sayian Quotra in a heated argument with the teacher

"you cannot sit there I assign your seats" said the teacher

"i want to sit beside Gohan" said Quotra

"look i here what you're saying but those seats are filled there is Videl on his right and lime on his left" said teacher

"then move Videl out of my way...she is not going to stop me" said Quotra

"just sit down you bitch" said Sharpner

Quotra turned around and saw the blond haired man who called her a bitch. she appeared right in front of him and he fell backwards on his ass from the shock

"bitch...mmmmm is that what you called me" said Quotra

" what if i did" said Sharpner regaining some bravery

"then this said" Quotra as she kicked Sharpner in the balls

"damit Quotra find an empty sit and take it...that's an order" said Videl

"yes sir" said Quotra in a mocking tone saluting Videl

"what the heck is going on here" said teacher

"don't ask" said Kaditz as he ushered everyone to their seats

Everyone stared at the Sayian's and Erasa

"slut...whore...freaks" could be heard echoing throughout the class and neither Gohan Trunks Videl, Erasa or lime seemed to be able to ignore it.

"what's going on" said lime

"don't you watch the TV those guys are freaks" said Sharpner

"they're not freaks...there different that's no reason to insult them" said Lime

"whatever ...slut" said Sharpner

"attention the next student to make a derogatory statement will lose 30% of their final grade" said the teacher that shut everyone up for the time being (one of my teachers totally said this the other day)

Eventually English ended and Gohan and Videl got up to go to gym class. Yamcha stood there in his orange star bunny hug and sweats ready to teach the kids some more of what he deemed was Martial arts

"Gohan Videl...you have a mission go do it" said Yamcha

"right thanks Yamcha" said Gohan as he and video left the gym

"so what balls are left now...2 star and 3 star" said Videl

"okay it looks like...wow the last two balls are moving" said Gohan looking at the radar

"what" said Videl

"it looks like their moving towards my house" said Gohan

"we have to get going" said Videl both Gohan and Videl jumped out of the window and transformed into ascended Sayian's flying at top speed to Gohan's house

**At the Son House**

" Goten why did you have me copy my mother's dragon ball locator" said trunks

"it's simple...were going to summon the dragon so he can make us grow up to Gohan's age then I'll be able to date Videl and you can do whatever you want to do with the second wish" said Goten

"Goten that's not going to work" said trunks

"why not" said Goten

"because Gohan is super Sayian three and he'll kick your butt and Videl's is your brothers mate...why would you want a girlfriend anyway especially Videl did you forget Videl gave us cooties" said trunks

"ugh well...ugh...I don't really care" said Goten

"Goten...Videl thinks of you as a brother not a boyfriend" said trunks

"boys what are you doing out here" said chi chi looking out the window

"nothing mom" said Goten covering up the dragonballs

"all right...its lunch time boys come inside" said chi chi

"yeah food" said Goten as he and trunks left the dragonballs outside on the ground

Gohan and Videl landed shortly after lunch as served at the son home. Gohan and Videl noticed the two Dragonballs outside the home

"strange" said Gohan picking them up

"maybe your dad did it" said Videl

"he's been in the hyperbolic time chamber with Vegeta since this morning...and he would have just given them to us" said Gohan

"mmmm well let's take them anyway" said Videl as she picked up the dragon balls

"okay we should go back to school then we can head to dendeas lookout

"all right" said Videl

Goten and trunks came outside after eating their snack

"trunks where are the dragonballs" said Goten

"i don't know...let me check" said trunks as he looked at the radar

"it looks like they're on their way to Satan city...crap they just landed at orange star high school...Gohan and Videl must have them" said trunks looking scared

"oh god if Gohan knows what we were planning...oh Kami lets go inside trunks stay close to mom" said Goten as he and trunks ran inside and both latched on to chi chi's legs

"what the hell are you doing" said chi chi trying to shake the Demi Sayian's off her legs

"Gohan's going to kill us" said trunks

"why" said chi chi

"oh...well we kind of tried to get the dragon balls...to make us grow up...so I could date Videl" said Goten with the Son grin on his face

"WHAT" screamed chi chi reaching for her frying pan

"no mom please" said Goten covering his face

"it was his idea" said trunks covering his face as well

**Gohan and Videl**

They spent the rest of their day sat school and once it was over said their goodbyes to their friends and the three new Sayian students and flew off the Dendees lookout

"Gohan I thought we were going to hang out" said Quotra

"no go back to wherever you are staying" said Videl

" I thought I was staying with my captain...he is to provide his soldiers with room and bored...maybe we could share his room and _bed_" said Quotra

"GO BACK TO BASE NOW" screamed Videl

"whatever see you later Gohan...and I will see you later" said Quotra as she dropped back

"well that was interesting" said Gohan looking nervous

"she tries anything let me know and I'll smash her face in" said Videl

"okay Videl...I love you" said Gohan

"love you to" said Videl returning to her cheerful self Gohan still looking scared

"_she's just like mom she looks happy but she's probably pissed thank god not at me_" said Gohan

**Later**

Gohan and Videl landed on kami's lookout Mr. Popo came out to greet them

" Gohan and Videl its been to long" said Mr. Popo

"nice to see you Mr. Popo...we have the dragonballs can we leave them here for now" said Gohan

"i don't see a problem with that" said Dendee stepping outside greeting his friends

"hey man what's up" said Gohan

"not much just bored out of my mind how did Kami ever do this job" said Dendee

"don't worry man I'll try and visit you more often and maybe you can come visit me you look like you need some time off" said Gohan

" i wish i could get some time i barely have time to eat anymore I live off Sensu beans that's how busy I am now" said Dendee

"don't worry Dendee things will improve" said Mr Popo taking the dragon balls inside

"well we got to go now Dendee got to go train" said Gohan

"right see you guys" said Dendee

"bye" said Gohan and Videl taking off once more this time heading for the son home.

once the two teens arrived back at the son home they noticed Goten and Trunks playing outside with very large bumps on their heads

"what happened to you guys' said Gohan

"nothing...nothing...hey Goten lets go to my house" said trunks as he jumped into the air

"right see you later I love you brother" said Goten as he jumped up and began to fly away after trunks

"I have a feeling I'm going to kick his ass later" said Gohan

"I have that feeling to...let's get some food Gohan" said Videl as taking Gohan's hand and leading him inside

Gohan and Videl sat down and ate their supper really fast

"so mom why did Goten and trunks get hit with the frying pan today" said Gohan inhaling some bread

"oh you know the usually annoying routine" said chi chi "_Goten and Trunks you owe me your lives_" thought chi chi

"Gohan we better let Vegeta know were done our mission" said Videl

"right...I'll text Bullma" said Gohan

"oh I can never work that texting thing it's so confusing" said chi chi

"it's not that hard chi chi its like typing`` said Videl`

"never did learn to type Gohan's always been the most technical in the house" said Chi chi

Gohan finished texting Bullma and she replied "_great job_"

"come on Videl we should get to work on our history homework" said Gohan as he and Videl left for his room

"right homework...(_chuckling to herself_) oh Goku hurry with that extension" said chi chi

"I thought Goku told you that Bullma gave him an extension in a capsule so all we need to do is attach it to the house" said Bardock walking inside and helping himself to some leftovers

"GOD DAMIT GOKU" screamed chi chi

Gohan and Videl entered their room and actually started their homework that they had to complete. of course with all the resources of capsule corp. Available to them they were able to complete all their research quickly and were able to start what they really wanted to do...make out. The two Demi Sayian's soon fell into a deep sleep.

That night Videl had a terrible dream. she was in a desert. it looked like a terrible battle had taken place . Her friends and family where dead everywhere...Hercule...Erasa...Chi Chi...Goku...Goten...Trunks...Miari... Piccolo...Krillian...Bra...Maroon...Bullma...Tien...Chotzu...Roshi...GOHAN. Videl dropped to her knee. the tears were pouring out of her eyes she held Gohan's head in her arms .

"Gohan why...what happened" said Videl

Gohan's eyes opened up they weren't his eyes though they were darker more evil.

"because you failed...you lacked the power we needed your weak you were always weak" said Gohan his voice was like a dark serpent like imitation of Gohan's real voice

"what" said Videl

"you had a chance at power and you denied it ...we needed you and you failed us...were dead because of your fear...there's still a chance" said Gohan

"what can i do" said Videl

"accept the offer for power...don't turn away from your rage" said Gohan his voice was cold almost snake like. this was not the Gohan she knew.

"Videl" said a voice

Videl looked up and saw her mother

"momma" said Videl

"i thought you might have improved but your still weak...still a weak little girl...you had a chance at power and denied it" said Mrs. Satan crossing her arms

"mom" said Videl

"look at what you did...you were afraid and now they are dead...you are weak Videl WEAK" said Mrs. Satan

"how can you say that to me" said Videl

"it's true" said Gohan

"what" said Videl

"listen up brat I'm only going to say this once it is your fault...you are nothing but a poison a curse...now I will leave you again this time forever...oh and by way child if i had your power I would not let some weakling rule me...YOU ARE A SAYIAN USE YOUR POWER AND BRING ORDER TO THE UNIVERSE DESTROY YOUR ENEMIES ...SHOW NO MERCY...then maybe i will come back" said Mrs Satan disappearing

"what are you talking about" said Videl

"their saying that it is your fault everyone leaves you and dies...your too weak to hold on " said a cold and dark voice

"who's there" said Videl looking around for the source of the voice

"it doesn't matter child...you seek power to prevent this don't you" said the voice

"i do" said Videl

"yes then when the offer for power is made you must accept it and this dream will never come true" said the voice

"who are you" said Videl

"i am many things I have an eye for potential and you have potential I will see you use it to its fullest but that can only be done through me" said the voice

"all right i accept just help me prevent this" said Videl

"don't worry my dear all will be right now if you excuse me i have some other recruits to see" said the dark voice

Videl awoke to a start she would have fallen out of bed had not been for Gohan's arm wrapped around her.

"_it's okay he's alive there all alive it was only a bad...bad dream" _thought Videl

"what's wrong Videl" said Gohan opening his eyes

"nothing just a bad dream...go back to sleep" said Videl

"you sure" said Gohan

"yeah I'm fine" said Videl

"okay...love you" said Gohan putting his head back down

"I love you two" said Videl "_and I'd do anything to protect you_" before drifting back to sleep

End Chapter


	14. Chapter 13 There Goes The Neighborhood

Well here it is like I said the second chapter to be released today...just a little gift to keep you guys entertained while I'm out of town so enjoy it. sorry I didn't upload it with 12 but I had to go over it just cuz I felt it needed some work.

Once again I am Super Sayian Gohan Son and if you have any questions, hints, ideas etc email me at ""

Disclaimer: I Do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

**Chapter 13**

**There goes the Neighborhood**

* * *

><p>******warning mature content*******<p>

After days and days of being mistreated by fellow students the weekend had finally arrived for the Demi and full blooded Sayian's. The Sayian's lead by Bardock were arriving that day and the king was ready to make a broadcast on national TV. Gohan and Videl along with everyone else would be present at the landing of the Sayian's. a set location was chosen in the 439 mountain area.

Gohan awoke with Videl still asleep on his chest he looked down at the sleeping beauty with her head on his chest. The scent Videl gave off was intoxicating for Gohan. For weeks now he wanted nothing more than the through her down onto "their" bed and pleasure her. He wanted nothing more than to be with her in the most intimate way two people in love can be and it was driving him mad fighting his Sayian instants.

Videl having been awake heard what was thinking moved her head up from her restful position. Stared into Gohan's eyes and not needing to say anything she crawled onto him and placed her head against his. She started kissing him passionately. Their tongues met and battled for dominancy against the other. the passion of their kissing ignited a fire within the two Sayian's a passionate fire of the Sayian mating instincts. Videl's hands moved across Gohan's body feeling his muscles and abs and then moved her hands lower until she came across his enlarged member. She had seen it before and it shocked her then just like it shocked her now the sure feel of it was amazing to her. Videl began to grind her hips into Gohans the friction that the two gave off was electrifying making Videl and Gohan more excited. Gohan moved his hands behind her one hand want under her shirt and rested below her shoulder blade. the other hand was placed on Videl's perfectly shaped butt. Gohan acted on instincts flipped Videl over so he was on top. Videl didn't mind Gohan taking control she loved that Gohan was being forceful. Gohan slowly began to lift up Videl shirt they both began to make animal like sounds growling even snarling at the other. Videl's shirt was had just exposed her perfect breast still covered by her bra when Goku walked into the room.

"hey Gohan...OH MY GOD" said Goku as he fell backwards covering his eyes

"CAN YOU NOT KNOCK" shouted Videl and Gohan. Videl covered herself with the blanket.

"I'm so sorry" as he got off the floor still covering his eyes "we all overslept...the Sayian's will be here in an hour get up and put your armour on we got to go" said Goku as he bumped into the door frame not being able to see where he was going. eventually he found his way out and closing the door.

"we should get moving...but I'd like to go further next time " said Gohan blushing

"maybe once we get our own place" said Videl

"we got to get moving put on your armour" said Gohan as he slipped on his armour which resembled his grandfathers

"okay" said Videl as she slipped on her own armour which was green.

"KADITZ GET UP NOW" shouted Bardock

"CAN YOU NOT KNOCK" said Kaditz

"yeah Bardock ever heard of manners" said Erasa yawning

"I'm sorry love birds but we have to go so... MOVE IT" said Bardock

a pissed off yell was heard outside. "GOD DAMIT KAAKROOT GET A FUCKING ALARM CLOCK THIS IS BULLSHIT A KING COMING TO GET HIS GENERAL" shouted Vegetta

"that's it where moving to Canada once we graduate" waving his arms in the air they'll never go there it'll be too cold for them to visit" said Gohan waving his hands around

"Don't count on it Gohan it'll be a cold day in hell when you move from this continent especially with the woman destined to bare my grandchildren" said chi chi standing at the door way in her finest dress

"MOM... GET OUT " said Gohan as he closed the door again

"she's right Gohan as crazy as everyone is we could never leave them...for more than a year" said Videl

"Daddy I want Sayian armour" said Goten

"no Goten you know you have to 16 to be part of the army and wear the armour of a Sayian sorry just wait a few years son" said Goku as he patted Goten on the head

"mmmmpppphhhhh" said Goten crossing his arms

"Goten come here" said Piccolo sitting on the couch (I know it's weird for Piccolo but it's got to be more comfortable then levitating all the time)

"what is it Mr. Piccolo" asked Goten

"here" said piccolo as he held his hand out and gave Goten a copy of Goku's gi

"thanks Mr. piccolo " said Goten as he gave him a big hug

Piccolo patted the kid on the back and said " no problem now get off me before I ki blast you"

Goten immediately jumped off Piccolo and went to stand with his mother. Kaditz came stepping out his room in armour that resembled his father's followed by Erasa

" I need to shower and I need a dress" said Erasa wiping the sleeping sand from her eyes

"hey green giant...magic hands " said Kaditz

(sigh) "any requests' said Piccolo walking towards Erasa

"well can you give me the dress on the cover of this month's Victoria secret" said Erasa

" i have no idea what you're talking about" said piccolo

"here Piccolo take this" said chi chi tossing him a copy of the magazine

" I can do this" said piccolo looking at the cover placing hid hand over Erases head

"but I need to shower" said Erasa

"no need...I'll clean you from whatever you two did last night while I'm at it" said Piccolo

"WE DID'NT DO ANYTHING " shouted Kaditz and Erasa

"oh you two look so cute when you're mad" said chi chi

" here are your clothes" said Piccolo as he placed his hand above Erasa once again and gave her the dress

"wow...I might have to put you on speed dial Piccolo you could save me a lot of money" said Erasa admiring her dress

"Kami what have I done" said Piccolo as he walked back to the couch

Gohan and Videl came running of their room to the kitchen there was food everywhere so they gulped down as much as possible.

"so Gohan ...Videl what's up" said Goku very awkwardly

"fine dad' said Gohan giving Goku a glare is translated into "_SHUT UP_"

"yeah fine" Videl giving Goku the same look

Chi chi sensing some tension said "what's going on"

"I'll tell you later" said Goku

"daddy ran into Videl and Gohan playing a game in their room Gohan was onto of Videl and lifting her shirt off" said Goten

"SHUT UP GOTEN" said Gohan and Videl waving their fists at him

"a game...god damit Goku don't you want grandchildren' said chi chi smacking him with the frying pan

Gohan and Videl both fell out of their chairs onto their backs. Gohan helped Videl to her feet and had to deal with Erasa giggling.

"mmppphhhhh the brat and his mate might just have some Sayian in them after all...so who was dominant" said Vegetta

" Videl you and Gohan were going to do it" said Erasa

"do what" said Goten

"kakroot you haven't had the talk yet" said Vegetta

"no he's too young" said Goku

"all right then I'll tell him boy when a man and a woman really like each others bodies the man puts his..." said Vegetta being cut of my Chi Chi's frying pan

"HE'S TO YOUNG VEGGETA" screamed Bullma

"SHUT UP" said Gohan and Videl

"their right we have to go" said Vegetta getting back on his feet

Goku had everyone come together and teleported them to Sayian arrival site. There stood the 100 sayians. They were divided amongst the captains. every captain got a set amount of soldiers. Kaditz. Miari. Gohan, Videl each had twenty soldiers under their command. Goku had 20 of his own men.

Krillian. Tien. Master Roshi, Chotzue, Yamcha all stood with the king in their fighting Gi's. They had been assigned to security for the king in case something went wrong they were to get him out there as fast as they could.

The TV cameras soon arrived at the scene and tried to get to Gohan and Videl recognizing them and tried talk with them but they were pushed back my the security and army the king had there.

The hundred Sayian's were in perfect order. all were wearing armour and stood in formation. Vegetta stood in front with Bardock to his left. Vegetta wore his usual blue spandex armour. Bardock stood alongside Vegetta weaning his usual attire and the blood stained cloth still on his head. Goku had his own armour much like his fathers as well.

"Vegetta dear we have incoming space ships ETA five minutes" said Bullma

"thank you woman" said Vegetta turning to face his army

"my fellow Sayian's our numbers shall be increased today …we are the last of the true Sayian's and today we shall reveal ourselves to the world…. today will be a great day we shall expand our army and begin training as a species to prepare for Brolly…make no mistake Brolly will come and we need to be ready to protect our home from him we must be ready to save earth from destruction" said Vegetta as he turned back to face the sky.

The entire world was watching they had just been informed that there were in fact aliens and that more were coming and that they were on earths side. The king was expected to make a speech telling earth not to fear these Sayian's but before he could reach his podium a helicopter flew over the masses and a man jumped out of there. The z fighters surrounded the king not ready to take any chances of the king being killed

"oh shit" said Videl sensing who it was

"what" said Gohan

"it's... him" said vide lowering her head

"what….oooohhhh" said Gohan sensing what she felt

The man got up and walked to the podium he stuck up two fingers making the peace sign.

"oh great" said the king

"not that dick" said Master Roshi

The man took off his helmet at revealed himself to be Hercule immediately the press went insane trying to get words from Hercule.

" Mr. Satan what are you doing here" asked one reporter

"I thought you were on a book tour' said another reporter

"my friends I could not stand idly by while earth is invaded by freaks…I am not willing allow earth to be threatened again by those weaklings who use tricks like Cell and those fighters who failed at the cell games…..I am here to tell you I will defeat all these freaks and send them packing….this is earth home to earthlings not monsters like these aliens" said Hercule

"_oh ya I'm the best ...I killed cell these guys are nothing I'm the champ"_ thought Hercule

"GET DOWN DAD" shouted Videl

"you can see they turned my daughter into one of them….one of those freaks but I have a team of medical specialist on standby to _remove_ what they did to her…..along with all the youths you will be cured I promise" said Hercule doing another pose

"they don't need to be cured you phony it's who they are" said Erasa getting ready to charge at Hercule being held back by the soldiers

"Erasa" shakes his head "…..I will help you to I must tell you all that these freaks have even mated with some of our earthlings which have spawned freaks like this Gohan Son….son of Goku so called World martial arts champion when really he's a cheating freak and this boy's mother chi chi a princess of the ox kingdom…this is a plot trying to place themselves in our politics to take control brought forward to me by a loyal student of mine" said Hercule

"godamit Sharpner" said Gohan and Videl

"…..chi chi is nothing but as stupid girl who was tricked and her father the ox king is a blubbering idiot" said Hercule

"watch it Hercule" said Goku

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT" shouted Gohan powering up

"MY MOMMY IS'NT STUPID" said Goten being restrained by Trunks

"Goten calm down" said Trunks

"let me go trunks...let me go" said Goten trying to break free from Trunks grip

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING DAD STEP DOWN" said Videl

"I OUGHT TO COME OVER THERE AND STEP ON YOU" said OX KING (you like how i gave the Ox king some balls unlike in the show)

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP HERCULE OR YOU'L GET MY FRYING PAN TO YOUR HEAD AGAIN" shouted Chi chi being restrained by little Trunks other hand.

"_this is going great they all love me and once I'm done with the media I'll beat those phonies_" thought Hercule

"if he mentions the _woman_ I will kill him" muttered Vegetta

"even Bullma briefs THE PRESIDENT of capsule corp. a company with numerous government contracts was seduced by these freaks ….she's just some stupid girl who was tricked by steroids and fake muscles...she is nothing by a whore selling out her own race being with an alien" said Hercule

"THAT IS IT" said Vegetta turning around and began to walk towards Hercule his aurora was a dark bloody red matching the rage in his eyes. Before Vegetta took five steps Piccolo appeared in front of Hercule

"HOLY SHIT ...King Piccolo" said one reporter

"Hercule you promised remember or maybe I should tell them what really happened that day 7 years ago" said Piccolo pointing at Hercule having fallen to the ground

"like they'd believe a freak alien...I am the saviour of the word I defeated cell" said Hercule looking cocky

"well then…..Gohan I'm sorry but maybe this will shut him up" said piccolo

there was a long pause all the reporters didn't know what was going on. Videl gave Gohan a look . "he doesn't deserve to pretend anymore" said Videl

Gohan looked at Videl then at Piccolo he knew what this would do it would shatter so many people's idea of heroes. for seven years earths hero was Hercule he gave hope to the people even though he was a liar he was theira hero.

"all right do it" said Gohan

Piccolo turned to the reporters

"what the hell is he doing" said the King

"trust me…..something for the best" said Krillian

"people of earth I am indeed named piccolo but I am not king piccolo I am the spawn of him yes but I am not like him…anymore.….I was brought out of the darkness and into the light by a special boy the son of Goku and chi chi….Gohan ….he showed me the goodness of the world…..he helped me understand love and peace….he is the smartest and strongest boy I have ever met. Gohan's family and friends have fought for years to defend Earth from numerous threats…I am honored to say I fought and died beside each of them… years ago the creature known as Cell attacked earth. Cell was the greatest threat the earth ever known . for years you have thought that Hercule killed Cell well he didn't ...it was Gohan" said piccolo

"holy shit" said Sharpener sitting up in his living room

"he's lying I am the one who did it" said Hercule getting back up doing another stupid pose

"Hercule agreed to take on the responsibility of the title of the one who killed Cell…but he has misused it….he made a promise that Gohan and Videl could be together but he has made every attempt to break it….so the deal is over you know the truth Gohan is the hero of earth… these Sayian's mean you no harm" said Piccolo as he turned around walked up to where Vegetta stood.

"no need to break him…...he's already broken" said Piccolo as he continued on walking to stand beside Goku and Bardock. Vegetta soon followed him. The king took the podium and started his speech to the reporters.

soon after Bullma screamed "here they come" there were 10 objects that could be seen coming closer and closer to earth. each ship contained 100 warriors Sayian's along with their families.

"if you look up you can see the Sayian's arriving on earth….this is a great day indeed" said one reporter

The ships got closer and closer an eventually landed . the doors opened up and out came the Sayian's. They walked in columns with one man in front of the others with one man ahead of everyone. he was their commanding officer. He had black hair like all Sayian's it was shaved off only showing a thin layer of hair. he was a young warrior around Gohan's age. had a scar going down his right eye. The families came out soon after and when they were gather together all go on their knees

"king Vegetta…..we are here to serve you" said the commanding officer

"rise…rise now...Jurles" said Vegetta all the Sayian rose

"you know my name my lord" said Jurles

"of course I do your grandfather told me about you and I know all my captains names" said Vegetta

"I'm a captain " said Jurles taken back by what was said

"yes now stand up" said Vegetta

The boy stood back up and assumed his military pose with his arms at his sides and head and back straight.

"i sense you are strong indeed" said Vegetta

"THANK YOU SIR" said Jurles in a military fashion

"enough of that...now go see Bardock your relieved of your command" said Vegetta

"yes my king" said Jurles as he walked off towards Bardock

All the Z fighters and families and friends looked at Jurles as he walked towards Bardock stopping in front of him.

"sir...I have fulfilled your instructed orders to the letter I hope you are pleased" said Jurles

"you have done a good job leading our people in my absence... my grandson " said Bardock embracing Jurles in a hug

"what" was the reaction of all the Z fighters

Vegetta smirked and turned back to face the new Sayian's

"a month ago I received news that the five Sayian's on earth weren't the only ones alive…..We are the true Sayian's . You follow me you can call me your king…I am your king but that does not make me better then you for we are a broken people. our world destroyed along with all our history all of it gone. The Sayian's were once in this position before we were at the very edge of extinction before…my father told me of the tale of the two Sayian's warriors. one male one female they were mates….their blood was considered weak and low but they surpassed those whose blood was thought to have been those of pure and strong blood...they took a stand against the Sayian's enemies and lead the Sayian's to new life. In the end those two died after living a full and rich life but before they did the two promised that they would returned one day when the Sayian's were on the brink of extinction once more. I believe I have found the reincarnations of those two Sayian's ….I believe we can regain our power….I believe we can survive….I BELVIE IN THE SAYIAN RACE FOR EVERY TIME WE ARE BEATEN AND LEFT TO DIE WE GET UP STRONGER ….there is no point in denying that Brolly is the Legendary Super. but he is not a true Sayian he is an animal he is a monster he could the death of the Sayian's. In times like these we must forge an alliance with unlikely allies. the humans are allies we shall join with them and defend them…this world is our chance at a new life….I swear to you now if we stand beside each other we can win…we can defeat Brolly …..now I ask you if you believe as I do….to let out your cries of war" said Vegetta

"I believe my king" said one Sayian male releasing roar. The Sayian's all screamed at the tops of their lungs...the old and young all screamed….Miari let lose a scream…Kaditz let lose a roar…. trunks and Goten did….Jurles...Bardock...Goku and Vegettas they were loud but not the loudest and most powerful... the most powerful of all the screams came from Gohan and Videl….._separate they are weak but together they are invincible_.

The humans looked in awe at the Sayian's warriors who had arrived Vegetta began to the podium and said " may I " to the king

"go ahead" said the king motioning to the microphone

"my ...wife asked me to say this ...we come in peace" said Vegetta looking annoyed

a giggle could be heard from Bullma

"…now that's that out of the way let me tell you I am Vegetta ruler of the Sayian race…..for centuries the Sayian's were a warrior race. Beings of battle and war we prospered and grow as a people…..I assure you we are not your enemies….I have a family on this planet I want nothing more than to protect them…..there are other Sayian's in the universe who mean this planet and you harm….there is one warrior who has gone mad with power he is the death of the universe if he wins…..i will fight for you earth and for my people the Sayian's because I have believe that one day humans and earthlings will be able to walk down the street together…go to the same restaurants and schools…Sayian's and humans can live together ...they can love each other... my wife Bullma who I would do anything for has given me an heir my two sons trunks and Miari and my daughter Bra… …Kakarot or Goku as you call him is indeed a Sayian but he is unlike any other he is kind more human than Sayian….his wife chi chi has given him two heirs Goten and Gohan…..Gohan is your hero …the fool Hercule was a chosen to take the credit for Gohan's deed because Gohan was just a boy when he did it…he was the delivery boy now you see….Gohan is the most strongest Sayian I know ...other then myself" said Vegetta

"_of course he would say that_" said Videl making Gohan chuckle

"... the one you know as Videl is indeed half Sayian like Gohan those two may be our only hope...there is nothing to be ashamed of being half alien or human...those two are possibly our only hope …I hope you all can understand that I mean no harm ...years ago i was a traveler a wander i worked for evil people forced to do bad things...my people were broken and lost but now we are gathering together...the Sayian's you see before you are not your enemies but there are some Sayian's who mean you harm...we will fight alongside you humans in this battle...we will be victories i swear to you...i hope you welcome us with open arms because I will instruct my people to do the same" said Vegetta

" Mr. Vegetta sir...who is this enemy" said a reporter

"he is a Sayian warrior driven mad by the power he wields" said Vegetta

"how exactly is Gohan and Videl our only hope" said another reporter

"I believe they are the reincarnation of the two Sayian's warriors who saved my race centuries ago there is strong evidence I cannot revel more at this time" said Vegetta

"so their definitely going to save us" said another reporter

"with the help of my Sayian warriors and you earthlings we can win...now your king will make his speech but for now know that earth will be protected" said Vegetta as he walked off the stage

the king walked up to the podium to continue with his speech while Gohan and Videl looked star struck

"_how are we the only hope _" said Gohan

"_ i don't know...he said were reincarnations of two warriors but how could he know that _"said Videl

"Gohan...what are you doing later I'm free all night I'm sure we could find something to do together" said Quotra stepping out of rank

"get back in formation Quotra" said Gohan

"all right sir but maybe I can come visit you tonight" said Quotra

"get back in formation now" said Videl

the rest of the day was spent organizing the Sayian's into ranks based on power levels and reliability. assigning them rooms in the base...moving the ships underground into the hangers...and other various things it was about midnight Gohan and Videl were the last captains on duty everyone else had gone home

"Gohan ...Videl I'm taking off when you finish those forms you can leave" said Bardock

"right grandpa see you later" said Gohan

Gohan and Videl had another 2 minutes of paper work but they were able to get it done. Soon the work was done and they found themselves in the open sky. There were still dozens of reporters who tried to get a shot of them flying away but there went to fast to get a good photo.

"Gohan I'm sorry about my dad" said Videl

"its fine Videl...I think things worked out for the best' said Gohan

"Gohan the entire world knows that were aliens because of my dad the attention is going to be worse along with being the only who killed Cell" said Videl

"its fine I suppose it's for the best...i know things are going to be even tougher but we can face this together" said Gohan smiling back at Videl

"yeah together" said Videl as she transformed to Ascended Sayian and speed away. Gohan followed after her and ascended.

Quotra stayed back far enough to avoid detection but she could still see clearly that the Sayian warrior who she thought should be hers is with Videl.

"go damit...why her...she's not earned the title of Sayian I should be his mate...i need to surpass her in every way" said Quotra

"there's no way she's a super Sayian" said Yuri

"I need more power" said Quotra clenching her fists

"maybe i can help you with that" said a voice

"who the fuck are you" said Quotra looking down at the ugly green thing in front of her

"I am Babidi the wizard and i think we can come to an arrangement" said Babidi with a smirk on his face

" are you related to Yoda" said Key

"who" said Yuri

" Shut up you idiots...what kind of arrangement" said Quotra

"you offer me something in exchange for more power...you won't miss it...it's something everyone takes for granted that they don't' really need in my opinion" said Babbidi playing with his hands

" this will give us more power" said Quotra

"ya more power would be awesome" said Yuri

"i don't' know guys...we don't even know this guy what is the thing you want" said Key

"something that i might never need just some insurance ...a backup plan" said Babidi

"what is it" said key

"your free will...I might never need it" said Babidi

"so if we sign our souls away to you we will gain how much power" said Quotra

"enough power to turn you into your ascended Sayian's and once you train some more you can achieve higher if there is any higher levels" said Babidi

"super Sayian 2 I'm in" said Yuri

"if it means I can kill that Videl and become Gohan's mate I'm in" said Quotra

"i...i" said key

"stop stuttering grow a pair of balls and seize your destiny brother" said Yuri smacking key

"all...all right...i ...accept" said Key

"excellent" Babidi holds out his hands"...do you swear to honor your part of our bargain when the time comes" said Babbidi

"I swear" said Quotra

"i swear" said Yuri

"i ...swear" said key

"excellent..." said Babid as he gave the three Sayian's their power. Something clicked in the minds of the three Sayian's they felt their power rise deeply. there was a bright flash as they ki increased a "M" appeared on their for heads for but disappeared shortly.

"i feel...incredible" said Quotra feeling the pure power coursing through her body

"yeah...i can't wait to crush those half breeds" said Yuri

"you'll leave my mate alone you hear me" said Quotra with a threatening tone

"ya...ya your mate can live I think I'll step on spawn of Raditz first then have some fun with his mate" said Yuri

"you really are a simple creature" said Quotra

"what about you key how are you feeling" said Yuri

"shut up Yuri" said key

"what was that...i should crush you like the bug you are you pathetic piece of..." said Yuri being cut off by key elbowing him in the gut

" was that to fast brother" said Key laughing an evil laugh

"did i forget to mention that the power reacts differently with everyone...if you have more potential in you then there is more power...not to mention there might be some attitude changes...i sense a greater potential in you Key...I ask that you keep your ki low for now wait till the World Martial Arts Tournament ...you'll be useful one day until that day i bid you all a good day" said Babidi bowing

"thank you Babidi for this power I will use it well" said key bowing" _I'll respect you for now but when i don't need you anymore you're dead_" thought key

"well at least one of you has some respect" said Babidi as he flew off

"master are you sure that those three will be useful" said Deburra

"of course Deburra the earth could very well be destroyed by this Brolly which means Buu will be destroyed or set free much to early...we cannot allow that so we must awaken Buu earlier then intended so we need more energy...besides I like these Sayian's their power is great imagine how much power one would have if I got someone who was already a super Sayian under my control " said Babidi

"I thought you already had one under your control" said Deburra

"no that Sayian who we sent of planet to recruit more of his kind I believe he broke free from the deal and that battle still has that power remind me to have Buu kill him once were off this rock" said Babidi

"how is that possible master to break the deal" said Deburra

"I swear Deburra this is why your muscle and I'm the brains...you don't need to know just do as I say" said Babbidi

"all right...when do we release Buu master" said Debura

"two months time there will be a world martial arts tournament Deburra that is when we release Buu the energy those Sayian's will emit at the time wall be amazing even increase Buu's power" said Babbidi

"right" said Deburra

**In Deep space aboard Brolly's Command Cruiser**

Brolly was pacing in his command center he had an entire fleet at his command thousands of warriors but none were super Sayian not that he complained if there were more Super Sayian's they could challenge him . Brolly knew that his son would need time to adjust to the new power he will feel, not to mention his son would need to learn patience like Brolly had.

Bolly closed his eyes and remembered when he awoke floating in space after his defeat by Kakaroot. luckily his energy was strong enough to protect him from the dangers of space. his energy formed ball which helped him heal and survive. slowly over time he tried to break free from his shield.. he didn't know how to break free. For months he tried to overpower it but nothing would work.

Eventually Brolly was out of power yet the shield remained, He stopped fighting and just sat down out of exhaustion. But even once he regained his strength he remained there sitting. He closed his eyes and began to focus his energy to focus his power he was able to focus every bit of strength he had. Brolly learned the value of patience and it has helped him survive, it helped him escape his prison of energy.

Shortly he was found by several Sayian warriors. they were survivors from planet Vegetta they knew him to be a super Sayian and bowed down before him. Those were the first to join him. Brollys forces soon was able to rival that of the Cold Empire.

Eventually what was left the Cold Empire learned of the Sayian's and tried to attack them but brolly defeated their forces and traced them back to their origin. He stormed the planet he found the last of the royal house of Cold a nephew of king cold named...he couldn't remember his name didn't think he ever got it but he knew that the boy had never had any training other than enough to surpass the elite soldiers of the empire. He never discovered the final form of his species not that it would have mattered anyway.

Brolly made sport out of the boy he took his time with him slowly killing him. blasting off body parts, bleeding him dry gaining knowledge of military resources and economic resources. eventually Brolly had enough and killed the boy. What was left of the cold empire bowed before him he was in a way their king though he would never admit it.

" if I knew when I was younger what my power could be if I was patient then maybe I wouldn't have been so arrogant" said Brolly

"my lord...I have news your son is showing remarkable recovery but it is still unknown how long he will be in the Rejuvenation tank" said doctor

"that is excellent inform me the second he awakes" said Brolly going back to his thoughts

"soon Kakarot...soon I will destroy you " said Brolly

End Chapter


	15. Chapter 14 A Challenge

man was I tired and sore from that wrestling tournament lease I got some sleep on the bus ride home. I'm very happy with the results I placed fourth in my province. I even had the previous gold medal provincial champ on the run winning the first round and came close to winning the second but he pinned me. Thankfully I managed to beat my rival.. it truly is satisfying to beat your rival and to knock them out of the competition not even letting them get a rank or place (they only go up to 6th place) of course afterwards he was all pissed off saying my win shouldn't have counted but I shrugged it off didn't care I had won fair and square and he's got two more years to participate this was my last year.

Fer82,hoboman, dbz fan and dudelove thank you for taking time out of your lives to read and review my story...again...now you might not know this but I changed fixed grammar errors and added some details in all my previous chapters and prologue so check them out to make sense of my story some small and big changes and corrected mistakes where I contradicted myself. Thank you guys for reviewing my story.

hoboman your idea with a majin Goten and Sandre was something along the lines I've been thinking of among other majins hahahaha

A/N I think my story will have hit 100K words I never honestly thought I'd have the courage to keep writing and reach that amount and I am thinking that my story is going to be a little longer than 40 chaps...maybe a little longer...cause I got tons of ideas floating around in my head...I know I'm not the best writer but I must say I really enjoy it and I love how people like hoboman, dbz fan, dudelove, Trunks' Hottie, IamSayiangirlwarrior13 (is that write I'm thinking off the top of my head) and to all you nameless readers who have yet to review my story I think you.

Happy Saint Patties Day everyone is Irish today

sorry about this but I mislabelled my chapter last night I apologize I was in a hurry had to go meet some buddies and I didn't pay much attention so I am sorry but here it is Chapter 14.

Disclaimer: i do not own dragonball, dragonball z or dragonball gt nor do I own the songs "The bitch came back" and "Bad Girlfriend"

**Chapter 14**

**A Challenge**

Gohan and Videl touched down in front of the son home. The Sons had finally connected the extension to the house there was now an upstairs with two bedrooms and another bathroom. Gohan and Videl entered the son home to see Goten, Chi Chi, Jurles, Bardock and Kaditz in the living room.

"Gohan sit down come talk with your cousin" said chi chi

"yeah so since your called Jurles I'm assuming your father was Turles" said Gohan

"that is correct don't worry about revenge he was an ass let him rot in hell where he belongs" said Jurles

"why didn't you tell us about him Bardock" said Videl

" because I couldn't have it become public knowledge that there was another member of the Bardock clan especially Jurles I needed another card up my sleeve" said Bardock

"why is that dad" said Goku coming out of his bedroom now dressed in his gi once more

"because Jurles is very powerful one of the most powerful Sayian's alive he too is a super Sayian" said Bardock

"a super Sayian wow what's with this family its like you have a Super Sayian genetic trait or something" said chi chi

"yeah I guess...can I get something to eat" said Jurles

"of course supper will be done in an hour so just hold on " said chi chi walking into the kitchen

"so I'm guessing that he'll be coming to school with us to" said Videl

"DAMN RIGHT HE'S GOING TO SCHOOL" said chi chi

"school" asked Jurles looking confused

"it's like those lessons I had you learn...math and science among other things and you are tested and taught new things to better further your mind...I'm sorry chi chi will hit me with her frying pan so you have to go " said Bardock

"am I still a member of the army" said Jurles

"yes don't worry you still are...now since we have an hour I say we go train" said Bardock

"I'm down for that" said Jurles

"yeah I'm goanna beat you up cousin" said Goten racing to the door

"sure little guy" said Jurles

"Videl...you want to train" asked Gohan

"yeah sure why not" said Videl getting up

the Sayian's made their way out of the house and to the gravity room.

"cousin where's your hair" asked Goten jumping onto Jurles shoulders and feeling his head.

"I shave it...it's to itchy for me when I have it grown out plus I'd look to much like grandpa, Goku and you it would be confusing" said Jurles

"yeah it probably would it be even more confusing if Gohan had his hair grown out...hey Gohan remember the bowl haircut you used to have oh that was funny" said Goku

"yeah that's why I get 18 to cut my hair" Gohan pointed to the GR "here it is up here" said Gohan

"all right let's say we set this to 300x earth's gravity " said Goku opening the door

"hold it...I have to fight Jurles alone so get out of my way" said Kaditz pulling Goku back

"not this again cousin" said Jurles shaking his head

"YES THIS AGIAN. you forget I'm a super Sayian now to I will finally beat you" said Kaditz entering the GR

"all right cousin" said Jurles following after Kaditz into the gravity room

Kaditz turned the dial all the way to 300x gravity...then he turned it to 500x. both Sayian's dropped to their knees from the pressure.

"KADITZ ARE YOU MAD" said Bardock trying to open the door but the auto lock was engaged.

"mmmpppphhhhh...come on Kaditz lets go super" said Jurles smirking as he powered up. His aurora exploded a bright gold around him. Surprisingly Jurles hair grew out to the length a normal super Sayian's and his eyes turned green. He stood up and still had tough time moving but he dropped into his stance

"all right Jurles lets do this" said Kaditz as he transformed into a super Sayian getting back to his feet

"grandpa who usually wins" asked Gohan

"Jurles because he discovered Super much earlier than Kaditz but right now I think this fight can go either way...they're both just about equal in power unless Jurles decides to " said Bardock

Kaditz was the first to move. He appeared behind Jurles moving to strike him in the back of his neck but was blocked by Jurles arm. Jurles held Kaditz arm in his grip Kaditz took advantage of his arm being so near Jurles face. Kaditz ki blasted Jurles in the face then breaking his arm free punched him in the face, kneeing him in the chest then kicking him in the neck sending Jurles down to the ground.

"I must admit Kaditz you've improved...but I still got some tricks up my sleeve" said Jurles jumping back on his feet launching a barrage of ki blasts at Kaditz. Kaditz tried to deflect them with his own ki blasts. there was dozen of blasts flying around each being deflected by the other. Kaditz stop his defense and dodged the rest of Jurles attacks. He appeared in front of Jurles and tried to punch him in the face but his hand was once again caught by Jurles who retaliated with a kick to Kaditz chest. Kaditz went flying back but we able to get back to his feet.

"wow...you really have improved but i think I should end this" said Jurles clenching his fist. his aurora began to brighten even more his hair exploded backward he had ascended to super Sayian 2.

"what" said Kaditz

" cousin...you haven't learnt to ascend yet you've been lacking in your training" said Jurles

"holy shit he can ascended...I thought you said they were even" said Videl

"they are Kaditz just needs a reason to ascend" said Bardock

"i don't care what you are i can win" said Kaditz as he charged at Jurles. Jurles moved out of the way of Kaditz and chopped him in the next knocking him out(like Vegetta did to trunks in the Buu saga)

"cousin that was two easy" said Jurles powering down to his normal state

all right now let's all train together" said Goku the Sayian's followed after Goku he decided to keep it at 300x earth's gravity and began their training. an hour later chi chi showed up declaring supper was ready.

Gohan and Videl beat everyone else to the house and were the first to begin feasting down on their supper. Chi chi was used to her families eating habits but with another Sayian in the house it was once again strange. Chi chi tried reaching for an egg roll and her hand was nearly stabbed by Gokus fork

"sorry... chi... chi" said Goku stuffing his mouth full of food

Soon supper was over and everyone was in the living room watching the news. On the TV there were images and videos being played of today's events. These were being broadcasted all across the world.

"ladies and gentlemen earlier today it was officially confirmed that aliens exist and that there are even half aliens half humane, the alien race also known as The Sayian's are describing themselves as a warrior race whose planet was destroyed by an enemy of the universe and have been wandering the universe for years. It seems that their king a man named Vegetta is married to Bullma briefs president and heir to capsule corp. fortune." said news anchor

Showed a family picture with Mr. and Mrs. Briefs senior with Vegetta, Bullma, Trunks future and present and Bra. Vegetta was sitting down in an old style chair with a smoking pipe the same as Hugh Heffner's. Bullma was sitting in Vegetta lap and Bra was sitting on her lap. little trunks was one Miari trunks shoulders, Mr and Mrs. Briefs were in the back.

"Another name to mention is Goku Son a martial arts expert who is a full blooded Sayian warrior. His name sounds familiar because it is. This man is a current WMAT champion (**Goku never competed in a tournament since he won the last one in Dragonball so he's still a champion**). Goku is married to the princess of the ox kingdom Chi Chi. They have had a son who has now been confirmed as the delivery boy and it is still yet to be confirmed but he may have killed Cell. Another twist in this story is that Gohan is currently dating Videl Satan who is also a half Sayian. As you can see in this photo taken by a girl who insisted we call her "a blond friend" said the anchorman

The screen showed a picture of Gohan and Videl kissing at their lockers in school."DAMIT ERASA" shouted Gohan and Videl

"oh you two shouldn't be embarrassed watch" said chi chi as she started kissing Goku passionately.

"eeewwwwwww" was the reaction of Gohan, Videl , Goten, Jurles, Kaditz while Bardock just laughed Bardock. Chi Chi and Goku broke from their kiss. Goku had the patented son grin on his face and was chuckling.

"see we don't find it embarrassing" said Chi Chi

"we now go to our in the field correspondent John Ginji who is just outside the capsule corp. private residence going for a live interview with the king of the Sayian's" said news anchor

"oh shit" said Gohan

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH" said chi chi tossing her frying pan at Gohan striking him in the head.

"thank you this is John Ginji we have managed to make our way through the police barricades surrounding capsule corp. and are approaching the door and will ring the door bell" said John Ginji stealthy making his way to the front door. Once he arrived at the door he rang the door bell. No one answer he rang it again.

"maybe no one's home" said cameraman

"shut up Paul" said John Ginji ringing the bell again

"TRUNKS ANSWER THE DOOR" came a loud voice from inside

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT SO IMPORTANT" yelled Miari

"PROCREATING WITH YOUR MOTHER BOY NOW ANSWER THE DOOR" yelled the voice

"TO MUCH INFROMATION DAD" yelled Miari

"looks like someone is coming" said John Ginji

"oh god these guys don't know what they're doing" said Videl

The door opened and there in his toy story Pj's was trunks rubbing the sleeping sand out of his eyes.

"what do you want" said trunks with a yawn

"hello little guy" getting down on one knee .is your mommy or daddy home" said John Ginji

"my _mother _and _father_ are home" said trunks

"can we see them" said John Ginji

"no" said trunks

"how about if I gave you some chocolate" said John Ginji holding out a chocolate bar

"chocolate" said trunks his head shooting up in the air at the mere mention of food

"yeah here take it….take it" said John Ginji shaking the chocolate bar in his face

"I don't think you can do that John" said Paul the cameraman

"shut up Paul" said John Ginji

"hey mini me who's at the door" said trunks stepping into view wearing nothing but a pair of jeans exposing his six pack and god like muscles to the world

"wow are you two the Briefs brothers" said John Ginji

"brothers no he isn't my brother actually he's me from the fut…" said little trunks being cut off by Miari hand over his mouth

"he's very tired he's had a long day and I suggest you guys leave now" said Miari picking up little trunks

"we just want an interview with your father boy" said john Ginji

"TRUNKS WHO THE HELL IS RINGING THE DOORBELL AT THIS HOUR" shouted Vegetta entering the living room.

"ah it's the king of the Sayian's can we get an interview sir" said john Ginji holding out the microphone

"Trunks both of you go to your rooms" said Vegetta cracking his fists

"did you just call both of them trunks" said john Ginji

"Kakroot you better go before Vegetta breaks the treaty by killing those guys" said Bardock

"right" said Goku placing two fingers on his head and disappearing then reappearing at the briefs

"what the hell that guy just appeared out of nowhere" said Paul focusing on Goku

"well its Mr. son this is great can we maybe get an interview from both of you" said john ginji

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" said Vegetta

"let's stay calm now Vegetta' said Goku

"shut up Kakroot" said Vegetta

"Gokus here" said Bullma walking into the living room wearing one Vegettas shirt which covered up to her knees.

"Mrs. briefs you look fashionable" said john ginji

"WHAT THE HELL" screamed Bullma running back into the hallway "VEGGETA GET THEM OUT" shouted Bullma

"as you can see Bullma briefs likes to wear her husband's clothes after have some consensual fun" said john ginji. Vegetta began to shake and his eye began to twitch

"oh god Vegettas going to blow we should have recorded this" said Gohan

"who says we aren't" said Chi chi pointing at the red light blinking on the VCR

"you're the best mom" said Gohan

'I know" said chi chi

Back at the briefs

"this better not be live" said Vegetta

"afraid it is Vegetta" said Goku

"let me see that camera" said Vegetta walking towards Paul

"Paul don't let him have that camera" said john ginji

"no…no no hand it come on I won't hurt you" said Vegetta following Paul around the living room

"john I think we should cut the feed now we just got a call from Bullma briefs attorney their filing a class action lawsuit" said anchorman

"no don't this is the story of my carrier" said john

"no….no john were cutting the fed….get out of there while you still can" said the Anchor an

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA " shouted Vegetta as the fed was cut and the TV went back to the news room

"well due to the law suit that was just launched at our news agency I'm afraid we're going to have to go to a different story so were going live to Hillary Hoji who is at the Satan BBQ cook house" said the anchor man

"thank you this is Hillary Hoji live at the Satan BBQ Cook House and as you can see in the condor there earths hero Hercule Satan he is as you can see dancing onto of the bar. He has been in a drunk stupor for hours now" said Hillary Hoji

"oh dad" said Videl

"shut it off" said gohan

"no way cousin this stays on" said Kaditz grabbing the remote " I want to see this…..I'm going to laugh my ass off" said Kaditz

"who is this guy" asked Jurles

"a big phoney" said Goten crossing his arms

"unfortunately he is going to be my brother in law when Gohan and Videl are married." Said chi chi

"oh he's Videl father" said Jurles

"Mr. Satan what do you have to say of the accusations of the delivery boy or Gohan being the one who killed cell" said Hillary Hoji

"its…..bull shit that's what I have to say it's nothing but bull….that boy said I could have the fame if he got Videl…..he doesn't deserve Videl…..bunch of cheating freaks…..I killed cell…..hey baby another round" said Hercule finishing his 3rd bottle of whiskey then tossing it at the bartender and smacking the waitress ass

"Kaditz turn it off now" said Videl

"no way in hell" said Kaditz

"so Mr. Satan what's your take on the relationship between Gohan and your daughter" said Hillary Hoji

"my daughter...Videl ...she's can date him if she wants I'll disown her she's already moved in with the boy...she's just a little brat why she's probably pregnant by now" said Mr. Hercule

"what" said Gohan and Videl

"really...wow...so do you approve of this boy" said Hillary Hoji

"hell no...he's a scrawny little bastered...HEY WHERE'S MY WHISKEY...that daughter of mine better smarten up i say...she's not going to be worthy of the Saton name is she keeps this up dating a monkey from space...she's a little slut" said Hercule

"so you don't approve of their relationship" said Hilary Hoji

"damn right…..she's too stupid and weak to see that…Son boy is just tricking her….their tricksters all of them" Hercule stood up and gave his Victory pose" ...I challenge all of those Gohan his dad, that Vegetta and his boys, and all those captains and whoever is brave enough to come and take me on at the WMAT " said Hercule

" screw you dad " said Videl running to her and Gohan's room

" Videl" said Gohan getting up and going after her

"_Goku find Hercule now"_ said chi chi to Goku via their link. Chi chi picked up Goten "bed time ….NO BUTS MISTER" she took him upstairs to his new room he shared with Jurles

"easy now Hercule I think you had enough" said Goku appearing in the room via instant transmission

"kami" said Hillary Hoji

"WHAT NOW" said Dendee slamming his menu on the table

"what" said Hillary Hoji looking confused

"oh hey dendee what's up" said Goku

"well I'm trying to have a night out with my only homey Mr. Popo I told you we should have gone to Hooters" said dendee pointing at Mr. Popo

"but dendee your the god of earth you shouldn't be seen in that kind of place" said Mr. Popo

"what the hell more aliens and freaks...hey where's that whiskey" said Hercule falling out of his seat

"hey watch your tongue Hercule...let's get you home" said Goku grabbing

"home...no way lets go to a strip joint" said Hercule

"okay that's enough" said Bardock turning off the TV

"oh come on its getting good" said Kaditz

"too much TV will rot your brain now go to bed" said Bardock

"fine" said Kaditz getting up

"you to Jurles your sharing a room with Goten up stairs" said Bardock

"all right…..do I really have to go to school" said Jurles

"yes" said Bardock in a annoyed tone.

Satan Mansion

The mansion was trashed by Hercule in a blind rage earlier. He had fired all his staff. The wall was filled with holes from Hercule punching his fist into them. There was a wall covered with newspapers and photos and other documents with thin liens of yarn connect the photos and pictures. It was a conspiracy web Hercule had constructed. There was Gohan at the top with a thread leading to the briefs family, then a thread leading to a picture of the delivery boy, a thread lead to the son family, a thread lead to a story based on Vegetta and Nappa coming to earth and numerous others consisting of pictures of UFO's to even the Black Leather Sayian. Goku appeared in the Satan mansion with Hercule on his shoulder. Goku carried Hercule up to his master bedroom and laid him out on the bed. Hercule began to stir from his drunk stupor

"huh…why'd you help me" said Hercule

"because weather I like it or not your Videl's father and were going to be related one day ...by law and not blood thank god …..you need to change your ways Hercule or you'll never see Videl again" said Goku

"what did your brat do to my daughter" said Hercule

"he didn't do anything…..you know it Hercule you know your wife was life Videl …you know what Videl is" said Goku

"Videl isn't like her.,….her mother and I were young and in love or so I thought. I thought I knew her but I was wrong….she always was a good fighter better than me and had a lot of pride…..she told me that she was an alien and I was terrible to her but she didn't leave me or Videl she just grew cold and distant …it was my fault I denied her my love I denied her everything soon she started to hate me and Videl…she would make Videl cry I would try to calm her down. I tried to understand but she never listened to me anymore…I tuned her into a monster….I'm scared that Videl will become like that….she used to be gentle but ever since the cell games she became more and more violent….she trained and trained like her mother did …..she means much to me she's all I have left and no boy will ever be worthy of her" said Hercule

Goku sat down on the bed and looked at Hercule

"Hercule…..if you only knew my son you would see that he is worthy of Videl…..and I can tell you now that Videl is worthy of Gohan….both of them have had troubled lives the blame can be placed on both of us…as their fathers we should have tried to keep them safe" Goku sighed

" I placed my own son in danger forcing him to fight….i turned my son from the gentle little boy into a warrior when he should have been a child ….but even so he is still gentle and kind your daughter is why he's still like that….Videl is one of the reason Gohan was able to control his transformation at the cell games…..my son felt and instant urge to protect Videl when he saw her all those years ago he will always protect her….Gohan and Videl both knew on instinct that they were meant for each other Hercule…..I can tell you that they are….I've seen the way they look at each other...I've seen how they are in each other's presence…..when one is out of the room the other is pacing and shaking till they come back…..I've seen things that no father is meant to see also" said Goku

"your boy will never be worthy of Videl...NOW GET OUT" said Hercule falling asleep shortly after

"all right" said Goku placing his fingers on his head and teleporting back home

Goku made himself a 10 layer ham and turkey sandwich before going to the master bedroom.

"hey chi chi I'm home" said Goku

"Goku I'm going to take a shower " said chi chi

"allright honey" said Goku

"GOKU" Gokus head turned her way " I'm in the _shower_" said chi chi emphasizing a sexy tone with the word shower

"thank you Dendee" said Goku.

Goku forgetting about his food dropped his sandwich and ran to his and chi chi's bathroom

**Gohan and Videl**

Videl was under the covers on the bed. Her head was buried in the pillow she tried to hold back her tears. Everything her father said just made her more mad and sad. Videl never was good at venting her emotions right. Whenever she was mad she would ask ways kick the shit out of her father's students at the dojo but now if she did that she would kill them. Ever since Videl met Gohan again she felt more in tune with her emotions and feminine side. She was happy because Gohan made her happy but at the same time herself and people she cared about were being insulted and accused of things to ridicules to think about which infuriated her. Her emotions were driving her crazy.

Gohan slowly opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind him. Gohan stood there at the door looking at Videl. He could her the muffled sounds of crying and sobbing he never liked to see her sad. Gohan crept up alongside the bed. Slowly he lifted the blanket enough to put his hand under. He found Videl's hand and held it in his. Videl felt better knowing that Gohan was with her but she was still sad.

"Videl….it's okay" said Gohan in a sweet soft tone

"Gohan….will we ever be able to be normal…..live normal at least as normal as we can" said Videl

"one day Videl…..one day people maybe even your father will understand…..not everyone will understand that will be impossible look at the history of humanity and relationships between different people…but I want to tell you it doesn't matter what the world thinks….the only thing that matters is what you think" said Gohan

Videl moved her head from the pillow. Wiped her eyes and lifted the covers off revealing herself to Gohan. Gohan placed himself beside Videl in the bed wrapping his arm around her. He held her tight she always felt better because she was in his arms she was beginning to feel safe and happy once more.

"I know your right …..Erasa she accepts me and your family and Bullma….I know the police are a little scared of me now but they still respect me…my dad I hope he can learn to respect you Gohan because you deserve it" said Videl

"Videl I don't care about your dad I only care about you….i can go my whole life without the respect of your father " said Gohan

"he's still my dad...we can't avoid him forever" said Videl

"I know but one day soon we'll have talk with him...but for now get some sleep we have to train tomorrow" said Gohan

"I love you Gohan" said Videl resting her head on Gohan's chest

" I love you to...more than you ever will know" said Gohan kissing Videl on the forehead

next Day

Jurles awoke earlier then everyone else. he sled out of his and bed stared at his little cousin Goten. Goten had his thumb in his mouth and half his body was hanging off the bed. Jurles turned Goten back onto the bed and placed the blanket over him. Jurles placed on the orange fighting gi he had been given when he arrived at the son home and went downstairs.

Jurles found himself in the kitchen where chi chi was already preparing breakfast.

"hey" said Jurles taking a seat on the couch

"oh Jurles thank Kami your up" said chi chi

"what's up" said Jurles

"well since there's going to be six Sayian's in this house I'm going to need more food so i need you to go to the store a few miles out and get something's for me" said chi chi

"you do realize I just came from outer space so I have no idea where to go" said Jurles

"it's easy use your ki and look for a small group of about 60 ki signatures to the west" said chi chi

"yeah I can sense them...I guess I can go" said Jurles

"great here's some money" said chi chi handling him some Zeni

"okay...I'll be back" said Jurles standing up and walking out of the son home

"_great I was a commander of legion of Sayian warriors now I'm a delivery boy_" thought Jurles

Jurles took off into the air and began to fly to the village. Chi chi took out her phone and dialed Mr. Lao number

"hello" said Mr. Lao

"yeah Lao its chi chi phase 1 complete...how's your end" said chi chi

"excellent phase 2 in initiated hopefully phase 3 will be a success... thanks for your help " said Mr. Lao

" I think were both benefiting from his" said chi chi

"from what" said Bardock coming inside the house

"oh I got to go bye" said chi chi

"what are you benefiting from" said Bardock helping himself to some coffee

"oh just insuring the family number increases" said chi chi

"where is Jurles going" said Bardock

"shopping for food" said chi chi

"you have a capsule corp. doomsday bunker under this house with enough food to feed a human family for 10 years or at least a month for us why do you need more food" said Bardock

"it's the not food I'm getting...it's the nieces and nephews" said chi chi giggling

"I swear woman only my mate was as passionate for grandchildren and babies as you" said Bardock

"oh Bardock I just want to make sure the Son family goes on...besides more Son Family Sayian's could mean more Super Sayian's" said chi chi

"more super Sayian's ...go nuts chi chi...just don't try and find me a mate...I'm done with that" said Bardock drinking his coffee drinking his coffee

"don't worry...it be too hard for you...you're so old" said chi chi cracking some eggs

"your not looking so young yourself" said Bardock

Chi chi took her frying pan and whacked him across the head. Bardock had piece of egg in his face and hair.

"so you do cook with that I thought you had a separate pan for hitting and another for cooking" said Bardock

Meanwhile with Jurles

Jurles flew over the forest of the Ox kingdom. he was nearing the village with the ki he was looking for. Jurles landed shortly outside of the village and proceeded to walk into town. It was a simple village a few villagers passed him on his way into town. Jurles approached the grocery store when an old man was kicked through the door landing in the mud. Jurles immediately reached out to help the man up.

"LOOK OUT" said the man. Jurles turned back and saw a man with robot hands and some metal plating on his head he wore a red robe. Kaditz dodged the strangers punches and kicks.

"what's going on here" said Jurles catching the man's fists and holding them

"revenge boy...now get out of my way" said the stranger

"no way am i going to let you beat up an old man" said Jurles headbutted the man thus knocking him uncoucnouness. then picking him up and tossed him about 50 miles away landing just outside a prison

"GRANDPA" shouted a red head girl wearing overalls running to the old man

"I'm fine Lime...just fine" said Mr Lao standing up

"who the hell was that" said Jurles

"that...that was mercenary Tao he's a very bad man...I'm sorry where's my manners I am Lao and this is my granddaughter lime" said Mr. lao

Jurles as staring into the redhead girls eyes. he couldn't look away he felt as if drawn to her.

"HEY don't be rude who are you" said lime putting her hands on her hips

"sorry" being knocked out of his trance "I am Jurles here to pick up an order for Chi Chi Son"

"your Jurles...well...lime will you help this boy...I should um fix the door" said Mr. lao

"okay grandpa...let's go" said lime leading Jurles inside

"_well this isn't the way we planned chi chi but i think it'll do_" thought Mr. lao

Inside the shop

"so you related to Gohan" asked lime

"yeah he's my cousin" said Jurles

"yeah I remember you...you were there you in front of all those Sayian's who came from space yesterday" said lime

"yeah...how do you know Gohan did you guys used to date" said Jurles

'what...no Gohan's just a friend" said lime packing away spices and fruits on chi chi's list

"so what do you do" asked Jurles

"that's a strange question...I work here on weekends and go to the city to live with my mom and dad and go to school" said lime

"which school" said Jurles

"orange star" said lime

"really...I'm going to be going there myself" said Jurles

"really...interesting" said lime in a cold tone "_what are you doing he's so hot"_ thought lime

"what time do you get off" asked Jurles

"around lunch I'm going to Satan city it takes 5 hours to drive there I'm going to see this band I like at some nightclub" said lime

"_okay remember what grandpa taught you...be direct and yourself"_ thought Jurles "I...I um...god this is hard" said Jurles as he began to sweat

"what is hard" said lime

"well...I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight but you already have plans so..." said Jurles

"wait...you want to come with me I kind of going with some friends and some of them are couples ...so I could use a date" said lime

"definitely...how should I dress" said Jurles

"well don't wear any more of Gohan's clothes" said lime chuckling

"yeah you would not believe what kind of underwear he wears" said Jurles

"teddy bear underwear yeah the whole school knows" said lime laughing

"so what should I wear" said Jurles

"try and get your hands on one of the black leather Sayian's jacket and a pair of jeans ...you'd a...you'd look good in that" said lime blushing

"well thank you...um what is a Black Leather Sayian jacket" said Jurles

"oh um...well it's what Gohan and all them wear...it's very nice" said lime

"well I'll have to get one" said Jurles

"yeah" lime finished packing the bag

"okay so what's the total" said Jurles

"total...we don't charge the daughter of ox kings family for anything" said lime

"well then thank you" sad Jurles..." oh by the way I'm going to be getting a phone soon could I get your number maybe" said Jurles

"I wrote it on the bag" said lime

Jurles looked down and saw she had infect did that " well thank you"...I'll pick you up at six if that's okay" said Jurles

"but it will take five hours to get there" said lime looking confused

"don't worry I have an express way of traveling...just don't wear a dress or you might be revealing more then you want" said Jurles as he begins to fly

"wow...he' so dreamy" said lime "_he's got a nice butt to_ thought lime while checking out Jurles

"so you got yourself a date...maybe a husband too" said Mr. Lao walking inside the store

"GRANDPA" shouted lime being knocked out of her trance

"come on I want to see some great grandchildren before I kick the bucket" said Mr. Lao

"well your not going to die for a while so be patient" said lime walking back inside

"_those Sayian's are incredible...numerous boys I had set up with lime and she turned them all down...five minutes with Jurles and she's in love I know it's true " _thought my Lao

Later that day

Quotra landed outside the Son home and approached Goten playing in his sandbox.

"hey Goten" said Quotra taking a knee

"hi...your one of my brothers soldiers right" asked Goten

"I'm more than that Goten I'm Gohan's mate" said Quotra

"no you're not Videl is Gohan's mate...isn't she" said Goten

"for now Goten...for now...tell me about your brother" asked Quotra

"big bro is strong and tough...he really smart too he's teaching me calculus but it's very difficult I love it when he trans me" said Goten

"what does your brother like" asked Quotra

"well i thinks he like short hair cause he always cuts his short and Videl got hers cut once he asked her to" said Goten

"short hair...what else" asked Quotra

"well he likes my mommy, Bullma and Videl their all tiny" said Goten

"already tiny...what else" asked Quotra

"he loves a challenge in fighting but there's no one who can fight him an win now" said Goten

"not yet little one...so where is your bother" asked Quotra

"oh he's taking a nap" said Goten

"where's Videl" asked Quotra

"she's in the GR I think" said Goten

"good...Goten i hope to be seeing a lot of you in the coming years ...my little brother" said Quotra

"brother" said Goten looking confused

Quotra walked away from Goten and walked behind the house. she came upon Gohan's window and opened it. she climbed into the window very stealth like and saw Gohan sleeping on the bed. Gohan looked so peaceful in his sleep. Quotra got a naughty idea in her head. She lifted his arm around and climbed into bed and snuggles up beside Gohan. Gohan wraps his arm around Quotra instinctively thinking its Videl.

"_Videl you feel different are you allright_" asked Gohan

"I'm fine I'm just in the GR training" said Videl

"_wait your in the GR then who's curled up beside me in bed_" said Gohan

"_WHAT ...SOMEONE IS SLEEPING WITH YOU IN OUR BED" said Videl as she charged out of the GR_

Gohan opened his eyes and looked down to see Quotra was lying against his chest. she had snuggled her way under his arm and wrapped her tail around his leg.

"QUOTRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" yelled Gohan jumping out of the bed

Quotra opened her eyes and smiled at Gohan

"i just wanted to cuddle with my mate" said Quotra

"were not mates" said Gohan

"Quotra got out of the bed and walked towards Gohan very slowly and seductively

"but we could be...I could make you so happy Gohan...I would fulfill all your desires and needs" said Quotra

Gohan was petrified he could not move an inch. "_Videl help me" said Gohan_

Quotra wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and pressed her lips against his but it was only for a second before she was pulled back by her hair by Videl

"ah you crazy bitch" said Quotra being dragged away by Videl towards the window

"no you're the bitch so don't come back" said Videl tossing Quotra out the window sending her flying away from Mt. Poui

"Videl...I ...I..." said Gohan stuttering

"it's okay Gohan" said Videl as she wrapped her arms around him

"I...I never did anything she ...she" said Gohan

"I know Gohan I know...I can feel your heart...I know you didn't do anything" said Videl

"thank you" said Gohan wrapping his arms around Videl

**Later**

Jurles arrived in front of the Mr Lao's grocery store and there out front was Mr. Lao. Jurles had acquired his own black leather Sayian jacket and looked very nice in it.

"hello Jurles how are you" asked Mr. Lao

"I'm fine sire...is lime ready" asked Jurles

"she'll be out soon...so Jurles what are your intentions with my granddaughter" asked mar. Lao

Jurles had a very son like grin on his face and was blushing. Lime was listening form behind the door "_please say he mate_" thought lime

Jurles could have sworn he heard "_mate"_ and looked around but there was no one there he could have sworn it was lime.

"um well...i would liek to uh...date her and then maybe...so ah what's it like running your own business" said Jurles

"you're in love boy i knew it...well I should tell you that lime feels the same" said Mr. lao

Jurles turn as red as a tomato along with lime

"she does" said Jurles

lime came bursting outside

"oh Jurles your here...you look great" said lime

"you look beautiful" said Jurles

"we'll look at the time I must be going" said Mr. Lao entering the shop

"well lets go" said Jurles as he swooped lime up bridal style

"hey what are you dung" said lime

"don't' worry you'll be safe I promise" said Jurles Something about his voice and the tenderness it had made her feel safe. she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to Jurles. Jurles took off and began flying to Satan city

"Lime...I really...I ...your great" said Jurles

"thank you...Jurles what's it like being an alien" said lime

"well its sometimes fun but these past month hasn't been" said Jurles

"why" asked lime

"because while my grandfather was gone i was asked with leading the Sayian to earth and that is no easy task" said Jurles

"tell me about your life" said lime

"I'd rather listen to you lime please tell me about you...I really like to learn more of your a great person" said Jurles

"really...thank you" said lime

"_god this girl is so...so...i can't even describe it she's...this feeling is she the one_" thought Kaditz

""I think am I the one" said lime

"what...yes you are the one I know it" said Kaditz planting a kiss on limes forehead

**Later**

Jurles landed out front of the club with Lime in his arms and set her down on the ground.

"oh there are the guys" said lime rushing towards Gohan, Videl, Kaditz and Erasa

"oh hey lime...oh my god your dating Jurles now" said Videl

"yes i am" said lime wrapping her arm around Jurles arm causing Jurles to blush and say "really"

"yes if you'd like to" said lime

"i love to to..yes ...yes" said Jurles in an exited tone and pace

Jurles leaned close down to lima and she leaned close to him and they engaged in a short by passionate kiss.

"Oi lets move it...you weakling Jurles " said Kaditz getting impatient barging into the club

"oh Kaditz come on you were just like him when you asked me to be your girlfriend" said Erasa

"yeah well it was different I was afraid you'd say no if I wasn't romantic...and I hoped you wouldn't tell anyone how I asked you" said Kaditz

**Inside The Club**

"ladies and gentlemen this next band is one of my favourites it's an honor to have them here tonight taking a break from their world tour to play here ...now...tonight ladies and gentlemen ...THEORY OF A DEADMAN" said the host. the lights behind the host turned on and showed the band behind him

The band begins to play and the people started moving with the music. Erasa grabbed Kaditz and pulled him onto the dance floor. Lime did the same with Jurles but he was more willing then Kaditz. Videl gave Gohan a wink and he walked onto the dance floor Gohan followed after her like a lost puppy.

The Sayian and humans began to dance grinding their bodies into the other mindless moving their limbs on instinct and they were all dancing to the beat and very sexy and grabbing their partner nearly everywhere.

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it_

_She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots_

_Tip the man, he'll ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell_

_Dirty girl, getting down, dance with guys from outta town_

_Grab her ass, acting tough, mess with her, she'll fuck you up_

_No on really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned_

_But she's coming back to my place tonight_

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

_(if you haven't heard this song before I suggest you look it up)_

Videl was letting more of her Sayian urges out expressing herself through her dancing. she was literally shaking her house and grinding to the beat. her hands moved all over her body and started touching Gohan thusly making him a little excited.

The song finished and there was a two minute break in-between the band was readjusting their instruments. then they begin to play one more. Gohan and Videl were still in the others embrace waiting for the next song to start. a loud noise drove their attention to the front door. it was Quotra tossing a security guard to the ground. she was wearing a very scandalous outfit covering very and I mean very little.

The band begins to play once more

" The bitch came back the very next day"

**End chapter**

A/N: hello now I have to start an easy on Monday so I might not be able to have a chapter out for 2 weeks sorry it's a long essay and I got a lot of bio work coming up several labs and unit tests. its going to get a lot more exciting so don't worry I know it's kind of boring but I'm trying to be more romantic with Gohan and Videl.

if you have any questions, concern or ideas let me know by reviewing or emailing me at "supersayiangohanhotmail


	16. Chapter 15 A Demon Comes a Knocking

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball, dragonball z or dragonball GT

I'm sorry but there might be a delay for my next chapter for several because my computer needs to be repaired apparently the board needs replacing so that's going to take a few days to order in the part. I have to start a 4-6 page term essay due by the 3rd week of April, I'm going on my grad trip during Easter break and I'm forced with no other options but to use my mother's P.O.S laptop.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15<span>**

**A Demon comes a knocking**

Quotra walked into the club followed by Key and Yuri. Everyone in the club was unaffected by the new arrivals only Gohan and Videl noticed them at first. Quotra took a seat at the bar and ordered herself a drink. Key leaned up against the wall in the back. Yuri walked over to Kaditz and Erasa and poked Kaditz in the chest.

"what" said Kaditz

"mind if I cut in" said Yuri

"yes we mind so screw off" said Erasa

"come on baby ditch this third class spawn and find a real man" said Yuri looking really cocky

"last i checked you're a Lt. making you a second class and Kaditz is a captain making him a first class...and least Kaditz has good hygiene you smell like the boys locker-room" said Erasa

"how would you know...never mind...buzz off that's an order solider" said Kaditz

"and if I don't" said Yuri

"then I'll kick your ass" said Kaditz staring intensely at Yuri

"bring it on then you little piece of shit" said Yuri dropping into his stance. Kaditz followed in suit pushing Erasa behind him and dropping into his stance.

"YURI NOT TODAY" yelled Key

"come on" said Yuri

"he's right you idiot not today" said Quotra walking up to he group. she noticed Gohan and turned to face him "hey baby how you doing" said Quotra

"fine what do you want now" said Gohan

"just you baby...i had a good rest today" said Quotra

"WHAT DID I SAY BITCH DON'T EVER COME BACK " screamed Videl

"whatever Bidel" said Quotra

"its Videl remember your captains name" said Videl

"whatever I came by to tell you that I'll be accepting the challenge by your idiot father Videl" said Quotra

"what challenge" said Gohan

"it was on the TV last night...don't you remember Hercule challenging us to enter the tournament" said Jurles

"oh right" said Gohan

"anyways were taking part in it and i came by with a proposal Videl" said Quotra

"what is it" said Videl

"I say we let the tournament decide who gets Gohan" said Quotra

"what" said Gohan and Videl

"i challenge you to this tournament Videl and when I beat you Gohan is mine" said Quotra

"and if I win" said Videl

"then I'll...I don't know I'll marry key" said Quotra

"what" said key looking surprised

"that's right...if I lose which i wont I'll take key as my mate" said Quotra

"don't i get a say in this" said Key

"shut up key" said Quotra

"what was that you little bitch" said Key moving away from the wall. Quotra knew that Key has been unbalanced since he got the power boast so she was quick to realize her mistake

"I'm not interested in you do you understand me" aid key

"please Key like your not happy for this...besides Sandre's dead not that you had much of a chance with her in the first place so move on" said Quotra

"shut up" said Key

"what's going on" said Gohan

"Key had a huge crush on Sandre when she was alive" said Quotra

"really...wow i guess you and trunks had something in common" said Gohan

"wait...the spawn of Vegetta took an interest in this girl right" said Key

"yeah he id" said Videl

"and he went after her after she was struck by Satos" asked Key

"yeah" said Videl

"he rescued her...and he is disappearing every morning to the 439 mountain area" said key

"how'd you know that" said Yuri

"we were there you idiot that first day of school at capsule corp. the blue hard harpy said so" said Key

"whatever what do you guys want" said Gohan

"well I'm here to tell Kaditz that he better not chicken out of the tournament cause I'm going to be there and i will crush him" said Yuri

"yeah I'll be there big guy now get out of here" said Kaditz taking Erasa's hand and leading her back to the dance floor.

"you guys done here were here to have fun so leave" said Jurles

"yeah leave you psychos" said lime

"watch it bitch" said Key

"you better shut your mouth and leave asshole" said Jurles

"whatever I only came here for some amusement and it seems there is none so goodbye" said key as he left

"yeah whatever" said Gohan

"aren't you going to leave" said Videl

"yeah I am got a lot of training to do" said Quotra

"go ahead and try I'm already an ascended Sayian" said Videl

"i'l l win...by the way Gohan your brother is so cute" said Quotra

"stay away from my family" said Gohan forcefully

"but how cna i do that when I'm going to be part of your family one day" said Quotra winking then turning around swinging her hips more than necessary and exited out of the club.

"god damn here" said Videl

"don't worry about her you're the only one I want" said Gohan

"i KNOW THAT DAMIT IT STILL PISSES ME OFF" yelled Videl

Gohan was about to speak again when his cell phone began to vibrate. He answered it and placed it to his ear

"hello mom...mom I can't here you hold on" pulling the phone from his ear "where's somewhere quiet" said Gohan

"over there that looks like a kitchen behind those doors" said Videl pointing to two metal doors

"a kitchen great some food to" said Gohan as he and Videl left for the kitchens . they entered the kitchens and Gohan rushed his conversation with his mother.

"GOHAN" shouted Chi Chi

"what is it mom" said Gohan

"get down to the PTA meeting at school their trying to kick you guys out of school" said Chi chi

"who's doing that" said Gohan

"its being motivated by a kid named Sharpner and his mother" said Chi chi

"well what are we going to do" said Gohan

"were going to fight it...Bullma's already threatening to pull her founding of the public school system but we need you guys down here right away so move it Gohan" said chi chi

"okay were on our way" said Gohan hanging up

"what is it" said Videl taking a bite out of a pizza

"my mother says Sharpner and his mom are trying to kick us out of school at the PTA meeting" said Gohan

"god damit Sharpner...well lets go then" said Videl running out of the kitchen

"GUYS WE GOT TO GO" yelled Gohan

"what's wrong cousin" said Jurles

"we have a problem we might get kicked out of school we need to get to the PTA meeting" said Gohan

"who cares more time to train" said Kaditz

"Kaditz you have to go to school...let's go" said Erasa

"fine" said Kaditz looking annoyed

"all right i guess lets go" said Jurles picking up lime bridal style and running out of the club followed by Kaditz who did the same with Erasa. they were followed by Gohan and Videl who took off into the air once they were outside.

The Sayian's sped their way to the Orange Star high school gym where the PTA meeting was being held. Sharpner was busy at the podium giving a speech on the freaks aliens and what they have been doing at the school. Bullma and chi chi were preparing to throw their frying pans at Sharpner. The Sayian's along with Lime and Erasa entered the Gymnasium.

"Gohan Son...Miari Briefs...Kaditz Son...Videl Satan...Quotra...Yuri...and Key... they are all aliens and freaks. they have done nothing but cheat on their tests engage in violent actions against students. I myself have been a victim to their violent actions and have suffered abuse from them"

"that's a lie" said Erasa

"shut up you little slut your with one of those freaks" said Mrs Pencil

"Mrs. Pencil please don't use such fowl language" said English teacher

"don't talk about her like that" said Kaditz his eye began to twitch

"relax Kaditz" said Erasa

The parents began to talk amongst themselves "GET THOSE FREAKS OUT OF THE SCHOOL"..."NOBODY WANTS THEM HERE"..."TAKE THEM OUT OF HERE"

"now now listen up were here for other reason the complaints that have been logged against these students and determine what the proper course of action should be" said English teacher

"the proper course of action would be to have an open mind and not be so ignorant" said Bullma

"shut up you hussy" said Mrs Pencil

"don't call her that" shouted Gohan standing up

"sit down freak" said Sharpner

"Mr. Pencil please...now we're here to take a take a community vote...all those in favour of expulsions of Gohan Son, Miari Briefs, Kaditz Son, Videl Satan, Quotra, Yuri, Key Lime and Erasa raise your hands" said English teacher

The superiority went to the expulsions many hands shot up in the air in support of expulsion.

"all those in favor of allowing the students to remain here" said English teacher

Only the Z gang raised their hands to keep the demi and full Sayian's and the tow humans in the school

" Gohan Son, Miari Briefs, Kaditz Son, Videl Satan, Quotra, Yuri, Key, Lim Lao and Erasa are all expelled from Orange star school...now Mrs Briefs will be making a speech regarding next years funding" said English teacher

Bullma turned around and said "I'm sorry but there will be no more funding from capsule corp. the school system until the segregation of Sayian's is removed good day " said Bullma she began walking away

" you can't do that we need your support" said English Teacher

"well these kids need an education" said Bullma

"yeah that's right my boy needs an education" said Chi chi

"please Mrs. briefs reconsider" said English teacher

"no...not until an official apology is made to the Sayian race for this segregation and the students are reinstated" said Bullma

Bullma motioned her head signalling for the group that it was time to leave.

Gohan and the rest got up and followed the ladies outside of the gymnasium.

"Videl wait there's still your fathers offer to be cured come back to humanity" said Sharpner

"fuck you and my father Sharpner " said Videl closing the door behind her

The group walked Bullma to her car and talked along the way

"so now what" asked Gohan

"They'll realize their mistake when they can't afford to pay their power bills" said Bullma

"that's bull shit they can't just kick us out" said Erasa

"afraid that its majorities ruling but your right it is bull shit" said Bullma

"i guess we can start training for the WMAT" said Videl

"what do you mean you need to study" said Chi chi

"I mean chi chi that we should train for the tournament because my dad did kind of challenge us to go there" said Videl

"excellent I can't wait to destroy that oaf" said Kaditz cracking his knuckles

"no way you need to study we'll just have to do it online" said Chi chi

"come on mom i want to fight in one tournament in my life" said Gohan

"YOU FOUGHT AT THE CELL GAMES AND YOU WON SO YOU'VE FOUGHT IN A TOURNAMENT ALREADY " shouted chi chi

"come on chi chi its good for him to go to the tournament he could win it like his father did before him" said Bullma

"HE WILL NOT BE FIGHTING ANYMORE IN HIS LIFE HE'S MY BABY AND HE'S GONNA DIE ONE OF THESE DAYS" said chi chi

"I'm afraid that Gohan and the others are going to have to train for the coming WMAT because it is tied in with the fate of the universe" said a strange purple skinned man with a Mohawk wearing strange clothing.

"Who are you" asked Gohan

"I am Shin...I'm here to tell you that I will be at the WMAT and that I expect to see you and all other super Sayian's there as well...I will explain more at the time of the tournament but you must train now...I'm sorry about your studies i know how much you value them but the fate of the universe matters more than them" said Shin

"the fate of the universe" said Videl

"yes the fate of the universe I advise you begin to train immediately because a grave threat for the earth could be unleashed that day and don't think I will be able to stop it alone" said Shin

"what the hell is going on" said Chi Chi

"ma'am I'm afraid that there's no other option I'm afraid that your son's and nephew's need to train because the threat will come in many forms ...I have reason to suspect that several Sayian's have sworn loyalty to the puppet master of this game" said Shin

"are you talking about Brolly" said Jurles

"no the one you know as brolly has not sworn loyalty to the enemy nor any of his Sayian's in his army it's the army here on earth...there are three Sayian's who have accepted his power and control and there are two others who's he's approached" said Shin

"who is this enemy" said Bullma

"I'm afraid I cannot say not yet but you must be ready to fight now I must depart inform your king and every other Super Sayian to begin training,... even the children" said Shin

"HEY GOTEN IS JUST A BABY HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS" said chic hi

"he is a super Sayian's just like trunks now I must be going but I assure you all that i will return " said Shin

A tall Red man appeared behind Shin

"ash Kibito nice to see you" said Shin-

"sir it's time to leave the meeting will be starting soon" said Kibito

"right thank you...goodbye everyone see you at the WMAT" said shin as he disappeared along with Kibito

"What the hell just happened" said lime

"I wish I knew" said Jurles

Later at Capsule Corp

Gohan, Videl, Kaditz and Jurles were in assumed military positions in front of Vegetta delivering a report on their encounter with Shin. Bardock stood with his back against the wall listening intently. Piccolo did as Bardock did to leaning against the wall. Goku was busy eating a ham sandwich.

"So you mean to tell me that in a month and a half there is going to be an unknown threat to earth that that will not come from Brolly or his Sayian's but from MY Sayian Soldiers" said Vegetta

"Yes sir it seems the threat will come from within" said Videl

"he never specified what kind of threat" said Bardock

"no but my guess is one of them will most likely be Sandre we will never found her body my lord" said Kaditz

"Sandre would never do that" said Miari very defensively

"and how would you know that" said Bullma walking towards Miari eyeing him suspiciously

"I...I...I good first impression" said Mari as he began to pant heavily and sweat

"bullshit...first love" said Bullma smirking

"what" said everyone but Bullma, Bardock and Vegetta

"what are you talking about" said Miari

"i put a GPS in your jacket and tracked you go all the way into the 439 area...specifically one of grandpas old testing facilities...I accessed the cameras that you should have disconnected and have seen how cute you two are...oh my little boy is growing up so fast" said Bullma pulling trunks into for a hug

"your dating Sandre" said Gohan

"yes...i...i am...i love her she's the one and I wont leave her and if you insist on having her killed father... then i will kill you" said trunks staring his father down

Vegetta looked at his son he knew the consequences his choice could and will have. that it would forever change things in his sons life and his perspective on the idea of love. In Mari's timeline he never got to know Vegetta now he had a chance to get to know him. If Vegetta senior were alive he would demand the disowning of Mari and the execution of Sandre. However Vegetta chose to raise his children differently from how his father did for him even if it was for a short time. Vegetta looked at his son with a look of pride. He walked over to his son putting one hand on his shoulder.

"my son...I already knew about your relationship" said Vegetta

"how" said trunks taken back he had been so careful

"it started when you came home from school the first day...you scent had changed much like mine did when I met your mother...then I could feel the fluctuations in your energy another sign of " swallows " love...and I knew because I know my son... you want to know what I think of Sandre" said Vegetta

"what" said Trunks

"I approve now go get her out of that bunker and bring her home " said Vegetta smirking

"father" was all that trunks could muster before he wrapped his arms around Vegetta. Vegetta looked at Bullma and with his eyes asked what to do. Bullma motioned for him to rub his back and head. Vegetta didn't do that he just stood there feeling very awkward. Trunks held onto Vegetta for a minute.

"that'll do trunks...that'll do" said Vegetta pushing trunks off of him

"what the hell is going on" said Kaditz

"Trunks is in love Kaditz now you guys need to go home ...Goku drop these guys off then take trunks to Sandre and bring them back home" said Bullma

"but Bullma I got to train in the morning i need my sleep" said Goku

"I'm sorry Goku I mean I figured since you just ATE ALL OUR FOOD YOU COULD MAKE UP FOR IT BY BRINGING SANDRE HOME" yelled Bullma

"mommy what's going on" said bra walking into the room

Bullma turned around and faced her little girl "nothing sweetie why don't you go play with your brother for a bit we have a surprise the whole family" said Bullma

"a surprise great" said Bra noticing Goku "um Mr. Son sir can you tell Goten I said hello and that he should call me later" said bra blushing and looking down at her foot

"no...no please tell me she doesn't have a crush on him" said Vegetta

"um sure i can tell him that" said Goku

"make sure to tell him to call me...i love the way he talks' said bra once again blushing

Videl and Gohan where having a tough time holding back their laughter

"_oh I hope Goten likes her_" said Gohan

"_i think Goten likes food more than anything else"_ said Videl

"_i don't know he certainly seems to like you...we better make sure bra and Goten get together that way he'll forget about his interest in you" _said Gohan

"_are you jealous of your brother...you probably should he is very cute" _said Videl in a teasing manner

"_ hey i thought I was cute" _protested Gohan

"_oh you are but not as much as Goten_" said Videl teasing Gohan some more

" _oh that it you're going to get it tonight_" said Gohan

"_can't wait_" said Videl

"hey Gohan Videl were leaving now or do you guys want to walk home" said Goku with his fingers placed on his forehead in ready position to instant transmit.

"sorry dad" said Gohan as he and Videl rushed over and grabbed onto Goku's exposed arm. Instantly Goku teleported the group to the son home.

Kaditz was the first to break off from the group and proceeded into the son home meeting Erasa in the living room. Gohan and Videl proceeded off to the GR to get some training done. Bardock and Jurles flew off towards the mediation stump.

"well you ready Trunks" said Goku

"yeah lets go" said trunks

Goku placed his fingers on his forehead and transmitted to the capsule corp. testing facility. They arrived there but the area was badly damaged the door had been blasted with a ki attack. There was a dark presence in the air something terrible was afoot.

"SANDRE" shouted trunks as he ran to the entrance running through what remained of the door ripping the metal as he charge inside. Trunks flew down the stairs at high speed

"_SANDRE...SANDRE ANSWER ME" _said trunks

"_TRUNKS DON'T ITS A TRAP_" said Sandre

Trunks hit the end of the stairs stopping at the bottom to search for sanders ki. Sandre was always difficult to track since she kept her ki as low as a human but he was able to make out that she was on the weapons assembly line. Trunks took of once more flying through the concrete walls, through the hallways and eventually found his way on the factory assembly line. There were still boxes and crates filled with ammunition everywhere missiles, bullets and explosives. Trunks saw Sandre was restrained and hanging from the ceiling by rope.

"SANDRE' shouted Trunks as he shot up towards Sandre.

Goku had followed trunks into the assembly line and saw a red giant "demon" of a man with a M on his forehead hiding from trunks view behind a tank.

"TRUNKS ITS A TRAP STOP" shouted Goku as he tried to intercept trunks.

Trunks reached .com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=_GOR5gvQwDI&NR=1re and sliced her restrained he immediately caught. He held her close to his chest his arms wrapped around her tight. Her mouth still had tape over it and gentles removed it.

"trunks it's a trap he's behind you" said Sandre

Trunks turned and saw the red demon looking at him with an evil smirk on his face. He wore a blue robe with a cape and had a M tattooed on his forehead

"well now that you got the girl lets test out my masters theory" said the demon as he raise his hand and prepared a ki blast

"LEAVE THEM ALONE" shouted Goku as he charged head first into the demons chest taking him to the grounds. Trunks flew towards the hole he made in the wall and placed Sandre in it

"you have to run okay" said Trunks placing his hands on her face

"no i won't leave you" said Sandre

"you have to...go now" said trunks planting a kiss on Sandre's brow

Trunks turned back and saw the demon was getting up to his feet along with Goku

"ah the general" said the demon

"how would you know that" said Goku dropping into his fighting stance

"it's all that's been on the TV and my master has plans for you along with all the Sayian's " said the demon

"who is your master" asked Goku

"enough talk I'm not here for you but for the girl so stand aside or i will do worse than killing you" said Deburra

"I'd like to see you try" said Goku

'very well..._I'm sorry master but there's been a change in plans_" said Debura. The demon summoned some spit and spat it at Goku striking him in the face

"what the hell your disgusting" said Goku as he tried to wipe it off only. His face began to turn to stone and his hand who he tried to wipe it off with began to turn to "no...no...what the hell...no" said Goku

"_chi chi we need Gohan track... Miari's ki"_ said Goku as he fully turned the stone

**Son home**

Chi chi was busying in the kitchen preparing a bed time snack for Goten when he heard Goku's voice in his head. "_chi chi we need Gohan...track Miari's Ki"_

_"Goku...Goku what is it_" said chi chi as she dropped the sandwich for Goten

There was no response. She immediately ran out of the house to the GR. Chi chi banged frantically on the door to the GR

"GOHAN...GOHAN...VIDEL OPEN UP_" _shouted chi chi

"is that chi chi" said Videl

"its mom" said Gohan as he got up from his push up position and turned the gravity down to earth's gravity thusly disengaging the auto lock. Chi chi busted into the GR

"what is it mom" said Gohan

"your father just contacted me with our bond he's in trouble...i cant feel him anymore Gohan its not like when he died but he's not...he's not there ...you have to find him Gohan...your father said to track Miari's ki" said chi chi

"alright mom...Videl lets go" said Gohan charging out o the GR followed by Videl taking off into the air tracking Miari's ki

At the Bunker

Miari looked in horror at what he saw. Goku had been turned to stone by the demons spit. The demon looked towards trunks and waved him over. Miari begin to make his way through the munitions factory and arrived in-between an assembly line and the demon. The two stared at each other intensely the demon was the first to speak

"well now i guess that just laves you then i will have the girl" said the demon smirking

"like hell you won't lay a finger on her" said Miari as he lunged forward at the demon transforming into an ascended Sayian. Miari's speed took Debura by surprise. Miari grasped onto Deburra and flew upwards through the factory ceiling and through the earth and rocks and eventually through the surface of the ground above. Miari continued to climb he shocked the demon by headbutting him them threw him to the ground followed by a barrage of ki blasts.

The ground was showed in the dust and smoke of the ki attack. Miari search for Demons ki it was still there in the crater. Miari waited for him to make the next move.

"_master it seems that i may need more power to take down this kid_" said Deburra

"i figures as much Deburra your getting your ass handed to you ...here take some more but take this kid out now I want that girl" said Babidi

"_yes master _" said Debura as his energy was increased by Babidi's magic

"alright now things are going to be different kid" said Debura as he lifted up into the air

"i don't think so...tell me how do I change Goku back" said Miari

"one way is the kill me but you won't be able to do that...another way is for me to reverse it by my will and don't worry once I'm done with you and the girl is with my master I'll let Goku go…. my master has big plans for him" said Debura

"you will not have her she is mine" said Miari

"young and full of hate mmmm ...you remind me of me when I was younger kid but enough chit chat time to fight" said Deburra as he charged at trunks ki blast in hand.

Deburra tossed his energy blast at Trunks. Trunks deflected it then took Deburra's fist to his face. Trunks recovered with a kick to Deburras stomach. Deburra retaliated elbowing trunk in the gut. Trunks broke from the close quarter fighting by ki blasting Deburra in his face then round house kicking him back.

Trunks powered up then initiated the next battle with Deburr. Moving to punch Deburra in the face. Deburra knocked his arm aside and struck him in the stomach. Trunks winced in pain but recovered launching a ki blast at Deburra. Deburra couldn't avoid the blast and it knocked him back creating a distance between the two fighters.

"Pretty good kid but I think I'm going to end this while you're still young" said Deburra as he disappeared from Miari's line of sight.

Miari looked around he couldn't see or track Debbura. Trunks winced in pain he had been struck in the back by Deburra the pain was mind numbing. Deburra took advantage of trunks distraction then punched him in the face further shocking him. Deburra tossed trunks back down to the ground instantly launching a ki blast barrage at the injured Sayian. Once the dust began to clear Deubbra saw that trunks was down and out for the count leaving him free to take his prize. Deburra searched for the girl his master was so intent on finding he felt a rise in ki behind him. As he turned around there was an explosion of energy and bright light.

"TRUNKS" screamed Sandre as her hair stood and turned yellow her eyes changed and she developed some muscle. It seemed that like with Videl she grown taller when she transformed.

"well another one of your Super Sayian's...after disarming two i think i can take you one little girl" said Deburra

"LIKE HELL HE'S MY MATE AND NOW YOUR GOING TO DIE" shouted Sandre

Sandre charged point blank at Deburra. He spat his spit at her but she incinerated it with a ki blast followed by a barrage of ki blasts at Deburra. Deburra raised his arms to block the damaged from the blasts. It was much more costly then he first anticipated. His clothes were torn in placed and his cape had been completely destroyed

"well it seems you may have some spunk" said Debura as he charged at Sandre

Sandre moved out of Debbura's way and kicked him in the back then ki blasted him once more and disappeared. Debbura looked for the girl; he was beginning to get scared no one had ever been able to surprise Deburra like this.

"Alright girly you may have some power but it won't be enough" said Deburra

"i don't think so" said Sandre as she appeared behind the demon grasping his shoulders and throwing him spinning out of control. She launched another barrage of ki attacks further damaging the demon kings body, clothes and pride

"alright you little bitch enough kidding around its time to go you have work to do for my master" said Deburra

"no I wont leave I'm just getting warmed up" said Sandre

"that was a warm up" said Deubrra being taken back by the girls statement

"you have no idea who your messing with ….watch" stated Sandre as she powered up. Her aurora grew even brighter and there was a huge shockwave of energy shooting out from her pushing Deburra back. Deburra tried to hold his ground but the force of the shockwave knocked onto his back

"no wonder master Babidi wants you…your just like your brother" said Deburra getting back onto his feet

"How do you know my brother" asked Sandre

"let's just say he owes me his life" said Deburra

"Satos is alive "said Sandre

"not that it will matter since you will serve the master soon enough but yes your brother is alive…now where were we….oh yes I was about to beat you" said Deburra dropping into his stance

"_DEBURRA…..DEBURRA" said Babidi_

_"_hold on…._what is it master_" said Deburra

"the one known as Gohan is on his way get out of there" said Babidi

"so what" said Deburra

"you fool he's the Sayian who beat Satos before….he's a Super Sayian 3" said Babbidi

"no….no if he gets here….

"yes Deburra now you must leave….restore Goku to life and go" said Babidi

"yes master" said Deburra

"HEY WHATS GOING ON ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT OR WHAT" said Sandre getting agitated

"I'm afraid not I must be leaving…so here I'll restore Goku to life" said Deburra as he outstretched his hand and released a white energy ball and direct it to Goku. The ball flew through the hole made by trunks and down to the factory floor. It flew towards Goku and entered the stone Goku. A instant later the stone broke and Goku was restored to life.

"what…what just happened" said Goku

"there you go he is alive and your boyfriend will be fine…..but this isn't the last you'll see of me I promise" said Debbura

"I'm not going to let you go like that" said Sandre as she raised a ki ball in her hands

"shows what you know" said Debbura placing two finger on his brow

Sandre tossed the ki ball at Debura but before it reached its intended target he disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL" said Sandre she was immediately taken back by what he had done.

Sandre looked for Debura's ki but he had disappeared. As she looked a soft voice only a Sayian could hear spoke "_Sandre"_ there was no mistaking it. It had to be trunks

"_TRUNKS….TURNKS_" screamed Sandre flying to where trunks had impacted the earth.

Trunks was buried under a rubble of rucks and dirt. Sandre ripped away the rocks and pulled trunks into her arms.

"Trunks…please don't die" said Sandre

Trunks placed a hand on Sandre's check. He opened his eyes and smiled at Sandre. His smile always made her smile to. It was amazing how trunks could still smile after all he had witnessed. The death of so many innocent in his timeline had affected him terribly and especially the one man who was father, brother and sensei to him Gohan.

"I'm not going to die …just got the wind knocked out of me ….hey you're a super Sayian" said Trunks

Sandre giggled and wrapped her arms around Trunks tighter "only because of you….trunks your sensei was right" said Sandre

"about what" said trunks

"anger is not true power" said Sandre

"well….what is" said trunks

"something I know and you'll have to find out" said Sandre

"not fair….if you can't tell me do you think you can give me a get well kiss then" said trunks with as big grin on his face

"I think I can arrange that" said Sandre leaning forward and engaging trunks in a passionate kiss

Gohan and Videl touched down outside the crater and saw the devastation of the battle. It looked like someone had set off a nuke. Because there were crater's everywhere and the environment was now a barren wasteland much like after the fight with Satos

"DAD….DAD WHERE YOU ….TRUNKS" yelled Gohan

"GOKU….TRUNKS WHERE ARE YOU" shouted Videl

"down here" said Trunks

Gohan and Videl stepped forward and looked in the crater seeing trunks being pulled to his feet by Sandre who was a super Sayian

"Sandre….you're a super Sayian" said Gohan looking shocked

"yeah…I am" said Sandre as she took off into the air pulling Trunks along with her out of he crater and setting down back on the surface

"how" said Videl

"trunks was in danger …I had to protect my mate" said Sandre

"what the hell happened" said Gohan

"I wish I knew son" said Goku as he flew out of the factory

"dad what happened I couldn't sense your ki" said Gohan

"what happened….well I was as sculpture for a bit" said Goku

"what" said Gohan and Videl

"there was a red demon of some sorts and he held Sandre hostage. I saved here then Goku tried to fight him but he got turned to stone by the demons spit" said Trunks

"by his spit" said Gohan

"I know it was disgusting" said Trunks

"then what happened" said Videl

"well Trunks took on the demon and had him on the run but his power seemed t have been increased and he knocked trunks out cold….then I became a super Sayian and fought him" said Sandre

"wow Sandre you're a Super Sayian…so the demons dead then right" said Goku

"no he disappeared out of nowhere just put two fingers on his forehead and vanished" said Sandre

"INSTANT TRANSMISSION" shouted Gohan and Videl

"I thought as much his ki vanished so fast before I could track him" said Goku

"well now what" said Gohan

"now we best get home…grab onto my arm" said Goku as he extended his arm

Trunks, Videl and Gohan grasped onto Goku's extended arm. Sandre was confused

"what are we doing" said Sandre

"oh my dad can do what the demon did….I'm Gohan by the way and this is Videl" said Gohan

"hi" said Videl

"I know trunks as told me much about you two….he was very jealous you two having a relationship and we didn't …you should have seen him trying to fight his urges to kiss me he never knew I felt the same way about him...till i made the first move" said Sandre

"Sandre…don't embarrass me please" said Trunks

"hey guys lets go" said Goku

Sandre grasped onto Goku's arm and he transported them to the son home

"is this your home trunks…its quite smaller then you described" said Sandre

"no its Goku's home" said trunks

"well we better get going then got a long day of training tomorrow" said Gohan

"yeah it was nice seeing you Sandre" said Videl

"you two Videl…I hope you don't think I'm like my brother and father" said Sandre

"of course your nothing like them" said Gohan

"and I don't harbor plans for revenge of the defeat of my brother and father... I know they are corrupted" said Sandre

"well thanks…..goodnight" said Gohan wrapping an arm around Videl and proceeding into the Son home

"well here we go" said Goku transmitting the group to capsule corp.

The appeared into the capsule corp living room catching Bullma by surprise while she was folding her laundry. She was so shocked the basket of laundry was sent flying into the air. Panties and bra's were sent flying everywhere.

"GOD DAMIT GOKU HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT…..hey is this Sandre" said Bullma

"yeah mom this is Sandre" said trunks

"my…my….lets see" said Bullma walking around Sandre eyeing her body and reactions

"what is she doing" said Sandre

"inspecting you" said trunks

"mmmmm….petite body….skinny legs….got some muscles…strong shoulders…..stands perfectly straight no back problems….she has good hygiene…..nice butt and breasts" said Bullma

"MOM" shouted Trunks

"sorry son but I know all about the appetite of the Sayian men…and I'm not talking about food" said Bullma winking and chuckling to herself

"she's' right you know…..now let me inspect her now" said Vegetta walking into the living room

"king Vegetta" said Sandre taking a knee

"rise…no need for that…..yet" said Vegetta walking towards Sandre. He circled around her like Bullma did and took a few sniffs catching her scent

"mmmm this is definitely the scent I've smelt on you boy….she does have a nice sturdy body…she is a Sayian's…a full blooded mind you…a super Sayian" said Vegetta

"WHAT SHES A SUPER SAYIAN" shouted Bullma

"yes remember I told you about the spike in ki that was her" said Vegetta

"my god" said Bullma

"I think she'll be a good mate…I am Vegetta your king and soon to be father in law" said Vegetta extending his hand

She took his hand and shook it with a tight grip

"firm grip I like that" said Vegetta

"thank you Mr. Vegetta sir" said Sandre

"Mr. vegget was my father just call me Vegetta or….dad" said Vegetta

"okay what the hell is up your not like this" said Trunks

"I am when I am dealing with family bo now be quite" said Vegetta

BRA….TRUNKS COME MEET YOUR NEW SISTER" yelled Bullma

Bra and Trunks were very Johnny on the spot appearing right at the door

"hey guys this my girlfriend Sandre" said Trunks

"hello" said Sandre

"so since Miari is me from the future does that mean that Sandre is my girlfriend too" said little trunks

"NO IT DEOSNT" yelled Miari

"shut up trunks" said Bullma smacking little Trunks with her frying pan

"technically trunks although we are in a way the same person on a genetic level...were form alternate dimensions in a way so no she is not your girl friend" said Miari

"whatever" said Trunks as he walked away

'yes...yes i have a sister" said bra wrapping both arms round Sandre's leg

The phone rang and Vegetta answered it but putting the speaker end to his ear

"hello...hello speak up i cant here you...SPEAK I SAY" said Vegetta

"Vegetta your holding it the wrong way" said Bullma

"so i am" said Vegetta turning the phone around "who the hell is it"

Um Mr. Vegetta it is goten...is bra home" said Goten

"hell no...no...no...no...no never will the spawn of Kakroot ever mate with my daughter" said Vegetta

"GOTEN" shouted bra jumping into the air and grabbing the cordless phone out of Vegetta hand and preceding the fly out of the room faster than Vegetta could blink.

"damit" said Vegetta

"oh come on Veggie me and chi chi have already begun planning their wedding its inevitable" said Bullma wrapping her arms around Vegetta

"what...no way is my best friend marrying my sister" said little trunks crossing his arms

"come on bro lighten up it's not going to be for awhile" said trunks turning the Sandre "want to go to my...I mean our room" said Trunks

"yes" said Sandre as she and Trunks ran from the living room into the hallway

"hey mom is there anything to eat" said little Trunks

**In Deep space aboard Brolly's command cruiser**

Brolly was pacing in the command center once more awaiting his son to wake up. Brolly was begging to lose his patience the waiting was absolutely killing him. Brolly felt a tremor a rise in energy, energy that could only belong to his children. It was Sandre her power increased dramatically even rivaling Brolly's power during his battle with Kakaroot.

"thats my girl...maybe you learnt who you truly fight for" said Brolly but as he said so he noticed the energy was different. Her energy felt different from Satos and his own. Her power was not fuelled by hate but by something Brolly couldn't understand.

As he tried to focus on her power once more it was gone and replaced by another power it was his son. As he felt the power increase there was a huge explosion originating from the med lab. Brolly smiled his evil little smile knowing full well just who it was.

The door to the command center opened revealing Satos now fully recovered. Satos strutted over to his father and took a knee

"my lord i am recovered i am ready to do your bidding" said Satos

"excellent my son...now we must begin your training" said Brolly

"more training" asked Satos

"yes more training...you must learn the value of patience because when you are patient you know when, where and how to strike" said Brolly

"i am ready father" said Satos

"excellent" said Brolly "_be ready Kakarot i am coming back and this time you will die... but first you will witness the devastation of the Earth and your first born son will die by my sons hand"_

End Chapter


	17. Chapter 16Training Sayian Style

A/N: I started writing my chapter in a very interesting way since my computer's motherboard went to hell. I started using the notes apps on my iPod and started writing in that and it helped out as lot because I had to go around a lot these last few days so whenever I was away from my mom s POS laptop I typed away on the iPod and then emailed it to myself when I got home….i think if I might ….might use write my next chapter on my iPod again and when I'm on my grad trip probably on the plane I'll probably put my music on and start typing away so there could be a chapter when I come home ….but I'm writing on an iPod so there's definitely going to be typing mistakes so I'll have to go through it….anyway here's the chapter might be the last one before I leave unless I start writing this weekend.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT<p>

Chapter 16

Training Sayian Style

Gohan's alarm clock sounded at 5am waking up Videl and Gohan. Videl groaned in annoyance she knew that they would be waking up early now to begin their preparation for the tournament. Videl buried herself into Gohan's chest and held on tight to Gohan not wanting to get up.

"five more minutes" said Videl

"oh come on Videl we have to train...you don't want to lose to Quotra do you cause you know what that would mean...but then again maybe she would make a good mate" said Gohan in a joking tone

"shut up Gohan" said Videl pushing Gohan off the bed onto the floor

"oh come on Videl I was only joking" said Gohan rubbing his head

"whatever...five more minutes" said Videl as she pulled the blankets over herself

"you want to play this the hard way ...okay" said Gohan as he jumped back onto his feet and grabbed hold of the blankets "Videl rise and shine" as he pulled back the covers revealing a very pissed off Videl

"GOD DAMIT GOHAN" said Videl jumping at Gohan tackling him to the ground

"Videl we have to go" said Gohan as he held back Videl's hands from strangling him

"WHEN I SAY FIVE MINUTES I MEAN FIVE MINUTES" screamed Videl

" SHUT THE HELL UP" said Kaditz

"YEAH WERE TRYING TO SLEEP" said Erasa

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'L GET MY FRYING PAN" shouted chi chi

"I'm sorry Videl but we need to get to the GR before everyone else" said Gohan "I only want to make you stronger"

"i...i know Gohan...I'm sorry to" said Videl as she moved to get off of Gohan only to be held in place by his strong arms

"hey i think i deserve more than an apology Videl" said Gohan with a smirk that would rival Veggeta's

"no" said Videl as she tried to get up again but was held in place by Gohan again

"come on Videl just one kiss" said Gohan using his puppy dog eyes that always made Videl do what he asked

"no not the eyes Gohan" said Videl trying to look away from him

"please"...pretty please" said Gohan intensifying his puppy dog eyes

"damit Gohan" said Videl as she leaned forward to kiss Gohan.

Gohan reciprocated the kiss and soon let go of Videl placing one hand on her back and one hand on her check.

"HEY YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE TRIANING VIDEL SO SHE WINS" screamed chic hi as she walked into their room

"come on mom" said Gohan

"NO GOHAN I WILL NOT HAVE THAT BITCH QUOTRA BARE MY GRANDCHIDLREN SO YOUR GOING TO MAKE VIDEL A SUPER SAYIAN 3 LIKE YOU BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT" screamed chi chi

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI ITS five AM GO TO SLEEP" shouted Kaditz

"SHUT UP KADITZ AND GET IN THE GR" shouted Bardock

" I GOT BETTER SLEEP IN A SAYIAN SPACE POD COMPARED TO THIS HOUSE" shouted Jurles

"CAN EVERYONE STOP SHOUTING PLEASE" screamed lime

"when did lime start sleeping over" said Gohan

"EVERYONE BE QUIET YOU'L WAKE UP GOTEN" shouted chi chi

"HE'S NOT HERE" said Jurles

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE WHERE THE HELL IS HE. " shouted chi chi

"chi chi Goten slept over at Bullma's last night remember" said Goku popping his head in the door

"oh right" said chi chi giggling as she said it. then turning her attention to the two demi Sayian's still on the floor "well get up already" said chi chi

"right" said Gohan as he lifted sidle off of him then jumped to his feet

"Gohan I want to talk to Videl for a minute so go start training" said chic hi

"what are you going to talk about " asked Gohan

"girl stuff now get out of here Gohan" said chi chi

Gohan looked at Videl with a worried look. Videl sensing his worries said to him "_it's alright I'll be right out_" she gave him her smile which always made him feel better

"_okay I'll see you in a bit" said Gohan_

"STOP TALKING IN YOUR BOND AND LEAVE GOHAN" screamed Chi chi

Gohan walked past his mother on his way out. chi chi closed to door behind her and walked towards Gohan's dresser. she turned to Videl and said "Videl do you love my son"

"yes" said Videl

"do you want to be with him for the rest of your life everyday...good and bad" said chi chi

"yes why what's going on chi chi" said Videl

"would you love my son even if he is broken beyond repair...would you stand by him through thick and thin . Never wavering you love and always be faithful" said chi chi

"yes ...chi chi what is it..what's going on" said Videl

"Gohan's going to ask you to marry you stupid" said chi chi grabbing the little black box out of Gohan's sock drew.

"ka...kami" said Videl as she feel backwards onto the bed from the shock "wait chi chi why are you telling me this isn't it bad luck for me to know"

"no it isn't when the man is scared shitless to ask the question" said chi chi

"why would he be scared" asked Videl

"because stupid he's head over heels for you and he let's be honest he's always been shy and he's so love with you that it drives him crazy" said chic hi

"how do you know that he's going to ask me" said Videl

"I've seen him practicing this proposal going down on one knee and planning speeches for days now" said chic hi

"when's he been doing this" said Videl

"whenever he can find time for himself...I may not have Sayian hearing but I can hear him muttering under his breath" said chi chi . chi chi stood on her tiptoes and crossed her arms and did her best Gohan impression ..."Videl there are many roads in life...will you marry me...please say yes"

Videl could hold in her laughter any more she just laughed her head off and was redder then a tomato

"really chi chi" said Videl

"really...now we need a plan Videl to make him propose without him realizing we've known because it will only make him more nervous" said chi chi

a little latter Videl walked out of the son home and communicated with Gohan via their link "_where are you_"

"_ GR was taken so I guess were training the old fashion I'm at the canyon come meet me" _said Gohan

"_on my way Gohan_" said Videl

At Capsule Corp.

Veggeta crept out of his bed unwrapping Bullma's arms carefully not to wake her not that he'd ever admit it but he truly cared for Bullma. That and if she got up she'd insist on making him breakfast and nobody wants that. Trunks and Sandre got up early and proceeded to the GR beating Veggeta there. Veggeta stood in the shadows outside of the GR. Trunks had powered up to his maximum and Sandre powered up to his level. Even though she just transformed last night her power was enormous. Veggeta was not happy at how easily the super Sayian came to everyone else but him.

"_I understand how kakroot was able to transform he spent his whole life fighting but then his brat transformed and then he transformed again ndfinnaly a third time…my brats transformed when they were still in diapers…well the present son anyway….bra she will need to upgrade her training maybe if that blond bimbo of a mother in law wouldn't take her shopping all day I could train her….oh great I can just see father laughing at me" _thought Veggeta

Veggeta walked away from the GR to make breakfast. Yes Veggeta can cook that is not a mistake. After spending so many days without food after insulting "woman" he had took the time to learn to cook he wasn't the best but he could cook up a mighty fine pancake.

Veggeta mixed all he needed for his pancakes and after assembling 50 of them he set them on the table. Turning his back for one second there was a gust of wind. He turned back and all his pancakes were gone.

'WHAT THE HELL" shouted Veggeta

Two voices speaking very low were heard by Veggeta

"did you see the look on my dad's face Goten" said who only could be bra

"_son of a bitch_" thought Veggeta

"no I was too busy eating the pancakes" said Goten

"hey your eating them all give me some" said bra

"oh come on Bra I'm hungry" said Goten

"so am I" said bra

"if you can catch me I'll let you have one of whatever you want" said Goten

"wait if I catch you I can have one" said bra with a devious smile on her face

"yeah I just said that' said Goten

"okay...but before we start this" said bra leaning forward

"what " said Goten

"this' said bra kissing Goten on the check

Goten was in his usually state after a kiss. He was paralyzed and had the son grin on his face. Bra wrapped her arms around Goten and said "I win"

"what " said Goten

"I win" said bra giggling letting go of Goten and she began to feast on her food

"what not fair" said Goten

Veggeta having enough appeared at the door way

"all fair in war Goten' said Veggeta

Goten like many boys would react when the father caught the boy kissing his daughter literally jumped back into the wall but unlike most people he went through the wall crashing into little Trunks bedroom thusly waking trunks up.

"what the fuck is going on " said little trunks

"BOY MIND YOUR TOUNGE" shouted Veggeta

"sorry dad" said Trunks " what is going on here"

"nothing absolutely nothing" said Goten as he began to whistle and walk away

Bra still had that smirk on her face. Veggeta looked down and didn't know whether to be proud or disgusted.

" _she is able to outsmart the spawn of kakaroot... though she did kiss him,...they stole my breakfast….if I tell trunks he and Goten will fight that would be entertaining and …wait the boy shouldn't be here so early there was no sleep over's_" thought Veggeta

"wait a minute" said Veggeta grabbing Goten by his hair and pulling him to Veggeta's level

"what are you doing" said Goten

"why are you here….there's no way you are up this early unless your training at home…there was no sleepovers last night with Trunks unless you…..no" said Veggeta realizing what happened

"daddy…Goten came over last night and we had a sleep over it was okay with Mr. and Mrs. son and momma was fine with it" said bra

Veggeta's eye begin to twitch and flashed a dark green for a second his hair seem to start to stand up and flash yellow.

"WWWOOOMMMAAANNN" shouted Veggeta thus waking everyone in the house up

Bullma pulled the covers off of her

"I knew this as coming but it's worth it if bra and Goten mate" said Bullma smiling knowing she would have to put on her little act where she would hate Veggeta and he would yell at her and she'd pretend to be annoyed though it turned her on slightly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU TAILESS MONKEY" shouted Bullma placing on her robe covering her naked body.

"WOMAN YOU WILL COME WHEN I CALL YOU" shouted Veggeta

"NO YOU COME TO ME" shouted Bullma

"FINE" shouted VEGGETA appearing at the door way

"what is it dear" said Bullma with an innocent smile

"THE SECOND BRAT OF KAAKORT HAD A SLEEP OVER WITH BRA LAST NIGHT AND YOU KNEW OF THIS" shouted Veggeta

"YEAH WHAT OF IT" said Bullma

"I will not having them bonding I do not want kakaroot as a brother in law" said Veggeta

"well Veggeta either bra and Goten bond or we won't ever have any special bedtime treats" said Bullma opening her robe revealing herself to Veggeta. Veggeta's jaw dropped at that

"_son of a bitch_…..TRUNKS ...BRA... KAKABRAT 2 GO TO THE GR" shouted Veggeta charging at Bullma

_"that's right you always fall for that one_" thought Bullma

"why do we have to go to the GR and what are those sounds your parents are making sounds like your mothers in pain" said Goten walking towards the bedroom

"NO GOTEN DON'T GO IN THERE" shouted bra and trunks

"why" said Goten

"JUST GO THE GR OR YOUR EYES WILL BE RUINED" shouted trunks

"okay.,…hey lets go train" said Goten

"GO THE FRICKEN GR OR I WILL OPEN THE DOOR" shouted Veggeta being very annoyed

"RUN GOTEN RUN" shouted bra and trunks

On a distant planet

Brolly sat with his son on top of a mountain over looking three peaceful cities. The people were slug like creatures with high levels of intelligence their power low levels were relatively low but their technology could pose a threat…to the average Sayian

"SATOS….which city do we attack first" said Brolly

Satos looks out at the three cities…one had a high power level but it could be because it had the highest population. Another had radios low power level filled with weaklings, the final was the biggest city and it had massive power levels but fewer people then both cities

"destroy the weakest on first to draw out the others" said Satos

"no" said Brolly

"what ,….what do you mean no there just expendable pieces of shit and no one will care about that city" said Satos

"wrong choice your thinking too much on the population" said Brolly

Satos smirked knowing what to pick now

"the highest population one it has the middle level power fighters it would throw the others off balance as to who dies next" said Satos

"wrong again" said Brolly

"FINE THEN THE ONE WITH THE LOWEST POPULATION AND HIGHEST POWER LEVEL" shouted Satos

"wrong" said Brolly

"THERE'S NO OTHER OPTION FATHER" said Satos

"yes there is an option knowing who to strike the first time…now you need to take out the most powerful of the fighters….imagine where on earth if we were to kill kakaroot and his friends then the earth will be defenseless leaving it open for us" said Brolly

"what's this supposed to teach me" Said SATOS

"to teach you to be calm and react on instinct to know what is right" said Brolly

"who cares about patience father we have the power to destroy them we can rule the universe" said Satos even more agitated now

"son you have much to learn….the reason we were defeated is because we were too impatient…to quick to attack…we need to smart with our power you felt the loss of your power when Gohan defeated you just as I did when Kakarot defeated me…the reason we lost our power is because we rely too much on our power….we use to much sometimes not enough…I learnt to control my power you must do the same and patience will help you" said Brolly

"but father with my new powers I can defeat them all" said Satos

"yes your are more powerful now thanks to the battle from earth and whatever happened to you on your way off of here as increased your power but my son you must remember that that our enemies are powerful just like us and their numbers are growing" said Brolly

"what do you mean" said Satos

"son there is another grandson of Bardock and he is an ascended Sayian ...and your sister Sandre has achieved super Sayian and is now fighting for earth" said Brolly

"SHE'S WHAT…UNGRATEFUL BITCHHOW DARE SHE CHOSE THEM OVER YOU FATHER" shouted Satos

"what do you expect you tried to kill her" said Brolly

"I should go there right now and kill them all" said Satos

"no my son you will not go to earth until you are ready I promise one day you will go and when you do we will win…now back to your lessons I want you to read this book" said Brolly tossing a book to Satos

"red….come on father how is this going to help" said Satos

"when you finish that book you will have hopefully gained some understanding of patience" said Brolly

"fine" said Satos opening the book

**On earth**

Gohan and Videl were pushing themselves to their limits. They were training in a small canyon deep in the 439. After days and days training there was many craters and holes in the canyon walls. Videl had pushed herself to mastering the ascended Sayian transformation and Gohan after being insisted by Videl transformed into his super Sayian 3 and fought her with everything he had. Gohan and Videl were finishing up for the day. Their gi's had been ripped and burnt and skin was exposed.

"that's enough I think Videl" said Gohan

"no I'm not stopping I have to beat Quotra" said Videl lunched a kick at Gohan's head

Gohan nodded the kick and retaliated it a ki blast . Videl deflected the blast and freed her leg from his grip and uppercut him in the jaw. Gohan returned the favor but swiping out her legs causing her to fall on her back.

"you done yet" said Gohan feeling kind of annoyed

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME" said Videl pushing herself and head-butting Gohan in the chest catching him by surprise. Videl went into a rage filled attack. She launched dozens of punch's, kicks and finally several ki blasts. Now Gohan wasn't harmed by these attacks but he did pick up a few new bruises.

Videl jumped back and placed her hands together. Gohan followed the same he knew what she was going to do or at least he thought he did.

"kame…hame….HA" said Gohan and Videl

Gohan poured out his energy into his attack waiting for Videl to increase her attack but that never happened. Gohan couldn't see Videl but he could feel her ki and it was rising but none of the power was going to the energy wave. Gohan wonder what she was doing lowered his energy on his wave. Videl took advantage of this and ceased her attack. His wave came flying towards her and she used her energy to dodged it. Videl appeared behind Gohan and struck him in the back above the tail. Gohan collapsed to his knees from the pain.

"got you" said Videl

After Videl had vented her anger out she felt like she was about to pass out. Videl began to stumble and her eyes felt heavy. Gohan fell out of his pain like trance and caught her. Videl was sleeping peacefully in Gohan's arms and reverted back to her base form.

"I'm so proud of you" said Gohan

Videl having enough conscious wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and snuggled closer to him making Gohan blush.

"well I guess were done now" said Gohan reverting to his base form and took off in the air for home.

**The Mall**

Kaditz woke up that morning with a groan he knew what today was. Erasa's father demanded that erasa introduce Kaditz to the family immediately. Chi chi had been informed of this and told Kaditz that he would be coming with her today to the mall with Bullma they were going to give him a makeover.

Kaditz walked down the mall feeling very annoyed he was forced to carry all of the woman's clothes and they hadn't even stopped off to get him anything not to mention the black hole of a stomach was growling.

"I thought we were here for me" said Kaditz as his stomach growled louder

"oh right Kaditz I forgot it was you okay here's a nice store said chi chi

"for the love of god all I need a dress shirt and pants that's what Erasa said " said Kaditz

"oh come on Kaditz lets have some fun with this…..besides you have to be ready for when you go shopping with Erasa" said Bullma

"that is as likely as Kakarot solving a algebra problem" said Kaditz

"oh come on Kaditz here try this black shirt on" said chi chi

Kaditz set down the massive bags of clothes and pulled his shirt off

"no not here Kaditz there's dressing rooms" said chi chi

"this will be faster" said Kaditz taking the black shirt and buttoning up all the buttons (**_much like Gohan's white shirt he wore in the lime episode during the cell saga only it was black and obviously bigger_**)

"_damn Kaditz if I was 20 years younger I'd be all over you_" said Bullma

"_WHAT WAS THAT" shouted Veggeta via mental link_

_"nothing dear_" said bullma

"_ it better have been or that little shit is dead_" said Veggeta

"BULMMA… BULLMA HELLO BULLMA" shouted cbic hi

"what" said Bullma snapping back into reality

"you zoned out there the second Kaditz took his shirt off" said chi chi

They were now at the cash register and paying for Kaditz clothes. Kaditz grabbed his beg and began to sneak away trying to avoid the woman and further shopping. But was unsuccessful

"KADITZ ….GET BACK HERE" said Bullma and chi chi

"damit Dendee" said Kaditz

"hahaha who needs satellite when I have the greatest reality TV show in front of me…actual reality" said Dendee as he began to laugh menacingly

**Back on earth**

Gohan landed in front of the house and Walked inside to find Kaditz pacing in the living room. Gohan was careful not to draw attention and snuck into his room. He laid Videl down on the bed and covered her up with the blanket. Gohan leaned forward and planted a kiss on Videl's forehead. He left her sleeping so he could get some food for the both of them. As he entered the kitchen his cousin finally noticed him.

"Gohan does this shirt look fine" said Kaditz

"yeah I guess" said Gohan

"okay….what about my pants" said Kaditz

"fine I guess why what's going on " said Gohan

"I'm meeting Erasa's father tonight and I'm scared out of my mind here is absolutely no way that I can impress the man and if I can't impress him how am I supposed to get his blessing and if I can't get his blessing how am I going to marry Erasa" said Kaditz

"wait marry your planning on proposing to Erasa" said Gohan

"that's earths custom isn't it" said Kaditz

"just don't say that in front of my mother or she'll start planning it and never stop till the priest says you can now kiss the bride" said Gohan

"shut up Gohan I'm nervous enough as it is" said Kaditz

"take easy man just be yourself" said Gohan

"right be myself….for the love of god Gohan I'm an alien you've seen all those hate speech videos that have been going around ….YouTube just filled with them" said Kaditz

"yeah Hercule isn't helping either that guy done nothing but post hate messages on TV and the internet" said Gohan

"oh look here's another one " said Kaditz pointing at the TV

The TV showed Hercule standing in front of the WMAT delivering another hate speech message and as usual people were cheering for him even after the truth had been revealed the majority of people still believed that Hercule killed cell and he never denied it.

"oh hello there….it's me your friendly neighborhood Hercule Satan….I'm here to tell you that the WMAT is coming up in a month and its very exciting because you will get to see your champion and hero defeat the alien scum that have invaded our planet…I encourage all of the previous finalist to come out and fight because they are true champions….and I mean you two Goku I'm going to beat you and prove once and for all that tricks are not martial arts and for you Gohan I'm going to crush you then ship you all off my plant…..THIS IS EARTH FOR EARTHLINGS NOT FREAKS" said Hercule The crowed erupted in cheers and believing in Hercule and what he was doing was right.

"don't worry about him when the WMAT he's going to get his ass kicked" said Gohan

"I really want to be the one to do it I've had enough of this guy and I've never even met him" said Kaditz

"my dad is a dick" said Videl stepping into the kitchen

"Videl I thought you were sleeping" said Gohan

"I was hungry" said Videl

"well here take this sandwich I made it just the way you like it" said Gohan handling her a 10 layer ham and bacon sandwich

"I've trained you well haven't I" said Videl taking the sandwich and began to devour it till it was gone

"VIDLE GOHAN NO EATING TILL SUPPER" shouted chi chi coming out her bedroom followed by Goku

"is there food I'm hungry" said Goku

"Goku you ate an hour ago " said chi chi

"yeah but after what we just did I'm pretty tired" said Goku pulling chi chi into for kiss thusly grossing out everyone

"for the love of Dendee mother come I don't see how fun it is to torture us like that" said Gohan

"oh son just wait till you have your own kids you'll understand just how fun it is then" said Goku

"speaking of kids Gohan..Videl have you mated yet I want some grandchildren" said chi chi

"MOM" said Gohan now being really embarrassed

"chi chi boundaries please and were to young" said Videl

"oh come on Videl I was only two years older then you when I had Gohan" said chi chi

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CAN YOU POEOPLE STOP BEING SO SELF INVOLVED…how do I look" said Kaditz

"you look fine Kaditz don't worry about Erasa's dad dear I had a lovely conversation with his wife and she see's eye to eye with me so she'll set her man straight if he steps out of line" said chi chi

'you talked to Erasa mom…what did you say" said Kaditz

"oh don't worry I told her the good stuff….smart…strong….you already have a career…..and your related to Goku son that really convinced her you were a good guy" said chi chi

"why is that does she know me" said Goku

" you can say that" said chi chi smirking

"well who is she" asked Kaditz

"she's your future mother in law that's all you need to know for now and don't piss her off "said chi chi

"whatever" said kaditz. He looked down at his watch "SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE" said Kaditz running out of the home bumping into Jurles

"watch where you're going" said Jurles

"kiss my ass" said Kaditz taking off into the sky

"what's his problem" said Jurles

"just meeting his mates family...hey speaking of mates how's lime: said chi chi

"she's good i guess" said Jurles

"are you planning on popping the question" said chi chi

"what" said Jurles looking confused

"ARE YOU GOING TO ASK HER TO MARRY YOU" shouted chi chi

"we only just met a few days ago" said Jurles

"it's never too early to start a family" said chi chi

Gohan and Videl had a hard time containing heir laughter and seeing this chic hi decided to torture them as well and start the plan. Winking at Videl letting her know it was time for the plan.

"what are you two laughing at you two are ones to talk...when you going to ask her to marry you Gohan" said chic hi

Gohan immediately stopped laughing and begin to feel nervous and blush. Videl seeing this as her opportunity said to him " yeah when are you going to propose" as she crossed her arms

"i...um...i was planning ..."said Gohan

"wait your planning to propose" said Videl acting surprised

"um...i have a few ideas in my head" said Gohan

"yes" said Videl

"what" said Gohan looking confused

"i said yes...that is if you want to marry me" said Videl

"you would" said Gohan his grin was the biggest ever since he the happiest he's ever been

"oh my god is this actually happening" said Goku

"shut up Goku your ruining the moment" said chi chi smacking Goku with the frying pan

"really you really would" said Gohan

"yes you idiot...do you have a ring" said Videl

"um well...yeah it's in our room hold on" said Gohan as he ran to his room

"this is going great chic hi just like we planned" said Videl both chi chi and Videl were jumping up and down like little girls (**A/N i know its a little OC but I'm trying to make Videl a little more feminine since meeting Gohan but don't worry she's still going to be a tomboy**)

"wait what you planned this" said Goku

"why" said Jurles

"chi chi was with me and she told me that he's going to propose to me for some time now and he's even been practicing" said Videl

"how do you practice that" said Goku

"well he would go down on his knee...i saw him practicing a speech and I knew he would be too shy to do it on his own so we decided to help him out" said chi chi

"here he comes" said Goku

Gohan came dashing into the kitchen and dropped to his knee holding out the black box where he kept the ring. Gohan opened the box and revealed a engagement ring,. it had a small blue diamond that matched vides eyes. it wasn't the largest diamond but Gohan felt that Videl would like it and she did.

"oh Gohan" said Videl

"Videl would you...would do me the honor...of ...of ...I...life is full of roads to take and...oh god where was I" said guan stuttering on his words

Videl in a very commanding and forceful tone said "Gohan we'll do it together okay"

"okay" said Gohan

using their link to create what their we're going to say they both spoke "will you marry me"

"yes" was the response from both of them

Gohan got off his knee and stood up. he looked down at Videl and leaned forward and they both shared a kiss of fierily passion. as they kissed a click was heard that could only come from a camera. they both broke their kiss two minutes later after not being able to hold the beat any longer. Gohan grabbed Videl by the waist picking her up and began to spin. The two demi Sayian's never felt happier,.

" oh Goku look at those two" said chi chi

"i know ...THATS MY BOY" said Goku getting up from his sit and wrapping Gohan and Videl into a bear hug squeezing the life out of them.

"dad...were choking" said Gohan

"oh right sorry" said Goku .Goku turned to Videl and smiled at her " welcome to the family...I've always wanted a daughter" said Goku

"thank you Mr. son" said chi chi wrapping her arms around Goku giving him a soft hug

:oh my little babies growing up" said chic hi as she lounged at Gohan wrapping her arms around him

"mom...I'm not a baby anymore" said Gohan

"oh Gohan you'll always be my baby" said chi chi

Bardock entered the son home witnessing what had just occurred

"_thank god it went as i envisioned it_" thought Bardock

"hey dad guess what you got a granddaughter now" said Goku

"i know Goku by the way watch that vase" said Bardock

"what vase" said Goku as he walked forward but slipped on the rug and knocked chi chi's grandmothers wedding gift into the air. luckily Gohan was able to catch it.

"DAMIT GOKU HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO BE CAREFUL IN THE HOUSE " screamed chi chi

while chi chi was chasing Goku around the house Bardock waved Gohan and Videl outside. Bardock lead the two demi Sayian's outside the house and turned to face them.

"what is it grandpa" said Gohan

"Gohan now that you and Videl are engaged i suppose its only right that i give you to my engagement gifts" said Bardock

"you dot have to get us anything Bardock" said Videl

"yes i do...Gohan this is for you" said Bardock removing the headband from his head. he took Gohan's hand and placed it on his palm holding his hand there as well

"Gohan this is covered in the blood of friends ...they were entirely innocent but they deserved a lesser fate then the one they received...i give this to you now and I ask that you promise to always protect what you love and never fight for yourself but for what is right" saidBardock

"i promise grandpa" said Gohan

"take this this gift and bring honor to your clan" said Bardock removing his hand then he turned to Videl

"I have a gift for both of you know" said Bardock reaching into his pocket pulling out a silver bracelet with something in Sayian on it.

Bardock grabbed Videl's hand and placed in on her wrist. Bardock then took off an identical bracelet that was on his wrist. Taking Gohan's hand he placed in on his wrist as well.

"what are these' said Gohan

"this is part of our culture when two bonding mates agree they are destined together they placed identical bands on their wrists and wear them for life …till death that was my mates bracelet Videl" said Bardock suppressing a tear from his eye

"I can't accept this Bardock" said Videl

"no I know she would want you to have it and its only right that you two wear them….besides they were my grandparents anyway so its only right I pass them on to my grandchildren" said Bardock

"thank you grandpas" said Gohan placing tying the bandana on his forehead.

Bardock looked at Gohan. The bandana fit him perfectly almost like it was meant for him.

"Gohan I wish I could tell you two that you will life a peace because there is no peace for sure for everyone….i see many possible futures …..there is a darkness approaching and you two must be ready I urge you both to train as hard as you can….become equals in your power and archive higher levels" said Bardock

"I promise grandpa" said Gohan

Gohan wrapped his arms around his grandfather hugging him tightly, Bardock stood there paralyzed he never was goo with expressing himself. Bardock slightly tapped Gohan's back.

"ok….alright" said Bardock

Gohan broke from his hug with Bardock and said to him " thank you grandfather I promise you that me and Videl will train and defeat whatever threat is coming " said Gohan

"that's right nothings can stop us" said Videl leaning on Gohan

" i know you two...you two are something special...now get back inside and get some sleep were waking up early tomorrow " said Bardock

"what why" said Gohan

"you guys need to up your training so you're going to train longer harder and faster" said Bardock

"alright grandpa" said Gohan and Videl

**Meanwhile**

Kaditz arrived outside of Erase's home in Satan city. the home was located in a nice suburb area not to rich but not poor it was middle class lifestyle. Kaditz arrived at Erasa's home and did his best before knocking to flatten his hair, tuck his shirt in, popped a few breath mints in his mouth and picked his teeth before knocking.

The door opened before Kaditz could touch the door and there stood Erasa. Kaditz gave Erasa a big smile he was always happy to see her

"KADITZ" shouted Erasa jumping into his arms

"Erasa i saw you this morning what's with this" said Kaditz

"Kaditz I've just missed you" said Erasa trying her best to lie

"Erasa what is it" said Kaditz looking into her eyes

"daddy said...daddy said that if you don't make a good first impression we can't see each other anymore" said Erasa

"um...well..." said Kaditz trying to regain his confidence "_this will make her laugh_" thought Kaditz

"don't worry Erasa I will just blast him into a million pieces if he ever does that...hahaha" SIAD KADTIZ doing his best Veggeta impersonation

Erasa tried hold in her laughter "oh Kaditz" she said as she stood on her toes and engaged in a fiery kiss with Kaditz

"well it seems he has no respect for others for the love of god your kissing out in public" said a short balding man with a beer belly in a black business suit

"sorry" said Kaditz breaking from his kiss with Erasa but still kept her in his arms

"we'll let go of her goddamit" said the man

"sorry" said Kaditz letting Erasa out of his arms and backing away from her

"daddy this is Kaditz" said Erasa

"that's the best you can dress" said the man

"i….i didn't know how to dress…I could go home and change" said Kaditz

"sweetheart who's there" said a voice form inside

"nothing he's just leaving" said the man

"is that Erasa boyfriend" asked the woman

"not anymore" said the man

"DADDY" said Erasa

A loud sneeze could be heard from inside

"oh shit" said the man

"CARL WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" said a blond woman appearing at the door

"launch dear I was just saying that this boy is not good enough for Erasa" said the man as he began to cower

"YOUR NOT GOING TO BE THE JUDGE OF HIM NOW GET INSIDE ALL OF YOU OR I'L GET MY MACHINE Gun" SCREAMED THE blond woman

Everyone ran inside to the living room where they stood side by side to be inspected by launch. Launch stepped in front of her husband and gave him a pissed of look. She walked in front of Erasa and gave her a slight smile. The blond woman stood in front of Kaditz and gave him a look over. She stretched out her hands and felt Kaditz arms, patted his chest, checked if he smelled. The woman took a step back and stared Kaditz in the eyes. Kaditz id not blink he would not blink he would not back down from this woman.

The blond woman raised one hand out for a handshake and Kaditz extended his. "you are related to Goku" she asked

"yes Kakarot is my uncle" said Kaditz

"well any family of Goku is family of mine…now let's eat" said Erasa

Kaditzelt a sigh of relief and as he did his stomach growled shocking short man.

"what the hell whens the last time you ate" said the man

"3 hours ago" said Kaditz

"CARL ….you remember the man I told you about Goku's a relative of his and he's an alien" said launch

"he's related to Goku and….WHAT HES A ALIEN" the man takes a second look at Kaditz and recognizes him as one of the Sayian captain

"OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU …YOUR…YORU A SOLDIER RIGHT " said carl

"yes I'm a captain in the Sayian army" said Kaditz

"he's also one of the strongest fighters in the universe daddy" said Erasa clutching Kaditz arm

"HEY SUPPERS GETTING COLD I DIDN'T SLAVE ALL DAY OVER THIS STOVE FOR NOTHING" shouted launch

"coming mom …come on Kaditz" said Erasa pulling Kaditz along with her into the dining room

"an alien...she's dating an alien...hell no...no freaks in my family no way...no fucking way" said Carl waving his arms around

"yes fucking way so sit down and shut up or I I'll get my gun and fill you full of holes" said Launch

"yes ma'am" said Carl walking past Launch into the dining room

* * *

><p>AN: alright there's this chapter I got my computer back in case anyone is wondering and its super charged so now I have time to write my story this weekend and the days before I leave...might I might be able to write another chapter. I hope your enjoying my story and I think next chapter we'll be starting the Tournament. have a good day. have a good day


	18. Chapter 17 Let The Tournament Begin

A/N: hello I did I guess I came up with another chapter so this chapter Is possibly going to be the last for at least a week that is if I didn't write on my trip and I probably will though cause i'm a total nerd and its a 6 hour plane ride there and back…I hope all those who have stayed loyal are still enjoying…please review my story let me know what you think and tell me how you feel about what I'm doing I mean I feel like I'm flying an airplane with no instruments telling me where to go just going by what I see.

A thank you goes out to AnimeGirlDBZRulesFireGirl (I like your name) your desire to see Carl cower before Launch will be granted (insert evil laugh) ,DarKestDaYe. especially DarKestDaYe because I'm a fan of his and to have an author who you're a fan of review your story and call it original is just an amazing feeling so thank you ...leaving me comments good or bad... although preferably good always makes me feel good. GohanSsj thank you for your positive review I knew I suck at grammar some things slip past my eyes while I'm editing and I will do my best to correct those mistakes ASAP.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

Chapter 17  
>let The Tournament Begin<p>

(finally eh)

Finally the day of the WMAT has arrived, time to see if the training has paid off. Although the tournament is going to be taken seriously by everyone. But it is not the tournament that worries the z fighters. It is the promise from Shin that he would return and tell them just what this threat they are facing is.

Gohan awoke at the tone of his alarm clock, his eyes shooting open knowing that today is the day. Today is the day where the Sayian will show the world just how strong they are and hopefully expose Hercule as the liar he is.

Videl still laid sleeping resting her head on Gohan's chest. Videl eyes opened up slowly and yawned and annoying nod.

"five more minutes" she said

"oh come on Videl we have to go " said Gohan shaking Videl awake

"no….let me sleep some more" she said

"VIDLE GOHAN GET UP BREKFEAST IS READY"s shouted chi chi

"FOOD" said Videl as her head shot up now fully awake

"yes Videl there's food now get up" said Gohan

"YES " said Videl jumping out of the bed and slipping on her sweats and one of Gohan's shirts then ran out the door.

"_well someone's hungry_" said Gohan

"_shut up_" said Videl

Gohan crept out of the bed slowly and slipped into his fighting gi. Tying the bandana onto his head. Gohan stepped in front of the mirror and looked at himself. Hey made sure is hair wasn't ridiculously spiky. He checked to see if there wasn't any holes in his clothes. Chi chi walked into the room and looked at Gohan checking himself out in the mirror.

"oh sweetie come on we have to leave soon…hurry or there might not be any food left" said chi chi  
>"NO FOOD" said Gohan charging past his mother to the kitchen where he began to stuff his face<p>

"oh so much like your father" said chi chi

Bardock walked into the house followed by Jurles and Kaditz both bearing fresh bruises  
>"getting some last minute training done" said Gohan shovelling 15 pancakes down his throat<p>

"yeah I'm going to beat you Jurles and win it all" said Kaditz

"like hell I'm going to win it all" said Jurles

"excuse me guys but who's the super Sayian 3 here" said Gohan "me" pointing his thumbs at himself

"GOHAN DON'T GET COCKY" said chi chi smacking him with the frying pan

"come on mom it's the truth" said Gohan

"chichi hand me that frying pan I want some practice" said Videl extending her hand

"NO NO OKAY I WON'T BE COCKY" said Gohan "_the last thing I need is for you to start doing that_"

"_well don't be cocky then Gohan_" said Videl

"_alright…..my fiancé_" said Gohan causing Videl face turned red

"VIDEL YOU BETTER BE READY" shouted chi chi

"yeah I'm more than ready chi chi I bet I could give Veggeta and Goku a run for their money but I don't know why you insisted on so much training... Quotra is just a second class Sayian not even a super

Sayian…. I bet even Krillian could beat her" said Videl

"hey what's that supposed to mean" said krillian as he walked into the home

"oh nothing kirllian" said Videl

"whatever…..so are we going or what" said krillian

"daddy where's trunks" said marron tugging on kirllian pants

"I'm sure we'll see him at the tournament maron….why do you care so much" said kirllian  
>"idiot" said 18 smacking Krillian then sitting beside Videl<p>

"what was that for" said krillian

"you best just be quiet kirllian" said Gohan

"oh Gohan your learning so fast" said chi chi ruffling his short spiky hair

"what's he learning" said krillian

"TO DO REPECT WHAT WOMAN SAY" shouted chi chi

"whatever..where's Goku" said Kirllian

"he's out training with Goten there should be getting back soon enough" said chi chi "hey wait  
>where's that pervert Rohsi wasn't he coming with you"<p>

"yeah i had to carry the old guy because he keeps trying to grope 18…hey where is he" said krillian

"here I am" said Roshi jumping out from behind the couch running towards Videl. Both hands extended heading for her chest. Gohan stood up to intercept him but Videl was quicker slapping the man into the wall leaving a hole in the wall resembling Roshi's body.

"crazy bitch" said Roshi pushing himself up

"I'M CRAZY... I SHOULD KILL YOU" shouted Videl

"just ignore him" said chi chi

"IGNORE HIM HE JUST TRIED TO GRAB MY FIANCE'S BREASTS" said Gohan

"YOUR WHAT" said Krillian

"oh right I forgot to tell you Krillian" said chi chi

"man it's like I went from a regular to an occasional friend what else haven't you guys told us that Videl is pregnant…you're not pregnant are you" said Krillian

"NO I'M NOT RPEGNAGNT" said Videl

"jeez I was just asking" said krillian

"mommy daddy are fighting today" said Marron

"no sweetie mommy and daddy know when to pick our battles and a tournament with a bunch of Sayian's in it isn't going to be fair for us humans" said Krillian

"I'd be in the tournament if I didn't trust father not to lose you sweetie" said 18

"hey I've never lost her" said Krillian

"NEVER LOST HER...what about pacific play land" said 18

"come on... that was only for five minutes and we found her" said Krillian

"SHE WAS ALMOST RAN OVER IN THE PARKING LOT YOU INCONSDIERATE JERK" shouted 18

"YOU LOST YOUR DAUGHTER….18 CATCH" said chi chi tossing her the frying pan  
>18 caught the frying pan and turned to give her husband an evil look and slowly advanced on him<p>

"it's not like she would have been hurt she's about as strong as Chi Chi" said Krillian

"doesn't matter" said 18

"no 18 come on I thought you were over it" said Krillian

"THIS ISNT JUST ABOUT THAT ITS ABOUT A LOT OF OTHER THINGS" shouted 18 smashing the frying open down on Krillian's head.

"damn that hurts" said Krillian

"thanks chi chi I feel a lot better now...I'm going to get one of these" said 18 tossing the frying pan back

"what no please 18 no" said Krillian begging on his knees. Everyone began to laugh at what they were witnessing.

"hey guys we should get going now" said Goku

"BUT DADDY WE HAVE'NT ATE YET" said Goten

"oh right" said Goku

"Kaditz we got to get an apartment when were of age ….because if we stay here any longer then we'll go insane" said Jurles

"agreed" said Kaditz nodding his head

"WHAT….WE DIDN'T GET THAT EXTENISON JUST SO YOU CAN MOVE OUT WHEN YOU COME OF AGE EVERYONE'S GOING TO BE LIVING HERE FOR A LONG TIME" shouted chi chi

"she's right I'm not letting you two run off to get an apartment of your own I'll lose my two favourite Sayian punching bags" said Bardock

"but mom when we graduate me and Videl were thinking of renting an apartment you know for when we go to college" said Gohan

"NO" said chi chi

"but chi chi we..." said Videl

"NO...AND THATS FINAL MY BABIES ARE GOING TO LIVE HERE FOR YEARS AND YEARS TILL I'M OLD AND GRAY" shouted chi chi

"your already old and gray " said Kaditz

"SHUT UP KADITZ " shouted chi chi smacking Kaditz with her frying pan

"it's the truth" said Kaditz rubbing his forehead **(A/N:" it is true** :) )

"SHUT UP KADITZ" shouted Bardock Gohan and Videl

"alright I'm done" said Goku setting down his plates

"me to' said Goten finishing up his breakfast

"Videl dear you're not fighting in that are you" said chi chi

"oh right... thanks chi chi" said Videl dashing away to change

"HURRY UP VIDEL WE ARE LEAVING SOON " said chi chi

" I KNOW" shouted Videl

" Mommy...Daddy...can I fight in the tournament today" asked Goten

"well I don't mind Goten maybe you'll win it all like your daddy did" said Goku

"GOKU GOTEN WILL NOT BE A FIGHTER I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY" shouted chi chi

"were just going to wait outside" said Krillian pulling 18 and Marron with him out the door

"chi chi come on what's the problem with Goten fighting he can still study Gohan did" said Goku

"DAMIT I'VE ALWAYS GOT TO BE THE BAD GUY BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" said chi chi

"WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND... TELL ME WOMAN" said Goku banging his fists on the table breaking it in half

everyone in the house was shocked even chi chi. never had Goku ever raised his voice to chi chi. never had he ever acted like this before.

"what" said chi chi still shocked by what Goku has said

"I SAID WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND" said Goku standing up "WHAT DONT I UDNERSTAND WOMEN...TELL ME ...YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW FIGHTING HAS AFFECTED EVERYONE... YOU THINK I'M A FUCKING IDIOT"

"dad calm down" said Gohan standing up

"daddy why are you yelling" said Goten

with the sound of his children voices Goku snapped out of his rage.

"what...what happened" said Goku holding his hand against his head

"Kakarot you just ...snapped" said Bardock

"what was all that shouting" said Videl as she stepped back into the kitchen

"I...I snapped but...chi chi why are you so scared it's okay" said Goku walking towards chi chi with his arms extended

Chi chi flinched at Goku. Goku extended his arms to chic hi but she stepped further back. she had never been scared of her mate before and now she didn't know whether he meant her harm or if he was her normal Goku who she loved.

"chichi it's alright ...I'm so sorry I don't know what happened" chi chi still refused to look at Goku "chi chi Please look at me... I swore I would protect and love you forever the night we were married and I will keep that promise"

Chichi turned to face Goku seeing the look on his face. The look told get everything that the man before her was Goku. the one she loved and loved her back.

"OH GOKU" shouted chichi running into Goku's open arms

Goku wrapped his arms around chi chi lifting her off the ground  
>"daddy what's going on" said Goten<p>

"I don't know why chi chi that happened but I am so sorry" said Goku

"what did just happen dad's...Dad's not like that" said Gohan

"the way he behaved was very...Sayian like" Kaditz

"hey is it safe to come in yet" said Krillian peaking into the home.

"yes its fine come in" said Bardock

"no stay out there were leaving now" said Goku pulling chi chi along with him to the door and then outside.

"what happened to your dad Gohan" said Krillian

"I don't know but whatever it was it definitely wasn't my dad" said Gohan

"it was the Sayian Kakarot was engineered to be... I fear something foul is afoot" said Bardock

"HEY WE GOT A TOURNAMENT TO WIN LETS GO" shouted chi chi

"well...you heard her boys ...and girl we have a tournament to win" said Bardock stepping out the door

Meanwhile

Hercule Satan sat in his private helicopter, En route to the WMAT. Hercule had his head buried in his hands. for weeks now he had feared what was approaching, they day when he would shown for what he is a fraud. Hercule awoke the day after the Sayian's arrived with a swelling headache and a vivid memory of what happened. He didn't care for what Goku had said to him about Videl and family, to him that was bullshit alien lies. No what he remembered so vividly was the challenge he had made on national TV and now he has no choice but to honour it.

"oh man I'm a dead man...please kami if you let me win I will ...I will donate a million..no...no ten million zeni to cancer or something ...PLEASE LET ME WIN" thought Hercule

Hercule begged and begged for what he desired and he heard an annoyed voice in his head that came out as "really...are you really trying this...you took the credit for my friends deed...tried to keep Gohan and Videl from each other when their obviously meant to be...insulted my friends ...called me a freak ...and I plain just don't like you so I got something rrreeeeaaaallll good planned for you" the voice was followed by a slightly evil chuckle

"PLEASE KAMI NO HELP ME PLEASE I CAN'T POSSIBLY WIN" shouted Hercule

Hercule's manager looked up puzzled at what he had said " what are you doing Mr. Satan" said manager

Hercule quickly jumped into his victory pose "um that's just my ugh...act...yeah its just my little act just to make you laugh cause you know ...I'M HERCULE SATAN SAVIOUR OF EARTH AND DEFEATER OF CELL. NONE CAN RIVAL MY SKILL AND BALANCE" said Hercule. The helicopter experienced turbulence causing Hercule to fall on is ass.

"oh I get it...Mr. Satan you make me laugh" said manager with a little chuckle "just a few more hours...jjjuuuussstttt a few more hours and then once he loses you go sign a contract with that Gohan kid ... make him a super star , Hercule a super loser and make a ton of money in the process... BOYEAH"

Elsewhere  
>Babidi stared into his crystal ball at the unfolding fight between Goku and chi chi. Babidi expected Goku's dark side to strike down chi chi in a fit of rage, thusly allowing Babidi to cease control of this powerful Sayian.<p>

"DAMN WHY ,...WHY HOW'D YOU BREAK FREE" shouted Babidi

"master Babidi sir I don't know why this happened but I assure you we need not any tailless monkey's I can get us the power we need " said Deburra

"yes Deburra...I'm so sure you could do that considering that you couldn't even best that Sander girl and if you try to attack Gohan then you will most certainly die...no we need these Sayian's under MY command and we will get them...make sure that Yamu, Spopovich and those Sayian's are there I will release MajinBuu today and once he is free the universe will be MINE" said babidi howling an evil laugh

" master those sayians don't listen to orders and you know there a liability as I think once their done me erase them from existence" said deburra

"no deburra I have something special planned for them ... And you Deburra... So get moving" said babidi

"yes master babidi" said deburra

"well why are you just standing there" said Babidi

"right master on my way" said Deburra as he left the room

Babidi approached the egg of MajinBuu. Eyeing the radar seeing the power level was so minimum.

"soon Buu soon you will be free and once you are then I will have no need for idiots like Deburra" said Babidi

WMAT

Veggeta leaned his back against the tree he was very annoyed. Bullma was busy trying to keep bra and little trunks form killing each other while Sandre and Mari had run off to Kami knows where to do Kami knows what. Piccolo already present took up to leaning against the wall in deep concentration being disrupted by Bra throwing trunks at a passing giant of man with bulging muscles and a large M tattooed on his forehead.

"sorry mister" said Trunks jumping down to the ground

The giant man glared at Trunks with murderous intent in his eyes "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING BRAT" shouted the man raising his hand to smack trunks

"NO" said Veggeta moving from his position against the tree to in front of Trunks blocking the giant man's hand and holding it in place.

"LET GO OF ME SHORTY" said the man raising his other hand to smack Veggeta but was caught but Veggeta.

Veggeta applied pressure crushing the man's hands making him fall to is knees

"FUCK STP IT...STOP IT...FUCKING STOP IT" begged the man

"I don't like people who hit children...especially if it's my child SO DON'T EVER DO IT AGIAN OR I WILL CAUSE YOU MORE PAIN THAN YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE " said Veggeta releasing the man from his grip

" I'L KILL YOU" said the man raising his fists

" SPOPOVICH" shouted another man with less bulging muscles and a M tattooed to his head as well

"whatever Yamu" said Spopovich standing up to leave

"HEY ASSHOLE YOU TRY TO HIT MY SON AGIAN AND I'L KILL YOU" shouted Bullma

"relax woman I took care of it...and you" said Veggeta pointing at Trunks

"what" said trunks  
>"you should be getting ready to fight... today is going to be a challenging day and your acting like a child" said Veggeta<p>

"well he is a child" said Bullma

"WOMAN ...I am trying to make a warrior out of this spoiled brat" said Veggeta

"HE IS MY BABY VEGGETA... I CARRIED HIM FOR NINE MONTHS... HE'S MY LITTLE BOY ... HE WILL NOT BE A WARRIOR HE'S GONNA BE A BUISSNESSMEN LIKE HIS MOTHER" shouted Bullma

"but i don't want to be a businessmen " said Trunks

"SHUT UP TRUNKS OR I STAT YELLING AT YOU TWO" screamed Bullma

"hey Bullma why you yelling" said Goku leading his group now being followed by Yamcha, Ox King, Paur, and Olaang

"oh hey guys...nothing just a little disagreement" said Bullma

"sounds a little more than a disagreement hey Veggeta who was that guy" said Goku

"I don't know but I don't like him" said Veggeta

"but you don't like anyone Veggeta" said Gohan immediately making everyone laugh  
>"SHUT UP KAKABRAT #1" said Veggeta<p>

"hey Goten" said bra jumping front of Goten

"oh... hey bra" said Goten very nervously

"want to go play" said Bra

"yes" said Goten

"great lets go" said bra pulling Goten along with her into the air (yes Bra can fly)  
>"hey wait a minute I am not okay with that" said Veggeta<p>

"relax veggie their perfect together speaking of which trunks why don't you go play with Maron " said Bullma

"why would I want to do that" said trunks

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN" shouted Bullma ands 18

"um ...nothing come on Marron ...let's...lets go play" said Trunks

"GREAT BYE MOMMY BYE DADDY" said Marron as she grabbed trunks by the collar and ran off.

"oh their so cute hey 18 we could be sisters if those two bond and get marred" said Bullma

"WHAT NO...I'm already going to be related to Kakarot not to midget too" said Veggeta

"what's so bad about me" said Krillian

"NOTHING KRILLIAN...right Veggeta" said Bullma giving Veggeta glare that would have made Cell shake in his boots ...if he had boots.

"whatver...KAKAROT lets register for this pathetic tournament...and by the way the human Hercule is mine to kill" said Veggeta

"actually Veggeta you can't kill Hercule cause there's no killing you have to knockout, make them submit, win by points, or force them out of bounds and if you kill him your disqualified" said Gohan

"AND HE'S ,MY DAD SO YOU CAN'T KILL HIM" shouted Videl turning to Gohan "RIGHT GOHAN"

"right ...Videl" said Gohan stuttering under his fiancé's gaze

"what kind of tournament is this...can't kill your opponent thats idiotic" said Veggeta

"no killing damn... I was really hoping on crushing Yuri's skull" said Kaditz

"WHAT WAS THAT KADITZ" shouted a loud voice from behind was Erasa with her father and mother.

"oh shit" said Kaditz  
>"KADITZ YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYONE UNLESS THEY TRY TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE DO YOU UNDERSTAND" screamed Erasa<p>

"yes Erasa" said Kaditz hanging his head low in obedience

"that's my girl taking control of the freak" said Carl

"Carl...ugh Carl don't... talk like that their not freaks" said Launch

"be quiet woman their not freaks they are..." said Carl going on a rant

"DADDY THEY ARE NOT FREAKS...MOM SNEEZE" screamed Erasa

"NO LAUNCH PELASE...DON'T SNEEZE NNNNNOOOOO" said Carl

" why what happens when I sneeze " said launch

"well hey there pretty lady you know I used to know your mother back in the day sure looks like you got your looks from your mother and not your father... Say how about we ditch these losers Hey baby" said master Roshi winking then smacking Erasa's butt

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" said Erasa as he began to strangle the old man

" hey don't my mother a bitch it's not her fault he's a total ass" said baba flowing above her crystal ball

" hey baba what's up" said Goku

" I'm not sure kid I was told by king yema who was told by king kyi who was told by the grandkyi who was told by someone else to come to earth for some reason I don't know what's going on...they never tell me nothing"  
>"well maybe they want to give you some time off and have a good time sis ….say can I borrow your crystal ball for a minute I want to ugh….check on something" said roshi<p>

"NO WAY ARE YOU GOING TO USE MY BALL TO WATCH YORU SICK TV SHOES" shouted baba

"oh come on sis" said amsterroshi

"oh master you haven't changed one bit" said ox king

"EXCUSS ME IF WE CAN HAVE ALL TOURNAMENT PARTCIAPNTS BEGIN TO LINE UP AT THE REGISTERATION DESK THAT WOULD BE HELPFUL" said WMAT employee

"well lets go….I'll race you Videl"| said Gohan running to the desk

"bring it on" said Videl chasing after Gohan

"oh just look at those two" said chi chi

"damn freaks this si bullshit why am I here" said carl

At this moment a bug had landed under launches nose causeing her to sneez

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY ARE YOU HERE ….WE'RE HERE TO CHEER ON OUR FUTURE SON IN LAW SO ACCEPT IT" shouted launch "AND YOU" pointing at Roshi

"oh no" said master roshi cowering behind ox king

"master what are you doing" said ox king

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT" shouted launch chasing after roshi

"KAKAROT BARDOCK LETS GO REGISTER" said Veggeta

"actually sire I prefer to stay out of this tournament " said Bardock

"why dad don't you want to fight" said Goku

"I'd love to but someone has to help the woman look after the little demi Sayian's and I'm too old for this shit" said Bardock

"whatever fine" said Veggeta storming off

Bardock looked at his grandchildren Jurles and Kaditz

"boys you two must fight with honor and respect today…remember not to go full out or you\l destroy the island….remember to honouryour opponent even if they are easily defeated... always respect your enemy and never let your guard down…good luck" said Bardock

"thank you grandfather" said Jurles and Kaditz

"HEY BARODCK LETS GO" screamed chi chi

"coming chi chi" said Bardock

Gohan approached the desk first beating Videl there

"hi I'd like to register myself GohanSon" said Gohan

"okay have you any previous medical conditions that would prevent you from entering the tournament" said monk

"um no I don't think so" said Gohan

"please sign this liability form" said monk

"okay" said Gohan signing the form

"please step through these gates and wait with the rest sir" said monk

Gohan stepped aside giving Videl her turn

"name" said monk

"Videl son" said Videl

"Son" the monk looked confused excuses me isn't it Satan" said monk

"it was but I'm engaged now so I took my fiancés name" said Videl

"well then okay" said monk

"OH MY GOD VIDLE HYORU ALREADY CALLING YORUSLEF A SON….I GOT TO TWEET THIS" screamed chi chi

The other fighters all took their turn till it came to Goten and trunks.

"hello there little guys I'm afraid there's no junior tournament this year" said monk

"that's fine we're fighting in the adult tournament" said trunks

"yeah I'm going to win" said Goten

'I'm sure you would kid but there's an age limit of 17 so you can't fight with the adults" said monk

"what my brat is more than ready for the adult completion this is bullshit" said Veggeta

"why isn't there a junior tournament" asked Videl

"wellapparently there wasn't enough funding for the junior tournament and there's not as many youth fighters as there were in previous years" said monk

"NO FIGHTING BUT WE TRAINED SO HARD" shouted Goten

"come on guys you could get hurt in the adult tournament anyway…hey wait a minute you look familiar" said monk

"well he should he's an exact copy of me I'm Goku the previous world champion fighter" said Goku

"GOKU OH MY GOD…..well I'm sorry sir but even with your training i cannot allow them to fight today try again next year guys" said monk

"Goku what's going on" said chi chi

"there's an age restriction so they can't fight in the tournament" said Goku

"oh thank god my baby are not going to get hurt now" said chi chi

"but I wanted to fight mommy" said Goten

"don't worry you will fight Goten soon enough" said a man with purple skin and a Mohawk standing beside a red giant

"heyit's you...um what was your name again" said Bullma

"you may call me Shin" said Shin

"well hey there...wait you're the guy who gave us some sort of warning what was that about" said Gohan

"all will be revealed in time...now please I must register also, come Kibito" said shin

"listen here you i am king Veggeta ruler of the Sayian's and one of the most powerful beings in the universe you will tell me what the hell is going on" said Veggeta

"VEGGETA DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT" shouted piccolo actually looking scared

"what is it piccolo he doesn't look that tough" said Goku pushing the little purple man back

"GOKU DON'T TOUCH HIM" shouted Piccolo now having appeared in front of Goku and bowing to shin

"please sir forgive him he knows not of who you are" said Piccolo

"its fine I haven't kept a good enough watch of this area so it is only fair not everyone will recognize me" said Shin

"why would we recognize you are you famous or something kid I'm pretty famous you might recognize me as Yamcha you know the baseball player...yeah I'm pretty famous want an autograph kid" said Yamcha

"shut up Yamcha " said Bullma

"EXCUSS ME WOULD EVERYONE WHO IS PARTICPATING IN THE TOURNAMENT PLEASE APPORACH THE PODIUM AS TO WHICH I AM STANDING ON" said monk on a megaphone

"well lets go then guys" said Goku walking past security attempting to be followed by chic hi

"I'm sorry ma'am but you have to take a seat in the stands only fighters are allowed past this point" said monk

"oh right well good luck Goku" said chic hi kissing Goku on the check "good luck Gohan" said chic hi kissing Gohan on the check

"mom your embarrassing me" said Gohan

"oh relax Gohan" said chi chi turning to Videl "Videl I remember my first tournament"

"technically this isn't my first tournament" said Videl

"shut up" said chi chi smacking Videl "anyone what I was saying is I remember how it felt to be fighting here at the WMAT and the possibility of fighting with the one I loved was terrifying but you have to remember to not go easy on them fight to your last breath and never show no mercy "

"okay chi chi" said Videl

"HURRY UP YOU BAKA'S" shouted Veggeta

"right come on guys" said Goku leading the other fighters away

once they were alone Kibito turned to his master. "masterare you sure of this plan...should we not use someone older with more ...more " said kibbito

"no Kibito I'm afraid the Son child will have to be the one he has a lot of strength and Babidi desires that power we must for the time being allow things to unfold as they would" said Shin. He began forward past the security "come Kibito we have a universe to save"

inside the WMAT

Key, Quotra and Yuri were in the back of the massive crowed leaning against the brick wall. Quotra had her sights set on Gohan tracking is every move. Yuri was focusing on Kaditz with burring fury in his yes. Key stared out at Trunks having recently joined the Z fighters. Key had a fiery hate for the Sayian prince because he had claimed Sandre as his own. the Three Sayian's were all their for their own selfish reasons but they also felt a calling to be there's something was willing them to be there and every time they fought the urge it only intensified.

"soon...soon Gohan will be mine" said Quotra

"Quotra don't you think your being a little ...oh I don't know...obsessive" said key

"what are you talking about" said Quotra

"you broke into his house and crawled into his bed that's not normal" said key

"oh and watching Sandre from afar isn't obsessive at all" said Yuri

"that's different you know damn well here brother told me to keep an eye on her" said Key

"well he's dead killed by my Gohan...so all his commands are negated" said Quotra

"it's not a matter of orders it is matter of my word and I will keep my word" said key

"whatever ...oh i must be going i got to check on my mate" said Quotra

Quotra walked off into the crowd

"that bitch is straight up crazy" said Yuri

"that's an understatement" said key nodding his head in agreement

Quotra crept in the crowed suppressing her ki so Gohan wouldn't know she was here. Quotra walked up behind Gohan placing her hands over his eyes covering his sight

"guess who my love" said Quotra

"son...of...a...bitch" said Gohan

"no the bitch is your girlfriend remember i am your mate" said Quotra

"for the love of god woman he doesn't like you" said Kaditz

"shut up third class spawn" said Quotra

"hey you want to go bitch" said Kaditz

"relax Kaditz once I'm done with her you can have a go" said Videl ripping Quotra's hands off of Gohan

"oh hello Bidel how are you doing you ready to lose your mate" said Quotra

"once again its Videl and like hell am I ever going to lose Gohan so you can just scamper on back now to whatever hole you crawled out of" said Videl

"bitch you might have my man now but in the end I'll beat you" said Quotra

"yeah sure I'm stronger then can ever be so why not just drop out right now" said Videl

"a true warrior knows that appearances aren't everything" said Quotra walking away

"what does she mean by that" asked Videl

"nothing she's just trying to get under your skin ,….don't worry Videl she's a pushover" said trunks

"hey guys why are the three stooges here" said Goku pointing at the three Sayian's in the corner

"nothing dad" said Gohan

"there here kakaroot because I wanted three other Sayian's here and they have the highest base levels in the army other then you the captains and myself of course" said Veggeta

"WHAT VEGGETA YOU ALLOWED TO COME HERE" shouted Gohan

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN BRAT….yes I allowed them to fight I want to see these Sayian woman fight over you boy …it'll be entertaining" said Veggeta

"why dendee why" said Gohan

"hey man I didn't do it" said deendee as he descended onto the ground

"dendee what are you doing here" said Gohan picking up his friend and a big bear hug

"Gohan...can't breathe" said dendee choking

"sorry so what's up" asked Gohan

"what I can't come and watch my friends fight " said dendee

"I'm so happy to see you …hey is Popo here with you" said Gohan

"popo ...no he's watching earth for me giving me some time off" said Dendee

"excuses me but you're not a fighter so you need to leave" said monk

"okay it was great seeing you guys …Gohan I'm sure you'll win" said dendee

"I hope so" said Gohan

"come on son don't talk like that you're the best in the planet right now I bet" said Goku

"well I got to go guys good luck today' said dendee leaving

"EXCUSS ME BUT WERE STARTING TESTING FOR THE TOURNAMENT SO PLEASE COME TO ME" said monk

The group moved in closer to the stands and stood in the front the monk took up the loudspeaker once again.

"well now that we're all here we can tell you that testing for the finals are going to be different this year…in earlier tournaments we would have preliminaries but since there are so many of you here we've been forced to test you by your strength" said monk

Several punching machines were pulled out from the back and place in front of the crowed

"now would you please line up in front of a machine" said monk.

The Z fighter group all got in front of the first punching machine

"before we begin we have a great honour today….the previous champion Hercule Satan has decided to demonstrate his our raw power and show you all how as he would say it a true warrior fights" said monk

a short round of applause came from the crowd of fighters as Hercule made his way out onto the stage . apparently not many fighters liked Hercule. I guess Hercule being a show off and showing off all his money and all his endorsements.

"well it looks like some humans have enough sense to see this man as the piece of shit he is" said Veggeta with a smirk

"HELLO. it's me Hercule Satan I know what your all thinking its Hercule Satan we'll never be as good as him he's the saviour of the world...well let me tell you something...you are exactly right I am the best around and no one's going to ever take me down" said Hercule

"HURRY UP ALREADY" shouted Spopovich

"Hello Spopovich you ready to lose again hahahaha I see you've grown some muscles I bet you'll be challenge being human you know and not cheating alien freak" said Hercule

"here we go" said Gohan with a sigh

"Mr. Satan um you're supposed to hit the machine and leave not preach your beliefs" said monk

"oh right well anyway I'm going to show you all how its down" said Hercule stepping in front of the machine "now you raise your fist like with and draw it back then taking a swing at the machine" said Hercule as he threw a punch at the machine

"and the results are...115...absolutely astounding" said monk

"YEAH BABY THATDS HOW ITS DONE NO ONE CAN BEST ME I AM THE BEST NO ONE NOT EVEN THE DELVIERY BOY CAN BEAT ME...YOU HERE ME YOHAN OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU" shouted Hercule

"YOU KEEP TELLING YORUSELF THAT" shouted Gohan

"well I must be going I got a tournament to win hahahaha" said Hercule as he walked off

"well now let's see how everyone else does" said the monk

"alright it's my turn i guess" said Gohan walking up to the machine

"okay now remember son you don't have to worry about failing cause there's always next year" said the monk

"okay" said Gohan bringing his right arm back then throwing it forward at the machine sending it flying into the wall

"oh I'm sorry I broke your machine" said Gohan

"way to go Gohan don't you know the meaning of restraint" said Videl

"my...my word that's...that's impossible" said the monk

"has he passed your stupid test yet" said vegetal

"i...i suppose so you...you may go on now i guess" said monk

"alright here we go Videl there bringing another one out" said Gohan

"alright miss try it now" said Videl

"alright" said Videl arching her arm back and frying forward destroying the machine just as Gohan did

"opps" said Videl

" way to go Videl don't you know the meaning of restraint " said Gohan in a mocking tone

"shut up Gohan" said vide

"for the love of god were going to be here all day now because of you rats" said Veggeta

"way to go Videl you really gave it to the machine" said Goku

"great job Videl now were stuck here" said Kaditz

"sorry about that...so do I pass" said Videl

"yeah...yeah you ...you pass go...go on now please" said monk who looked close to fainting

"yeah lets go Gohan" said Videl running past Gohan

Gohan and Videl ran past the testing grounds and found themselves in the WMAT building. there were dozens of rooms filled with weights, TV's, rec. rooms, pools, pool table ect.

Gohan and Videl found themselves in a rec. room with a big TV and took a sit down on the couch. Gohan laid himself out on the couch and Videl crawled onto the couch in front of Gohan. Gohan immediately wrapped his arm around her then the turned the TV on with his free hand. The TV showed the news coverage of the tournament which wasn't very interesting.

"Gohan how do you think today will turn out" said Videl

"i don't know but I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen" said Gohan

"i know i have that same feeling...could it be Brolly" said Videl

"no...no this feels different its evil...yet I can sense some good in it...but its not all celar it's like trying to listen to the sounds the ripples a little pebble makes when it is dropped in water" said Gohan

"whatever it is Gohan I'm sure I can beat it" said Videl

"well you should you were trained by the best" said Gohan

"yeah i was" said Videl as she yawned and closed her eyes

"get some sleep I guess Videl" said Gohan kissing her on the forehead before he to drifted off to sleep.

Soon Gohan and Videl feel asleep.

Gohan and Videl wrapped in his arms fighting and Videl had snuggled as close to Gohan as she could it was truly a beautiful moment for the young Sayian couple. of course such things cannot always last. Gohan could feel something poking him in the face disturbing him from his slumber.

"five more minutes" said Gohan trying to get back to sleep

"BRAT WAKE THE HELL UP" shouted Veggeta

if Videl hadn't been held by Gohan she would have jumped off the couch.

"Veggeta come on let them sleep " said Goku

"NO ...we have to go their doing the draw to see who fights who" said Veggeta

"yes I hope I'm up against Quotra the first round I want to kick her ass ASAP" said Videl

"EXCUSS ME BUT WE NEED ALL TOUNRAMENT PARTICIPANTS TO THE STAGIN NOW" said a voice on the intercom

"well lets go" said Gohan getting up from the couch bringing Videl with him

The Z gang made their way to the tournament staging area. the board was already set up numbered 1-16. The announcer was present with his sunglasses and his usual suit.

"Goku baby you made it " said announcer walking over to the Z gang

"yep here I am" said Goku

"wow...hey Gohan you going to take your man down" said announcer

"yes I am" said Gohan

"you know if you win this year you'll the record of youngest to ever win the World Martial Arts Tournament" said announcer

"really that would be awesome" said Gohan

"not if I take it from you Gohan" said Videl

"in your dreams Kaka brat this is my tournament to win" said Veggeta

"sir were set to begin" said monk

"right let's get this show on the road" said announcer

The announcer approached the board. the board was now computer screen connected to a computer. The WMAT was a lot more advanced then previously the computer will randomly determine fighters position on the board.

"alright now this is how its going to be done the computer will randomly select your names and place them on the board" said announcer "any questions no good let's get this started...flip the switch baldy"

The monk at the computer flipped the switch and the names came up in the following order

Match #1

Piccolo #1 Vs. Shin #2

Match #2

Mari #3 Vs. Key#4

Match #3

Gohan #5 vs. Kibito #6

Match #4

Goku #7 Vs. Veggeta #8

Match #5

Kaditz # 9 Vs. Yuri # 10

Match #6

Jurles # 11 Vs. Spopovich # 12

Match # 7

Videl # 13 Vs. Quotra # 14

Match # 8

Yamu # 15 Vs. Hercule #16

"well there it is here folks in fifteen minutes we'll begin the first match" said announcer

"no way dad and Veggeta the first round" said Gohan

"yes Kakarot I won't have to wait to beat you" said Veggeta

"hey piccolo what is it you look ...well you look green then normal are you okay" said Gohan noticing the look on Piccolos face

"it...its him...he's my first opponent...i can't beat him" said Piccolo

"what do you mean Piccolo" asked Goku

"you wouldn't believe me ...but that's the Supreme Kai" said Piccolo

End Chapter

A/N: hello i hep you liked my chapter I really like it that you continue to read and review my story and let me know your ideas. you can email me at "". now I'm leaving the country in a few days for my grad trip so don't expect a chapter for 2 weeks probably ...unless I start writing on my iPod but I might not cause I will be on vacation. well anyway have a good day or night whenever you read this and please continue to read my story. Peace I'm out


	19. Chapter 18 Seperation

A/N: Before begin I must say I am impressed with myself I did two pages of this chapter before i left on my trip. During my trip on the plane, on the buses, during my connectingflightsI wrote 25 pages (when put on Microsoft in times roman 12 font) on my ipod...HOLY SHIT...thank you all to the reviews I received while I was on my break...I had a really good trip and was sad to come home but man did I miss my bed and of course all you wonderful people.

Reincarnations

Chapter 18

Separation

Match #1

Piccolo #1 Vs. Shin #2

Match #2

Mari #3 Vs. Key#4

Match #3

Gohan #5 vs. Kibito #6

Match #4

Goku #7 Vs. Vegeta #8

Match #5

Kaditz # 9 Vs. Yuri # 10

Match #6

Jurles # 11 Vs. Spopovich # 12

Match # 7

Videl # 13 Vs. Quotra # 14

Match # 8

Yamu # 15 Vs. Hercule #16

"well there it is here folks in fifteen minutes we'll begin the first match" said announcer

"no way dad and Vegeta the first round" said Gohan "pardon my French but shit just got real"

"YES" shouted Vegeta raising his arms in the air "I won't have to wait to beat you, finally my time has come"

"hey Piccolo what is it you look ...well you look green then normal are you okay" said Gohan noticing the look on Piccolos face

"it...its him...he's my first opponent...I can't beat him" said Piccolo

"what do you mean Piccolo" asked Goku

"you wouldn't believe me ...but that's the Supreme Kai" said Piccolo

" who Shin he's a Kai " said Goku "So what from what I've seen of King Kai their not that tough... What are you a coward go out there and kick his ass"

"DAMIT GOKU HE'S DIFFERENT I CAN'T DESCRIBE IT" shouted Piccolo being a little hysterical

"now that now way to talk" said a voice

"who said that" said piccolo looking around for the source of the voice

" what's wrong with the green man" said Vegeta

" Piccolo what is it" said Gohan placing his hand in his friend

" if I didn't know better I think that it was kami" said Piccolo

" you, Dendee or your other half" asked Videl

" the other half but he shouldn't exist anymore" said Piccolo

" I knew someone was going to crack today never thought it would be the green man" said Kaditz

" I'M NOT CRAZY" Shouted Piccolo

" of course you're not crazy Piccolo It's me Kami... Wait I'll try talking to everyone to prove your not mad" said kami " hello old and new friends it's nice to be with you once again"

" it is kami" said Gohan gasping

" yes it's me Gohan... I must say you have grown intellectual, physically, emotionally and you've found love I am so happy for you and Videl!" said kami I thought you might run into her one day I even had a plan for getting you together but this way is just as good"

" thank you kami" said Gohan blushing and blushed even more when Videl leaned against him

" what do you want kami" asked Goku spitting the word Kami as he said it

" who the hell are you talking to" said Kaditz

" yeah I'm confused I thought that younger Namecian was kami" said Jurles

" I am the old kami before Dendee" said kami " during the time of cell I combined myself with Piccolo in order to make him strong enough to defeat Cell! Unfortunately my sacrifice was in vain since cell got stronger absorbing androids 18 and 17. But it does not matter I'm speaking to you know because I feel there is a grave threat to earth"

" what is it kami" asked Goku

" it's a terrible evil that was locked away years ago I don't know much about it was before my time as guardian" said kami " but from what I can tell you is that the devils are inside the walls"

"what the hell does that mean" said Vegeta

" several residents of earth have fallen under the control of the evil you must be wary the enemy is amongst you" said Kami

" who's being controlled Kami" said Piccolo

" I'm not sure but... I'm afraid I must go now I'm sure that Shin will make things more clear, good luck my friends" said kami as his presence left the z fighters

" what the hell was that" said Gohan

" Not good that's for sure ... Piccolo you should get ready for your match" said Goku

" yeah sure" said Piccolo leaving the group to prepare for his match

" this day is just getting more and more weird" said Videl

Yeah I wonder how mom is doing with the kids" said Gohan

Mean while

The gang has settled into a good spot in the stands looking down at the tournament board which had just been updated. Everyone was astounded that Goku and Vegeta were going head to head in the first round

" yes Vegeta and Goku in the first round my Vegeta's going to get the best it f tech way before he wins it all" said Bullma

"EXCUSE ME MY GOKU IS THE BEST HE KICKED VEGETAS ASS BEFORE HE CAN DO IT AGIAN" screamed chi chi

"their first fight was a draw and Vegeta can kick Goku's ass any time anywhere" said Bullma bumping heads with chic hi

" hold let's just calm down now" said ox king

" shut up Ox or their won't be a cat fight ... yeah baby rip the others clothes off "said Roshi

"master that's my daughter" said ox king

" what did you say you pervert" said chi chi her eyes twitching

" what nothing oh nothing ... Say look at that Videl and that hottie Sayian chick are fighting in the end... Definitely going to see a cat fight" said Roshi

"Mommy what's a cat fight" asked Goten

" Goten your too much like your dad" said trunks

" something you don't ever need to know about" said chi chi  
>" okay can I get some food" said Goten<p>

" Goten you just ate an hour ago" said chi chi

"but I'm hungry" said Goten

" I can take him Chi chi" states Bardock

" fine whatever" said chi chi

Yeah grandpa let's go " said Goten jumping out of his seat

" hey I'm hungry too can I go" said trunks

" sure trunks" said Bullma as she took money it of her purse" Bardock here lunch is on me" handing him the money

" alright thank you my lady" said Bardock

" oh Bardock" said Bullma blushing then recovering control of herself said ". hey if you see Sandre tell her to get her butt up here I don't want her to miss trunks match"

" will do... Come you children from hell" said Bardock

"BARDOCK HOLD GOTEN'S HAND" shouted chichi

" what he can walk by himself… I'm not doing that" said Bardock

Chichi gave Bardock her "do you want to get slapped" look that would have made Frieza dropped to the ground and roll into a ball rocking slightly

" yes ma'am" said Bardock extending his hand to Goten

" trunks hold Bardocks hand too" said Bullma

" what no I'm not a little kid" said trunks

Bullma used her own version of chi chis look. Trunks began to shake at his mother's look.  
>" yes mom" said trunks grabbing Bardocks free hand<p>

" I guess I'm on nanny duty then huh" sad Bardock

" you didn't get to raise any of your kids so think of this as time missed" said Bullma

" fine" said Bardock pulling the two Demi Sayians with him

Krillian leaned forward with a concerned look on his face. He tapped Bullma and chi on the shoulder " Bullma chichi I know Bardock is tough but I don't think he can handle those two" said Krillian

" I don't care if he can handle them so long as they don't blow up the arena before Vegeta kicks Goku's ass" said Bullma

" same here but with GOKU kicking Vegetas ass…..besides we need some time to ourselves" said chi chi

" I'd hate to have to deal with those two 247 " said Olaang

" yeah those brats scare the day light out if me" said Yamaha

" hey don't call my son a brat" said Bullma standing up

" yeah Yamaha don't talk about what you don't understand" said chi chi

" I don't give a damn about what you people say those brats need a lesson in manners last time they came to my house they ate everything in my kitchen and didn't even say thanks for the food I should have swatted them with my cane" master Roshi

" you do that master and it probably be the last thing you ever do" said ox king

" it probably would " said Dendee joining the group

" hey Dendee what are you doing here who's watching earth" said Bullma

" I haven't seen everyone fight in a while do I thought I'd take the day off" said Dendee " Popo's volunteered to take over for the day….. is that seat taken" pointing towards an empty seat

" no go ahead take it" said Krillian

" great" said Dendee

" excuses me will everyone take their seats were beginning the first round" said announcer

" oh ya here we go" said master Roshi

Meanwhile

Bardock had gotten the semi Sayians food and were making their way back to the stands. Bardock noticed two bald men were following him and the children. After making sure he was alone with only the Demi Sayians and the bald men. Bardock sent the children off.

" Goten and Trunks I want you to go back to the stands now" said Bardock

" where you going grandpa" asked Goten

"JUST DO AS YOUR TOLD" shouted Bardock Goten and trunks ran off Leaving Bardock alone with the bald men

" _the tunnel is small ... Should try to avid energy blast don't want to ruin the infrastructure of the stands... Their power is low but still a threatto the civilians_" thought Bardock

"you can come out now I know your there" said Bardock

The two bald men stepped around the corner facing Bardock. There was a silence. No one breathed it spoke. Bardock clenched his fists as dropped into his fighting stance.

" hahayour weak compared to us" said Spooovich" the master gave us enough power to best Hercule Satan the destroyer of cell I think I can beat you"

" you obviously don't know all about energy manipulation" said Bardock " I'm going give you one chance not to force me to end your lives earlier then they need to be ended"

" our master wants something and those kids are easy enough targets" said Yamu

" okay I don't care what you want but no one tries to hurt my family you die now" said Bardock

" bad move little man" said spooovich running towards Bardock

Bardock dodged spooovich a fist and struck him in the chest breaking his rib cage. Following by grabbing his bulging arm and bending it 90 degrees the wrong direction splintering the bone shooting out of his flesh. He was in terrible agony.

" my fucking arm" shouted sopopovich

Bardock continued his assault grabbing his lower jaw Ripped it out. Spopoovich dropped to his knees still alive making gurgling sounds as the blood poured out of him. Bardock struck him in the neck decapitating him and thusly ended his life.

" what how" said Yamu being taken back by the actions of Bardock

" you're not as strong as you think" said Bardock wiping the blood off his face

" fuck this I'm out if here" said Yamu turning to run

" I don't think so" said Sandre shooting a Ki beam from her index finger at Yamu's head effectively killed him. Yamu dropped to the floor dead..

" hello Sandre" said Bardock

" hi Bardock" said Sandre " I thought these two were bad guys ... Well we better get rid of the mess" raising her hands forming a ki blast destroying Yamus body erasing every trace of him.

" good idea" said Bardock doing the same with soooovichs body and head along with all the blood

" by the way Bullma wants you in the stands ASAP trunks fights in the second round" said Bardock

" we'll I'll be on my way then let's go" said Sandre leading the way

On Babidi's ship

Babidi stared into his crystal ball seizing the deaths of soooovich and Yamu

" fucking idiots ... DEBURRA" shouted Babidi

" yes master said Deburra

" I want you to go get the Sayians once they retrieve the energy" said Babidi

" the Sayians what about The humans you empowered master" said Deburra

" their fucking dead it's time for plan B" said Babidi

" yes master Babidi I will do as you command" said Deburra as he left via instant transmission

Babidi extended his magic ad control of the Sayians outward. " _hey you three it's time to pay up your end of the deal_" said Babidi

" _fuck you_" said key

" _I got better things to do_" said Quotra

"_What how dare you talk to me like that, I am your master, I am your commander, I am your god and you will do as I say_" said Babidi

" _buzz off I got a mate to catch_" said Quotra

"_ I have my own plans master maybe later_" said key

"_the small ones are stronger willed then I thought maybe the big stupid one won't be" _thought Babidi

" _what say you Yuri where do your allegiances Lie are you loyal to me_" said Babidi

" _I am loyal to no one but my self you cannot force me to do your bidding_" said Yuri

" _THAT'S IT YOU WILL ALL DO AS I SAY_" shouted Babidi as he put the three Sayians through unbearable pain

"_Babidi stop it_" said Yuri

" _not until you do as u say now who will serve me_" said Babidi

"_kiss my ass_" said key

" _I will submit to your will ...my master_" said Yuri

"_Excellent now go absorb the energy from strong warriors then I will bring you to me and you will be set free_" said Babidi

" _yes... master_" said Yuri fully submitting to his will

In the arena

The announcer in his black suit and sunglasses approached the platform raising his microphone to make his announcement. The announcer knew that today was going to be a great show better than the past seven years of tournaments. " ladies and gentlemen please take your seats were set to begin soon" said announcer " will Shin and Piccolo please approach the platform"

" good luck Piccolo" said Shin walking past the z gang

" go on Piccolo you can do this" said Gohan

" no kid this guy is to tough …I….I can't win" said Piccolo

" that's it I've had it green man" said Vegeta " just because your opponent is stronger then you doesn't mean he's smarter. For the love of kami your Piccolo the greatest tactician ever! Now go out there and destroy that brat"

Piccolo looked up surprised that Vegeta is offering him advice.

" he's right Piccolo you got to be confident now get out there and kick some ass" said Videl

" would Piccolo please come out to the platform" said announcer

Piccolo stepped outside into the light. Piccolo made his way onto the platform. Piccolo stood and faced shin.

" ladies and this is a great if pleasure of mine to Introduce piccolo who came in second place at a previous WMAT and it is exciting to see him back" the announcer allows the audience to finish their applause "….. and on the other hand there is shin new to the tournament. " said announcer " let's begin. 1...2...3 FIGHT"

Neither piccolo or shin moved from their positions on the platform . The two fighters were trying to learn as much as they could about the other. there was a dead silence in the arena only broken by the breathing of the audience and the occasional gust of wind.

" so are you going to make your move or will you just stand there all day. We have pressing matters to attend to" said shin

" why are you here" Asked piccolo

" ensuring the continued existence of the universe" said Shin

" fighting in This tournament us going to save the universe" said Piccolo

" no but the actions of the young will" said Shin

" what do you mean" said Piccolo

" that's enough for now let's begin" said shin

" very well" said piccolo dropping into his stance

" nice form but a little sloppy for a former guardian" said shin

" sloppy ... well let's see what you think of this" said Piccolo charging towards shin raising his right fist

Piccolo moved to strike with his fist but shin smacked his hand away countering with a strong haymaker to his Piccolos jaw. Piccolo retaliated with a Ki blast, shin deflected it away then launched his own Ki barrage at Piccolo. The dust clear and Piccolo charged forward catching shin by surprise head-butting him in the chest. Shin grabbed piccolos arm and removed it forcing the announcer to run out waving his hands in the air stopping the fight.

"THERE IS TO BE NO REMOVING OF LIMBS" said announcer "YOU ARE DISQULAIFIED SHIN"

" I'm fine" said piccolo as his new arm sprout out from his shoulder "I assume you knew about that perk I have"

"yes I did I wanted to see the reaction time first hand...it was very interesting" said shin

"well I'm glad you found it interesting" said piccolo

"well folks it seems that Piccolo is okay …so….I guess the match goes on" said announcer running back off the platform

This is how it went piccolo went on the offensive trying to find a weakened in shin and shin deflected his attacks like nothing.

" look at that the kid had some skill after all" said Goku

" he certainly seems to be a challenge" said Videl

Piccolo jumped back and assessed the situation. " _he's faster than I thought_" thought Piccolo

" do you want to keep going or are you done" said Shin

" for a Kai you got a smart mouth you must be younger then I thought" said Piccolo

" for the old guardian of earth I'm impressed you've lasted this long " said Shin

Shin turned his head to the stands he felt a rise in the ki of Bardock and Sandre feeling the energy of Yamu and Spopovich disappear. Piccolo not letting his endow of opportunity go jumped fiesta grabbing she's leg snapped it then instantly slim around using the momentum to tossed Shin out of the ring. Just to be sure he hit the ground Piccolo fired multiple energy blasts thusly knocking him into the grass out of bounds.

" yeah that's right folks Piccolo had advance to the next round didn't I tell you this would be exciting" said announcer

Piccolo walked off of the platform to where Shin laid in the grass still had not moved. Shin banged his fists on the ground. He was obviously mad at his performance.

" stupid ...stupid your an idiot " said Shin " it's not right I have more power I should have won"

" kid a poor man can have all the power in the universe yet he is still a poor man" said Piccolo

" your right power does not always determine the victor" said Shin

Let me help you " said Piccolo extending his arm

Shin waved him off " no I'm fine I just need Kibito " said Shin

Kibbito stopped where he was hovering over Shin" now would be a good time to heal me" said shin

" yes master " said Kibbito extending his hands out and he began to heal shin.

" amazing I've only seen one other do such thing" said Piccolo

" benefits of being Kai " said Shin jumping back to his feet

" so what's the threat to the Earth" said Piccolo

" patience Piccolo all will be revealed soon" said Shin turning to leave with kibbito  
>"what tell me damit" said Piccolo<p>

" will Miari and key make their way to the platform for the second match" said announcer

" here I go guys" said Miari stepping foot outside but was held back by Vegeta

" wait" said Vegeta Miari turned to face Vegeta

" father" said Miari

" not that you need it but good luck" said Vegeta placing his hand in his sons shoulder

" I will prove myself worthy to be your heir father" said Miari

" you... You already are ...Now get out there brat" said Vegeta

"enough of this melodrama get out there I want to see a fight" said goku

in the corner key and Yuri were in a heated argument

" brother we have no choice you must distract them while I get the energy" said Yuri

" why are you too weak to break your deal it's not that hard then again your stupider then a sloth" said key

" you must crush the spawn of the king so I would be able to drain his energy" said Yuri

"fine brother it's not like I need an excuse to kill the little prince " said key

" excited so am I but we need BOTH fighters in the ring right NOW" sad announcer

Key and Miari both stepped outside walking side by side reaching the platform and taking opposite sides. The announcer described how this was the first tournament for both fighters. The audience cared they knew they were both Sayians and wanted to see to way they fight. Bardock stepped Sandre before they exited the tunnel tithe stands.

" Sandre we need not mention this to the others quiet yet especially Bullma and Chi Chi let things run their course " said Bardock

" alright I guess it would be a little awkward telling them I just killed a guy" said Sandre

" yes now let's go" said Bardock

Sandre and Bardock rejoined the group facing a very angry chi chi and Bullma.

"BARDOCK" shouted both women deafening many members of the audience

" yes" said Bardock

" why the hell did my baby Trunks walk back here by himself someone could have kidnapped him " said Bullma

" how dare you send my baby off on his own... You were drinking weren't you" said chi chi

" excuse me but I had something very important to do" said Bardock

"whatever sure just take a seat trunks match is next " sad Bullma

" hey Sandre why aren't you fighting" asked Krillian

"yeah girl why aren't you out there kicking some ass" said Erasa

"Erasa don't swear" said Carl "goddamn Sayian's are a bad influence on you"

"SHUT UP CARL" shouted Launch smacking Carl "so why aren't you fighting "

" because the only ones who can beat me would be Goku, Gohan and Vegeta and it wouldn't be fair to trunks Kaditz, Jurles, Piccolo, and Videl" said Sandre

" so you can beat trunks I guess that means your dominant " said 18 making Sandre blush

" that's my future daughter in law! say chi chi has Videl used her frying pan on Gohan yet" Asked Bullma

" no I don't think she has the heart to hit him" said chi chi

" I give it a month after their honeymoon when she first uses it" said Bullma " wasn't that when you started doing it to Goku"

" yeah that's about it" Said chi chi nodding her head

" excuse me ladies and gentlemen but today I am proud to give you a show unlike any before" said announcer " as you may recognize these fighters are members of the Sayian species and army" said announcer

The announcer proceeded over I key and placed a hand in his shoulder " now key here is a Lt. in the Sayian army and is a very powerful warrior" said announcer ". so key are you excited this being your first tournament"

" yes I am excited because I'm going to make the half breed bleed and take what's rightfully mine" said key " now hurry up"

" overconfident little shit" said Vegeta

" I don't know Vegeta your brat seems a little too cocky for his own good I bet that little fuck couldn't even beat his women In a fight" said Goku

" what was that Kakarot " said Vegeta

" I mean your brats a bitch, a little bitch who can't even best his woman" said Goku

" Kakarot your one to talk now **shut up** " said Vegeta

The announcer walked across the platform to trunks. " so trunk as I understand your a captain in the Sayian army and the heir to the throne" said announcer

" yes that's correct" said trunks

" well folks you heard it here the royal prince of the Sayian's fighting a grunt soldier for honor and glory" said announcer

The announcer dropped back off the platform raising his hand into the air. The tension in the arena was palpable. This was going to be a great battle and the crowed knew it too. The fans sat the edge of their seats in anticipation of the battle. Hercule himself stared at the TV in amazement.

" now when I say fight well I guess you fight please try not to destroy the arena before the final match" said announcer

" so key I'm going to end this quickly don't want to embarrass you more then I have to" said trunks

" you think me to be the weakling from before well I am not I am the new and improved key here let me show you" said key crossing his arms. There was a surge in energy around key. His aurora began to shine a blinding yellow.

" what that's impossible" said Vegeta

" we'll Vegeta it looks like another lower class Sayian achieved super Sayian... I guess that your royal blood isn't so pure" said Goku

" dad be quiet he isn't fully there yet he might but not even be able to transform" said Gohan

" you done yet " said Miari feeling annoyed

" I just past a fraction of my power " said key

Keys energy exploded knocking several people out if their seats. Dust and smoke obscured everyone's view of the match. there was a blinding light that only got brighter it was key. He continued to increase his power further increasing the gusting wind and bright light.

Trunks began to power up to ascended super Sayian, the smoke still surrounds key but in the center there was A blinding light Which verge to move. Out if the smoke outstripped key. His hair was yellow and his eyes green he had transformed into ascended super Sayian.

" we'll it seems that key is what the Sayian's call a super Sayian... Well m 1...2...3... Fight" said announcer

Key charged forward at trunks striking him in the gut his foot. Trunks retaliated with a ki blast to keys face disorientating key. Trunks continued with his assault pinching key in his face. Trunks jumped back kicking key in his vest with both legs.

Key grabbed hold of trunks legs and smashed him into the ground making a crater in the platform. Key didn't jumped on top of trunks driving his knee into his back. Key grabbed hold of Trunks arms and pulled them back continuing to drive his knee into trunks back causing him incredible pain. Trunks was in immense pain he couldn't break free from keys grip. Trunks could feel the rise if Sandra ki she would intervene soon and Trunks did not want that.

" _Sandre no I have to beat him_" said trunks

" _no I'm not going to let you kill yourself_" said Sandre

" _no I can win just don't intervene_" said trunks  
>" SUBMIT...NNNOOOWWW" said key<p>

" never" said trunks " Galick gun" the purple attack blasted from trucks hands surprising and making key loosen his grip giving trunks the opportunity to break free.

Trunks pulled his arms forward then pushed himself up. Trunks turned back and headbutted key. Trunks launched a ki Blast at key pushing him back. Key charged forward dodging trunks ki barrage. Key struck trunks in his chest then uppercutted him in the face. Trunks grabbed key wrapping his arms around him squeezing a tight bear hug Key began to laugh.

" you think that you're so strong well let me show you real power" said key his energy skyrocketed again

Key began to push his arms out once his hands were on trunks chest he fired two ki blasts freeing himself from trunks grasp. Trunks fell to his knees waiting for key to make his final attack. Ki raised his hands to deliver the final blow. As the ki balls formed in keys hands Sandre had enough if what she was witnessing.

"NO" screamed Sandre charging out if her seat tackling key to the ground then ran to trunks

Sandre grabbed hold of trunks and flew back to the stands " Dendee heal him" said Sandre touching back down In the stands.

Dendee placed his hands over Trunks and began to heal him. Bullma was being restrained by Bardock she was screaming hysterically. Dendee healed trunks wounds and cleaned away the blood. Bullma was still screaming deafening Bardock but he refused to let go. little Trunks and Goten were being held back by Krillian. Dendee finished healing trunks but he was still unconscious. The announcer made his way out to the middle of the platform microphone in hand.

" ladies and gentlemen seeing as Trunks was unable to finish the match key is declared the winner" said the announcer

" my son" said Vegeta in utter disbelief

" he's more pathetic then his younger self" said Goku

" dad what's wrong with you Trunks is seriously hurt " said Gohan

" nothing's Is wrong I've never felt better this is how I like to act Gohan so you should be like me and act like a real man" said Goku having an evil grin on his face.

" Goku what the hell is going in" said Videl. " your acting like a psycho"

" shut up women and get me a sandwich" said Goku

" fuck you" said Gohan pushing Goku back

" that's more like it now don't let your mother push you around ... do like I did this morning and put her in her place " said Goku his voice became dark and cold

" maybe you're the one who needs to be put in his place " said Gohan clenching his fists

" shut up brat... good luck in your next match cause if you lose I'll disown you " said Goku walking away

" what the hell is with him" said Kaditz

" I don't know" said Gohan

" I do and I'm afraid it's not good" said shin

**Meanwhile  
><strong>  
>" master how do I get the power without being killed by the Sayian's" asked Yuri<p>

" turn around you fool and you'll see your answer" said Deburra appearing behind Yuri

" you ... Who are you" said Yuri shocked by the devil before him

" your commanding officer now listen up I will take us to the ferry source you grab them and we'll go back to the master" said Deburra

" alright I'm ready I suppose" said Yuri

" good" said Deburra grabbing hold of Yuri and teleporting them behind the Z  
>Fighter group in the stands.<p>

"who are you guys" said little trunks

" grab them now" said Debbura striking Bardock away

Yuri grabbed Goten, Chibi trunks with one hand and grabbed Erasa with the other. Deburra swung Mari over his shoulder . Deburra placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder tempting them to the base.

" ERASA" shouted Carl

"NO GOTEN" shouted chi chi

" My babies...BRING BACK MY BABIES" said Bullma collapsing to her knees

"_no...grandson I'm coming for_ you" said Bardock taking into the air charging at high-speed

Sandre's aurora exploded blinding everyone in the stadium. Sandre jumped into the sky passing Bardock following her mates energy signal. Her blood was boiling with pure rage.

Babidi stated into the crystal ball witnessing the events unfolding before him. Babidis lips curled into a evil smile soon he would have all the energy he would need.

" _excellent... Now to get the other power sources here_" said Babidi twisting his fingers changing the image on the ball to change into Goku

" _hey Goku listen up I have a job for you_" said Babidi

" it's Kakarot you moron and who the hell are you" said Kakarot

" I AM YOUR MASTER SO SHOW ME SOME RESPECT" said Babidi

" whatever what do you want" said Kakarot

" gather key and Quotra then bring them to me" said Babidi

" what's in it for me" said Kakarot

" power beyond your wildest dreams" said Babidi knowing how to catch an eager fly into his web of lies and deceit.

" power ...well fine see you soon" said Kakarot putting both fingers in his forehead teleporting to gather the other Sayian's

Back with Gohan and the gang

" how do we fix him then" said Videl

" there's only one way and that's to... Wait do you feel that surge in power" said shin

" that's Goten, Miari and little trunks" said Gohan

" the children I never thought they'd go for them" said shin looking hysterical

Vegeta grabbed shin by the throat and held him up " what are you saying" said Vegeta

" let him go" said kibbito stepping forward

" There's evil after power... It's draining...draining the power from the children... we have to go now and follow the... the power to their base" said shin

" fine explain on the way" said Vegeta releasing shin

" Gohan and Videl must go with Kibbito or we will have no chance at survival" said shin

" why" said Gohan

" no time go with Kibbito we will hold off the enemy as long as possible... If we can't stop it then it's to you two maybe old Kai was right about fulfilling the prophecy instead of charging head on against this threat" said shin

" master I can't just leave you here un protected" protested Kibbito

" my friend it is my responsibly to protect the universe and from what this sectors Kai had told me I have failed to watch and protect forcing others to step up and do my job" said shin turning to the z fighters " I am sorry that so many bad things have happened to you people and I swear to keep a better watch on the universe from now on... Now grab hold of me and I'll take us to Babidi " shin extended his arm to the Z fighters

" my blood is boiling for revenge take me there now" said Vegeta grabbing hold of shin

"I'm coming to" said piccolo placing his hand on shin

"he took Erasa Yuri is mine to kill" said Kaditz placing his Hand on the supreme Kais soldier 

"I refuse to abandon my little cousin I'm coming" said Jurles grabbing hold of the Kai

" you'll need me I should come" Said Gohan

" no trust me Gohan you and Videl must go we will do our best to hold off the threat now go" said shin " if you go you will learn who you are"

" Gohan we need to go I know it's tough but they'll be fine while we're gone" said Videl placing her arms around Gohan

" alright Vegeta... Please ,,,please...help Goten" said Gohan

" I will ... now go that's an order soldier" said Vegeta

" yes sir" said Gohan saluting Vegeta

" here we go " said shin teleporting the group to the source of the kidnapped Demi Sayian energy signature.

" let's go get this over with" said Kibbito grabbing Gohan and Videl then teleporting them to the world of the Kai

(**a/n I'm going to explain what happens to Gohan and Videl then the Z Fighters**)

Gohan and Videl stumbled to the ground , traveling to another planet in seconds is not easy. Kibbito looked down at the two Sayian's in disgust.

"why me... I can't believe the supreme Kai is listening to that senile old man" thought Kibbito " just because he is his ancestor doesn't mean that he's right about a prophecy involving Sayian's"

" having difficulty with the government I know it's hard for weaklings to get used to" said Kibbito

" actually its quite easy I'd say 50x earth's gravity" said Gohan jumping to his feet  
>Pulling Videl along with him<p>

" this isn't hard at all" said Videl stretching her limbs

" damn monkeys" said Kibbito

" what was that red" said Videl cracking her knuckles

" nothing... My god look at You two this is a sacred place And your dressed like that" said Kibbito spitting as he did

" hey you bought us here... Whys it so sacred" said Gohan

" THIS IS THE WORLD OF THE KAI'S THE PROTECTORS OF THE UNIVERSE AND YOUR DRESSED LIKE THAT" shouted Kibbito

As Gohan and Videl were preparing to rip Kibbito's head off an old purple skinned man wearing clothes Kirk shin touched down in front of the group.

" KIBBITO they are dressed fine" said old Kai

Kibbito dropped to his knees " forgive me master I did not know" said Kibbito

" we'll you should the clothing their wearing is Very sacred to them and I've seen those who wear it have fought for good and the universe" said old Kai

" who Are you sir" Said Gohan

" that's a question that you should be asking yourselves" said old Kai

" what" said Videl

Old Kai sat himself down on a log and summons a crystal ball. The old Kai waved his hands creating three more logs.

" we'll Sit Down I didn't summon them logs for nothing" said old Kai

Gohan, Videl and Kibbito sat themselves down on the three logs. The old Kai waves his hands again stirring up the mist in his crystal ball.

"Now Gohan ... Videl I must say that I hoped shin would Bring you here sooner but I guess now's a good time" said old Kai

" for what" said Gohan

" for a history lesson boy more importantly your history now shut up" said old Kai

"Master my presence isn't necessary allow me to return and aid your descendent in destroying the threat" said Kibbito

" this is very necessary Kibbito now shut up and listen" said old Kai. The old man raised his hands and made an image of Gohan and Videl appear in the crystal ball only they weren't Gohan and Videl. These people looked liked them somewhat but they were different. Their teeth were sharper their hair was more darker they looked very Sayian like.

" is that us" said Gohan

" no... Well yes but still no" said old Kai

" what does that mean" said Videl

" it means that their you but they're not you" said old Kai

" just tell them already" said Kibbito

" silence Kibbito I've been practicing this since their originals died" sad old Kai

" our originals" Said the two Sayian's looking confused

" damit Kibbito now you ruined the suspense... You know what go get the trial ready" said old Kai pointing for Kibbito to leave " I've gag enough of you"

" as you wish sir" said Kibbito standing up and disappearing via instant transmission

" we'll now that he's gone I could get back to. What I was trying to do" said old Kai " now what was I doing" scratching his head

" um you were explaining how those people in your crystal ball aren't us yet somehow are us" said Videl

" oh right we'll I guess I can tell you that but first I need an incentive to do it" said old Kai

" what do you mean" asked Gohan

" I need a kiss from your girlfriend" said old Kai standing up " come on baby pucker up and make this old man's day"

Videl and Gohan both stood up. Their blood was boiling with pure rage. Their eyes were twitching and had a dark tint. The old Kai stared at the two Sayian's and realized he had made a big...big mistake

" just kidding I would never ask such s thing... I'm a Kai where a noble and wise race above such joys if the flesh" said old Kai " would it help if I told you I haven't been in the company of a woman since the original pair"

This did not sway Gohan and Videl because they continued to walk towards the old man. Ad they neared the cowering Kai something very unexpected happened. Goten Chibi trunks along with Jurles, Kaditz and Erasa appeared landing on top of the old Kai.

" Goten" sad Gohan forgetting his anger ran to the pine and searched for his little brother

Gohan pushed Jurles and Kaditz off the pile and grabbed the arm that had a black long sleeve shirt and orange clothing on top. Gohan pulled Goten out and into his arms. Goten returned his brothers hug.

" Gohan ... Gohan Daddies being a big meanie and Mr. Vegeta is fighting him... What's wrong with daddy" asked Goten

" I don't know Goten but were going to fix him that's a promise" said gohan

" Erasa are you alright" asked Kaditz holding Erasa in a right embrace

" I'll be fine I'm more worried about you... How'd you beset him. Remember what you taught me about how to sense energy and your power just went through the roof" said Erasa

Kaditz bore a slight smile and grin on his face. " it's because of you... I know understand where true power comes from" said Kaditz kissing Erasa on her brow then holding her tighter.

" I don't mean to kill the mood but what the hell is going on" said jukes dusting himself off

" yeah Gohan why's your dad being such a dick" said trunks

Videl smacked trunks saying " watch your mouth"

" it's the truth l .. When I get the chance I'm going to snap that baka's neck" said trunks this did not make Goten happy

" don't talk about my daddy like that you jerk" said Goten breaking free from his embrace with Gohan

Goten charged forward tests trunks tackling him to the ground. Goten head butted trunks and they both began to roll the over. Do times trunks would toss Goten around other times Goten would surpass his friend and priced on with beating him. Eventually old Kai had enough of this monkey business and decided to end it.

"ENOUGH" shouted Old Kai getting all the Sayian's and Erasa attention " now that's better..,. Since I see things have changed I guess a little training is in order" smirking as he spoke

" what we don't have time for training" said Jurles

" we need to organize the army their probably chaos without their captions " said Kaditz

" what we need to do is fed Goku to that fat monster that way we can get rid of one of two morons" said little trunks

" shut up trunks" said Erasa smacking trunks although she didn't posses super strength so she hurt he hand. Trunks began to laugh at Erasa's pain

" stupid blonds " said trunks " haha how many stupid blonds does it take to hurt their hand... one and her name is Erasa" clutching his stomach

" SHUT UP KID" said Kaditz smacking trunks

" DID I OR DID I NOT JUST SAY SHUT UP" said old Kai " you know what this isn't going to work ...hey Kibbito get your red butt back here"

Kibbito appeared via instant transmission and dropped into his bow out of respect and kept his composer until he sees the new guest to the Kai planet.

" master what the hell is going in more strangers who are all dressed in rags... This is an insult to me vans every Kai who has ever lived" said Kibbito

" shut up Kibbito and take this Sayian save for Gohan and Videl and start training them in the fusion technique" said old Kai

" but that's sacred knowledge master that kind of information does not belong In the hands of these... These vermin" said kibbito

" hey watch who your talk to I had a recent power up making me an ascended Sayian and now I'm just as strong or if not stronger then Jurles" said Kaditz

" really what happened down there Kaditz" asked Gohan

" NO TIME YOU ALL HAVE TRAINING TO DO" shouted old Kai

" what are we going to learn" demanded trunks

" the art of fusion... When two warriors of equal size and strength combine they form a new and much stronger warrior maybe even strong enough to destroy Buu" said old kai

"who" asked Gohan

"we don't have time for this listen I'll explain assoon as I can now kibbito please take the young other Sayian's and the girl to the training spot and teach them the fusion technique" said old Kai

"master it takes two how am I supposed to train these Sayian's by myself" protested kibbito

"FIND A WAY NOW GO" shouted old Kai

"yes master" said kibbito submitting to old Kai's will "well come on grab hold and I'll take you to the training spot" extending his arm

the Sayian's all grabbed hold of kibbito but Erasa hesitated. her hesitated drew Kaditz attention. "what's wrong" said Kaditz

"I'd only be a distraction...go" said Erasa

"what...no I need you" said Kaditz

"no Kaditz your not focused when it evolves me...you almost died today because you couldn't focus your power it was lucky i was able to knock some sense into you" said Erasa

Kaditz let go of kibbito and walked to Erasa. taking her hand into his "that's why i need you...you make me focus...you are what makes me happy...for you i would lay down my life...for you i would d anything" said Kaditz

"i know that's why you have to leave me behind I'm only a distraction...go and save the world" said Erasa

Kaditz knew she spoke the truth. for weeks he had neglected his training in order to spend time with her. Erasa was the one thing that made Kaditz assimilate to earth life and accept the changes. Erasa was the thing that drove him forward and she was always the thing that held him back. He couldn't bare being away from her but he could not live with himself if she died in the cross fire of his war. Kaditz hung his head low and nodded.

"there...now go...i love you" said Erasa

"i love you to" said Kaditz walking away from Erasa suppressing his sadness.

now was the time to cry or be sad. now was the time to be angry and focused on the task at hand. kaditz took his place back in the group placing his hand on kibbitos arm.

"we done with this drama now" said kibito

"shut up and go" said Kaditz

"cousin..." said Jurles

"SHUT UP" shouted Kaditz

in a second the group was gone far away and Erasa could already feel the effects of the separation. she collapsed other knees and began to cry. Videl rushed to her side and began to sooth her friend. as Videl took up her task helping Erasa old Kai approached Gohan

"listen kid we don't have time for this so I'm going to send this chick back to earth and we'll take up our training" said old Kai proceeding to Erasa but was held back by Gohan

"give her a moment for pity's sake" said Gohan

"we don't have a moment every second we waste the enemy gets stronger" said old Kai

"then let him get stronger so will we" said Gohan

"you remind me much of him fine but only for a few moments I'll prepare the trial now go console to woman" said old Kai

With that the old Kai vanished from sight leaving the teenagers alone for now.

End chapter

A/N: well there it is my update probably the biggest update I've ever done. sorry it took so long but like I had a busy schedule, my flight got delayed, I've been jet lagged, had to do a LOT of chores and it's as if the teachers conspired against the students on the trip because there was a TON of tests this week. but I got the update done now I don't know about next update cause my life is really busy right now but I promise cross my heart that I will try to update ASAP. Until then enjoy my story and R/R please let me know what you think I love reviews good and bad preferably good.


	20. Chapter 19 Three WordsI Love You

**A/N:Hello everyone I'm back and I'd like to say sorry for taking so long with this update. I wish I could say I did try to write it whenever I could but that would be a lie. the truth is I had writers block for a good while and due to some other pressing matters that took relevance over my story I had to stop writing for awhile. but I started writing once the problems were correct my writers block has been as bad and I have more faith in myself. Not to mention I had to literally wok my ass of these past few weeks whenever i wasn't in school I was doing stuff around my house cleaning cooking, yard work from hell all by myself. And these last two days I spent building a damn shed in my backyard. but I digress here is my story I hope you enjoy it. Please R/R**

**P.S I have exams coming up in the next few weeks so this will probably be the last update until July...sorry but school takes precedence over writing even though i wish it was the other way around because I'd much rather do this then school but we all got to make a living and I want to stay in school to avoid back breaking work for the rest of my life,.**

A Thank you goes out to Trunks' Hotti due to this author nagging me nonstop (jk) I was able to get this chapter done. Also check out Trunks' Hotti story "The Weight of Being A Saiyan"

**Sorry about earlier update it got all mess up which I don't know why and my computers been fucking up a lot so this should be right the words should all be in the right spot now and not all over the place.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

Reincarnations

Chapter 19

Three words ...I love You

Far away in the Desert of the Kai planet Kibbito appeared with the four Sayian's landing in the sand. Kibbito stared out at the rock formation in front of him. On this rock there were faded runes of the kai language. The rock formation formed a shelter from the harsh desert weather. The structure stood 100 feet high and went around in a circular the top was completely covered by rocks.

"Where are we" said Goten

"INSIDE NOW A STORM IS COMING" yelled Kibbito entering the cave  
>"where are we Red" asked Jurles<p>

"in very sacred and dangerous place now get inside or you'll get swept away by the storm" said Kibbitopointing off to the distance towards a giant sand storm heading in their direction  
>"I am not afraid of some sand" said trunks<p>

"GET INSIDE BRAT" yelled Kaditz

"hey I'm the prince you can't order me around" said trunks

Kaditz stopped walking forward and turned back facing trunks clenching his fists. Kaditz  
>"trunks I think we should go inside" said Goten<br>"no way am I listening to anyone in Kakarot's traitorous family so buzz off Goten" said trunks

"stop talking like your father you aren't good at it so get inside trunks" said Jurles  
>"You are not my dad I don't have to do anything you say" said trunks<br>"earth is threatened, our families are threatened, if we do not get inside and begin our training brat then earth and our families are all dead. So you will go inside now or I will throw you through the rocks" said Kaditz

" you can't catch me loser" said trunks as he began to run away\

"I HATE CHILDREN" shouted Kaditz chasing after trunks

Jurles and Goten sat down to watch the entertainment unfold before their eyes. Trunks attempted to hide behind the rocks but Kaditz destroyed them with a ki blast. Trunks twitted to the only option available to him. Using his super speed and strength he drove himself downwards into the sands beneath him.

" ENOUGH I DID'NT LEAVE MY MATE TO CHASE AFTER SOME SPOILED HALFBREED BRAT" yelled Kaditz as he transformed to ascended Sayian

Kaditz began throwing random ki blasts into the earth causing sand to shoot upwards into the sky. Kaditz continued to do so until he hit his intended target. Trunks came flying up out of the sand into plain view off Kaditz.  
>" oh crap" said trunks<p>

Kaditz grabbed hold of trunks and did as he promised. He threw trunks through the rocks leaving a hole in the Rock that resembled trunks. inside the inner chamber of the shelter.  
>Trunks looked up and saw a small arena of some kind. There were stands for an audience to sit and watch, the stands were carved of marble stone. The center of the stone shelter was covered in sand. time felt different in this structure almost as if things went by a lot slower. Trunks sat in wait for everyone else to come inside.<p>

Kaditz Jurles and Goten all walked inside five minutes later facing a very impatient trunks.

"what took you guys so long I've been waiting here for five minutes" said trunks

Kaditz, Jurles and Goten all had a puzzled look on their faces. To them they had only been separated from trunks for 5 seconds.

"What are you talking about it only took 5 seconds for us to get in here" said Jurles  
>"it's obvious isn't it" said Kibbito appearing in the stands<p>

"what is this place Red" said Kaditz

"I should have known better to expect tailless monkeys to understand this place and what it does" said Kibbito

"well we don't so explain it " said Jurles

"fine..this place is much like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on your guardians lookout" said Kibbito "time is much slower in here giving those who reside in this place more time to train and prepare for battle. These are ancient and sacred training grounds"

"what kind of training" asked Kaditz

"yeah what the hell is going on" said Jurles

"THE GRAND KAI EXPLAINED IT YOU BABBONS" shouted Kibbito

"WE ARE NOT MONKEY'S" shouted Kaditz charging at Kibbito

"cousin no" protested Jurles

Kaditz appeared behind Kibbito striking him in the back sending him falling into the arena. Kibbito jumped back to his feet and searched for Kaditz but could not see him "where the hell are you MONKEY BOY" said Kibbito

"peek-a- boo" said Kaditz appearing behind Kibbito once more and striking him in the back with a kick making him drop to his knees paralyzed in pain

"that's enough cousin" said Jurles

"fine I'm done...now explain Red what are we doing " asked Kaditz

"we are here so you and the rest of the monkeys" said Kibbito being interrupted by Kaditz grabbing his hair and pulling his head back " I mean Sayian's can learn the fusion technique"

"what's fusion is that like mixing pop rocks with Pepsi" said Goten

"noI am going to teach you to combine with another being to form a greater powerful warrior" said Kibbito

"cool how do we do that" said Trunks

"if he releases me I can start to teach you" said Kibbito

"what's the point Buu's too strong" said Kaditz " not even Gohan could stand up to him and he's a Super Sayian 3"

"maybe he can't but a combination of ascended super Sayian's such as you and your cousin could" said Kibbito

Kaditz released Kibbito hair " what are you saying that if me and Jurles could combine we could be strong enough to stop Buu" said Kaditz

"yes that's what I am saying" said Kibbito

Kaditz pulled Kibbito to his feet and slapped him on the back

"well let's get to work" said Kaditz as he began to stretch his arms and legs" I got a monster to destroy and "

"to learn this you all must be prepared because it is going to be very difficult even for mighty warriors such as yourself" said Kibito

"like I said let's get to work" said Kaditz

"very well" said Kibbito" you all must pay close attention to how move and copy me exactly…"

Back with Gohan, Videl and Erasa

Erasa had stopped her crying and just sat in the grass. She had been like this for twenty minutes now not moving just opening her mouth to breath. In normal circumstances Gohan would have been happy with Erasa being quite since she is a chatter box, but right now was not a normal circumstance. Gohan felt around in his pockets and found what he had been searching for. A house capsule.

Gohan pop the capsule open causing the capsule house to appear out of thin air.

"we better go inside" said Gohan helping Erasa to her feet

Videl opened the door to the house and Gohan entered after carrying Erasa with him on his shoulder. Gohan set Erasa down on the bed and leaned back against the wall. Videl crawled into bed with Erasa and began to comfort her friend once more.  
>"I don't want to sound insensitive and all but we need to find out what's happening on earth Videl and she's the only here who knows" said Gohan via mental link<p>

" I know Gohan I'll try to get her to talk" Videl responded

"Erasa…Erasa" said Videl

Erasa turned her head and looked at her friend

"I know it's difficult right now but we need to know what happened on earth while we were gone" stated Videl  
>"I….I….know ….I guess…..its…up to me…..to tell you" said Erasa snivelling<p>

Erasa sat herself up on the bed and pulled her legs close to her chest

"well it started after that demon and Yuri kidnapped me, trunks and the kids….." said Erasa

**_Earlier that day_**

Erasa landed with a thud on the ground. She had a terrible headache and she couldn't see for about a minute but she could hear voices speaking and the sound of whimpering coming from Goten.

"master I have done as you ask now please release me" said Yuri kneeling  
>"Yuri" thought Erasa" that bastard but who's the other guy...is he the master?"<br>"release you for what all you did was grab a couple of brats " you there take those babies and unconscious Sayian down to the chamber I want their power harvest immediately" said Babidi "a human women…why is she here" noticing Erasa

"_that guy must be the master" thought Rasa opening her eyes and stared at the little green alien_ creature in front of her eyes

"OH MY GOD" screamed Erasa grabbing on to something to protect her which turned out to be Yuri's leg. Yuri stared down at the girl and smirked

"master you see she is my mate and I had to take her away from all those weaklings" said Yuri still smirking

"what hell no I am not your mate Yuri you're insane" shouted Erasa

"shut up woman" said Yuri smacking Erasa across the face

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER" shouted a blur knocking grabbing hold of Yuri and dragging him away from Babidi ship making a huge crater in the earth

"what the hell" said Babidi looking around

Erasa knew who the blur was it was her one and only…it was Kaditz. Erasa felt something grab her and pick her up she tried to smack the person away.

"calm down Erasa it's me" said Jurles

Erasa turned around and saw her boyfriend cousin Jurles

"Jurles thank Kami" said Erasa feeling slightly safer

"excuses me master do you want me to eliminate these fools" asked Deburra

"please do" said Babidi walking back into his ship

Deburra walked in front of the opening and stared at Jurles and Erasa smirking an evil smirk.

"well now look here a monkey and a tailless monkey if it wasn't for the tail i could almost call you both the same species…I was hoping to kill your king but I guess you'll have to do" said Deburra

Deburra felt someone tap his shoulder from behind. Deburra turned his head and stared in awe at Vegeta who managed to sneak up behind the demon king.

"HERE'S YOUR CHANCE SHIT HEAD" shouted Vegeta striking Deburra in the face sending him flying away

"go help your cousin Jurles this one's mine" said Vegeta flying after Deburra transforming to ascended super Sayian

Piccolo and shin landed on the ground and walked towards the entrance of Babidis ship  
>"what the hell is going on" said Erasa<p>

Shin looked off in the distance " your mate needs you I promise all will be revealed soon enough" said shin

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN I WAS JUST KIDNAPPED AND BROUGHT OUT TO THE MIDDILE OF NOWHERE PUNK ... I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW"

screamed Erasa making the supreme Kai shrink

The supreme Kai leaned back to Piccolo "is yelling really loud common among Sayian human mates" asked shin

"very" said piccolo

"well right…um miss I'm sorry but I cannot explain what's going on right now but I must ask that you wait just for now" said shin " now the boy form the future along with trunks and Goten must be in here piccolo we must hurry if we are to stop Babidi"

"are we going to be strong enough" asked Piccolo  
>"only if we stop Babidi before he releases Buu" said shin " now hurry" said shin walking inside the ship<p>

"right you guys rescue the kids I'm going to help Kaditz" said Jurles

"fair enough..be careful not to use excess energy Babidi is no doubt absorbing it and feeding it to Buu" said Shin

"Right" said Jurles as he began to run towards Kaditz. Piccolo and Shin entered the spaceship closing the door behind them. Erasa was left on her own and she was pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL" screamed Erasa "I swear I'm going to have a long talk with chi chi about disciplining these Z Fighters" as she began running towards the battle between Yuri and Kaditz

**Meanwhile with Vegeta and Deburra**

Vegeta Tossed Deburra down onto the ground making a crater the size a Sayian pod would make. Vegeta landed at the edge of the big crater and looked down into the hole smirking at what he saw. There laid Deburra king of the demons who in Vegeta's opinion had been put in his place. Vegeta kicked some rocks into the hole landing on top of Deburra making him wake up.

"Damn Sayian's" muttered Deburra jumping back to his feet

"Well look here I heard about you the little purple man said you were the king of the demons well I must say I'm disappointed" Said Vegeta

"well then let me show you just what I can do" said Deburra spitting at Vegeta

Vegeta raised his hand and destroyed the spit with a ki blast easily. Deburra was taken back. No one had ever blocked Debura's spit

"oh I heard about your spit to and I find it disgusting so disgusting I'm going to kill you" said Vegeta as his power exploded once more increasing his strength in ascended Sayian.

" I can beat you without breaking a sweat you tailless monkey" said Deburra charging at Vegeta

Vegeta jumped back giving Deburra some room for him to try something. Deburra jumped out of the hole and continued to charge towards Vegeta raising his hand preparing a ki blast. Vegeta let Deburra throw his energy attack narrowing avoiding it then launched his own attack. Vegeta struck Deburra in the chest but Deburra countered with haymaker smacking Vegeta backwards. Vegeta recovered and doubled kicked Deburra sending him flying backwards then launched a barrage of ki blasts at Deburra knocking the wind out of him.

"like I said I'm disappointed I get more action out of Kakabrat's youngest compared to you" said Vegeta

"I'll show you some action" shouted Deburra launching a barge of purple Ki blasts at Vegeta .

Vegeta avoided the Ki attacks simple enough but he didn't see that Deburra had moved from where he was last. Vegeta couldn't detect where Deburra was and when he couldn't it was too late. Deburra came down hard on Vegeta striking him hard into the ground then launching yet again another unrelenting force of ki blasts only these ones actual made contact with its intended target.

Deburra began pummelling Vegeta with his fists breaking a few of Vegeta's ribs and cracking some bones. Deburra struck one last time now out of breath still holding his arm out believing he had beaten Vegeta.

"I am Deburra king of the Demons and I cannot be beaten by some spoiled space monkey" said Deburra

Vegeta stirred surprising Deburra making him take a step back. Vegeta stood up slowly getting to his feet. Vegeta wiped the dust and blood off of his face and cracked his stiffened neck.

"really is that all I get more pain from my mate and she's just a human" said Vegeta

"why won't you stay down" said Deburra

"because I'm just getting warmed up" said Vegeta as his power exploded once more furthering the gap of energy between him and Deburra

"there's no way only Buu should be that powerful" said Deburra feeling afraid

"well I'm afraid you'll never get to see the battle between me and this Buu because you are going to die now" said Vegeta raising his hands "BIG BANG ATTACK" shouted Vegeta releasing his attack destroying the demon King

"nnnnnoooooo I am Deburra The Demon king I cannot be best by the likes of you" Said Deburra as he was vaporized

"Now it's time to finish this" said Vegeta turning back only to met a ki blast to his face

Vegeta shook the blast off and searched for his attacker

"who the hell is there" shouted Vegeta

"hello Vegeta" said a cold and dark voice that could only belong to...

"So the true Sayian has emerged...it must say it kind of miss the moron Goku at least he had some honour" said Vegeta

"Well he is dead and Kakarot has been reborn in his place" said Kakarot touching down in front of Vegeta

"looks like I'm still going to get that fight I was promised" said Vegeta smirking  
>"it won't be much of a fight considering how weak you are compared to me" said Kakarot smirking<p>

"weak Kakarot we are even and you know it" said Vegeta

"actually were not I got a little power boost from my new friend" said Kakarot crossing his arms and began to power up

"no...no way" said Vegeta looking shocked "it's...it's impossible"

"NO IT'S NOT" screamed Kakarot as his power skyrocketed pushing beyond the first two levels of Super Sayian and into level 3

Kakarot's muscles budged more expanding out and his hair shot out of his skull becoming as long as his brother Raditz was. Electricity was sparking off of his body even incinerated some bugs flying around him like he was a walking bug zapper.

"well Vegeta as you can see I am still the strongest fighter in the universe and I intend to keep it that way" said Kakarot

Vegeta was expecting Kakarot to destroy him without a seconds thought but Kakarot didn't flinch.

"well what are you waiting for" said Vegeta getting impatient

"savouring the moment…the moment when a third class Sayian kills his king and takes his seat on the throne" said Kakarot

"I am sorry Goku that we were not able to have our battle but I swear to wish you back to what you were once the Earth is saved" said Vegeta

"that won't happen" said Kakarot

"we will see" said Vegeta

**Kaditz and Yuri**

Kaditz had tackled and grabbed hold of Yuri dragging along like a rag doll for several miles then tossed him into the Earth forming a crater. Kaditz touched down at the edge of the crater and stared down at the bastard Yuri. Yuri knew that he was more than a match for Kaditz he just wanted to delay the match long enough for Erasa to come and watch him defeat Kaditz. In his mind Erasa would leave Kaditz for him once he defeated Kaditz.

"you kidnapped the wrong guys women" said Kaditz cracking his knuckles

"actually I didn't kidnap her she came freely she knows a strong Sayian when she sees one" said Yuri

"you keep telling yourself that now get up and fight like a true Sayian or stay there in the mud and die like a bitch" said Kaditz

"I'll get up and show you what a true Sayian looks like" said Yuri jumping back out his feet

"you ready to die" said Kaditz forming a ki ball in his hand "you should have known you were too weak to stand up against me"

"you have no idea how much power I hold" said Yuri exploding his energy around him pushing Kaditz back

"what the hell" said Kaditz

"this is a true Sayian's power now run along Kaditz before I squash you" said Yuri

"fat chance I'm not going to run away with my tail between my legs like a coward" said Kaditz through the energy ball at Yuri

Yuri smacked the ball away then smirked at Kaditz " my turn " said Yuri

Yuri charged at Kaditz head-butting him in the chest then ki blasted him back. Yuri continued with his assault kicking Kaditz in the chest, punching him multiple times in the face and finished with a double kick his chest. Kaditz flew back landing into a small plateau but didn't let that stop him. Kaditz retaliated charging forward at Yuri surprising him with a powerful punch to the face.

"you may have power but you don't know how to use it" said Kaditz

"all that is matters is power not experience" said Yuri spitting on Kaditz

"I'm going to make you eat your words" said Kaditz

"I'd like to see you try" said Yuri

Kaditz and Yuri began to walk in a circle in opposite directions never taking their eyes off of the other Sayian. Kaditz began to form a plan of attack in his head. He knew that Yuri's power was too high for him ot take down alone his only hope though he didn't like to admit it was if he got help. Kaditz felt Jurles approaching and knew that his chances would be better all he had to do was hold off Yuri.

Kaditz stopped walking and dropped in his fighting stance. Yuri charged at Kaditz raising his fist to strike. Kaditz dodged the attack narrowly then countered with a haymaker to Yuri's face but as he made contact with Yuri's his arm was grabbed by Yuri's free hand. Yuri held Kaditz hand in place, Kaditz tried to free himself with the other hand but Yuri grabbed hold of his other hand and held him in place. Yuri began to smirk at Kaditz and that did not go well with Kaditz. Kaditz head-butted Yuri temporarily distracting them giving him time to swing his legs upward striking Yuri in the chest freeing his hands. Kaditz back flipped backwards then once he landed on his feet cupped his hands together and began to power up.

"I've been working on this attack for awhile was hoping to use it one Gohan but you'll make a great test subject" said Kaditz

"let's see this then" said Yuri holding his arms out " this fool cannot harm me I am invincible I could beat that Gohan and once I'm done here with this third class slime I'll find my sweet mate and complete our bond" thought Yuri

"biggest mistake of your life Yuri "Said Kaditz as a blur ball of energy began to form in his hands

Kaditz concentrated on the attack this was going to be the first time he ever used it in battle and he knew it was his last shot at defeating Yuri. The energy began to expand in his hands and soon the ball was darken brighter then the ocean and formed a sphere shape. Kaditz was now ready to attack.

"...kame...hame...ha" shouted Kaditz releasing the attack

The blue energy wave charged forward towards Yuri. Your didn't expect him to use of the most powerful energy attacks ever nor did he have enough time to avoid the attack. The blast hit Yuri head on and a rich burst of lift exploded blinding Kaditz. Kaditz dropped to his knees exhausted after using his energy in that final attack. Jurles shortly made contact with the ground running towards his cousin.

" Kaditz... Kaditz come on" said Jurles shaking his cousin " wake up... Wake up damit"

No response from Kaditz

"KADITZ DINNERS READY" shouted Yuri

" FOOD" said Kaditz opening his eyes

" thank Kami Kaditz ... Kaditz where's Yuri" said Jurles

" he's dead I ... I ... I used the Kamehamha" said Kaditz

" I thought that's what the light was but you actually used what was it you said that pitiful excuse for an attack" said Jurles mocking Kaditz

" shut up" said Kaditz " wait where's Erasa " Kaditz shot right upwards turning jus head looking for Erasa

" she's fine she's safe" said Jurles

Far off in the distance there laid Yuri badly injured on the verge of death. Your stretches his consciousness to Babbidi praying he would restore his power.

" _mas...master I ... I need power... I need more power_" said Yuri

" _more power why should I give it to you_" said Babbidi

"_Please master I need it to destroy our enemies_" Said Yuri

" _alright I'll give you what you ask on one condition_" said babbidi

" _anything master_" sad Yuri

"_You will serve me forever and never ever leave my service... It's either that or death_" said Babbidi

"_yes master please save me_" sad Yuri

Back with Kaditz and Jurles

" do you think Erasa safe" asked Kaditz

" I don't think so" said the one and only Yuri

Jurles and Kaditz searched for the source of the voice and found it. There on the top of a small rock formation was Yuri who was burnt and cut badly. Yuri's physical appearance wasn't what the two Sayian's were focused on. No it was the thug that he held captive in his arm. It was Erasa.

" Erasa" shouted Kaditz struggling to his feet

" Kaditz help me" screamed Erasa struggling under Yuri's rift " let me go you bastard"

" shut up woman" said Yuri " now where were we... Oh right I was about to destroy you two and then claim my prize and by claim I mean screw" smacking Erasa's ass.

" pervert" said Erasa slapping Yuri

" that will be your last FUCKING MISTAKE YURI" said Kaditz as he began powering up " Jurles you have to hold off Yuri till I'm ready he is monetize kill"

" right cousin" said Jurles disappearing from sight

" alright I'll kill you first" said Yuri tossing Erasa to the side and disappearing himself

Both Sayian's Jurles and Yuri continue to move so fast that only Kaditz could track their movements. Eventually they slowed down and became visible once again.

Jurles attacked to kick Yuri but was Blocked by his arm. Jurles toward his fist to stick by was struck in the guys before he could. Yuri held Jurles still then head butted him. Jurles retaliated with a ki wave attack to his chest fun sly landing a hit on Yuri. Jurles yellow energy wave struck Yuri in the chest she's pushing him backwards away from Jurles.  
>" mph come on your cousin out up more of a fight" said Yuri mocking Jurles l<p>

" how's this for a fight" said Jurles launching a barrage if ki attacks at Yuri

Yuri took the blast head in and didn't flinch. Yuri stood still the entire time by being harmed with that sick evil smirk on his face. Yuri launched forward at Jurles and they engage in as series of strikign and blocking. Jurles was on the defensive for several minutes trying to hold off Jurles till Kaditz was ready. Yuri was laughing and shout various things which varied from crushing their skulls to fornicating with their mothers. Jurles had enough and decided to step things up a notch.

"THATS IT" shouted Jurles landing a critical strike on Yuri distracting him while Jurles leapt behind Yuri grabbing his neck and twisting it till he heard a snap and Yuri dropped to the ground

"power down cousin...he's done" Said Jurles walking away from Yuri

"NO COUSIN LOOK BEHIND YOU" shouted Kaditz

Jurles turn to look and couldn't believe his eyes. There was Yuri getting to his knees then standing up. The bones in Yuri neck snapped back into place leaving no trace of his previous injury. Yuri smirked at the astonished Sayian cousin and marvelled in his own power.

"I...I AM INVICIBLE GOHAN AND BROLLY BE DAMNED NONE CAN STOP ME" screamed Yuri " I AM A GOD AMONG MORTALS ... FOR YEARS I SUFFERED FOLLWING THE ORDERS OF PEOPLE WHO THOGUHT THEY WERE BETTER THEN ME" Yuri began to emit a strong aurora around his body "SATOS IF ONLY YOU WERE STILL ALIVE THEN I COULD KICK YOUR SPOILED BRAT ASS AND GET SOME RIGHTOUS PAYBACK FOR ALL THOSE YEARS OF BEING YOUR SLAVE"

"he's too powerful ...we can't stop him" said Kaditz dropping his aurous " I'm sorry Erasa I'm not strong enough"

"_don't give up Kaditz your my only hope_" said Erasa

"BOW NOW BEFORE AND BECOME MY SLAVES AND I LET YOU LIVE" said Yuri extending his arm "TAKE YOUR PLACE THIRD CLASS PIG"

"no" said Jurles in a defiant tone

"I offer you life and you spit in my face" said Yuri withdrawing his hand

"you offer me only what Freiza did for the Sayian's a life of servitude and pain with inevitable demise" said Jurles " you are so far gone down this dark path that you do not see Yuri that you have become a monster like Freiza the destroyer of our race...you are a traitor to the Sayian species...you are a monster" Said Jurles clenching his fists

"I'm a monster...you're one to talk Jurles don't think I don't know about the Polaris incident you think I'm a monster I know what you did to all those independents" said Yuri

"cousin what's he talking about" asked Kaditz looking confused

"oh you may have kept it a secret in your army but in Brolly's it's common knowledge we knew what you did you were drunk on power that you couldn't control yourself" said Yuri " you can deny it all you want but deep down inside you are just like me and even worse you are just like Brolly"

"shut up" said Jurles his anger rising

"your weak I bet you feel guilt over what happened over all those "innocents" you butchered like pigs to the slaughter" said Yuri

"SHUT UP" said Jurles his aurora was burning hot and his heart beat was through the roof

"you are a monster Jurles face it you belong with the rest of us monsters you may be ion this facade of being as gentle as that Goku or Gohan but you know that is a lie" said Yuri " you know that you don't deserve happiness you deserve to cause only pain and suffering because you are without a doubt a monster"

"THAT...IS...IT" SHOUTED Jurles entering the fight once more

Jurles charged forward at Yuri with blind blood lust in his eyes distracting him from all others except his intended victim. Jurles and Yuri engaged in another blocking and attacking fight stage. Kaditz was on the offensive and he was stronger forcing Yuri back and constantly landing hits even managing to block some of Yuri's counter hits. but all good things must come to an end. Yuri retaliated with a haymaker throwing Jurles out of his advantage then began his own assault on the Sayian captain.

Yuri struck Jurles in the gut and followed striking Jurles repeatedly in the face. Yuri continued to beat Jurles back striking him several times over the course of their battle. Yuri managed to get past Jurles defensive forms and fired a ki blast from each hand knocking Jurles back.  
>Jurles continued to hold off Jurles hoping that Kaditz would be ready for whatever he was planning. Kaditz though now was not really sure what to do. He was scared for the first time in a long time. Kaditz was scared for his loved one Erasa. He could not condemn her to a life of hell an eventual death.<p>

"how can I do this….if I fight I will die and if I don't fight either way Erasa will suffer" thought Kaditz " I don't know what to do"

"cousin are you ready yet" shouted Jurles

"I …I can't do it cousin" said Kaditz

"WHAT ... you said you had a plan " shouted Jurles

"I did and it gone it's too late I can't ascend…..all my faith in myself is gone I know this is wrong but I have no choice" said Kaditz dropping to his knees

"LET ERASA LIVE" shouted Kaditz Gaining the attention of Jurles and Yuri

"if you let Erasa live I will serve you" said Kaditz

"no cousin don't give up" said Jurles stopping Yuri from speaking

Jurles engaged Yuri in hand to hand combat once more. Kaditz was down and out or so he thought.

"Erasa….I'm sorry I can't I'm not strong enough" said Kaditz

"Kaditz" said non other than Erasa standing in front of Kaditz

Kaditz raised his head but quickly put it down he couldn't look in her eyes.

"Kaditz look at me" said Erasa

Kaditz didn't move

"Kaditz Son when I say look at me I mean look at me" said Erasa Kaditz looked up at Erasa  
>Erasa immediately smacked Kaditz<p>

"maybe that will sink into your head Kaditz" said Erasa

"what was that for" said Kaditz

"you can be so thick headed sometime" said Erasa " I swear sometimes you are so confident that your over confident and other times like now you doubt yourself to much"

"what are you saying I can't win…I'm not strong like Gohan I'm not a true Sayian" said Kaditz  
>Erasa smacked Kaditz once more<p>

"you are a true Sayian Kaditz you are strong you are not Gohan you are Kaditz son of Raditz... You a deadly warrior who shows no mercy nut you are also kind hearted person" said Erasa " you have the power within you I have seen it Kaditz you just need to do it …fight for what and who you love"

" who... Who I love" though Kaditz

Erasa notices the confusion on Kaditz face and decides there is into one solution. Erasa turns back and faces ongoing battle between Jurles and Yuri. Jurles had just been smacked to the ground by Yuri and wasn't getting up and time soon. Erasa charges forward screaming at the top of her lungs. Yuri turned to face Erasa and in an instant he was right in front of her with one hand clamped around her throat.

" ERASA" shouted Kaditz

" yes Erasa you will live as my servant and lover...you will bare my spawn and once they are out of your womb you will have been all used up "said Yuri " son of Raditz you are defeated swear your loyalty now I might just let you clean y boots"

" Kaditz who do you love" screamed Erasa " who do you love"

" he doesn't love anyone he has enough pride to ignore suck pitiful human emotions" said Yuri smacking Erasa " now shut up whore you will learn to mind your tongue "

" who do I love... Who do I love... Was it you father the man who I claimed to want to avenge. It never did... Was it mother the woman who bore me but never raised me never cared for me not even the day father killed her... I can I love when I've never known love" thought Erasa

"_don't you talk talk like that ... Bardock loves you... You are his grandchild he raised you like his own child... Jurles and you are the closest thing to brothers like Gohan and Goten... Jurles loves you...chi chi loves you... Goten loves you all those times he's following you around he just wants to get to know you ... Gohan lives you why do you think he's never showed you what your intestines look like... Videl... Well Videl Just tolerates you by she likes you ... Sort of...Goku loves you because he loves everybody...and Kaditz I ... I love you_" said Erasa "_from the bottom of my heart I love you and that can never change_"

" _Erasa what... What did you say_" said Kaditz

" _I said I love you Kaditz... You have love in your life you might not of had it for all of your life but you have love and I will never stop loving you_" said Erasa

" ERASA" shouted Kaditz now on his feet the power was radiating from his body and e had once again transformed into a super Sayian pushing his limits

" you are pathetic you cannot fight me and win" said Yuri

Kaditz continued moving forward his power increasing and he never faltered. Kaditz body began to change his muscle became more toned. His hair shot up shooting out of his skull his aurora behave to brighten even more. Kaditz stopped his walking and crossed his arms. Kaditz let a wild animal like howl escape his lips startling Yuri as bringing a smile to Erasa's face. Kaditz power exploded Covering his entire body increasing his energy

"I do know love in my life...I am loved...**AND I LOVE YOU ERASA**_"_ shouted Kaditz his power further increased and a large gust of wind surrounded the area blinding everyone.

a bright light exploded from Kaditz , the light blinded everyone and once they regained there sight there stood Kaditz an ascended Sayian. Kaditz was stronger then a regular Ascended Sayian stronger then when Gohan transformed now he could rival even Videl if he had some training.

"so you can ascend big deal I'm still better then you" said Yuri still feeling cocky

"no you are not better than me because what you see is only a fraction of my new power you would know that if you could sense ki...the source of my power is stronger than some little green aliens magic. This is the end of your life... right here right now I will destroy you. To save this planet, my friends, family and Erasa I will destroy you" said Kaditz using a commanding tone

Yuri was surprised at the defiance in this young Sayian's so much so that his grip on Erasa slipped and she was able to free herself. Erasa kicked her Sayian capture in genitals distracting him while she ran for cover dragging Jurles behind the rocks with her.

"Erasa how did he do it" asked Jurles regaining consciousness

" it wouldn't be a secret if I told you" said Erasa grinning "just enjoy the show Jurles"

"you see you are not a God among mortals... Yuri you are flesh and blood allow me to show you" Said Kaditz disappearing from view

"what...where'd you go" said Yuri loosing track of Kaditz

"behind you" whispered Kaditz

Yuri turned slowly and his eyes opened wide at the shock. Kaditz had managed to sneak up on the super charged Ascended Sayian psychopath.

"That's right I just did that" said Kaditz smirking

Kaditz struck Yuri in his chest sending him flying backwards. Yuri managed to get back on his feet but he still couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

"There's no way he can just beat me...MASTER MASTER I NEED MORE POWER" said Yuri raising his hands in the air

There was no answer for Yuri's pleas at least no answer from Babidi. Kaditz on the other hand took advantage of Yuri's distraction and applied a haymaker to the Yuri's face. Kaditz continued his assault as Yuri was flying backwards he fired two ki blasts from his hands hitting his target. Yuri was still in shock his master had denied him his voice and power now he was being beaten by the spawn of a third class.

"YOU CANNOT BULLY ME" shouted Yuri going on the offensive

Yuri engaged Kaditz head on launching punches and kicks madly not bothering to develop a strategy. Yuri once angina left himself open for attack and Kaditz took advantage of his stupidity. Kaditz grabbed Yuri's exposed arm smirking as he did put all his strength into his arms swinging Yuri off his feet and smacking him against the ground. Kaditz did that repeatedly form side to side smacking Yuri on the ground making craters in the ground. Kaditz let go off Yuri's arm and left him on the ground.

"I'm sorry what were you saying before I was too busy throwing you around like a child's toy" said Kaditz

"I...I will not be beaten by a filthy inbreed third class saying I refuse to lose" said Yuri struggling to move with no success

"you are defeated Yuri I'm going to leave you here and think about what you've done don't worry once MY women is safe I will come back and finish the job" said Kaditz walkign away

"she ...she will never be safe so long as i live" said Yuri spiting up blood

"then maybe i should correct that little issue" siad Kaditz turning back to face Yuri ki ball in hand "goodbye Yuri"

"KADITZ STOP" screamed Erasa

"but,...he will only cause more pain and suffering if I let him live...he'll come back stronger Erasa and try to take you again" said Kaditz

"he may be a monster and a pig but this isn't justice Kaditz let it go" said Erasa now behind Kaditz holding his hand

"but...but he ...he could take you from me like he did before" said Kaditz

"then you'll just have to rescue me again won't you" said Erasa sounding like her usual self " please Kaditz don't lower yourself to his level your better than he is in every single way"

" Alright... lets go" said Kaditz picking up Erasa bridal style

Jurles as now fully awake and really wished he had continued to see lime and not pushed her off to the side when he started training again for the tournament.

"_ I should have kept in touch lime...I'm sorry" thought Jurles_

_"_ _ I forgive you_" said lime

"JURLES WE ARE LEAVING GET UP I'M CARRYING YOU" shouted Kaditz

"coming cousin" said Jurles jumping to his feet "let's go I think they're going to need us at the ship"

"pedal to the metal then" said Kaditz taking off into the air

**Piccolo and Shin**

Piccolo had primarily done the fighting destroyed severely of Babidis' henchmen working their way down the levels of the ship. Piccolo as the first inside the master control room where they found what they were looking for,. There was the egg that contained Majin Buu only one problem. The power gage was at maximum no it was beyond maximum it was overheating whoever was fighting must off been giving off incredible amount of energy.

"IT'S BEYOND FULL WE ARE TO LATE MAJIN BUU WILL BE RELEASED" shouted Shin

"come to your sense child we still have time there must be a way to disrupt the energy from getting to the egg" said Piccolo

"there is only one way and that is to killing the middle man we must destroy Babidi" said shin

"easier said than down where is the green bastard" said Piccolo

"are you talking about yourself because you certainly are green and a bastard child" said Babidi appearing from behind the egg

"Babidi...as the supreme Kai I order you to cease all acts of aggression against the universe and stop trying to free Majin Buu" said Supreme Kai

"stop why would I stop I'm about to inherit the universe this is my birth right from my father why would i just give it up" said Babidi

"did you really think that would work" said Piccolo sighing

"it usually does in the south Quadrant they must fear m more there then here" said Supreme Kai

"that's why you should visit this quadrant more " said Piccolo

"well he isn't going to be visiting any quadrant ever again because this is the end today is the day take the throne of power and become the supreme KING of the universe" said Babid laughing evil laugh

"that will never happen" said Piccolo refusing to back down

"I sense evil in your heart Piccolo…you once dreamt of world domination and death…you one dreamt of killing Goku and using his own son to do it" said babbid" I can help you achieve that goal you can be just like your father what do you say" extending his hands trying to cast a spell on Piccolo to gain control of his mind

Piccolo stood back on his feet and shouted out "I AM NOT THAT MAN ANYMORE I AM PICCOLO DEFENDER OF EARTH AND JUSTICE. GOKU IS MY FRIEND AND GOHAN IS MORE THEN MY STUDENT HE IS THE CLSOEST THING TO A SON I HAVE AND YOU WILL DIE NOW" shouted piccolo

"what no…no one has ever broken free you there must be something wrong with the spell" said Babidi in a panic

"You forgot that everyone has a choice Babidi and I made my choice a long time ago to be good so you are screwed" said piccolo shooting a ki beam at Babidi 's head killing him

"did that do it" asked Piccolo

"no...no the meter is still going we're too late now there's no stopping it we have to go now" said Shin

"wait the children we have to find the children" said Piccolo

"MR. PICCOLO WE'E DOWN HERE HELP US" screamed Goten his voice echoing in the room

Piccolo immediately pinpointed his location and opened a hatch in the floor revealing Goten along with trunks and Miari.

"Goten and Trunks pulled Miair out of the small hole and into the room where Piccolo immediately swarmed the young child.

"GOTEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT ARE YOU HURT SPEAK TO ME " shouted Piccolo shaking the child;

"I'm fine Mr. Piccolo what's the matter" said Goten

"what's the matter is your mother and brother would kill me if something happened to you" said

"don't worry Mr. Piccolo I'm not a wussy like Gohan was when he was my age" said Goten

"no...haha...no you're not" said Piccolo

chuckling along with Goten

"excuse me we have bigger concerns now we need to go" said shin

"right do your teleporting trick and get us out of here" said Piccolo

"right hold on to me" said shin

Everyone grasped onto the Supreme Kai and in a second they were outside the space ship once again.

"holy rap you can do what daddy does" said Goten pulling on the Supreme Kai's pants

"there is no time for this child we must gather you all together to...oh no " said Supreme Kai

"what is it" said Piccolo

"Goku and Vegeta are engaged in mortal combat...damn I was hoping those under Babidi's spell would be freed after he was killed but I guess not" said Supreme Kai

"so what do we do" asked Piccolo

"isn't it obvious green giant" said Key from above

"yes you tell me where Videl is and I will let you live" said Quotra appearing beside Key

"I knew you were under Babid's control the moment i learned of his power boasting magic but Quotra I thought a Sayian like you would have more honour then to enslave yourselves to a tyrant" said Piccolo

"your mouth keeps moving but I don't hear what I want to hear ..Where is Sandre she should ne here by now" said Key

"san..Sandre" whimpered Miari

"shut up you weakling" said Key

"Key we are not here for your obsessive crush on Sandre we are here for my love Gohan" siad Quotra

"I'm obsessive your one to talk you broke into his home and crept in his bed while he was asleep" said Key

"SHUT UP KEY" shouted Quotra

"you guys need to get more organized" said Kaditz joining the group followed by Jurles

"what's going on here" said Jurles

"we don't have time for this " said Shin "Piccolo i need you to trust me i have an idea and i should have done this before hand"

"what is it sir" asked Piccolo

"you...you need to trust me Piccolo I need you to do something " said Shin

"WHAT IS IT SAY IT ALREAYD" shouted piccolo

"gather the Dragonballs on Nameck" said Shin really fast then placing his finger on Piccolos forehead transporting him to Namcek

"where the hell did he go" said Erasa

"he's on a mission so are all of you" said Shin

"HEY...where is Videl" said Quotra

"WHERE IS SANDRE" shouted Key

"I will take Trunks back to your friends and families don't worry I will protect them while you are gone" said Shin

"where the hell are we going and do we have a choice in this" said Kaditz

"no you don't have choice" said shin gathering his energy for the upcoming transport

"wait i need to find lime sir please I can't leave her here defenceless" said Jurles

"do not worry I will find your mate Sayian I will ensure her safety now you have training so...BEGUN" said shin transporting Kaditz, Erasa, Jurles, Goten and Trunks to the Kai planet

.

.

.

.

"So that's everything I know" said Erasa still trembling

Before Gohan and Videl could respond to the story they heard a red head girl fell out of tin air landing on the bed. it was lime

"where am I" said Lime looking up

**End Chapter**

**A/N: I got this idea for another G/V story it's kind of like "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" you know the husband wife are both secret agents but they don't know and their forced to kill each other and those who seen the movie know the rest ...I'm going to directly follow the movie I'm thinking about basing it on the movie then doing it DBZ style (no Pan and no super powers)...anyone think there's a potential story there ? please R/R**


	21. Chapter 20 Training Begins

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long but it is summer so if have to get out and have fun, I graduated this year so first week or so was partying, earlier this week was my birthday so another party, and I had some writers block. but here is the next chapter i went through it for mistakes and stuff but I'm not very good with grammar and I sometimes let things slip but then again I am human like all of you so cut me a break. I hope you have not given up on my story and I want you to know I have not given up on this story. please R/R but please constructive criticism.

P.S you'll also noticed I changed my profile name it's because I intend on writing other fictions later on and I just felt like it needed to be changed.

Reincarnations

Chapter 20

"Training Begins"

Lime came crashing down onto the bed in the capsule house surprising Gohan, Videl and Erasa. Lime slowly lifted her head up and said " where am I"

"lime your on the Kai planet " said Gohan

" how did you get here?" asked Videl

"well it's kind of a long story it all started when I snuck into the WMAT after Jurles said he couldn't see me anymore" said lime

"Wait why did Jurles break up with you" asked Erasa

"he said that I was a distraction and he had a responsibility to protect the earth and that he needed to be focused so he couldn't let his feelings interfere with his job" said lime

"so that's why you haven't been around lately" said Gohan

"yeah Jurles said that I shouldn't come over anymore so I just stayed at my grandfather's home he doesn't know anything because if he did he would have called chi chi and she wouldn't have been happy" said lime

"that's an understatement she's always trying to play matchmaker" said Gohan " she wouldn't have been happy if one of her matches broke up"

"WERE NOT BROKEN UP GOHAN" screamed lime throwing a pillow at Gohan's head

Gohan narrowly avoided the pillow and tried to diffuse the situation because all three girls were now staring at him with rage in their eyes.

"now I didn't know okay there's no reason to get violent or anything" said Gohan struggling to speak

"SHUT UP GOHAN YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT GIRLS" screamed Videl

" what did I do" said Gohan looking confused

"just shut up Gohan" said Videl " lime why are you here"

" that supreme Kai guy sent me here he said that Jurles would need me when the time comes" said lime

"what's happened on earth?" asked Videl

"well is kind of started after you guys all left the tournament…"

(Limes POV)

I ran practically jumped the remaining 5ft off of the point onto the WMAT island there was no way in hell I was going to miss this tournament no matter what Jurles said. I almost ran past the security check point station which earned me a body search before I was allowed on the island. Grandpa told me to just stay at home that I'd never make the last boat well I did and now I was here on the island only I had no idea where I was going.

I ran past all those markets set up which was a real hassle to do so because I had to navigate through the crowd of people. Along the way I stepped on several peoples toes getting multiple pissed off looks. I apologized numerous times but eventually I had made my way through the crowd and was now standing in front of the coliseum entrance.

I entered to coliseum and was appalled at what I was witnessing there was Miari getting pulverized by Key of all people. Trunks tried to resist but Key was to strong and even though he clearly was the winner he didn't stop he just kept on hammering Miari. Eventually Sandre had enough she charged out of the fighters waiting area and saved Trunks taking him to Dendee to get him healed,. I ran to where the group as in the stands and witness the kidnapping of Erasa , Miari , Goten and Trunks.

I couldn't move I was paralyzed by fear there was no way that had just happened. I jumped back as Bardock and Sandre left flying at high speeds obviously going to rescue their friends. Chi Chi and Bullma where both crying their eyes out demanding why their babies were jsut taken away from them. It took everyone in attendance to prevent the woman from hurting themselves. I looked down to the fighters area and saw Gohan and Videl disappear with a tall red man. Then I saw Jurles and the rest except Goku who was nowhere in sight disappear as well. I slowly made my way to the group carefully as I took my steps

"guys what's...what's going on" I asked

"they took my baby boy" screamed Chi chi crying into her Ox Kings chest

"they took both my Trunksies away from me I want my Trunkies back" whined Bullma crying into Yamcha's chest.

"ERASA...ERASA WHERE DID THAT FREAK TAKE YOU...WHERE ARE YOU" screamed Carl

"where...where Goten where did you go" cried Ox King

"everyone shut up where not going to get anywhere with all this crying" said 18

"yeah she's right...Dendee do you still have the Dragonballs at the lookout" asked Yamcha

"yes i do but we don't know the whole story we can't just go use the Dragonball's without thinking we don't even know what the threat is" said Dendee instantly regretting his words

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T USE THE DRAGONBALLS WE FIND THEM THAT MAKES THEM OURS AND WE NEED THEM SO WE CAN SAVE MY BABBIES" screamed Bullma pulling on Dendees antenna

"BULLMA restrain yourself" said Baba "the Dragonballs belong to no one and we may need those wishes so we cannot waste them on such selfish desires"

"bad move sis" said Master Roshi

"SO WHAT IF ITSA SELFISH THEY ARE OUR BABIES AND WERE GETTING THEM BACK" screamed Launch (still blond) shaking Baba's magic ball

"stop that this is not a toy" said Baba

"18 cover Marrons ears" said Krillian

"why" asked 18

"humour me okay" said Krillian

"alright" said 18 covering marons ears

"EVERYONE JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN" shouted Krillian making everyone stop talking "good now that i have your attention I'm taking charge here and I say we go to the lookout and wait for Goku and the others to return ...we are not going to use the Dragonballs until we know just what the hell is going on"

"mommy why are my ears covered" said Maron grabbing her mother's hands

"not now sweety" said 18

"he's right we need to be calm...chi chi...Bullma...launch I know what just happened is a shock but we are going to get your kids back we just need to remain calm" said Tien

"I'M GOING TO KILL YURI IF MY HUSBOUND DOESA'NT DO IT FIRST" screamed Bullma

"I'M GOING TO SMACK THAT RED DEMON WITH MY FRYING PAN SO HARD THAT HIS HEAD WILL FALL OFF" shouted chic hi

"um excuse me ladies and gentlemen since that battle was disrupted and there's been a kidnapping the tournament is going to be put on hold for the time being" said Announcer

"I DON'T THINK SO" said Hercule charging out of the fighters pit

"what do you mean sir" asked announcer

"the rules and regulations clearly state that if he fighters leave they are disqualified making me the champ...oh ya I'm the best around baby those guys are cowards" said Hercule doing his victory pose

"um sir there was a kidnapping a few moments a go several children, a fighter and a helpless girl were taken" said Announcer

"say what" said Hercule looking confused " I mean I know that I'm going to find those people don't you worry and when I do there going to wishing they were just dealing with cheating alien freaks like Goku" quickly regaining his composure

"really...really..REALLY...YOUR GOING TO KEEP ON DOING THAT " said the announcer sounding very annoyed

"doing what being the best" said Hercule

"NO BEING A PRICK" said the announcer into his microphone

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE PUNK WHY I OUGHT TO ...

The announcer turned boiling red and finally snapped "SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUTS GEAT FIGHTERS LIKE GOKU OR PICCOLO THEY ARE TRUE WARRIORS AND YOU ...YOUR JUST POSER TO THEM YOU ARE A FLY AND THEIR BUG ZAPPERS...YOU CLAIM TO BE THE BEST WELL WHY DON'T YOU GO HELP THOSE Z FIGHTERS... WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF YOUR ASS AND ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING FOR THE EARTH ISNTEAD OF WRITIGN SELF HELP BOOKS AND KISSING BABIES AND MAKING ALIEN HATTING COMMERICALS" shouted the announcer obviously letting off a lot of pent of aggression

"I...I will I'm not afraid of some kidnapping freaks I'm going to go and track them down and fight them and I'll prove once and for all that I am he best and no one..NO ONE CAN STOP ME BECUASE I AM HERCULE SATAN HE DESTROYER OF CELL AND SAVIOUR OF THE WORLD" said Hercule giving the peace symbol

"GOOD NOW GET OUT OF THIS GLORIOUS ARENA AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU'VE EARNED THE RIGHT TO BE HERE YOU PRICK" shouted announcer

"I don't need you to remind me of what I'm supposed to do Blondie" said Hercule

"guys we should get out of here before the police get here" said Chotzue

"WHAT! NO we go right to the police I don't know what's going on but I know you freaks had something to do with it" said Carl

"THEY DID'NT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS CARL NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT THEY HAVE TO SAY OR I DIVORCE YOU AND LEAVE YOU AS SOON AS WE GET ERASA BACK" screamed Launch pointing her 9mm at Carl

"YOU WANT A DIVORICE GO AHEAD I'M TIRED OF YOUR SHIT YOU ONLY MARRIED ME BECAUSE OF MY MONEY AND IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOUR SKANKY ASS RAISE MY LITTLE GIRL ALL BY YOURSELF THEN YOU CAN FORGET IT BECAUSE..."

Tien grabbed Carl by the throat and held him there

"DO'NT YOU EVER CALL HER A SKANK YOU SON OF A BITCH AND DON'T YOU EVER INSINUATE THAT SHE MARRIED YOU FOR YOUR MONEY YOU ASSHOLE" shouted Tien " YOU ...YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED TO BE HER HOUSBAND YOU SHOULD TREAT HER LIKE THE QUEEN SHE IS AND PUT HER ON THE HIGHEST PEDESTAL BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I WOULD DO"

"what you would do" said Launch "what ...what does that mean"

"nothing...nothing" said Tien letting Carl go

"freak" said Carl as he tried to get air back in his lungs

"DON'T INSULT HIM" screamed Launching kicking Carl in the chest sending him rolling down the stands till he hit the very bottom

"CONSIDER THAT A DIVORCE" screamed launch putting away her 9mm then sneezing once more returning to a Bluenet

"Tien...Tien...did you really mean what you said" asked Launch

"I...I did" said Tien

"we...can talk later ok but we need to find my daughter first" said launch

"ok" said Tien

"are we done here because we need to get moving" said Baba

"yeah just because you guys had a thing way back doesn't mean you should bring it up now " said Yamcha

"SHUT UP SCARFACE" shouted Tien

"You want to fight you three eyed freak" said Yamcha pushing Tien back

"yeah I'll fight you if it would shut your obnoxious pompous ass up" said Tien pushing Yamcha back

"that's it baldy" said Yamcha striking Tien in the gut

"guys stop it" said Launch

"bastard" said Tien striking Yamcha in the face

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time" said Yamcha recovering from his attack then launched a kick

Tien and Yamcha started fighting in the stands several of the patrons fled from their battle. Roshi tried to intervene in the fighting but Krillian held him back saying that they needed to work this out.

"guys...guys this isn't helping anyone" said Launch

"shut up you ditzy bimbo" said Yamcha

"HOW DARE YOU" said Tien calling out some energy of his ki into a ki ball

" bring it on baldy" Yamcha said

" that's real original using the same insult twice moron" Tien said

"THAT IS ENOUGH" Krillian shouted stopping the two fighters "our friends are Kami knows where doing Kami knows what and fighting for their very lives and here you two are fighting like a couple of babies over spilt milk"

" he insulted..."

" i don't give a shit Tien right now we have two mothers who want their babies back and we are going to help them" Krillian said " Yamcha go start the jet"

" why me?" Yamcha asked

" because you're the most weakest one here and we don't need you to fight so you're the chuffer for now" Kirllian said

" watch it baldy or I'll..."

Yamcha was interrupted by 18's fist in his face then 18 grabbed Yamcha's collar

" listen to me you cocky ass my husband just gave you a order and you're going to follow it or I will ensure your demise" 18 said tossing Yamcha to the stairs " NOW GET MOVING" Yamcha left the arena going towards the jet. Little Marron walked over to 18 and pulled on her pants " what is it dear" 18 said to her in a sweet voice

"can you teach me to do that to Goten mommy when he misbehaves" Maron asked

" sure sweet" 18 said picking Maron up " but first we have to save him"

"i know mommy but we always win so I know we'll get him back soon enough" Maron said

" your right dear...your right" 18 said tapping Maron's nose making her daughter giggle as she walked out into the passageway leading outside the arena

"_wow ...she can be so scary one minute but so caring another...I guess that's why I love her_" Krillian thought

" WELL LETS GO" 18 shouted waking Krillian up from his thoughts

" right...come on everyone lets go" Krillian said " come on chi chi we got to go" Chi chi refused to move

" I'll carry her" ox king said picking up his daughter

"miss briefs...we...we need to go" lime said placing her hand on Bullma's shoulder

"I...I...I know" Bullma said getting to her feet shaking

" here...I'll help you" lime said placing her arm around Bullma

"tha...thank...thank you" Bullma said muffling her tears

" it's alright miss briefs...we're going to get your sons back" lime said

" i know...Vegeta's going to kill anyone who messes with his boys" Bullma said looking slightly better

" I know Sayian's are sure amazing" lime said

" they sure are...so are you and Jurles still going out? asked Bullma

" I'm not sure really...he said he had to train and that I would only get in the way of his training" lime said

" that's what Vegeta said to me at first ...listen all you need to do is yell at him" Bullma said

" yell at him?" lime asked looking confused

" yes...you see Sayian's respect woman with backbone...I stand up to Vegeta all the time and I can do this because he respects me...I may not be able to fly or have super strength but I have a super mouth" Bullma said " that and I'm pretty good in the sack"

"Mrs. Briefs" lime said shocked and blushing

" sorry dear..but you'll understand just how important that is when you and Jurles...well ya know" Bullma said winking at lime

"Mrs. Briefs" lime said looking away blushing even more

" oh to be younger again...don't worry one day you'll have kids and do this to them...you know tease them" Bullma said

"WILL YOU ALL HURRY UP I GOT THIS DAMN THING RUNNING ...LETS GGGGOOOOO" Yamcha yelled sticking his head out the window

" well you heard Mr. Big shot he got the damn thing running so get on it" said Master Roshi rushing on board the jet knocking his sister out of the way

" no by all means brother you first" Baba said very annoyed and sarcastic

" WILL YOU SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO MISS ANY OF THE FIGHTING" master Roshi yelled

" I really think we should just fly with ki to the lookout" Dendee said

" you really want to fly with two hysterical woman and another who carries AK's around all day shooting off like it's the American fourth of July" said Chtozue

" shot gun" Dendee said rushing onto the capsule jet

" WILL YOUN ALLS UHT UP I GOT TO FLY THIS THING" Yamcha's yelled

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP SINCE YOU GOT TO FLY IT YAMCHA" Krillian shouted slapping Yamcha

" why you little punk I ought to..."

"ACHO" said Launch turning blond and raising her assault rifle " SHUT UP ADN DRIVE" she screamed at Yamcha

"_wow...she's still just the same...scary but sexy as hell" _Tien thought not noticing how he was staring at her behind

Launched turned and raised her rifle at Tien " STOP STAREING AT MY ASS" she fired the rest of her clip at Tien who attempted to dodge the bullets

"okay that's it someone take her gun away" Yamcha said

" I got it" said Tien grabbing her rifle and tossing it out of her hands

" why you son of a bitch" launch said jumping on Tien

" launch please no" Tien said inadvertently putting his hand on her behind

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF THAT" launch screamed biting at Tien hand

" ouch" Tien said pulling his hand back " you need a time out little lady" picking up Launch and throwing her on his shoulder

" YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT TIEN" launched screamed banging her fists on Tiens back

" hold still" Tien said restraining Launch in her chair

" now sit there and be quite" Tien said leaving his hand on her check Tien's eyes lingered on launch's eyes

Launch stopped shaking and allowed herself to calm down because of staring into Tiens eyes. There moment of bliss was interrupted as Yamcha gunned the engine sending Tien flying backwards. after an exchange of harsh words and almost fist fighting everyone settled back down in their seats.

After an hour and a half of flying the group finally made landing on the lookout. Mr Popo rushed forward to the landing jet.

"DENDEE..DENDEE THE WORDLS GOING INSANE RIGHT NOW" mar Popo said jumping up and down

Dendee slapped Mr. Popo " calm down man...now where's Korin and the fat guy" Deende said

"I'm here but fatty's passed out right now...here are some beans in case you need them" Korin said tossing them a bag " now I must return to my cat nap" Turning back to leave

" alright...so now what?" Dendee asked

" well...well ...Goku was always better at this but I think we need to sit and wait for one of the Sayian's to...oh crap the Sayian army...we can get in contact with them and then we can maybe find out just what is going on" Krillian said

" that's a good idea but the Sayian's would never listen to us they don't respect anyone unless their one of the earth's Sayian's" Tien said

" he's right boys we don't have the power for them to respect" Master Roshi said

" excuse me fellas but I am the most powerful person here" Krillian said counding cocky

a cough could be heard from 18

" okay the second most powerful but I am the strongest human on earth" Krillian said

"that's right you are the strongest Krillian but they'd never listen to you or 18 because you're a midget and she's a cyborg freak" Yamcha said " me on the other hand being a celebrity and all can make them...

"SHUT UP YAMCHA" screamed chichi smacking him with her frying pan ' MY BABIES ARE IN DANGER AND YOUR SOUNDING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT"

" chi chi dear maybe you should lay down" ox king said

" no daddy...my babies are missing fighting for their lives because no one else has to balls to stand up for justice...WY MUST IT ALWAYS BE MY FAMILY WHO FIGHTS SOMEONE ELSE'S WAR...WWWWHHHHYYYY" chi chi said crying once more

"it's alright dear...it's alright" ox king said holding his daughter once more

" so what are we going to do" Tin asked

" we are going to...to...18 do you have any ideas" Krillian said

" nope I don't' you're the one who always better with the plans" 18 said

"well..well...well ...well...I have no idea Gohan's one here" Krillian said holding his hands to his is face

" excuse me" Bullma said

"Gohan is the smartest and Bullma is a close second" Krillian said

"so what are we going to do" Yamcha said looking up

"obviously we are going to wait for our one tactical advantage to come back and tell us what to do" Bullma said

" what's our advantage" chi chi asked

" my husband is the strongest Sayian alive and he will save us all" bulla said

" Bullma not now" Krillian said

" no my Goku is the strongest Sayian alive" chi chi said butting heads with Bullma

" no my Veggeta is the strongest Sayian alive" Bullma said

" oh no ox king grab chi and take her to the other side of the lookout Yamcha do the same with Bullma" Krillian said sighing

" but i want to know what's were going to do" Yamcha said

" Yamcha no offense but my daughter could beat you with one hand tied behind her back and she is just a kid so you're not going to be much help this time so just accept it and move on" Krillian said

"fine" Yamcha said walking away

Everyone stared back up at Krillian. Dendee leaned in close " you have no idea what your doing do you" he asked

" no I don't honestly coming to the lookout was all I had" Krillian said rubbing the back of his head

" so um..well...we...we got to...ugh...well...honestly guys coming to the lookout was all i had" Krillian said laughing nervously

everyone in attendances did a sweat drop and an anime fall onto their backs

" Krillian Krillian he's are man and he can't do so then we're screwed" Olang chanted

" bew quite pig" 18 said smacking olang " obviously we need to wait until wither Gohan, Bardock, Goku, Videl or Veggeta comes back before we contact the Sayian's...the last thing we want to do is cause a power struggle for the throne especially while we don't know where Gohan who right now is our trump guard is"

" what about Jurles we can depend on him to lead the Sayians" lime said

" look we all know Jurles is strong but to be honest we don't' exactly know him so i don't know if I could trust him leading the Sayians" Tien said

" i have to agree with Tien on this on darling but i think if its anyone we are going to trust it should be my future son in law Kaditz" Launch said

"well of course you suggest him" Krillian said sighing

" watch it baldy or you'll wind up in the hospital with a high heel up your ass" launch said

" try it your dead" 18 said getting defensive

" okay lets calm down now everybody" Krillian said stepping in-between his wife and the other crazy blond

" i suggest we just sit and wait till...wait I forgot I'm Kami I can just search the planet and find them ...give me minute" Dendee said

" how could you forget about being god" lime asked

" how could you forget that i am god and have these powers which you should have asked me to use in the first place" Dendee retorted

" fair enough" lime said

Dendees antennas twitched " wow Gohan, Videl, Jurles, Kaditz, Erasa, Goten and Chibi Trunks aren't' even on earth anymore" he said

" what ...nobody tell chi chi and Bullma that okay the last thing we need is them freaking out so much that they actually break the lookout" Krillian said

" my babies' not on earth anymore" launch said looking down

Tien placed his arm on her shoulder and tilted her head up " I'm sure she is safe right Dendee" Tien said

" yeah I'm sorry I forgot to mention that Gohan, Videl, are with her right now and Jurles, chibi trunks and Kaditz are all there as well only on opposite sides of the world...so your children are all safe for the moment" dendee said

" but what about Miari" Bullma asked

" uh well...uh...I'll check" Dendee said his antennae twitched then he gasped " he's here"

" what do you mean he isn't here" Krillian said

" yes he is" dendee said " and he's with ...oh my god SUPREMEM KAI" dendee dropped to his knees and bowed to the approaching kai who carried trunks on his shoulder

" who's that guy?" Tien asked krillina

" i don't know but cool hair bro" Krillian said

" thank you" Shin said setting trunks down

"MIARI" Bullma shouted running to her son " baby wake up...please wake up"

" what's going on?" Krillian asked the supreme kai

" I'm afraid I have failed Buu has been released and the one known as Goku and Veggeta are fighting him" Dendee said " and the others are going to need help" looking at lime

" Goku and Veggeta working together that's a laugh" Yamcha said

" shut up Yamcha" lime said " why are you looking at me?"

" because I'm making sure you are indeed lime lemon" shin said

' and what business is it of yours" lime said

" i see why you're the Sayians mate you are not a push over I guess you have to be if your dating a Sayian" shin said

" you know Jurles...what planet is he on?" lime asked

" look we don't have time for this but you have to deliver a message for me" shin said

" what message and to who" lime asked

" the message is Bardock and Sandre have been absorbed by Buu old kai must do the ritual immediately and send the fusions to earth ASAP I'm going to by time but I'm not sure if it's going to be possible...and Buu can hide his power and the powers of those he is fighting in his general area..there is no way to track him...Buu is still obsessed with power and he is absorbing all those with higher power levels and will do so till there is no one left in the universe" shin said " tell this to old kai"

who's old kai" lime asked

" you'll find out now go" shin said tapping lime on the forehead sending her to the kai world

...

Back on the kai planet lime finished telling her tale to the group and everyone was shocked Gohan was especially mad that he destroyed the dresser

" Gohan calm down" Videl said putting her hand on Gohan's back

" he's,...he's been absorbed" Gohan said staring at the bandana in his hand

" he can still be saved Gohan ...we're going to save him and everyone else" Videl said

"but...he's strong Videl so strong that he's able to take my father and Veggeta on at the same time" Gohan said

" yeah but Gohan your stronger then the both of them and once old kai does his thing we will be ready...now put your bandana on and be a real Sayian for the grandpa" Videl said smiling her killer smile at Gohan

" thank you" Gohan said staring Videl in the eyes

" any time now come on we need to find old kai" Videl said

At that moment the door opened revealing old kai who looked rather mad but then noticing the two girls on the bed instantly became a perve like Roshi

" hello there ladies...you like men with power right well I'm the supreme kai's ancestor...yeah I got connections...you want to know who's going to be Japans next top model... it could be you if you do a favour for me" old kai said reaching to grope them

" GROSS" lime and Erasa yelled slapping the old man leaving prints on his face

" it's hard our here for an old man" old kai said rubbing his cheeks

" that's what you get now we got a message for you" Videl said

" what? " old Kai asked standing back up

" the message is Bardock and Sandre have been absorbed by Buu old kai must do the ritual immediately and send the fusions to earth ASAP Supreme Kai's going to by time... Buu can hide his power and the powers of those he is fighting in his general area..there is no way to track him...Buu is still obsessed with power and he is absorbing all those with higher power levels and will do so till there is no one left in the universe" lime said recounting Shin's message

" well then we better get to work...you two need to stay here " old Kai said pointing at Erasa and lime " while you two come with me" he said

" what are we going to go" Erasa whined

" yeah it's not like the TV's going to work" lime said

" there's a magazine in the drawer" Videl said walking out the door

" okay" Erasa said walking to the door

Erasa opened the drew and beside a magazine were the infamous condoms placed by Bullma. Erasa couldn't help but laugh and make a mental note to tease Videl and Gohan.

...

Sandre reached the last place here she felt her mates power level. she eagerly took off from the ruined ship to where she saw a pinkish blob beginning to form.

" what the hell is that" Sandre said touching down in front of the blob " hey what are you?"

the blob began to take shape into a average height and built warrior. the creature turned to face Sandre and smirked

" mmmmm you smell powerful...I like power" Buu said

" you just signed your own death warrant...I might t you live if you tell me where my mate is" Sandre said dropping into a fighting stance

" let me see I just woke up bitch so I have no idea who you're talking about" Buu said

" oh you dead mother fucker" Sandre said carelessly charging at Buu who split into a blob once again

"SANDRE NO" Bardock yelled reaching the area

but it was too late Buu wrapped himself around Sandre absorbing her and changing himself in the process. Buu now had really long black hair going down to his shoulders

" Kami no" Bardock said in shock

"YOU BASTARD" key shouted charging towards Buu

" no you fool" Bardock said

Buu allowed Key to strike him multiple time with his fist, legs and energy attacks but none had any effect on the pink monster.

are you done now?" Buu asked smirking

" not possible" key said raising his fist to strike once more this time Buu stop grabbed his hand

" you are powerful but not the best...you'll do for now I guess" Buu said wrapping himself around key

" what is he doing?" Quotra asked landing beside Bardock

" he's absorbing him and his power...there is no way we can beat him" Bardock said

" well then I'm going to find my mate Gohan and he'll crush him for me" Quotra said

" be quiet before he sees us" Bardock said

"if don't need to see you i can sense you...it's a great skill ...mmmmmmm the male is stronger and the female is quite strong but where is this one called Gohan...?" Buu asked

" I'm not telling you a damn thing...run now Quotra" Bardock said stepping out in front of Quotra

"fine I'll get my Gohan and be back" Quotra said taking off

" that girl needs to see a shrink" Bardock said

" excuse me but who is this Gohan" Buu asked smirking " sounds like he's very powerful...I detect a feint power signature its very strong...he's not on planet anymore but I bet he would be a powerful adversary. Tell me where is he?

" none of your business because this is w here your life ends" Bardock said powering up

" I highly doubt it..I can tell your power level and is not that impressive as mine...those two power levels heading this way though they are quite powerful...they'd be a challenge" Buu said

Bardock turned around and his eyes were as wide as melons at what he saw. there was Veggeta flying towards him at top speed. Bardock caught Veggeta who shoved him off.

" LET GO OF ME" Veggeta yelled

" yes my lord" Bardock said letting go of Veggeta

Kakarot touched down in front of Bardock and Vegeta he still bore a smirk on his face

" well my lord you ready for another round?" Kakarot asked smirking a very Sayian like smirk

" you are not my son..where is Goku" Bardock snapped

" your son is dead I am the true Kakarot...reborn and ready to take his place at the top...but first who the fuck is that pink piece of shit?" Goku said pointing at Buu

" I like he's guy he's got character " Buu said " I am the great Majin Buu and I will be the one on top of the food chain for the next oh I don't know ...ETERNITY"

" fat chance ...your dead" Kakarot said turning super Sayian three

" my my my what power...you'll taste good once i eat you" Buu said

" Kakarot if you think I'm going to let you fight and win and take credit for killing him then you are sadly mistaken...I shall be the one to kill you" Vegeta said transforming back into a ascended Sayian

"I say maybe the third most strongest fighter from this world but nothing compared to this fighter Gohan I keep hearing about" Majin Buu said "I may have just gotten this ability but from what I can tell he's quite formidable...maybe he'll be my ultimate rival"

" that's this bodies son so of course he's strong...once I'm done with you though I think I'll test this Gohan kid out and if he doesn't seem up to my standards then he's dead" Kakarot said " and if you get in my way Veggeta then your next after I kill this ..what was your name again ugly?"

Majin Buu disappeared and appeared behind Kakarot " IT'S MAJIN FUCKING BUU BITCH" he yelled raising his foot to kick Kakarot

Kakarot turned and blocked his foot then uppercut Buu onto his back

"well is that it or are you just warming up?" Kakarot asks mocking Buu

Buu jumped back to his feet "_ if i don't absorbs some more power I'll never beat this guy then I'll never get to fight Gohan...mmm the old man would be a start"_ Buu thought

" my lord take my power and ascend higher that's the only way you can match Kakarot" Bardock said

" but you'd be weak" Veggeta said

"yes but I got a senzu bean with my name on it" Bardock said smiling

" alright let's do this" Veggeta said placing his hand on Bardock

Bardock transferred all the power he could till he was on the verge of deaths door. Veggeta crossed his arms and his power spiked created a strong aurora around him. his hair shot of out his skull till they were level with his knees and the electricity around his body increased. Veggeta had ascended to a super Sayian three.

" the power ...it's amazing...now I will finally be able to best Kakarot" Veggeta said

" my lord..." Bardock collapsed to the ground

" take the bean you moron" Veggeta said " damit I'll do it" Vegeta took Bardock's beans and shoved it in his mouth

Bardocks stamina and energy came back to him restoring him to full strength.

" thank you ,my lord" Bardock said getting to his feet

" great your healed now get out of here before you die in the cross fire old man" Veggeta said

"right good luck" Bardock said taking off

" _here's my chance_" Buu thought freeing his arm at Bardock it immediately wrapped around the old Sayian

" WHAT THE HELL" Bardock yelled falling to the ground

" well what's this?" Kakarot asked not sounding concerned

" KAKAROT STOP HIM HE;'S ABOSRIBNG YOUR FATHER" Veggeta yelled running forwards but was stopped by Kakarot

" no let him do it I want to see if he'll be a challenge" Kakarot said

" i will be i assure you" Buu said reconnecting himself with the Bardock blob

Buu underwent a change he now grew Barodcks Sayian armour on the chest and his hair changed to Bardocks style of hair and he even grew a Sayian tail.

" what a freak" Vegeta said

" he's interesting that's for sure" Kakarot said

" now boys where were we..oh I know I was about to absorb you and claim your power for my own" Buu said charging towards the two Sayians

...

Gohan and Videl were lead back to the stumps the sat on before. the old Kai pointed for them to sit down one again which they did.

" now in order for you to b ready for this Buu and for the threat of Broly I must begin training the first part of this training shall prepare you for Buu" old kai said " the second part will have to be done on another time"

" what is it?" goanna asked

" yeah is it going to be tough?" Videl asked

" yes you must sit here while I call out your hidden potential ...if you remains till and breath steadily while I conduct the ceremony then you will grew stronger and maybe strong enough to beat Buu" old Kai said

" okay how are you going to do that?" Gohan asks

" just sit still and i will begin" old Kai said " HEY YOU POWER GET UP OUT OF THERE"

"_ WHAT"_ Gohan and Videl said to each other

" YOU HEARD ME POWER GET UP OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW AND STOP BEING LAZY...SHAKE A LEG POWER" old kai yelled

" sir how long is this going to take?" Gohan asked

" until I say it's done now shut up" old Kai said " GET UP POWER AND BE USEFUL FOR A CHANGE HELP THESE KIDS OUT"

"_this better not be bullshit_" Videl thought

...

Back away in the hyperbolic time cave Kibito was teaching the Sayians the fusion technique dance.

" no no no trunks ... you have to be level with Goten and Goten your fingers need to touch his at the same time or is not going to work " Kibbito said

"this is just stupid I say we just give all our power to my father and he will kill Majin Buu" trunks said

" shut up kid and just do the damn dance" Kaditz said as he screwed up his footing messing up the technique

" you can't expect me to believe this is going to work" trunks said

" I can only expect the best from suck a might warrior race" Kibbito said not sounding serious

"come on we have to keep trying to protect everyone so get back to work guys" Jurles said

" he's right trunks let's get back to work" Goten said

" fine" trunks said nodding in agreement

" _hurry Sayians hurry you might be our best shot to save your world and the universe"_ kibitz thought

A/N: well that's chapter 20

The line "consider that a divorce" comes from the movie "Total Recall" I watched it this past weekend and was like yep I'm putting that line in there (I couldn't shoot Carl because well launch would have gone to prison and we don't want a 'fine' thing like her rotting behind bars)


	22. Chapter 21- Training is Progressing

A.N: hi its me oim back and i got a new name DeviSatos it's a combination of my oc Satos name and Devi from Devimon form Digimon...i haven't posted in a while 4 months i think so i am sorry but schools, work and wrestling as well as personal matters and writers block have prevented me form doing so but here i am with a new chapter. and recently well not really recently more like months ago I joined a Digimon forums which I thoroughly enjoy here are the links to some good Digimon forums if you want to join

** forum/RPG_Digimon_Darkness_Rising/111954/ - Digimon: Darkness Rising - by MitzvahRose**

** forum/Digimon-Tamers-RPG-Adventure-03-Sequel/120894/ Digimon Tamers RPG: Adventure 03 Sequel - by MissIshidaMotomiyaToYou**

** forum/Digimon_RPG_Operation_Chaos/115367/**- Guardian Fighter

and of course my forum - forum/Digimon-Rise-of-the-Fallen/121741/

_'thought'_  
>::<em>telepathy<em>::  
>"Talking"<p>

Reincarnations

Chapter 21

Training is Progressing

Gohan and Videl have been sitting for hours waiting and waiting for this to be over but nothing came. Thankfully to prevent boredom they had their bond so they could talk and pass the time. they talked amongst various things going from food to fighting styles and whether or not they would be fed. Old Kai kept flipping through his dirty magazine and occasionally looking up mostly at Videl with very creepy eyes.

Videl glared at the old man making Gohan uneasy and mad ::_that old Kai keeps ...staring at her...i ought to smack him upside the head real good_...::

::_but then he might not continued to train us_... ::

:: _if he's doing it at all_ :: Videl replied

:: _VI...VIDEL_::

:: _that's right I heard you ...ya got to learn to shut your mind better'_:: Videl replied shooting him a glare ' _so you know what he's doing and we're just going to sit here...he's screwing with us I know it Gohan_::

:: _now Videl just stay calm ...remember the lessons of flying you had to learn to be patient its just like that_ :: Gohan reposed

:: _yeah but'_...::

:: _but what_ ?:: Gohan asked

::_I'M SO HUNGRY_:: Videl anime cried

:: _I know so am I but just stay calm and I'll make you a nice juicy stake ::  
>:: with French fries...and chocolate cake ...and<em> :: Videl continued babbling only making Gohan more hungry

:: _please Videl I am equally as hungry as you but thinking about food won't help us get through this...just know that I'm here with you and we'll be fed all in due time_:: Gohan said

:: _I know Gohan but it's not just the food... its_::

:: _I know I'm worried about everyone to but ...we got to do what we're meant to do and keep training ...everything will be alright it always has and even if it doesn't we won't stop till it is_:: Gohan said

:: _how_ _are you always able to do that_?:: Videl asked

::_do what_?:: Gohan looked confused

:: _saying that ... Special thing that always makes me feel better_:: Videl say embarrassed

:: _I don't know I guess I'm just acting like my father ... All of them_:: Gohan said

:: _come again_?:: Videl said confused

:: _I mean my dad biologically is Goku but I have multiple dads and mothers ... My dad's friends all helped raised me teaching me valuable lessons_:: Gohan said

:: _what they teach you_?:: Videl asked

:: well _Krillian he's taught me to never give up no matter how small you are you can make a difference and help protect the ones you care about_:: Gohan said remembering Krillian's death on Nameck

:: _what about Yamaha_?::

:: _he's taught me to never be afraid of Those Stronger then you ... Yamaha though he's not the toughest stood his ground against Nappa and Veggeta he went out like a true man I hope I can honour him_:: Gohan said

:: _you already have ... What about Veggeta_?:: Videl asked

:: _he's taught me to honour my people to always respect and honour where you come from and to stand up and fight for your beliefs_:: Gohan said

:: _choutzu_?::

:: _simply_ _you can look cute and still be deadly warrior_:: Gohan said

:: _cute_?:: Videl said tilting her head smirking

:: _yeah I believe that's what you thought of me ... Still think of me_:: Gohan sad

:: _I guess ... What about Tien_?:: Videl said

:: _Tien told me to never be afraid of being different ..., he has three yes but he still lives a normal life ... Well relatively normal_:: Gohan said

:: _piccolo_?:: Videl said

:: _he was there for me at a time when no one else was or could be there ... He helped me learn life isn't fair and that true power comes from hard work... and sacrifice :: Gohan said :: I'm forever I his debt for what he did fr me... The son of his enemy in his hands he probably wanted to use me to take over the world but in the end he gave up his life for me after I made a stupid mistake_::

:: _you were just a kid he understood_:: Videl said

_::Anyways who's left well there's my human grandpa he taught me that even the biggest of men can have gentle side and not be afraid of mockery_:: Gohan said

:: _and Bardock_?:: Videl said

:: _well even though I've only known him a little while ... He's taught me that if going to chance even the evilest of men can change and become something more ... In guess this is the same with piccolo_" Gohan said

:: _and your dad_?:: Videl asked

:: _my dad well he's taught me that to always fight for more than yourself not power or money but for people so they can live their lives without know the horrors and costs of their peace ... That you are more than a man or a Sayian but a guardian a symbol the last line of defence against tyranny and the evils of men and others things_:: Gohan said

:: _that was so moving Gohan_:: Videl said taking his hand

:: _I guess ... So the mothers of my life ... Well one would be Bullma... She's taught me a lot of things involving science and that just cause you look pretty doesn't make you dumb take Erasa I know she's smart despite her 'appearance_:: Gohan said

:: _yeah she just acted like that to get men's attention didn't work on you though_:: Videl said

:: _Erasa tried to hit on me_?::l Gohan said confused

Videl anime maintaining her meditative pose " _HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT_"

Old Kai was mad " HEY IM TEYING TO READ HERE" old Kai shouted

" READ YOU SHOULD ME TRAINING US" Videl screamed Gohan stood up

" calm down videl let's go back to my stories" Gohan said forcing her to sit. He turned to old Kai and bowed " My apologies "

" just sit down and shut up " Old Kai scowled

Gohan and Videl did as they were told and assumed their mediate position once again and focused on remaining still yet their imaginations ran wild.

* * *

><p>In deep space at the commander centre if Brolly the legendary Sayian warrior looked down at his fleet assembled. For months there has been talk amongst the warriors of an impending invasion , no one knows where it might be but whoever it is will not see the rising of a new sun. For this fleet meant business when it was launched it meant business and completed decimated their enemies.<p>

Brolly looked over the plans pondering the best way to strike and eliminate the enemies. Enemies their only enemies cause he says their enemies and no one questions him because he is the king and his rule is absolute. The advisors were really advisors merely Remnant of the old kingdom they were all scared to be in the presence of the legendary super saying as they all were forced to witness his brutal slaughtering of the old king.

Brolly slammed the maps down on the table merely to scare the advisors. Smirking as they all jumped he stood up walking to the door " good day " he merely said walking out. The advisors immediate let a sigh of relief go, this temporary feeling if safety doesn't last long as they all remember they can die at anytime as their king though appears in control is still a cold calculating monster that wouldn't estate to kill them.

" the brat better have improved " Brolly said

A saying female stepped forward her face hidden by a black mask but her body suit revealed she was obviously gorgeous. A sweet yet cold voice came out of her mouth " your to hard on the kid he was strong enough to come back he's already strong and will only get Better"

" Lacus you're over stepping your boundaries you were only to take raise and take care of the children till I returned you've developed an attachment to my spawn " Brolly said

" I won't dignify that with a response my king " Lacus sad

" well despite your opinion my son must be ready I am planning for the war to be over soon and I will need him on the front " Brolly said

" I will go to him and see he instructed as you wish you finish your current campaign " Lacus sad

" no" Brolly said opening the elevator

" come now we both know that sometimes Sayian boys needs the right motivation only a women can ... Provide " Lacus said rubbing her arm on Brolly's

Brolly raised an eye brow " your saying you're going to seduce my son" Brolly said

" him no ... You " Lacus said floating up wrapping her arms around the legendary super saying "yes I only want to serve my king"

Brolly smirked hitting the stop button in the elevator " alright let's see how this goes " Brolly said trying to remove her mask

" please sir i'd rather not" Lacus said

" very well " Brolly said gripping her waist " this will not be quick and you will definitely enjoy it "  
>( yeah and skip )<p>

* * *

><p>Back with the Sayians attempting to learn the fusion dance there were some improvements but much work was still needed. Kadtiz and Jurles both finally seems to master the first few steps and were getting close but had trouble getting their fingers to connect. Gotten and Trunks were also having trouble they still hast progressed past the first few steps.<p>

Kibbito watch from above in between proud and mad at the Sayians. Kibitto seemed to be the only one who understood the seriousness of the station or at least that was his opinion. No matter what he may think he was sworn to uphold the grand Kai's orders and must respect and honor them or face the consequences of dishonor.

Kibitto sighed jumping down I between the training Sayians" that's enough get some food " kibbito said clapping his hands a table full of enough food for the Sayians appeared.

" FOOD "

" FOOD" Goten ad trunks charged at the table and started eating filling themselves up

Kaditz didn't move " we can't go we must Training till we master it " Kaditz said

Jurles sighed " we have to eat we haven't eaten for days " Jurles said trying to reason with his cousin

" ever seconded we wait the enemy gets stronger " Kaditz said clenching his fists " we have to keep training so we can be the best and no one can challenge us "

" kaditz we can't fight without energy and we need food to keep up our strength " Jurles said

" I SAY WE KEEP GOING " Kaditz yelled

" WE HAVE TO EAT YOU NORON OR WE WON'T BE ABLE TO TRAIN AND FIGHT " Jurles yelled back losing his temper

Kibbito sighed " ENOUGH EVERYONE EAT "

Goten ad trunks looked up " but we already are eating " Goten said smiling

" shut up smart ass " kibbito said

" what's an ass?" Goten asked

Everyone anime fell

" what" Goten said all confused and cute

* * *

><p>Erasa and lime both were bored out of their mindset and worried for their boyfriends. They tried to pass the time as chi chi would cooking and cleaning. When that don't work they started working on a castle of cards. Carefully Erasa tried to put the final card on top only to cause it all to fall down . That's when the girls lost it<p>

" GOD DAMIT " Erasa screamed tossing her glass at the wall

" THIS IS FUCKING REIDICULIUS " lime screamed as she and Erasa flipped the table over. THey continued to break and destroy more of the capsule houses appliances and furniture and even made holes in the walls.

Eventually after the house was trashed refrigerators and beds, tables flipped over the girls sari with their backs against the wall. Somehow they found a pack of cigarettes and decided to smoke. A bottle of whiskey was found as well and the two girls decided to drink their problems away. Half way through the bottle the girls were drunk as skunks.

" okay never have I ever kissed Kaditz " lime said giggling

Erasa screamed playfully slapping her friend " not fair " she took a shot " alright never have I ever kissed Jurles" Erasa said smirking

" your unfair" lime said jugging her shot " alright ... I'm never have I ever thought of kissing Gohan " lime said

Erasa took a shot blushing " you tell Videl this and I will kill you " Erasa said threateningly

" I promise ..." Lime said laughing  
>" pinkie swear " Erasa said<p>

" I swear " lime said

" alright what else ... Oh I know never have I ever thought Goten was cute " Erasa said

" oh so unfair " lime said doing her shot

The bottle was close to empty " never have I ever ... Wanted to Be heeled close by my Sayian and here him whisper things" Erasa said tearing up

" to Hear him say I love you and "" never leave you " lime spoke up

" I MISS HIM" they cried hugging each other their tears forming puddles in the floor

* * *

><p>Buu fought hard against Goku And Veggeta holding his own against two of the strongest fighters in the universe. Buu jumped up kicking the two Sayians in the face repeatedly smirking as he did so. Vegeta grabbed blobs feet and pulled as hard a he could one way as Goku did the same to the other leg both trying to rip the blob in two. Buu smirked allowing them to do that so he turn his bodies to more t and shoves himself into their mouths<p>

" love the taste of power " Buu said laughing his head off

" shut up" Veggeta tried to rip out the blob but he slid further down Veggeta's throat

Goo slid down their throats and out all the holes on their head. Goo came out through their ears , nostrils mouth and the Sayians could feel them pushing behind their eyes. Instantly the Sayians started powering up so their body's would b bribing with energy and the goo started to boil causing Buu great pain.

" OWIE" Buu retracted himself from their Bodies and tried to reshape his body but it was like trying to recreate a master price that had Ben lit on fire

In this time Goku and Veggeta launched an all out barrage of attacks on the super being. Goku focused on beating Buu's already crushed face in some more making holes in the goo body. Veggeta faces on well placed energy attacks that never struck Goku.

Buu continued to be massacred by right two Sayians who took out years of their depressed Sayian rage from dealing with those pathetic humans. Veggeta imagined that Buu was all of the most annoying humans he had always wanted to kill. Hercule, that reporter who came to his house a few weeks back, Tyler Parry for some reason he never got his humor and of course Justine Bieber.

" YOUR LITTLE PUNK" Veggeta pounded Buu's already smashed face

Goku imagined that he was fighting chi chi at least the dark side was. The dark part of Goku never liked chi- chi other then the fact that she cleans, cooks and has a fine body that seems to survive a Sayian's love making.

" DONT YOU TELL ME WHEN TO COME HOME BITCH" Goku screamed equally mad and aggressive smacking BUU

Buu fell to the ground completely flattened " I ...am...going...to...kill...you" Buu said as the environment around the battle started giving energy to Buu like a spirit bomb.

" what" Vegeta said taken back

Buu's weak gooey limbs immediately expanded back into muscles

" well this guy is really tough...too bad he's not tough enough " Goku said smirking as he charged up another ki blast in hand preparing to strike when he felt something gooy latch onto his arm.

a broken piece of Buu started to cover his body but it was burnt off by a ki blast from Veggeta

" watch it Kakarot you get absorbed then I won't be able to kill you fair and square" Vegeta said

" shut up " Goku said turning back to find Majin Buu fully regenerated

Both Sayians were on opposite side of Buu Goku in the front and behind the monster. Both Sayians nodded their heads slightly agreeing to a instinctive plan " prepare " veggeta started

" to die " Goku said

" what?" Buu managed to get out before the two Sayians jumped back

" BIG BANG ATTACK"

" KAMEHAMEHA"

Both of the Sayians attacks struck Buu and a bright flash spread out across the planet and it if you were near to it like Goku an Veggeta you would have been blinded. Goku and Veggeta smirked not sensing any remains of Buu. They had completed vaporized Buu all except for one little piece that had fallen into a crack in the earth and slowly began to expand.

" what a poor excuse for a warrior" Vegeta said turning to Goku " now Kakarot its time we finish our fight"

" I was waiting for you to say something" Kakarot said charging at Veggeta

* * *

><p>Hercule Satan Helicopter flew towards the battle hovering a few miles behind the battle. Hercule looked really scared but tried to hide it form the camera crew along with the pilot and his agent. Hercule eyed the explosion gasping '<em> oh my god...i can't do this...i can't do this<em>...'" pilot turn the chopper..." before he could finish the chopper was struck by a stray blast destroyer the rudder sending them falling to the ground.

after the dust cleared everyone in the chopper groaned " Mr. Satan Mr. Satan " the reporter said

"Mr. Satan was curled up in a ball on the ground rocking back and forth

" oh my god oh my god oh my god "

" Mr. Satan " the reporter cleared his throat

Mr. Satan blinked " what ?"

" how did you know to turn the chopper to avoid the blast sir its nearly impossible to see?" the reporter asked

" um well..." Mr. Satan jumped up " i have acquired a sick sense for this sort of thing these imposters are always understanding these tricks ...and now that i shall show you that tricks are no way to be a true warrior " Mr. Satan said running of towards the battle all dramatically and after he was out of the cameras view he tripped over a sleeping fat Majin Buu

" what the" Hercule said blinking " hey what's the big idea bozo " Hercule said kicking Majin Buu

the fat Majin Buu opened his eyes " what ?"

" why are you so stupid to lay down in the middle of the nowhere getting in peoples ways" Hercule companied

" me don't know " Majin Buu said

" oh yeah right come on you stupid idiot you think a freak would have a better mind then you " Hercule said

" me no FREAK" Majin Buu blew up a nearby mountain

" thats...correct...you're not a freak " Hercule Satan fell to his knees bowing

* * *

><p>On the lookout<p>

Dendee was busy trying to get trunks to wake up, whilst all the other people were trying to keep themselves busy. Bullma had walked inside and tried to formulate a plan that would in her mind be a really good option. Chi Chi had stopped crying and decide to get proactive an helped Mr. Popo in the cooking of food. Krillian got the men together and started forming a plan.

" okay um...alright" Krillian said really confused but 18 laid a hand on his shoulder her silent way of telling him it's alright.  
>" alright,...we need to make a list of things to do ...one we need to get the dragon ball locator in case west city is destroyed we have to be sure the dragon radar isn't" Krillian said<p>

" well duh" Yamcha said " we need to stop by my place so I can get all my cash I keep under my bed to last time something attacked earth it destroyed my house and all my money"

" why don't you keep it in a bank or online like a normal person " Tien said

" you keep your money online?" Chotzue asked

" no its just something regular people do" Tien said

" i don't trust banks alright and in this economy please I prefer keeping it under my mattress " Yamcha said

" that's enough Krillian continue ...and if anyone mentions money again your going to get an ass whooping" 18 said

all the men gulped and 8 had something of a smirk on her face

" alright...now we need to make contact with the Sayians so when Miari wakes up he goes he is after all the heir to the throne" Krillian said

" sounds good " Tien said

" who goes to gather the dragon balls" chotzue said

" that you can take care of" Krillian said

" why me" chotzu asked

" um well..." Krillian didn't want to insult his friend

" because you're the weakest amongst the warrior you'll go unnoticed under Buu's radar" 18 said

"wow Krillian really ...thanks for not insinuate I'm the weakest " Yamcha said smirking

" no...no..no problem " Krillian said very guilty

" it's no problem its true I'm not the best fighter here but gathering the dragon balls are also very important" chotzu said

" now anything else" Tien said

" yeah um...well..." Krillian was stumped until Bullma stormed out walking over to the group

" alright boys I have a plan" Bullma said smirking sliding her hands over her Ipad

" what is it honey" Yamcha said

' first off don't call me honey and secondly none of you are goanna get any stronger cause what I'm planning won't affect you in anyway" Bullma said

" oh that's nice goanna give all the power to your boyfriend and bastard sons children" Yamcha said

" first off" Bullma said putting away her Ipad and kicking Yamcha between the legs " Veggeta's my husband" kicking him again " making trunks and Miari not bastards " and finally punched him across the jaw " shut up"

" nice on "18 said holding out her hand for high five which Bullma reciprocated smirking

" Veggeta taught me a few things ' Bullma said smiling as she took out her Ipad again

" okay...then Bullma please explain your plan" Krillian said

" well Bullma said " I need to get to my lab then go to the Sayian base " Bullma said

Miari started to move and Dendee stood up " Bullma he's waking up" Dendee back away

Bullma looked over at her son Miari as he started to move

" Miari" Bullma dropped to his side holding his head

" what..,...what happened " Miari said

" son ...you got beat by bully who was overly powerful ...there's also something else" Bullma said

" what "

" Sandre has been absorbed by a creature known as Buu and he's very powerful" Bullma said as trunks began to growl and shake " Son I know your first instinct is to go and kill Buu but please fight it ...we have to be smart now remember what Gohan in your taught you about thinking not reacting"

trunks slowly calmed down but grumbled something along the lines " damn logic" he slowly stood up ' alright mom lets go" trunks p9icked her up bridal style

" okay honey e got to go home first...Chotsu you better come here" Bullma said holding out her arms " you'd never keep up "

" okay" chotzu said jumping up into her arms blushing slightly

" ah you're so adorable " Bullma said

" hang on " Miari said taking off heading back to capsule corp.

Krillian turned back looking at Yamcha " you alright Yamcha ' Krillian asked

' yeah I'm cool " Yamcha said getting up but obviously really hurt

" alright now what' Tien said

" now ..we ...well...we better not wait around her get proactive and make sure Bullma's plan goes off without a hitch ..." kirllian siad

" what are you suggesting " Tien said

" i think we need to go down to earth and...wait a minute we can't really do anything we should go help chotzue find the dragon balls it'll be faster and a reminder of the good old days cause i cant think of anything else" Krillian said sweat dropping

everyone anime fell

" alright fine...but someone has to stay and protect everyone else especially Dendee " Tien said

" well 18 dear could you take care of that?" Krillian asked

" yes I can " 18 said with zero emotion but Krillian knew she was smirking on the inside

' well...let's go guys" Krillian said jumping off the platform followed by Tien and Yamcha

" where's daddy going ?" maroon asked hugging her mothers leg

" to save the world" 18 said patting her daughters head " to save the world"

* * *

><p>After finishing their meals the Sayian males got back to their training and Kaditz was taking it especially seriously. all of them were showing vast signs of improvement and were nearing their the competition of the dance training. Soon they would start training to maintain their fusion forms.<p>

Kaditz and Jurles moved quicker and quicker in their steps their body's becoming mirror images of the other. Kaditz and Jurles finally got the steps right and were moving their arms perfectly. Finally at the last moment their fingers connected and they said the fusion words and combined to form...

" KALES"

Kales has a classic fusion vest on and baggy white pants. His hair is long going down to his lower back and his face had the biggest smirk on it " well now this is more like it " he punched and kicked the hair really fast

" impressive " Kibbito said clapping his hands " now you must work on maintaining this form for long periods of time"

" I think I'm ready to fight Buu now" Kales said trying to leave

" no" Kibbito stood in his way " you are not read you must learn to control your power levels your using too much energy control yourself"

Kales toned down his power levels but glared at Kibbito " get out of my way giant or i shall make you get out of my way"

" FUSION"

A bright flash covered trunks and Goten as they combined into Gotenks " you aren't going anywhere " he crossed his arms " you're the only one around here who can put up a fight against me"

" alright you little half breed" Kale said

" two half's make a whole Sayian dumbass" Gotenks said kicking Kales in the face

Kales didn't even flinch simple flicking away Gotenks " brat even in this form we're stronger then you"

Gotenks couched up blood and stood up his hair standing on end " then i guess...we'll take things up notch ..." his hair flashed gold " AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Gotens power sky rocketed and became a super Sayian

" my god" kibito said

" nice job brats now you might stand a chance" Kales said dropping into a fighting stance

Kibbito smiled jumping back to the ledge on the ceiling and watched the two throw down

Gotenks charged at Kales dishing out a barrage of kicks and punches which didn't make contact most the time due to kales excellent blocking. Kales was stressing to make the blocks because the kids were good , to good they had to make the point of their dominance clear. Kales fire a ki blast in the kids face and jumps into the air . Kales raised his hands above their heads and formed a purple energy ball in his hands " GOGIAN BLAST" he fired the beam down striking the boys. " there you punks better take your ridilin now and sit out the next few rounds"

" UNLIKLY" Gotenks fires a viscous assault of energy attacks pushing Kales into the ceiling and caused a minor cave in

Gotenks victory danced " oh yeah oh yeah who the best we the best that's right we the best" Gotenks said

a impatient cough could be heard from within the pile of rocks in front of Gotenks

" I think it's time we taught you a lesson " Kales said a bright flash and energy surrounded the rocks melting them and in the smoke stood Kales only he was a super Sayian as well

" well looky here you think your better than me now that you're in that form" Gotenks joked

" actually" Kales said disappearing and reappearing behind Gotenks striking the little fusion Sayian at the back of the neck

'_ these children are the true saviours of the universe...funny how the fate of the universe rest in the hand of a viscous species who killed countless...god help us all _'Kibbito thought

The two Super fused Sayians continued fighting striking at each other amend firing ki blast which further expanded the cave. Kales lowered his power level so he could let Gotenks keep up with him both slowly increasing their power.

* * *

><p>Miari trunks narrowed down at the capsule building landing in his grandmothers gardens. Mrs. Briefs looked up<p>

" hi there deary's ..where's everyone else how did the tournament go" Mrs. Briefs said

" mom its gone horribly wrong " Bullma said " where's dad we need to get to work:"

" oh he should be in his lab as always...my my is the world in danger again ?" Mrs. briefs asked

" yes it is " Bullma said running inside still holding Chotzu

" can you let go of me please" chotzu said

" oh right " Bullma said letting him go as she entered her father's lab " dad we have a problem where's the Dragon Radar and the special project we've been working on needs to be taken out for a test drive"

" oh right...um ...well...the radar...ah...oh...where did I put that radar...,." Mr. briefs said searching his pockets " oh u,...well..."

" oh dad" Bullma sighed " alright lets split up and look for it"

Bullma and Chotzu started looking for the radar while Mr. Briefs sat down on his chair not noticing he was sitting on the radar . The old man started typing away at his computer entering his access codes to unlocked the big safe behind him revealing a giant looking barrel.

...

Miari entered his room changed back into his regular attire and put his sword on his back. he stopped and looked at the bed. He could smell Sandre's scent on the bed and felt a pain in his heart " Sandre" he collapsed onto the bed in tears

flashes of the future flooded his mind, images of the androids mercilessly destroying Gohan made him weep out of regret. regret for not being strong enough to help his friend.

" Gohan...Sandre...I'm sorry" Miari said

" no need to be sorry"

Miari shot up " who said that" Miari said recognizing the voice

" i did ...what you don't remember me kid...hang on dad I got to get this done...I'll eat later alright...wait rice rolls really. mmmmmm"

" GOHAN" Miari screamed

" yes it's me don't shout I almost fell off king kai's planet" FG said (future Gohan)

" how are you talking to me?" Miari asked

" well king kais pulling some strings...actually all the Kai are working together so i can communicate with you" FG said

" okay now the why not that I don't enjoy talking to you again " Miari said

" i know it's all confusing and I've missed talking to you to...now I'm trying to make you see how none of this is your fault ...I met my death on my own terms and id do it again in a heartbeat" FG said

" but I ..."

" you were a kid and had no chance of taking them down at the time ...if you would have died then and there then this universe would have never defeated Cell" FG said " I'm proud of you kid"

"thank ...thank you " Miari said

" no problem...now your girlfriend is captured by an evil creature so light now it's up..'

" up to me to save her" Miari said

" don't interrupt"

" sorry"

" it's alright" FG said " now you have to remember your lessons of patience ...you may be the one to save her you may not but you're playing an important part in this universe...everyone and thing from the tallest man to the smallest rain drop will come into play to defeat Buu and save your friends and loved ones"

" your...you right...I can't wallow in self pity I have to get stronger and better" Miari said

" that's right now go help you mom...oh and your grandpa i sitting on the dragon radar...I got to go little bro but i love you and you can do this...by the way tell myself in that universe to never forget Videl's birthday I'm serious" FG said

" okay ..goodbye" Miari said

" goodbye " FG said as the conversations was ended

Miari nodded leaving his room walking to his grandpas lab " grandpa sit up ' Miari said his grandpa stood up and he took the dragon radar handing it off to Chotzu

" thanks " Chotzu said turning to leave " goodbye" Chotzu said leaving

" dad" Bullma sighed

" I can believe how I didn't notice that " Mr. Briefs said

" i can " Bullma said " Miari be a dear and grab that " Bullma pointed at the long barrel

" okay mom " Miari said picking it up with ease in one arm

" now dear the power supply has been moved to the truck and it should be out-front for you i hope you drive safe and are careful" Mr. briefs said

" dad you should come with us "Bullma said

" no we're staying here to look after the best ...your mother will agree with me she won't want to leave her flowers" Mr. briefs said

" grandpa"

" no boy this is my place its where I belong you can just use those magic balls and bring me back to life Kami forbid that I die again but my life isn't as important as yours now please go whilst you have time" Mr. Briefs said

" daddy..."

" hush my little girl " Mr. briefs said kissing her forehead " go..."

" I love you daddy" Bullma said

" I love you to" Mr. briefs said

* * *

><p>Miari helped his mom out of the building after a heartfelt goodbye with Mrs. Briefs Bullma was strapped into the truck and followed Miari out of the city heading towards the Sayian base.<p>

Miari stopped out in front meeting with Quotra who was talking with a bunch of the higher up Sayian males

" where are the Sayian king...where is his general...where is his advisor ...they are no where they have abandoned you..." Quotra said " Gohan is our champion he has been taken away I can feel his presence no longer on this planet..the only reason is he is training for the fight and we must be ready for our champions return and proclaim him king for he is the strongest Sayian alive"

Miari landed setting the barrel down Bullma pulled up beside him frowning at Quotra

" look at the supposed prince an queen who now show their faces" Quotra said

"shut up " Miari said walking forwards " everyone listen up the world is threatened and as the heir to the throne I am taking command until my father returns those of you will oppose ,my rule shall be punished and stripped of rank and tail" Miari said threateningly turning to Quotra " you better shut your mouth right now before I do just that"

" Gohan defeated you proving his power over yours " Quotra said

Miari growled showing his fangs " stand down bitch" Miari said showing his Sayian side

Bullma gasped seeing her son act this way was a little unnerving

" very well" Quotra said backing down " your orders...sire"

" mom this is your cue " Miari said

" right" Bullma said " here's the plan we have to test this machine and see that it can truly do what's its made for ...I need someone who is brace and ready for anything...anyone want to test it out it will give you stronger abilities and power"

" I will " Miari said

" no" Bullma said sternly " don't test me boy...anyone else?"

" I will " Quotra said glaring at all the other volunteers who put their hands down

" great " Bullma sighed " alright lets go alright boys lift it onto the back of the truck and I'll get it running

Quotra smirked " let's go " she strutted over to the indicated spot and waited.

After the barrel was loaded onto truck Bullma activated the generator and looked at Quotra" this is going to hurt and you could lost control...please...try not to fight the Blutz waves "

" hurry up your majesty I have a loved one to find" Quotra said

" do it " Miari said not knowing the full extent of Quotra's power

Bullma nodded pressing the button as a blue stream of energy fires out the barrel striking Quotra

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Quotra screams

" oh no " Miari said stepping back along with all the Sayians

* * *

><p>After hours and hours of training Supreme Kai cleared his throat :" aright that's enough stand up and go to that house get some rest" Supreme Kai said<p>

" I don't feel any different " Videl said glaring " you haven't done anything "

" oh really" old Kai said

" really" Videl said increasing her glare

" guys let's stay calm " Gohan said

" if you don't believe me girly why don't you please power up" old kai said

" fine i will and after I prove you wrong I'm going to stuff that magazine up your ass" Videl said standing shower width apart " AAAAAAAHHHHH"

Videl power skyrocketed further then her base form has ever gone her hair stood up slightly and a slight electricity was pulsing round her " oh my god"

" Videl" Gohan said surprised

" Gohan you got to try this " Videl said

" alright" Gohan said standing shoulder width apart " AAAAAHHHHHHH" Gohan felt amazing like Videl and was truly surprised " wow it really did work "

" yes it did now please go to your house and take a break whilst I prepare your final trial " old Kai said disappearing

" hey Videl race you back " Gohan said taking off like the road runner " you're on " Videl said following Gohan

Gohan stopped in front of the capsule house and was shocked by what he saw " oh my Kami" Gohan said

Videl crashed into him forcing him inside the house and landing on the two drunk girls lime and Erasa

" ell hello Gohan" Erasa giggled

" yeah hi there sexy " lime said giggling

" what" Gohan said

" WHAT" Videl screamed

* * *

><p>On an unnamed planet Satos was busy physically training testing his new powers blowing away mountains and such destroying entire continents learning to focus his power to a confined area. it started raining but even then Satos didn't get wet as his body was so hot it turned the water to mist around him. he could sense the approached of someone he knew<p>

'_ its about time she`s coming _`Satos thought stopping his training and putting his Sayian armour back to go and meet the new arrival

SAtos stopped and waited as the shuttle landed and the loading ramp descended

"nice to see you again" Satos said

"`you to `lacus said descending down the ramp " it's time you got serious with your training how are you to ever rule the universe if you can't beat your father"

" alright fine" Satos said " bring it on grandma " Satos said charging up

" here i come " lacus charged at Satos

Satos dodged her attack and smirked firing a barrage of ki attacks only to be attacked from behind by Lacus having slipped through his attacks " much to learn you still have brat"

" alright lets go " Satos said

A/N: yeah I know it's been a while and I did the lat 10 pages in a 10 cause I had nothing to do and finally got some inspiration... to my loyal readers thank you for patiently waiting I now how it feels to wait for the next chapter of a story to come out ...I cant promise regular chapters for at least a month and even then idk...but I won't give up on this story I promise


	23. Cry for help NEED BETA

Cry for help!BETA NEEDED

Hello it is I DeviSatos I am planning to release a chapter in two days which marks the one year anniversary of me being on fanfic I'd like to say thank you and go further in depth later but I need a beta. It seems my beta has disappeared or I need a new beta and I need one soon because this story shall not and will not die...unless the walking dead comes to life in that case goodbye I'm running for my life...but I may just take my harddrive with me and carry on if it ever ends ( obviously I'm a walking dead fan and can't wait for the next episode lol )...Anyway if any of you people out there generally like my story but hate how I suck at grammar please volunteer send me a PM and you'll get full credit for beta.

yours truly DeviSatos formerly the SuperSayianGohanSon and please check out these Digimon forums if your into Digimon like me

forum/Digimon-Medieval-Times/127852/  
>forumDigimon-RPG-Operation-Chaos/115367/

forum/RPG-Digimon-Darkness-Rising/111954/

forum/Digimon-The-Next-Generation/128231/

forum/Digimon-Destined-Tamers/126176/


	24. New Story?

AU  
>: Hey all as you can imagine i have been very busy like many of you so i am going to make this quick. I am posting five of a new story where I am slower and more grammatically accentuate, Now I'll have a pole set up but who wants me to drop reincarnations let be honest i was brain dead when i wrote it ) and start a new story with some of r e incarnations plot points. I apologize for awkward wording and missing letter s in this message but my spec bar is being an ass and I have yet to get a new k keyboard because my brother stole my extra keyboard and mouse I kept in the closet.<p>

Here's a little sample of my new story ;)

In a small house, deep within the mountains, Son Gohan was in bed having having the strangest dream. Inside the dream he kept running towards a girl about his age with her back turned to him. Every time he got close enough to her, a ki beam would push him back.

Eventually he was fed up and began charging a Kamehameha energy wave but a metal arm with some flesh on the elbow would grab him by the throat. He couldn't breathe and neither could he break the grip on the arm. Up ahead a bright light exploded around the area and blinded all of its occupants. This light forced the boy to wake up so early in the morning.

Gohan outstretched his arms, making a small yawn as his toes touched the edge of his little bed. He had grown a lot faster than most youth his age, partially because he spent a year in the hyperbolic time chamber and partly because he was part alien.

The young man was now age thirteen as of yesterday and has now gone a year without seeing his father. He had short spiky hair, having gotten tired if trying to comb his messes had and have his mother cut it with a bowl. He had bright black eyes but over the year they had lost a small bit of the spark in it.

The young lad swung his feet over the bed and touched the ground. He stretched out his athletic arms and rubbed his tummy, feeling hungry. His nose tilted up, smelling the breakfast he assumed his mother was cooking." Mmmmmm mom's the best."

Gohan stood up and slowly made his bed before walking out of his room in his sweats but no shirt. "Morning, Mom." He sat down and put his napkin in his lap after greeting her.

Chichi turned around, revealing she was nine months pregnant. Her hair was rolled up in a bun as usual and she greeted her son with a smile, "Morning Gohan." She walked over and set a bowl of porridge in front of him. "Eat up dear, then you got to study."

Gohan picked up his spoon and tasted the porridge and titled his head, mulling the words he wanted to tell her in his head, "Mom I thought I might go to the city. Bulma said she was opening a new Capsule Corp. office in Satan City and she invited me." Gohan stated, deciding they were the right chosen words.

Chichi sighed, rubbing her temples to release the built-up tension. Bulma had always been a bad influence on Gohan because she was so unpredictable. But Gohan had been faithful over the year and did study when told, "Very well, but you have to be back by dinner and study extra hard tomorrow." Chichi said before setting a plate of bacon beside her son. As he leaned in to scarf the fried goods down, she inspected his face. He looked so much like his father; so handsome and he had his kind heart to match.

Chichi sat beside him and slowly drank down some tea. She looked up at her son as he ate, looking spaced out and saw an opportunity to tease him." So Gohan do you have a girlfriend in the city? I mean you certainly love going to Satan city a lot." She raised her cup to hide the smirk across her face.

Gohan choked on his porridge," MOM." His face was turning red and it wasn't because of the choking. He cleared his throat and began to speak, stuttering on his words," No girl...has...has...um..um...can...can...can we drop this? Please?" He pleaded.

"Alright Gohan." Chichi patted her son on the head before standing up, "Try and make yourself look presentable Gohan, I have to go and get some groceries." Chi Chi put her dishes in the sink before grabbing her traveling bag.

Gohan looked up and set his spoon down, "Do you want to take Nimbus?" He asked, knowing how long it would take on foot and how the walk wasn't easy on his mothers feet. She would have blisters halfway there.

"Mmmm very well but if you're going to fly to the city, make sure you stop just outside of it. And no Super Sayian, young man." Chichi warned him before grabbing an umbrella, "It's supposed it rain so wear a coat." She then added.

Gohan started to wash his dishes and nodded, "Yeah Mom I know, no fighting's and stuff." Gohan walked his mother to the door, "I'll call Nimbus for you." He offered.

"Thank you sweetie." Chi Chi smiled, leaning against the house.

Gohan walked out into a clearing in front of his family home and raised his hand. "NIMBUS." He screamed at the top of his longs.

Off in the distance a little yellow cloud, leaving a yellow trial behind it, descended to the ground. It came to an abrupt stop in front of the Son home and hovered there. Chi Chi whistled a the cloud and it lowered itself down in front of her. "Thank you." She stepped onto the cloud and eased down. "Now Gohan be back home by supper time and no fighting." Chi Chi patted the cloud, "Let's go."

Gohan waved his mother off before walking back into the home. The young lad showered and combed his hair as best he could but the spikes persisted. He put on a white shirt, black pants and a black Capsule Corp. jacket like Future Trunks. Gohan grabbed his glasses off the desk, because his mother always said he looked much more distinguished in them. Registering what he looked like, he approved with a nod.

Gohan locked the door and lifted himself off the ground and took off towards Satan City, leaving a blue trail behind him. He flew around in circles and high above the earth. The young lad flew up, higher than the clouds and stretched out his arms. He grabbed bits of the clouds and threw them up in the air. Gohan loved to fly and the fact that his mother is allowing him to go to the city for a day just makes it even better.

...

Videl Satan awoke in her big fluffy, cute pink room. Her body was covered in all the stuffed animals her father had gotten her. The young, blue eyed, long black haired girl rolled out of bed in her pink pyjamas and walked over to the door. She opened it up, carrying her stuffed rabbit and while she had expected to smell of her mothers baking, she did not.

Videl walked down to the second floor of the mansion and pushed open the door to the kitchen, "Mommy, Mommy?" She looked around for her. In the oven, under the table, the pantry and finally the walk in fridge. She turned around and came face to face with her body guard Zane.

Zane stood about 6.1 and his face was hidden by a straw hat black colored fabric woven throughout it. He wore black samurai robes with his shirt tucked into his pants. He bore a classical samurai sword and a dagger on his hips, his hands on the sheath.

Zane had been Videl's bodyguard since her birth because he had been told by a old witch years earlier that his destiny was to become the protector of Videl Satan. Zane had at first been a figure in the shadows because Hercule didn't trust him, but after an attempted kidnapping of Videl, Hercule allowed Zane into the home after he saved Videl.

The man rarely spoke to anyone but Videl, so when the young girl ever wondered off he was always there to give her a scold talking to. Zane this morning had been asked to give Videl bad news from her father. Zane got down on one knee and lifted up his hat, revealing that his face was covered in bandages, all except for one red eye.

Videl dropped her toy, the only time she had ever gotten this close with him was when her friend Erasa had been in a car accident. Her little voice squeaked when she tried to speak, "What is it?" She looked down at the stainless steel tiles.

Zane sighed, "Your father was in a car accident late last night. Your fathers down at the hospital and I'm going to take you there once you're ready." Zane stated, feeling remorse for the little girl. Though it wasn't usual for him to form bonds with his charges, he felt a strong connection to the child especially since her father hardly spent any time with her now that he's the hero of the earth.

Videl raised her head, "I'm ready now." She insisted, reaching down to grab her stuffed animal.

The man sighed and stood back up, "No you need to dress and clean yourself." Zane opened the door back to the staircase, "Hurry and we shall go. The maid has laid out some clothes for you and I shall prepare breakfast, before we set off." He told her, his tone stern but not threatening.

Videl nodded her little head and ran up the steps, missing one but she grabbed onto the railing, "I'm okay." She didn't even need to look back to know he would be at least thinking concerned thoughts.

Videl jumped into the shower and came out five minutes later. On her bed was a set of jeans, red shirt and a white raincoat. She tied her hair into a pony tail and turned around to leave but quickly looked back, "Oh darn." She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out her locket. It was silver and on the front was the initials 'V.S.' Inside was a picture of a beautiful brunetTE women with short hair, cradling Videl and a smaller Hercule in the backgrounds flashing his muscles.

She put on the locket and ran out her room, "I'm ready Zane." She stopped at the bottom step and looked around, "Where did he go?"

Zane silently crept behind her and picked her up, She squealed loudly, knowing it was Zane, "How do you always do that?"

"Your fathers style is always blunt. Mine is a mix of blunt and stealth." Zane explained, putting her on his back.

"Alright." Videl nodded, ducking as he walked out the back door. She gripped onto his robe tight and prepared herself.

"Hang on young one." The warrior jumped up and darted over the fence. He ran across rooftops and scaled walls as he slowly made his way out of the residential area and into the more urban areas.

Zane stopped abruptly at the top of a gas station, he turned his head and looked down an ally. Videl tilted her head and was confused because she didn't hear anything. Zane Jumped off the side of buildings and came to the stop on top a dumpster. Up ahead of the two was a man and a Giant beating up on a blond women.

Zane set little Videl down on the dumpster and pressed his index finger to his lips, "Wait here for me." Zane silently hopped of the dumpster and drew his Katana.

The men was going through the ladies purse and dumping the contents on the ground while his associate was roughing up the women. The bore snorted loudly when he pulled on the women's hair. "PLEASE SOMEONE HHHHEEELLLPP." She screeched.

Zane tapped the bore on the shoulder with his blade, "Step away from the lady or else." He commanded, drawing the attention of the other man.

The bore laughed and tossed the girl to his human companion, "Little human going to get it if he doesn't take his chance and Leave now." He huffed and held out its chest.

Zane looked at the girl and back at the Bore, "I detest those who pick on the weak." Zane stepped back and sheathed his blade. He dropped into a fighting stance were his right leg was drawn back and his right arm was parallel to his left only lower.

"Martial arts are for show offs." The human said, drawing a gun, "Bye bye."

Videl gasped, scared for her friend. "NNNNNOOO." She cried, climbing down from the dumpster as she heard the gun fire.

There was the sound of a body falling and then there was a loud rumble in the ground as the bore fell in front of Videl when she turned out of the dumpster. Videl saw Zane was placing the fired bullet back into the bulletin casing from which it was Fired. Needless to say she was surprised." How... How ... How did ... You do that?" Her voice asked, scratchy from her dry throat.

Zane looked back at the girl and helped the womn up, "Seek medical attention." After making sure the woman could walk, he turned back to Videl and he grabbed the little girl and took off down the alley. "Training Videl."

Videl was utterly confused, her daddy had never been able to stop a bullet and he was the world champ. "But daddy can't do it. So how can you?"

Zane stopped in the parking lot of the hospital, "I am a unique man. Taught by unique people." He set the girl down and held out his hand, "Take my hand and lets go inside."

Videl took her protectors hand and sighed, "Alright." She looked up at her protector and noticed something flying above them. "What's that?" She asked, pointing out the blue trail in the sky.

Zane looked up and grinned, "That is the delivery boy." Zane grinned, taking her past the sliding doors.


End file.
